SuperLife: Season 1
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: A recent citizen of Metropolis, Jordan James, along with Barbara Gordon, discover a hero presence in the city. After they come together, they fight crime, stop villainy, and try to make sure they're at school the next morning! (Based on the 2019 series)
1. SweetJustice: Part 1

It was a fairly nice day. The weather was nice, the birds were chirping, overall, the outside world had a positive vibe. As for this new character, the same probably cannot be said. Enter Jordan D. James, recent citizen of the city of Metropolis. He's an overall shy type of person whose mother, Wannah, recently moved to Metropolis thanks to a job offer. See, she runs her own insurance firm, and her superiors decided that Metropolis could be a good fit, thanks to the presence of superheroes and supervillains in the city and neighboring areas.

"So, your excited for your first day at a new school?" She attempted to strike up a conversation with her son.

"I don't know," said Jordan. "It just, I don't know, feels a bit stressful, you know."

"Now, I know that moving can be pretty hard, especially during high school, but don't worry, you'll find your clique." She attempted to cheer him up as they approached Metropolis High School.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Just don't do something like get detention on the first day, alright?" Jordan gave a chuckle at this and promised that he won't. As he got his bag out of the car, he noticed a girl coming out of the car in front of them. She was covered mostly in purple and was wearing a bat-themed hoodie. He decided to take his mother's words to heart and try to talk to her.

"Hi…", he said, a little quitely. The girl did seem to notice as she turned around, starting to speak with him.

"Hi there! Are you new here?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yup. My name's Barbara! What's yours?"

"Oh, uh, Jordan."

"Ah. Nice to meet you!" The two shook hands as they noticed another girl coming out of her car. She was blonde, buff, and seemed like one who doesn't take much from people. The two couldn't hear her conversation but assumed she wasn't happy, considering she slammed the door with remarkable strength.

"That's odd…"

The school bus arrives and outcomes an African-American, who stumbled and dropped some contents out of her bag. The two of them rushed over to help her.

"Don't worry! We'll help you this!"

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem…..?" Barbara trailed off after noticing a suspicious piece of technology, which the girl swipes away. She dashed afterward as a limo approaches, and out came what Jordan described as a rich type of girl. He took notice of what he assumed to be her father holding her bag.

"Oh, Zee! You forgot your bookbag!" And suddenly she had when he turned to her.

"Thanks, daddy!" As she walked inside, the two started to question things as they began to walk in too.

* * *

"So, what's your opinion on superheroes?" Barbara was starting to really piece things together.

"Hmm… I don't know. I know that the reason I moved here was that my mother works for an insurance company, so for now, I'm indifferent."

"Ah, I actually came from Gotham City!"

"Oh, really? That Gotham City? With the dark crimes?"

"Yup! Batman is my life! I would love to meet him one day!"

"Ah, well, don't worry, I'm sure you will!" As they approached their lockers, which were near each other, they noticed two people talking to each other. It involved some kind of green ring, but they couldn't find out more without being accused of snooping. Barbara then pulled him aside, gaining an idea. She whispered into his ear, with him getting more interested.

"But really? You really want _me_ to help you?"

"Of course, you have some kind of superpowers, right?"

"Nope. Just science. I work on special serums in my spare time, but I'll just tell you later." Then the bell rang as this was the cue for classes to start.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

Lunch. Probably everyone's favorite subject. Barbara and Jordan met up together in the cafeteria, ready to enact their plan.

"You ready?"

"Yup. Heh…"

"Hey, what is it?"

"I was thinking about something earlier. It may come true after this. Now let's do this…"

Barbara tosses a ball of spaghetti at the strong blonde, who becomes enraged. Noticing Karen, who's also eating spaghetti, she tosses her burger at Karen, knocking her out of her chair. She attempts to toss another burger at her, but then, the girl with the ring blocks it with her tray, protecting Karen… and nailing the purple-haired rich girl in her hair, prompting her to toss her milk carton at Jess. Which leads to a full-blown food fight, which goes noticed by the school's principal. Seeing the six caught in a squabble in the middle of the cafeteria, he has the group come with him.

* * *

"Detention, on the first day of school…" He led the group to a room for detention, which made Jordan chuckle a bit considering his car ride conversation.

"Well, I hope you all have good attorneys," said the purple-haired girl, which prompted some words from the strong blonde.

"What are you gonna do? Sue me because I have better aim than you?"

"Oh, I knew you threw those potatoes!"

"Now, let's not start fighting again," said the green ring girl as Barbara and Jordan showed excitement at seeing everyone in one room.

"You threw more nuggets than everyone!" At this point, the shy girl spoke up.

"Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I am truly, very sorry." Everyone was interrupted by the door opening, with the principal again, as well as a police officer.

"Found this one roaming the streets."

"Cutting class, on the first day of school…" Jordan noticed some similarities in his dialogue. "Stay here with the other delinquents while I see what homeroom you're in." Jordan felt his spirit die a bit due to being referred to as a delinquent, though he was curious to see who was under the robe. The figure removed it and it was another girl. This time, one in shining armor and a gold tiara. Jordan had a brief flashback at this moment, remember seeing a news report the night before involving her fighting a monster. The news already had a nickname for her, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"That's… She's…"

"Gorgeous."

"Is that…?" With a gasp, Barbara recognizes her as,

"The Wonder Woman."

"Oh, that's the name they used," though Jordan, as he noticed the blonde scoffing.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not a 'Wonder Woman', it's just some dumb cosplay girl!" She was definitely insulted by her dismissal.

"I am no girl! I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I alone survived the 21 Tests of the Tournament of Athena and Aphrodite! I am not a girl, but a woman!"

"Trust me 'princess', you do not want to start with me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Heh, for you maybe."

"Very well. I shall allow you first strike!"

"Alright, but you asked for it."

What escalated was a brawl between the two, initially one-sided, since Diana kept blocking the blonde's hits. Then it became an actual fight once the two stopped holding back, with the purple-haired girl being the only one who wasn't panicking aside from Barbara. The brawl, however, did pause when the green spring appeared, separating them.

"Both of you, stop!" This was from the mouth of the green-ringed girl, which was where the spring came from. "Fighting is never the answer!"

"Yes, the answer is… running away," said the shy girl after donning her components and shrinking and attempting to fly away.

"Teacher's coming," said the purple-haired girl, who was applying makeup in the chaos. Everyone else, however, almost immediately started cleaning up before he opened the door. She realized that the mess won't clean itself up, so she got up, pulled out a magician's wand, and recited something backward, right as the door opened. What he saw was everyone sitting and smiling in a completely clean room.

"Everything alright in here?"

"Yes, Mr. Chavin!"

"Alright, good. I, uh, forgot my keys…" He slowly closed the door as Barbara and Jordan got up and confronted everyone.

* * *

"Ah-ha! We knew it! We knew it-knew it-knew it-knew-knew you were super! We knew the minute we saw you dent the car door because no ordinary person can slam a door that hard!" Jordan then contributed to the spiel, showing full confidence based on what he saw.

"And you spilled all those weird science equipment off the bus, so you had some secret going on too! And then when you got your backpack it suddenly appeared and I should know!"

"AND then we overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps thing and some ring so we knew something was up so…" Jordan and Barbara said it together.

"We staged a foot fight to get detention with you guys!" Barbara continued.

"Which totally worked! And then you… well, I actually didn't expect you to show up at all, so that's a huge bonus! So anyway, our plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got to detention and you'd all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what? So are we! I am the one… the only… Batgirl!"

"And I am Jordan James! Note: currently searching for a new name as this is entirely new to me."

"So we got another cosplayer and a rookie. Great…"

"Huzzah!" Diana was impressed by the two and walked over to wrap her arms around them. "At last a sister and brother in arms! Never had I dreamed I would encounter the warrior spirit of an Amazon upon entering the World of Man. For you see, it is my quest, my crusade, my destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world and to rid it of all evil. The gods bestowed this honor upon me, and I feared I alone should have to carry my burden. But now… I have a sister and a brother by my side!"

"No, no wait… five sisters and a brother!" They weren't exactly thrilled to hear this though, with the blonde, the green-ringed, the purple-haired, and the shy expressed their uninterest.

"Uh... nope! When I use my powers, I get in trouble! Every. Single. Time."

"Not me. I'm not fighting anyone!"

"Sorry, but I'm an artist, not a police officer."

"Um, I'm not really that good at it…"

"COWARDS! I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness that the Gods bestowed upon me? They also bestowed upon you!"

"Come on, you guys! How can you not be excited about fighting villains and fighting crime and hidden lairs and secret identities and stuff?!" Jordan saw Barbara as majorly hyper at times, but definitely not in a bad way. Meanwhile, the purple-haired pointed out an important detail about Diana.

"Um, the trick with secret identities, my dear, is that in order to be secret, one must completely pass as a normal human being." She can tell that Diana probably isn't going to pass as a human on Earth so Jordan compromised.

"Okay, okay how about this? You guys give being heroes a teensy try; Diana can teach us how to be heroes and we can give her a makeover? Do we have a deal?"

"Well, who am I to say no to a makeover?"

"Um, okay. Sure."

"Good for you Karen!" ("Oh her name is Karen…") "I'll join too, but only to encourage support towards brave decisions!" The blonde was the only one left as we all stared at her.

"Fine, whatever." She got up and we were all in a huddle as the deal was made.

"Yes! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!"

* * *

**AC: I'm baaack! So I wanted to do something different with my stories. I think one of the reasons why my Spider-Verse sequel hasn't picked up steam was because it was without the proper introduction to the dimensions. So I wanted to do a redo on some of my stories, starting with the DC Super Hero Girls (the show). This show is one of my favorite shows on the network right now, and am super excited if I can get this up and running. If you're reading this and want to see more, let me know and share it with others!**

**Also, you may have noticed that I named the male protagonist Jordan James? Well, I know it's repetitive, but it makes things easier for me because I can use one name that can spread across almost all of my stories! I'm also a little nervous about adding a male to the cast, if for being the reverse of the Smurfette Principle. But I think this will work.**

**Well as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. SweetJustice: Part 2

For the most part, detention seemed to go by pretty quickly, thanks to the newly formed group deciding to try being heroes. Another reason was because of learning about each other, mainly their names. So the blonde was named Kara Danvers, the shy girl was named Karen Beecher, the purple-haired was named Zee Zatara, and the green-ringed was named Jessica Cruz. Either way, it was just detention then the end of the school day, but not before everyone agreed to head to the mall ASAP. But they had to go home and prepare, and for Jordan, it was to gain access to his serums.

"So Mom," said Jordan, wanting to ask her about his dilemma. "Do you remember those serums I made?"

"Oh, yeah, you made those for that science fair a year or so back."

"Yeah. So I actually need them, but for the reason why… it's a complicated story…"

"Well, I can't just give them to you, you need to at least give me a reason."

"Oh, okay, so here it goes…" Jordan then explained everything, from meeting Barbara to the food fight to detention, just as they were getting home. "Oh, you're not mad about me getting detention are you?"

"Of course not," said Wanah. "You wanted to help out and make friends! And that's completely fine with me! Besides, it's not like you were actually trying to harm someone. Anyway, go ahead and use them, but be careful!"

"I will! Thank you! Oh, and also, my friends said that they were going to meet me at the mall. Can I get a ride there?"

"Oh, sure! You just need to be dropped off, right, because I have some paperwork to do since I was just transferred?"

"Oh sure! You don't have to worry about me for the rest of the day. And even if something happens, I can always text you."

"Okay. Just get what you need and come right back!" Jordan grabbed his belt, some of his serums, and got back in the car, riding to the mall with Wanah. A drop-off and a kiss later, Jordan walked in and noticed the rest of the gang looking at a clothing store. He dashed just in time to hear Diana say,

* * *

"By the white beard of Zues, what is this place?" Barbara took notice of her particular use of words.

"Normal teenage lesson #1: Don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zues.' Lesson #2: To pass as an Earth teen, you have to look the part. Bright colors, big logos, be bold!" By this point everyone was introducing their styles. Kara was introducing hers': "Leather. Lots and lots of it!" Barbara pulled Diana aside again to introduce her to the cellphone.

"Lesson #3: Your phone is your life!" She then rambled about _why_ teenagers love it so much, leaving her spiral-eyed until Jessica pulled her aside.

"No leather, these were all made with organic cotton from Turkey!" It was Karen's turn to introduce her style.

"Dress not to draw attention to yourself. But not too much, or you'll risk drawing attention to yourself." At this point, everyone stared at Jordan as they waited for him to introduce something he likes to wear.

"Hey, in my opinion, my choice of style is similar to Barbara's: brightness! Now go in there and be normal!" Jordan pushed Diana into the booth, drawing attention away from himself. Diana changed in a snap and it was… well… let's just say a hodgepodge. Just as Barbara's thinking about getting accessories, Zee speaks up, probably feeling a bit insulted that they forgot about her fashion.

"Have you finished tormenting this poor girl? Then allow me…" She recited something again, which is something that Jordan decided to make a mental note about. "Tah-dah! Ladies and gentleman, may I present Diana Prince. Foreign exchange student from Greece. Greek chic." Everyone was impressed, including Diana.

"And these garments give me the appearance of a typical mortal female adolescent?" Everyone agreed. Which meant it's her turn…

* * *

Some time later…

* * *

Everyone was on the rooftop in line, in order, with Jordan, Jessica, Barbara, Zee, Karen, and Kara, while Diana was walking in front of them. Jordan was also taking notes with a notepad, just in case….

"If we are to be a team, then I must know your skills and abilities. You! Name, rank, skills!" The first person she inspected was Jordan.

"Oh, hello! You already know, but my name is Jordan James. Complete rookie. And my skills? Well, the only one I have are these." Jordan reached into his bag, pulling out some tubes with special serums. "These serums, or potions or however you may call them, are special. There's actually a bit of a history with this, but to make a long story short, I love animation, observed the types of physics common in it, and managed to concentrate it into this liquid form."

"And what is this 'animation'?"

"Oh, right, you're from another planet… well, it's basically a form of entertainment done by computer or paper. You can do a lot of things with those. Like, hold on." He took a vial, drank the potion, and in an instant, he felt a surge of power running through his body. He then proceeded to give a brief demonstration of his abilities, including gravity-ignoring physics, hammerspace, and, most important of all, invulnerability.

"Ah, with this power, you could give your foes a definite surprise!" Diana was impressed by his display. "Though I do fear of any innocents getting injured."

"Oh no, it's okay. The great thing about cartoons is that no one can get permanently hurt! Isn't that cool?"

"Admittedly, yes. And I am glad to see you bursting with confidence with this… 'power' of yours."

"Thank you, Diana. Just call it, Cartoon Physics!"

"Now, for your name…"

"Hmm… not sure, actually. How about 'Work in Progress'? I'll get back to you on that."

"Agreed. Now, next one, go!"

* * *

"Oh, um, you already know, but I'm Jess. So I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp. And…" Jess can tell that this was something beyond everyone else's understanding (for the most part), prompting her to be quick with her explanation. "So these aliens gave me this green Power Ring. They are sort of like Space Cops that patrol different sectors… You know what, the whole thing is complicated. Basically, I can make stuff with this ring." She demonstrates by conjuring a flower pot. Barbara was impressed, that's for sure.

"That is so cool! Do a pogo stick!" She conjures a pogo stick. "Do a burrito!" She conjures a burrito. "Ooh, how about a mucho megarrito supremo with the works?!" Diana gets everyone back on track.

"With this ring of the Gods, you may produce any weapon imaginable to beat your enemies into submission?"

"Well, in theory, yes, but I don't believe in violence."

"Admirable. How shall you be known?"

"Green Lantern." She uses the ring to conjure an outfit. "Sorta comes with the ring."

"Good. And you, Batgirl?" Batgirl then proceeds to give a long-winded speech about who she is and what she does. In short, she's Batman's idol who's always been jealous of Robin. She's a detective so she's good at looking between the lines and piecing things together, and makes her own gadgets that she uses in crime-fighting. Once she had her costume on, Diana finally blurted out, "You lack focus," before walking over to Zee.

"You can call me, the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspiring… Zatanna!" This was said as she conjured her outfit, resembling a magician's, in an overly-dramatic fashion, including her top hat.

"We're gonna need some cheese for all that ham," thought Jordan, in a playful way.

"Interesting," said Diana. "Have you other skills?"

"I can turn a red heart black. Ever seen a jumping jack? Go ahead, check behind your ear." Zee did a quick magic trick, resulting in Diana pulling a card from behind her ear. She was shocked.

"What sorcery is this? I have seen enough. You possess great quantities of style, but you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause. Also, I am afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another." Zatanna's shocked at this, but considers it once Barbara suggests adding a cape. Then it's Karen's turn.

"What can you do?"

"Oh, I can, um…" She was having a little trouble with her equipment. "I'm still sort of working out the kinks." She ended up shrinking again, like back in detention. "I wanted to be big and strong so people would notice me, but my growth tech backfired and now I'm even smaller and more invisible than before. I should just go home." Diana, however, offered words of encouragement.

"You possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee."

"I actually prefer the indestructible, gamma, 1000 K-"

"Bumblebee." She grows back to normal size as Diana walks over to Kara. Jordan whispered, "Trust me, it's a little better."

"And you. We have seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you have to offer?" Kara, however, wasn't having it.

"Not to you. I'm no hero, Princess. That racket's for chumps." Diana formed an idea as she began to walk over to Barbara.

"You could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. You simply lack proper MOTIVATION." She tossed Barbara over a cliff, prompting Kara to immediately fly towards her. Everyone questioned her tactics but she knew what she's doing, considering she was now carrying Barbara while wearing her hero outfit.

"Okay, fine. I am a superhero, alright? Ugh, so what?" Everyone expressed joy and relief that she caught her in time.

* * *

One time skip later…

* * *

"Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?" Zatanna, along with everyone else, was standing in the middle of a junkyard, where they were waiting for Diana. Barbara reassured her that Diana knows what she's doing. They straightened up at the sight of the Amazon, well, except Barbara who just too giddy.

"Soldiers! Our mission is to save the World of Man."

"That's right!"

"In order to do this…"

"Preach, sister!"

"...we must learn to save…"

"Who? WHO?"

"...man himself." She directed the group towards a mannequin, beginning to introduce what she means. In a couple of swift moves, Diana saved a bunch of mannequins about to be crushed by falling debris, balancing them on her person.

"And now it is your turn." Everyone can tell this was going to be a long training period.

* * *

Jordan: He was tasked with the same one as Diana: save the mannequins from falling debris. One quick sip of his serum and showed off his impressive display of cartoon abilities. In short, he held the falling debris together using a giant makeshift tire jack, leaving him enough time to quickly rush and grab the mannequins before the jack eventually gave in. The other girls couldn't help but applaud at this, to which he graciously bowed.

* * *

"Normal teenage lesson #4: Pop culture!"

"Ooh, that's my favorite kind of culture!" Jordan perked up at hearing the words "pop culture" as the group went into the comic shop.

"O-M-No way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster! I WOULD KILL FOR THIS!" Diana misinterpreted her words.

"Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods."

"Considering the state of the Internet, we may be too late," Jordan snarked.

"Diana," said Jess, seemingly ignoring Jordan's snark. "It's just an expression."

* * *

Supergirl failed to save her mannequins thanks to her method: immediately smashing the falling debris, which crushed the mannequins.

* * *

And now back to Figures of Speech.

* * *

"If you were hungry you would say, 'I would kill for a burrito.' Go on, you try." Diana took a deep breath in as she approached the burrito stand.

"I would KILL you for a burrito!" Not helping was Diana chasing after the vendor. "Accept my payment or DIE!" The other girls gave chase, trying to stop her.

* * *

Zatanna and Bumblebee also failed to save their mannequins thanks to their methods. For Zatanna, it was a grand display that took longer than it needed too. For Bumblebee, it was her suit malfunctioning at the worst possible moment.

* * *

"Normal teenage lesson #26. Uh, what are we doing again?" Everyone was at the spa, and right now everyone, except Kara, was getting pampered. Yes, even Jordan. Zee explained the lesson.

"Pampering ourselves. Isn't it relaxing? An important part of being a teenager is taking care of yourself." Diana was confused as she tried to fight off the staff who were trying to pamper her.

"And in the World of Man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?"

"Precisely! Isn't this fun?" The staff got a good look at her toenails and that one look prompted them to bring out the big guns. Unsurprisingly, Diana drew her weapon, a gold lasso, and chased the staff, with the rest of the group following behind. Except for Kara, who recently noticed on account of not wanting to be pampered.

* * *

Batgirl… did kinda succeed, in a way. She forgot the mannequins were the good guys, taking them all out. So in a way, she did technically succeed, though she did fail to actually save the mannequins.

* * *

"Normal teenage lesson #86: Romance." Everyone was watching a romantic film, titled Just Before Dusk, and everyone was invested. Except for Kara, who's snoring, Diana, who's mainly confused over the whole ordeal, and Jordan. Not because of the stereotype but mainly because, like Diana, he's overall just confused over the whole "romance" aspect of the film.

"What is happening," asked Diana. Karen explained in detail about the film and it's romance plot, seeing it as so sad and beautiful. Diana still doesn't really understand it.

"Teenage males are very confusing."

"Tell me about it," said everyone in the group except for Kara. Jordan felt a bit insulted but understood what she meant. He has enough trouble getting along with people of his gender so he can imagine the difficulty. As for what happened next, let's just say Diana tried to be in pictures. As they walked out of the theater, Kara was starting to lose faith in Diana.

* * *

"She's not just getting it, you guys!"

"No," said Babs. "I am not giving up on this team. There's got to be someplace to loosen up an uptight warrior princess." They ultimately decided to head to the Pier. This was a popular hangout among the people of Metropolis, containing amusement rides, as well as an arcade. The night proceeded to be a fun one, with everyone partaking in the activities. From the arcade to the merry-go-round to the rollercoaster and even a photo booth session. Overall, the group seemed to have a great time. Little did they know, a nefarious plot was brewing…

* * *

**AC: So after seeing a good amount of views and a couple of guest reviews, I decided to continue with this. Expect to see more of this story.**

**So I'm not sure how I'm gonna do the Super Shorts, like if I want to do a separate fanfiction for those, but let me know what you think.**

**Also, to address one of my reviews, in terms of romance, I'm not going to have this as a top priority as I really want to write about exactly how Jordan fits in due to the inverse of the Smurfette Principle applying here. Though I do have an idea for who could date a certain someone. It will involve the main team that's for sure.**

**But I won't spoil **_**that**_**.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. SweetJustice: Part 3

"And that's why I'm not allowed to step foot in Star City ever again!" As everyone was starting to walk away from a fun day at the pier, Jordan was finishing telling a funny story about an accident with his serums, which caused him and his mom to move to another city.

"Moral of the story: NO ONE uses my serums without me or my mom's approval. Just don't want a repeat." Zee seemed to understood as she chimed in.

"Got it. Now, ladies and gentleman, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship: frosting!" She directed everyone towards a huge, colorful ice cream parlor. Babs, Jordan, and Diana were intrigued at this as everyone else shouted,

"Sweet Justice!" Jordan, after hearing the name remembered something. He pulled out his script for the episode and saw that the name was also "Sweet Justice", just as a hashtag.

"That explains a few things…"

"Come on," said Kara, causing Jordan to put his script away. "You do not want to miss this!" Needless to say, everyone was excited… except for Jordan, who glanced nervously at the types of ice cream that they offer. Zee noticed and went to talk to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not really an ice cream person."

"What?! Everyone likes ice cream!"

"Not this guy. Remember my story a couple of minutes ago? This is one of the reasons why."

"Aw, don't worry, we'll help if you'd like."

"Hm, it wouldn't hurt to try… okay, I'll do it." Jess hugged Jordan out of instinct and dashed to the other girls. Jordan followed behind after his shock ended.

* * *

When Jordan walked over, he noticed a fast-talking employee that the girls seemed to be best friends with.

"Hi, Barry," said literally every girl except the recently moved ones.

"So what will it be? Usual, usual, usual, usual, usu-" He paused after noticed Jordan, Babs, and Diana, who were pushed aside to have Zee order for them.

"Babs will have the Candy Cake Triple Ripple Tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Diana will have the Death by Chocolate (Diana draws her mace, which Zee pushes away)- Figure of speech, Diana- and Jordan here will have the Strawberry Sweety Surprise!"

"Feels alliterative…" thought Jordan as everyone got their ice creams and went to a table. Diana took a while for some reason, though Jordan could tell she was confused from that movie they watched earlier. He should know, he was too.

So everyone was eating their ice creams, except Diana and Jordan. The former was confused as to how it actually tastes and Jordan still felt uncomfortable with what happened in Star City.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Diana decided to take the first bite, just to see how it tastes. When she did… well… she loves it.

"Never have I tasted such wonderment. More! I must have more of this magical concoction!" She notices Karen's ice cream. "Do you intend to eat that?!" She couldn't get a word out before she chugs down Karen's ice cream. She then proceeds to do the rest to everyone else's ice cream, except for Jordan, who kept his ice cream for safekeeping, thinking it was going to come in handy later in the episode. And Diana was currently passed out via sugar rush.

"Um, Diana…?" With one touch from Karen, Diana immediately wakes up.

"SIBLINGS! This food is more delectable than ambrosia. This place more perfect that Elysium! I declare we must celebrate our every future victory here and FAST!" Barbara was a little more reserved about her excitement.

"Sweet Justice for the win!"

"I do not know what that means!"

* * *

However, as they were celebrating, everyone was taking notice of the owners having a dispute with someone.

"Hey what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please."

"We said we wouldn't sell. Barry go get our lawyer." The other girls were confused.

"Lawyer," pondered Jess. "Why would they need a lawyer?" As she finishes, a robotic voice appears. It was a robot, who rolls into the parlor.

"Attention citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction. By order of the city of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply." Now, this is where everyone starts panicking.

"What should we do," says Kara.

"What _can_ we do," says Zee. "They're city robots."

"You have 15 seconds to comply." At this point, the owners just wanted this to all be over.

"Please, girls, and guy, let's go. Nothing we say is gonna stop them."

"But the city can't tear this place down without your permission! It doesn't make sense!"

"You have ten seconds to comply." As the robot started counting down, the group is deciding on whether to obey or fight. This took the entire span of the ten second warning.

"This completes your warning. Demolition will now begin." More of the same robots fluttered into the parlor and started wrecking things. One of them was steamrolling towards a kid wearing a virtual reality headset, something that Diana takes notice of. In an instant, she bashed into the bot, saving the kid's life.

"It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law! Our mission is to protect the innocent. And that is what we must do. Come, siblings. This is _our_ time!" Before anyone can respond to Wonder Woman's speech, another bot was heading directly towards the owners. Supergirl dashed and tossed the robot aside, feeling inspired.

"You're right! This _is_ our time!" All of the other girls and Jordan helped take out the bot, feeling inspired. You'd half expect a tear to roll down Wonder Woman's eye.

"Huzzah! Let us earn more chocolate!" Then a brawl breaks out in the parlor, with everyone putting their best efforts against the bots. Batgirl swings into a couple, Supergirl smashes some, Bumblebee tries to punch one, but couldn't because she's in small mode, Zatanna does her magic. As the latter taunts that nothing gets past her, a robot that got past her was heading towards more teens with VR headsets, which Jordan immediately rushes to. Because he's got his serums, all he had to do was smash them with a hammer. But instead, Supergirl rushes past him.

"Supergirl, wait!"

"It's okay I got this." Or so she thought. Tossing them away put them on the path towards _more_ headset-wearing teens. Green Lantern was able to bounce it away but it breaks into the foundation, forcing her to take cover.

"Bumblebee, try short-circuiting them!" Despite needing too, Bumblebee panicked, especially when they drew buzzsaws. Meanwhile, Batgirl also couldn't punch them as hard, so she fell off, heading towards, you guessed it. It got worse as she panicked at being hit by something.

"Focus Batgirl- Oh Hades, I shall do it myself!" She takes care of the bots in record time, even punching one through the chassis. Which caused Zatanna to accidentally blast her, sending her to another foundation. And at this point, the building couldn't take it. It was coming down. Everyone was forced to retreat.

* * *

Everyone stood outside, getting a good look at what was considered to be their first failure as a team.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You will receive a bill for any damage to city property. Have a nice day." Wonder Woman's first response: to slap Supergirl.

"Insubordination! Why did you not await my orders?! You are reckless!"

"Well, excuse me, _Princess_, in case you didn't notice I was the only one in there actually fighting!"

"Um, I was fighting," Karen said timidly.

"You were cringing."

A fight was about to ensue and Jordan felt it.

"Okay, let's just calm down a bit-"

"You stay out of this! If you wanna call someone out, call Jess out! One flick of her ring and she could have been taken them out!"

"Oh, like how Zatanna took out you and Wonder Woman? Or was her showboating a better strategy?!"

"Hey, at least my magic did better than some silly rope!" This turned into a full-blown argument while Barbara was on the side noticing something among the wreckage. It was some kind of badge with the logo for LexCorp Industries on it.

"You guys. You guys! It's okay, it's okay. We can fix this. A city would never demolish a private business! And demo-bots would never endanger the public! They were rigged! By Lex Luthor."

"Lex Luthor."

"Uh-huh."

"The wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Metropolis?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh geez, focus Batgirl! What could Lex Luthor possibly have against cupcakes!"

"Hey, give her credit. At least she found a clue among the wreckage!"

"You have no part of this! If your so-called 'powers' are so powerful, why didn't _you_ take out all the bots?!"

"Because it doesn't work like that! I can't just snap my fingers and they'd all be gone! You need to have extensive knowledge of how the stuff works in order to be able to use it!"

"You know what, I don't even care! You wanna know something? People who watch that kind of stuff are immature little kids!" Unbeknownst to her, this is where Jordan _really_ got mad, causing Diana to try and cool the tension.

"Alright, calm down-"

"Immature? You think I'm immature because I'm _different_? You think I'm immature because I don't like what you like? Well, excuse me for being happy in a dark world! In case you didn't notice if you haven't immediately rushed in to twirl those bots to another booth, we wouldn't have lost in the first place!"

"Well, at least I'm not a complete freak!" And at this point, Jordan went to the point of being so mad that he doesn't seem mad, only talking in a disturbingly low voice. Even lower than his normal voice.

"Well, I guess you are like you are as Diana described: reckless! I guess there's no room for a freak on this team then..." This was also where his abilities wore off, making him mortal again. The other girls were shocked as Jordan walked away, both at Kara's insensitivity and Jordan actually being so mad that he quit. Kara, immediately realizing her mistake, tried to call out to him.

"Jordan… wait…" But it was too late, he was gone. The sight of him leaving was causing everyone else to give up too. Starting with Karen.

"Face it, we were never meant to be heroes. Especially me." Karen left as she took her suit off. Barbara can only watch as they started to leave one by one, with Zee next.

"Well, I, for one, concur with Karen. I never wanted to do this in the first place."

"No, you guys, come on-"

"I knew this ring would only lead to violence and destruction."

"Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps." As everyone left, it suddenly got foggy as Wonder Woman stared towards the distance in shock.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Barbara Gordon, meet… my mother." Her mother, along with what looks to be an army, stood right behind her as she began to reprimand Diana.

"Disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission!" Barbara was surprised to find that Diana was apparently a rebel before she even set foot in the city.

"Wait… you _snuck out_? But I thought it was your destiny to save the World of Man."

"This insolent child has no such destiny! She has brought shame upon her people! Come, Diana! It is time to return home—" She started grabbing Diana by the ear and dragging her to a Viking ship. "-and accept your punishment. You are in for the grounding of your immortal life, young lady."

"Diana…" At the point, she can only take off her cowl and dial her phone. "Dad? Can you come pick me up?"

* * *

"So you had fun with your new friends?" Of course, she wasn't gonna _tell_ him.

"Yeah, I did." When they got home, she immediately got into bed and started singing sad songs to ease her pain. She felt miserable ever since the fight went down, and she has been looking for a reason to keep going. Luckily for her, there was a reason for her to keep going: her friends. And she wasn't going to just give up that easily. Donning her outfit once again, she raced to her scooter and went to everyone's houses to try and rally them up again. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly fond of seeing her again.

"Look, I know you're - mad at me but - you gotta hear - me out! We have to -" Jordan wasn't even willing to even look at her, as Barbara only got Jordan's mom, who was well aware of what went down.

"Sorry, Jordan is unavailable right now. Please dial again at a later time."

"But-" She shut the door in her face, but she wasn't quitting just yet. She took another option: calling everyone, which worked, as everyone except Jordan picked up their phones.

"I'm not talking to you, Babs!"

"Guys, don't hang up!"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't!"

"Because I need you to fight! Plus the alarm will sound again." The other girls groaned but Barbara's not having it.

"Look, I know not all of us wanted to be heroes, but one of us did. _Her_. We don't have to choose to be heroes. But Diana's super scary warrior mom is dragging her back to her crazy magical island forever and now the one of us who knew for sure she wanted to be, she's the one who doesn't have a choice. She wanted to save everybody in the whole entire world, and now _she_ needs saving. You don't have to be heroes if you don't want to. You don't have to fight. Except for this one time. Because she's our friend. And best friends, they're worth fighting for, you know? ...Hello? Hello?"

"Yeah, you cut out for a second there, can you repeat all of that?" Barbara groaned at her long, dramatic speech being missed, so after a much shorter one, Babs sent her location to all of the girls, and they came, which was Jordan's house.

* * *

"Ooh, uh," said Kara, immediately becoming nervous and regretful upon realizing where they are. "I don't think Jordan is going to be happy to see us. Especially me."

"Oh, I know. But we're not giving up on this team!" Barbara rang the doorbell again, and Wanah came back to the door.

"Oh, you brought your little friends too! Goodnight." She tried to close the door, but Babs kept it from closing.

"Wait, ma'am. I know Jordan is not happy about us, but this is really important! Can we just at least talk to him?" She pondered for a moment before conceding, letting them in. She directed them to Jordan's room, starting with a knock. Each of the girls took turns talking to get him to come with them.

"Jordan?"

"Go away."

"I know you're mad at us and were hurt really bad but listen. Diana's mom is forcing her back to her homeland! We have to save her!" Karen tried to reach to

"Wow. You must really think I'm living in Fantasyland, huh? I'm not gonna rejoin your little club because of something like that."

"Are you seriously that hurt that you wouldn't save someone who gave you a chance?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, what is it that got you so worked up!" There was silence before the door opened, showing Jordan in a robe with a box of tissues and the ice cream from earlier, which he still wasn't sure was of importance later.

"The incident from earlier? The reason why I left the hometown of Star City? It was because of me. People used to laugh and mock me for being behind them in terms of what should be watched by their age. While they bonded over their love of dark and edgy films and rap music, I was mocked for liking shows like…. Princess Pumpkin Pants, for example."

"Ooh," said Barbara. "I love that show! ...Oh, sorry, continue."

"There was a science fair coming up and I wanted to use the same thing people mock me for. The Toon Serum. Then it happened. Some of the serum was tossed into some ice-cream by accident, turning into a large monster that ruined the fair. It was stopped by being blasted by someone's heat ray. My mom decided it was best for us to move since the people there were so toxic. My second-move here made me think that the people here would be more understanding but I guess not." The girls, even Kara, was moved to tears by his back story, prompting the latter to hug him.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I would hate me too…"

"No, I don't hate you! Look, we all got worked up with what happened at the parlor, and I know I said some nasty things, but your abilities really are one of a kind. That's what makes you a freak because you're unique."

"So you don't see me as a nobody? None of you?"

"Are you kidding," said Zee. "Jordan, we do _magic_ and _science_ for a living, and that is nothing compared to what you can do!" Jordan perked up at what the other girls are saying.

"Yeah," said Jess. "You know what, if it means being unique, then I'm a freak too!"

"Me too," said Karen.

"Me three," said Barbara.

"Me four," said Zee.

"Me five," said Kara. Jordan smiled more. "So, apology accepted?" She held her hand for a response. Jordan quickly excused himself, going to his room. A couple of seconds later, he dashed out wearing his belt and having one of his serums in effect.

"Apology accepted! Now, let's go save our friend!"

"Yeah!" Everyone dashed out of the house, with Wanah watching in glee as she saw his son perked up again.

"Good luck… The Toon."

* * *

**AU: Gotta be honest, I needed to find a way to give Jordan a reason to leave the group and it was either have him see Diana's mother with Barbara or having a fallout because of his abilities. I'm glad I chose the latter. It also helped me give more depths to him to make him more three-dimensional so I'm happy that I chose to add some more drama to the story.**

**Also, I just realized that I forgot to include Jessica's mannequin session. Basically, hers survived since she moved away from a crane, but it attacks her friends instead.**

**Anyways, Part 4 is on the horizon and then comes the individual episodes!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	4. SweetJustice: Part 4

The faint beats of a kettle drum filled the air as the Amazonian boat carrying Diana, her mother, named Hippolyta for future reference, and the rest of the Amazons sailed away from Metropolis. With Hippolyta at the helm, and her daughter sitting right behind, she can only sit there and imagine the punishment that she will have to endure. Fortunately, tailing behind them was the team, in secret, thanks to Jordan taking advantage of a rowboat from the docks. They were able to cling onto the side of the boat as they made sure to stay out of sight to avoid detection.

Barbara began laying some symbols that no one can decipher. So as she just snuck onto the boat, stealthily avoiding the Amazons, the rest decided to just sneak in and hope not to get caught. Jordan volunteered to go first as he began to quietly set his foot onto the boat. The minute he stepped foot, he was almost immediately caught by earache by one of the Amazons, which alerted their position.

"Dang it," said Kara as she and the others were eventually caught by the same fate.

"Why are you here, Barbara Gordon?" Diana was able to tell she was sneaking around despite just sitting there. Barbara just whispered to her.

"We came to sneak you out! See?" She directed her attention to the rest of the team… who, as stated previously, was almost immediately caught by earaches (expect Bumblebee, who was in small mode held by her foot).

"Ooh, that wasn't supposed to happen!" She was then caught by ear too, which was odd considering that it's her mask.

"How dare you board my vessel without my permission?! Throw them to the ocean beast Cetus!" Everyone panicked as they were dragged by their ears to the edge of the boat… and then Supergirl remembered her powers.

"Oh, wait." She then proceeded to punch one of the Amazons into the water, breaking everyone free from their earaches and prepared for battle. Everyone was prepared to fight this time, and they were more than willing to let Diana know, even as they were battling.

"Diana, we won't let you go down without a fight!" Green Lantern was in a knight suit currently being chased.

"We're sorry we gave up, Diana!" Zatanna was in a hair fight.

"You gotta come back and be our leader again!" Bumblebee was trying to avoid being caught via a butterfly net.

"It's true, look at how bad we are at this!" Batgirl was riding on top of an Amazon as Supergirl was being crushed by a whole lot of Amazons.

"You once said I could be the greatest hero the World of Man has ever known. But it wasn't me, It's you!" Diana began to feel hope as Jordan was trying to outwit them as best as he can.

"Remember when you said that the Gods bestowed greatness upon us? Well, that includes you, too! You took a chance on us, now we're taking a chance on you!" This was when Diana really felt hope as she started to use her authority.

"Amazons! Your Princess commands you to stop!"

"And your Queen commands you to continue!"

"Stop!"

"Continue!" And the two just kept going at it so much that everyone's not sure what to do anymore as the watched. Even the Amazon that was in an arm-wrestling with Supergirl couldn't tell what they are supposed to be doing, which the latter takes advantage of.

"You are 317 years old, Diana! A girl, who is too young and too naive to make her own decisions!"

"No! It is I, mother, who survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. While I may be young, I have proven I am my own woman and I decide who I want to be. It is Amazon law!"

"It is law!" All the Amazons stepped down as Hippolyta only humphed in defeat as the two face away from each other. And then Diana gives an excited squeal to the others, who were a little beaten up though nevertheless proud of her.

* * *

Green Lantern conjured a flying carpet to fly the others back to the city as the boat vanished among the fog.

"Congratulations Diana! Disobeying your mom is totally normal teenager lesson #218. You're officially a teenager and we're officially a team again! And there's only one place to celebrate!"

"Uh, guys?" Bumblebee directed everyone towards the pier, which was about to be demolished by the same bots that demolished Sweet Justice. Given that these same bots caused the team to break up (and relive his trauma), Jordan wasn't having it.

"No, no, NO! Not tonight! I have had it with these (*bleep*) bots in this (*bleep*) town! Everyone, jump down, cause we're about to bash some (*bleep*) bots!" Everyone stared at him in complete shock, not just because of the outburst, but because of the expletives actually sounding like bleep effects. "One advantage to the serums."

"Jordan is right, we must fight!" Everyone jumped onto the pier, ready to fight.

"You must vacate this business or dwelling immediately. You are interfering with lawful demolition protocols. You have ten seconds to comply." Supergirl wasn't having it either.

"Yeah, well you have ten seconds to say your prayers!" She then hears a thud heading towards them. The others hear it too and then saw it in the form of a large mech.

"Come to have some fun, girls?" Batgirl perked up at seeing the mech was from LexCorp.

"Ah-HA! I knew it! I knew it-knew it-knew it-knew it-knew it! Ahem, I knew it was Lex." To her and the others' surprise, the operator was not Lex Luthor.

"I'm Lena! Lena Luthor. And all this? This is _my_ plan, not my dopey brother's! He can never come up with something this good. Ugh... Oh, do I have to spell it out?!"

"Sounds like you do."

"Pfft, figures! You teenagers think you're so smart, with your _staying up late_, and your _driving cars_, and your _commercials_! But you're so dumb you can't even pick up on the most obvious of evil plots. Even when it's literally in front of your face! So first, I reprogrammed Lex's worthless VR glasses. Then, I hacked the Demolition Robots the city contacted my doofus brother to make. And finally, I used them to destroy every _"fun"_ and/or _"cool"_ place to _"hang"_ in Metropolis, so you lame-o teenagers will have nowhere else to go for your mindless entertainment, trapped forever in my VR world, tailor-made, just for you." Which was just a puppy sneezing, by the way. "Every last lame-brained of you! And, with all you teenagers out of the way, children with rule Metropolis!" She lets out an evil laugh at this, thinking her plan was totally foolproof. You hear that, echoing in the distance? That was her laughing. Yeah…

"That is literally the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Jordan tried to interfere.

"Please, Supergirl, let me handle this. That idea is just… the worst."

"You're the worst! And so is every other teenager in Metropolis! And once this pier is history, _you will be too_."

"Your plan will never work, Lena! We teenagers are stronger than you think!" She was interrupted by Karen, who was wearing the goggles for some reason and awing. She slapped them off. "Evil!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Well, the point is you can destroy our favorite places, but you can't destroy our friendship!" Everyone agreed as Lena put her game face on.

"Pft. Whatevs. Roll out, boys!"

"Come, siblings. It was on this sacred ground that we became friends. Now, this pier is where we shall become _heroes_!"

* * *

And then comes the ensuing battle. They did fare much better than at Sweet Justice, but unfortunately, there were too many bots… and the pier was being destroyed in the process. Lena at this point is just _taunting_ at them.

"We are totally losing guys," said Zatanna, as they grouped back up. "And every teenager in Metropolis is going to pay the price!"

"It is impossible for six warriors to defeat an army... unless... we take out the general." This is where Wonder Woman sees the problem: Why take out the army when you can take out the root? And thus, they strategized on how to short out the mech. Supergirl has a suggestion after seeing an electric guitar and an amplifier.

"I got one just like this and it shorts out my house all the time. Just turn it up to ten and shred!"

"But how do we get it to the motherboard inside the warsuit?"

"I'll do it," said Bumblebee. Wonder Woman is concerned.

"Bumblebee, are you sure?"

"It's too scary and I don't wanna do it! ...But I will!" With Bumblebee doing that, Batgirl says she'll rig the amplifier to go past 10 as she plugs the cord in.

"Then it is settled! Green Lantern, get Batgirl as close to Lena as you can. Supergirl, Zatanna, you're with me. Wait, Jordan, did you ever find out a name for yourself?" Jordan perked up as he actually did, thanks to his mom consoling him.

"You can just call me… the Toon."

"Very well, the Toon, you're with us as well. Now let us do this!" As everyone did their duties, Zatanna and the Toon teamed up to distract Lena. In their own special way. Zatanna first multiplied herself to the point where she was all over Lena's mech. The Toon, thanks to his serum, took on the disguise as he floated up to Lena's window.

* * *

"Hello, kind ma'am. I am Harry Phonner, a world-renowned pharmacist. It has come to my attention that you have a bad case of the Zatannas?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" He then went in and started showing her his (fake) collection of mech medicines, which only lasted for a bit thanks to her realizing there's no such thing as mech medicines.

"Get back here!" The Toon knew when to fold em and lept out the window after setting some dynamite to stun her for a bit, which worked. Jordan can only brag after Zatanna catches him.

"Who's the best at cartoons? Me!" The stun ended as Lena's mech started to grab the two, but luckily, Wonder Woman's lasso and Supergirl's strength kept her still, prompting Zatanna and the Toon to jump on her and attack. Thanks to their combined efforts, Bumblebee flew in unnoticed. Green Lantern, meanwhile, gets Batgirl close to the mech via remote-controlled bumper car, which left her time to get the amp ready. Again, right on cue as Bumblebee connected the plug. She confirms her readiness after turning the amp up to 11. Right as she was able to connect the amp to the cord, which wasn't long enough, it seems, Lena got annoyed, launching everyone except Batgirl off her as she launched into the sky. They were in the endgame now…

* * *

"Hey, Supergirl! You ready to rock?!"

"Alright, little girl! Time for a lullaby!" With a shockwave, the electricity moved through the vines, prompting Bumblebee to think of a last-minute solution: use her suit to connect the short cord. And it worked! As the mech began to shut down, Lena can only claim that everyone cheated, even as she plummeted to the ground. And with the mech's shutdown came the bots' as well, and the goggles. But everyone was concerned about one thing: where's Bumblebee? Luckily, she came out okay, and the shock only dazed her… and give her a permanent highlight, which goes noticed by Zee.

"Nice highlight! What's your secret?" Diana wasted no time giving an answer as she hugged Bumblebee.

"Courage." She was then hugged by everyone as Lena was quickly taken home by her parents, mad that she took his brother's suit. In the midst of this, everyone was fixated on one thing:

"Superheroes! Right here in Metropolis!"

"And they're girls! Well, except for the one guy, would he mind?"

"I don't mind at all!" Jordan didn't care about what the name was or what he was classified as he was just happy as the crowd chanted "Super Hero Girls!" Happy to have found a new purpose, new friends… and a new city.

* * *

Three months later…

* * *

Sweet Justice, as well as all the other demolished buildings were rebuilt, and the group couldn't be happier.

"Ah, now this is the life. Good friends and good chocolate."

"I know right? It's so glad to have everything back to normal!"

"Blah, normal's overrated. Heh, remember when we first came here, and Diana said she wanted to be at this place all the time?" Babs stood on a knee and drank her shake, incidentally resembling her idol. Jordan only ate his Strawberry Sweety Surprise as he pondered over what she wanted to talk about. That's when she pulled on the straw dispenser, sending the group plummeting down. Surprise! It was a superhero lair, built just for them, featuring training areas for every hero, along with a lounging area!

"Ta-da! It's our own home base! I took a few late-night trips to the construction site while they were rebuilding.

"Impressive work!" Jordan's statement was shared by everyone else.

"This is truly a place of wonder.

"Not bad, Babs, not bad."

"We can protect the whole city from here! Bad guys don't stand a chance!"

"Not with the Super Hero Girls on the case! Superawesome superheroness, here we come!"

So who knows what Jordan and the DC Super Hero Girls will encounter next? Personally, we're not sure! Ending narrator is out, peace!

* * *

**AC: Be on the lookout for more SuperLife! I am in college, though, so the schedule may vary. I also recommend watching the show on Netflix while reading this. Just in case you get confused in terms of phrases. Thank you and goodnight! ... Really that's it.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. MeetTheCheetah

It was about a week after Sweet Justice reopened, and also the end of the school week for the Super Hero Girls. They can't wait to just chill out and not worry about any villains for a while. Well, almost everyone was. As the bell rang and Jordan walked out of the school, he noticed Diana about to walk away.

"Hey, Diana!" He seemed to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Jordan."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, back to my home."

"Oh, you have a home?"

"Well, it is not like where you and the others live, but it is home!"

"Oh, well, do you mind if I come and see it?"

"Oh, not at all! It is always a pleasure to have company!"

"Okay, just gotta tell my mom about this…" He went on his phone to ask his mom about Diana's home. She was okay with it and told him to text her when he was ready.

"I'm all good!" With this, he began to follow her to downtown Metropolis. It took some walking, but they managed to reach her home… which was nothing like Jordan was expecting. It was literally an alley. Jordan felt… bad, to say the least.

"So you have been living_ here_ since you arrived?"

"Yes." They both stared as Jordan began to form an idea as he gasped.

"Jordan has an idea…"

* * *

"You want us to _what_?" After Jordan texted Wanah and asked him to pick him and Diana up, wanting to ask her a huge favor.

"See, since Diana doesn't have a specific place to live, why doesn't she stay _here_? You know, with us?"

"Hmm… I have gotten a lot of money from insurances since the Super Hero Girls first forming… okay, she can stay!" She was glomped with a hug from Diana.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. James! It is actually very hard living in an alley. For numerous reasons…"

"No problem! Oh, do you two need anything else?"

"Oh, actually, I need a ride back to the school. I volunteered to help set up the decorations for the school dance." Jordan remembered there being talk of a dance Saturday night. He thought he should come along since he had nothing to do.

"Oh, cool! Hey, can I come? I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day."

"Sure!"

"Oh okay. I can give you two a ride! Hope in the car when you're ready."

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

Jordan and Diana helped set up the lobby for the dance. Thankfully, since they were the only ones there at the moment, they were able to use their powers. Jordan drank his serum and used his abilities to get the lobby decorated in a quick manner. Needless to say, the two got things done in record time, which impressed everyone else, who just came into the lobby to see how they did.

"Wow! I knew Diana was the best at, like, everything she does, but I didn't know you were like that too, Jordan!"

"Oh well, not _exactly_ but… you know how it is."

"Oh, well, either way, congrats to you both! Thanks to you, the dance will be a success!" The students applauded the two for their work as they left the building to get some well-deserved rest. Little did they know that they were stalked by something… or some_one_, hiding in the bushes…

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

After a well-earned nap, the team met at the school to go to the dance.

"It is with great excitement that Jordan and I share what the decorating committee has done!"

"And it is with great excitement I anticipate the dance!" It's clear that Babs was the one most excited about the dance. Unlike Karen, who was nervous.

"But I don't know how to dance!"

"Fear not, young Karen, for I possess dance moves that are rich with fleek! You are welcome to study them!" Jordan snickered a bit at Diana's adorkableness as Babs started dancing about dancing on Friday night… and stopped once she saw the inside. All of the decorations were torn to shreds. Kara took the time to joke about it, much to the dismay of the two.

"Looks like someone already _tore it up_!"

"That isn't funny, Kara."

As Kara starts tossing more puns and Jess starts getting more annoyed, Diana and Jordan start observing the posters. They were slashed by claw marks. Awfully suspicious…

* * *

Diana decided to search her locker to make sure her uniform was okay (Jordan opted out of going into the girls' room). Her uniform was okay but when she closed the door, she saw more claw marks. This definitely took her by surprise as she officially became creeped out… until she was hit.

The other girls decided to remove the torn posters to arouse suspicion, making their way towards Jordan who was leaning against the door of the girls' locker room, waiting for Diana.

"Come on, we better hurry before they… _slash_ the ticket prices!"

"Kara! Oh hey, Jordan. Why are you-"

"Do not go into that territory, I am just waiting for Diana. I didn't want to be offensive because mamma raised a gentleman." He was interrupted by a scream from Diana, which alerted everyone else to rush in (Jordan had to get a confirmation that there were no other girls in there before he joined). When they found her, she was on the ground, injured.

"Diana! What happened? Who did this to you?!"

"I don't know. Something knocked into me. It came from nowhere!"

Babs had a moment of realization, saying that whoever did this was jealous of Diana innocently usurping their popularity, causing them to, in a fit of revenge, unleash a curse in the form of a cat beast who's stalking Diana. In other words… "There's a monster on the loose!"

"Then we have to get Diana somewhere safe."

"It ain't Diana who needs protecting." Jordan decided to speak his mind.

"Well, whatever it is, could be a threat to everyone in the school in general. Now, anyone have a way to evacuate the other students without any distress?" His answer was received in the form of Kara breaking the alarm.

"What happened to no distress?"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Come, siblings, let the hunt begin!"

* * *

And so the girls began a transformation sequence. Wonder Woman posed heroically, Supergirl flexed, Green Lantern showed off her ring, Bumblebee showed off her armor, Zatanna made a stylish pose, Batgirl did her signature pose, and the Toon posed cartoonishly after drinking his serum. Then came the promotional pose that was unveiled about a year before the show came out, just with the Toon between Zatanna and Supergirl. Which was ruined a bit by the cat beast slashing the power to the school, causing everyone to look flabbergasted for a bit before Diana continued.

"We have much territory to cover! Let us split ourselves!" The other girls stared at her misuse of words before the Toon pulled the words down (literally) to correct her.

"Split up."

"Yes, that." And everyone branched off, hoping to find this creature. Now, this is where the episode takes a turn into a bit of a horror.

* * *

Green Lantern searched the library, using a candle construct to light the room. (Ironic, isn't it?) Then she used a flashlight (Getting close…) as she walked down an aisle, stopping when she heard a cat's meow. (Guess you could call it a Cat Scare.)

"Come on out, kitty, kitty…" She heard another meow, making her use a lantern construct (_There_ it is!) to try and see who it is. But what she didn't know is that it's right behind her… until it was too late. She was struck.

* * *

Batgirl was roaming the halls, using a tablet and her night vision goggles. Her tablet seems to be linked to every member of the team as they appeared on her tablet, with Green Lantern's symbol going out after a red dot. She started to panic as it went to another symbol… _her_ symbol. She noticed that no one was there, prompting her to use her Batarang until the dot got closer and closer until it was in her area. After being started by a newspaper, she felt brief relief… as the creature hung behind her. It leaped at her, making her drop the tablet.

* * *

Zatanna searched the cafeteria, and it was clear to her that the creature was in the room, much to her growing fear. It kept growing as the creature stalked her, first from a vending machine. After avoiding her magic blast, she then proceeded to run about the tables, prompting Zatanna to keep blasting until she couldn't take it anymore. She was forced to flee.

* * *

Supergirl was in the principal's office and wasn't creeped out at all. This was in part due to her abilities. The creature managed to sneak in as she took notice.

"Forget it, whatever you are. I have infrared vision, sucka." She managed to sneak out the creature, whom she tried to punch but was fast. But she was fast too, setting up a chase down the hall, which came to an end as Zatanna jumped out and attempted to freeze the creature, only to accidentally hit Supergirl… and the creature was right there. We don't know what happened to them both as she simply screamed.

* * *

The Toon also decided to roam the halls, initially to find the creature, but he decided to search for his teammates. Besides, the chances are the creature would be there too and he can take it down. Luckily it did not take long, as he heard someone yelling for help coming from the room that he was coming up upon. Of course, it was the janitor's closet. As he managed to open the door, everyone came crashing out, looking a bit disheveled, kinda like when they fought off the Amazons. The only exception was Supergirl, who was still frozen stiff.

"Wait," said Green Lantern, "you weren't followed?"

"Um, I don't think so…" That's when he heard a faintish growl coming from behind him. He couldn't tell what it was until the other girls simply looked fearful.

"It's standing right behind me, isn't it?" The other girls nodded as the Toon simply dodged and got a good look at what they were dealing with. The creature was something resembling a… Cheetah. The Toon noticed its nails and got an idea, but had to be careful just in case.

"Oh my goodness! Would you look at those fingernails!" He observed them, disappointing him. "Mm-mm-mm. That won't do…" In a twirl, he has a whole studio at the ready, which is something the girls could only gawk at. They never saw him do this until this moment. All the while the Toon just talks as the creature just listens, apparently liking its nails being done.

"Oh my stars, I bet you meet a lot of _interesting_ felines in your day! I said that to my friends the other day, 'Cats are _interesting_, don't you think?' Like it's _interesting_ how they always have nine lives. And they have an _interesting_ reaction to certain things. Like water, and speaking of which it's time to dip our patties in the water!" It did, and got fingers full of mousetraps, startling it and making it run off. The other girls were impressed and applauded him, which he accepted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Zatanna was impressed.

"Wow, you really do have the powers of a cartoon, huh?"

"Yup, and that's just one of the abilities I can do."

"Ah." Green Lantern remembered. Their current predicament.

"Shouldn't we try and meet up with Wonder Woman and Bumblebee?"

"Oh, you're right! Alright, so the last place that we haven't checked is the gym, so chances are they're in there." With that, everyone dashed to the gym, hoping to find their teammates.

* * *

Entering the gym, the only person they say was Bumblebee, who was in normal size and lying on the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Jordan rushed over to her, checking for damage. He noticed her wings crumbled. "Oh, did she try to…" She can only nod, probably going to have nightmares about it. "Come on." He carried her by her shoulder to the others, just as Diana came out. The first thing she noticed was Supergirl frozen.

"Nono, it's okay. She'll be fine… in about seven hours. What about the monster?"

"She's escaped, but surely we will face her another day…" The team looked on dramatically as Jordan gave a quick sigh of relief but still had a burning question.

"So did you find out who actually started her rampage in the first place?"

One cut later, popular student Barbi was currently washing her face as she managed to register what Diana told her just minutes before.

"'Let go of the green-eyed monster,' eh Diana? And why would I ever want to let go _of this_?" Her eyes changed green as she gave an evil laugh, hinting that it's not the end…

* * *

**AC: So I am actually in the process of generating ideas for original episodes. I do have at least one idea for a major returning villain. Hint: He's from **_**Batman: The Brave and the Bold**_**. Anyways, if you have ideas for original episodes, feel free to send them in!**

**Also, I am trying to think of a female OC to be sort of an opposite to Jordan A. James. I'm sure that you people watched the show's most recent episode? That's why. Also, should I do some of the Super Shorts as well? Let me know!**

**Okay, last thing, I wanted to give Diana a bit of a… I want to say, "cold open" to address where she would live. I decided to have her live with Jordan and his mom, just to make sure Diana has an actual home in Metropolis.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	6. ToonLanternVsTheElements

"Hey did you guys feel something last night?" Jordan was asking Jessica about something rumbling last night. He was asleep so he could not tell for sure, but he definitely heard a rumble.

"Hear what?"

"I think there was a rumble or something last night. It kinda woke me up a bit."

"I'm not sure… I'm usually in deep when I'm asleep."

"Ah." The two decided to talk about this later and head to the next class. They were supposed to be learning about how Metropolis used to be, before its urban transformation. It used to be full of nature, but now it's risen up to be the self-proclaimed City of Tomorrow.

* * *

During lunch, he noticed someone sitting by themselves, eating quietly. Aside from Pamela Isley, who's always like this, there was another one who was sitting alone, seemingly angry about something, he was Peter Piper, who, like Pamela, seemed to have an aversion to people in general. He seemed like someone who is unapproachable, but Jordan decided to try anyway. After all, he used to be that person.

"Hello, Peter."

"Oh, uh, hello…" He was a little quieter than most students at the school.

"Hey, did you hear something last night?" This caused him to drop his spoon.

"Um… not exactly…"

"Oh, because I think there was a small earthquake last night, but I'm not sure what it was."

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that…." He quickly got up and threw his tray away, leaving the cafeteria. Jordan figured that he did hear it but was too scared to talk about it, but oh well.

* * *

Back in his home, Jordan was reading an article about different ways to repel evil forces. He found a very interesting one involving mind control through music and what can be done to prevent it. After saving this article, he felt another rumble. This time, it actually shook him, which really got him worried. And so did his mom.

"Jordan! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm about to call any of the available girls to meet at Sweet Justice. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will." After a kiss on the cheek, he started running towards Sweet Justice while texting all of the girls to meet him there if they are available. When he got there, he saw that their booth to the lair is still empty and quickly dashed over there, pulled the dispenser, and went down to the lab. When he slid down, he saw Jessica there, worried about what happened.

"THIS time, I felt it!"

"I know! I'm really worried as to who is doing this. How are we going to find out who did it?"

"Well, the only thing we can do at the moment is to search around the city. Let's go!"

* * *

Jordan and Jessica dressed up and took flight. The Toon was able to fly thanks to summoning a jetpack out of nowhere. Green Lantern spoke up.

"You know, your powers still kinda weird me out a bit."

"Eh, it's cartoon physics. It's supposed to be weird. Any sightings of anything usual?"

"Nope. Man, I wish we had some clue as to why were are having these rumbles!" In a way, her prayers were answered with another rumble. This time, the trio saw something in the distance: it was the Metropolis Dam, and water was seen splashing on top of it.

"Hey, look over there! The Dam!" Jordan pulled out some binoculars and zoomed in.

"Hey, you're right!"

"Where did you get those?"

"Pocket Dimension. Now come on!" The trio flew faster to the Dam to see who is behind this. When they arrived, they noticed someone waving his hands, making the water move around.

* * *

"HEY!" The figure turned around, revealing itself to be a boy, who was disguising himself with a mask, had blue eyes, brown hair, a suit with the colors of red, blue, and brown, and a red cape resembling fire. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, breaking the dam."

"Uh, no you're not! Why are you doing this!"

"Take a look behind you." The duo did so, taking in the view from the Dam to Metropolis. "Now, what do you see?"

"Metropolis?"

"Exactly. The city looks nice, no?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, not for me. This city used to be one of nature's most beautiful places. Full of animal life, sparkling lakes, incredible blue skies… but ever since it's transformation, all of these were either destroyed or obstructed by skyscrapers. Technology is the reason why it's not back to the way it was."

"So _you're_ the one behind the rumbles."

"That's right." He started to lift his hand, causing his eyes to glow blue, as well as creating a giant hand out of water. "But no matter. It can still be how it once was… all I have to do make sure no one gets in my way!" He smacked Green Lantern into the nearby rock wall, leaving her spiral-eyed.

"Lantern!" The Toon immediately drew his fighting stance. "Who are you?!"

"Just call me…" He put his dukes up, forming some out of water. "...the Elemental."

The Toon starting getting ready for his abilities. As the Elemental's water hand moved towards him, the Toon dodged and started trying to attack it using his mallet. Unfortunately, since it was water, he was swiftly dodged. He started running before he touched the water, having him run around in an attempt to get him dizzy. It seemed to work as he got swirly eyed, prompting the water to fall back down. The Toon took the opportunity to launch himself at him and hit him with his mallet. Unfortunately, he was one step ahead, as his eyes turned white and he summoned wind and knocked him off course, slamming him into the same wall that Green Lantern was hit.

* * *

Speaking of which, Green Lantern managed to come back to her senses just as the Toon hit the wall and got swirly-eyed. He muttered gibberish before hitting the ground.

"Hey, the Toon! Are you okay?" He got back up, still not going down yet.

"Yeah. Just caught off guard. We need to see if we can get the others." Green Lantern quickly got the message (Literally.) and sent it out.

"Okay, so what are his weaknesses?"

"I'm not sure. He seems to have control over all elements of nature, but the only thing I can think of was getting him dizzy or hitting him. I believe it disrupts his powers."

"Okay, so we just need a distraction…" As they were thinking, they heard the rocks behind them moving, forming a hand. They were struck from behind, landing right next to the Elemental.

"You know, for Metropolis' saviors, you sure go down kinda easily. He effortlessly lifted the two of them via his water and air powers. "Congratulations! You three get a front-row seat to witness the flooding of Metropolis! Say goodbye!" He moved the water and was about to use all his force to break the dam. However, before he can, he was suddenly hit out of nowhere! It was a blur, but the trio knew exactly who it was. It was their friends, ready to battle. And luckily, since he was hit, the duo became free and stood by their friends.

* * *

"Hey, you two okay," asked Supergirl.

"Yeah," said the Toon. "He's actually a really powerful person!"

"Seems like it," says Wonder Woman. "With control over all elements, he could be one of the toughest foes we've ever faced.

"I know," said Bumblebee. "It's actually a bit scary that he has _this_ much control over the forces of nature."

"But if we work together," said Zatanna, "we can do it!" Everyone drew their stances as the Elemental stared on. This was when he knew his plan was going to fail, so he used his wind powers to float up.

"You may win this round, but mark my words: it won't be the last of me! Metropolis _will_ fall, even if I have to destroy it to do so!" He disappeared above the river as everyone took note of his warning. They decided to fly back to Sweet Justice to think back on this.

* * *

Changing out of their suits, the group was eating at Sweet Justice, with Jordan getting the Strawberry Surprise again. The other girls had to meet at other places so now it was just Jordan and Jessica. Jordan had a moment of realization.

"So we have _two_ villains who want to revert Metropolis to its unurbanized state. You know, cause of Poison Ivy."

"Oh, right! Hey, speaking of which, me and Pamela tried to save the tree."

"Oh, did you?"

"Unfortunately not. Poison Ivy showed up, and I was forced to fight and…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. The tree left a seed for me and Pamela to plant. So we went to the Metropolis Nature Preserve, planted the seed, and started hoping for the best. I think we're getting closer every day."

"Well, congratulations. I wish I had those tips. There was this one person who's basically me. I wanted to talk to him about the rumbles, but he was awkward about it."

"Yikes. Well, don't worry. If you can become more confident, so can he. Just give him time."

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem." The two hugged as the attention focused onto the kid Jordan tried to talk to earlier. He was walking the streets, concealing himself in a hoodie. He saw a crumpled up note on the ground, right next to a recycle bin. Angered, he summoned the wind to lift it up and throw it away properly.

"Savages…" Looks like we know who the Elemental's identity is now.

* * *

**AU: So here it is: my first original episode of #SuperLife. I'll admit that I was a little nervous about writing this story, as well as his character. For instance, I kinda wanted to address the relationship between Jordan and Jessica, as she's one of the girls that Jordan hasn't seemed to interact with as much.**

**Another reason why I was nervous was introducing Parry Piper, a.k.a. The Elemental. I wanted to make his character original, but similar to Poison Ivy, as, like her, he's disgusted that the once nature-filled land had become industrialized. He uses his control over the four main elements of nature, fire, wind, water, and Earth, to strike fear into all who oppose him, with the intention of bringing the city back to its former glory.**

**I also included some foreshadowing for what could be one of the biggest original episodes of the season. Can you guess what it is?**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	7. ShockItToMe

Jordan has seen everyone looking at their phones and laughing. He couldn't really figure out what it was, and frankly, he felt that he shouldn't try and ask. However, this occurred all day, and Jordan was tempted to ask. He decided to meet with Diana and ask her why everyone is like this.

"I am not sure. They have been acting as such all day and-" She was interrupted by the other girls laughing, which finally prompted them to take a look at what it was: it was Garth, who had a starfish stuck to his face, with the caption #RiseOfStarro. But it apparently wasn't the only one: there were a lot of other videos like this. Jordan and Diana were disgusted.

"Poor Garth," said Diana, horrified. "Why in the name of Hera do you laugh?"

"Because it's funny," Babs said bluntly.

"'Funny'? Is this what the World of Man finds humorous? The suffering of others?" Zee then outlines the concept to her.

"Oh, it's just an embarrassing moment, Diana. We all have them." Jordan wasn't happy with hearing this at all.

"Oh, so say I was the subject of those videos. Would you laugh then?"

"Well-"

"Knowing how I suffered before coming here?"

"Uh, well…" And that made Jordan more disgusted since she had to _decide_. Before he can say more, however, Lois Lane comes by, snickered and name-called by. Leslie Willis, the resident punk of the school, called out to her.

"Hey, Lois! Bet you had a gossip column now!" Lois only scoffed and attempted to open the door. However, she suddenly got a shock from the doorknob, causing her to drop her paperwork. Everyone laughs at this instead of Diana and Jordan. They heard the girls snickering, prompting a glare. They could only whistle innocently at this.

"Wow," said Jordan. "You people really do disgust me! You are just _sick_!" He walked off in anger as Diana spoke up.

"He is right. Our mission is to protect the innocent, but we cannot fulfill that mission if we mock the ones we rescue. You will soon see." Diana also walked off angrily, leaving the girls there to think about it… before deciding to watch some more videos.

* * *

Jordan decided to hang out with only Diana for the rest of the day in an attempt to distance himself from the other girls. Due to experiencing bullying before he moved to Metropolis, any and all types of bullying have become a berserk button for him. Since the others thought it was funny to laugh at embarrassing videos like that and brush it off with everyone having them, he figured that it would be best to just leave them alone and stay with Diana. Besides, she said she had to go to the mall anyway to return some shoes. Right now, they were having a discussion with the cashier.

"The warranty stated these would withstand vigorous activity. But they did not withstand infantry training." She held up some high heels that look crumbled.

"Yeah, I mean what kind of business are you guys running here? You could have at least put a warning or something…" He was interrupted by the sound of people screaming. Seeing that the elevator was about to crash onto the floor, the two quickly jump into action, with Wonder Woman using her Lasso of Truth to slow the descent while the Toon summoned a giant spring for the elevator to softly land on. It worked and the passengers were escorted off safely as Leslie came up.

"Oh come on! You two ruined my shot!"

"'My shot…'? It was _you_!" The Toon started walking slowly towards Leslie to emphasize his anger, though she wasn't intimidated. "Okay, so _you_ may believe that these videos are funny, but they _aren't_! These are not only insulting but flat out mean in spirit!"

"'Mean in spirit'?" She gives a fake-sounding gasp. "Golly gee willikers! And to think all those poor losers on my website who keep getting laughed at over and over! What was I thinking?"

"Well, I am pleased to hear that you see the error of your ways."

"Tell you what? Why don't you two and the other Super Hero Girls watch my channel tonight for an extra special announcement? Just for you…"

"Indeed we shall."

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

"Hey everyone out there in Leslie Land. Tonight I've got a special announcement to make. Someone so thoughtfully pointed out my channel is mean in spirit. So, therefore, I'm retiring." She left her seat. And quickly returned. "...And handing over the site to new management! I'd like to introduce your new host…" A storm thundered as we got to see Leslie's villain form.

"What up, Metropolis?! The name's Livewire! And you thought what Leslie was doing was mean in spirit. Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'm gonna supe things up. As in super-prank, super-laughs, and super-humiliation. And Wonder Whiner, Toon, and the Superhero Girls, just try and stop me!" Wonder Woman and the others, who were at Karen's home, were shocked, to say the least.

"That did not go the way I expected." Kara wasn't intimidated at all.

"So Ms. Swak Jock thinks she can scare us? Now _that's_ funny! Right, Jordan?" He only turned away from the rest of them.

"He's still not happy with how you all acted earlier."

"Karma will kick y'all in the butts. You'll see…" The other girls just left and prepared to take her down.

* * *

A while later…

* * *

Jordan and Diana decided to wait for them to come back.

"So do you really believe karma will bite them in the butt?"

"Think so? I _know_ so. Remember, I used to be bullied in my youth."

"Yes, I remember. I hope you do not mind, but I am a little bit concerned. You seem to be ignoring the other girls a bit too much today."

"Hey, in my opinion, they deserve it. They need to see how horrifying it really is to be in an embarrassing video as mean spirited as hers. Now if it was, like, only and purely for fun, with no harm intended, then yeah it would be fine. But hers? People are actually getting injured and publically humiliated."

"Hmm… you have to show me these 'for fun' videos."

"Okay, I think I can find-" Karen immediately slammed open the door and ran into her closet, crying. Jordan and Diana got curious, which grew when she saw everyone else come in. Kara was covered in garbage, Jessica seemed to be rubbing her rear more, Zee's hair was standing up, and Barbara was wearing an ice pack.

"She's a lot more brutal than you think."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, she-"

"Oh, wait, let me see if it's online. She's probably posted it by now. I want to actually _see_ how karma kicked you guys." Jordan went to Livewire's video channel and found a playlist that was brand new. He opened it and everyone began to become nervous, as Zee tried to remind him.

"Hey, we don't _really_ need to see-"

"Yes, we do. I don't know why you're acting so scared."

"But Livewire just… defeated us in humiliating ways."

"Oh, it's just an embarrassing video, Zee. We all have them." After that ironically verbal shutdown, Zee zipped her lips as everyone watched how they failed.

* * *

Supergirl did initially block her electrical attack, but after Livewire drew more power, she was eventually knocked back into a garbage truck.

Green Lantern blocked her attack using a tire construct, prompting Livewire to sneak up behind her and literally kick her butt, swirly-eyeing her.

Zatanna made a grand entrance, but Livewire simply electrocutes her, making her hair stand up, as well as swirly-eyed when it was over.

Batgirl's scooter ends up becoming overtaken by Livewire, giving chase as she tries to run away.

Bumblebee flew down and prepared herself, but her suit was also overtaken by Livewire, forcing her to dance. Barbara read the comments of this particular video, which were not good. And Karen is obviously too embarrassed about this as she's still hiding in her closet while Jessica tries to comfort her.

"I am never, ever coming out again! Ever!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Everyone was interrupted by another announcement from Livewire.

"Waddup, Metropolis?! Livewire here with a major-razor invite to all my shockateers. Glen Morgan Square. Midnight. Come see my most epic prank yet. And Super-Lamo-girls, specially you, Wonder Wimp and Toon... You should come too. If you dare." And her closing was her kicking Green Lantern's butt on _loop_. Jess can only look on in horror and embarrassment as Jordan spoke up.

"Wow! Livewire's challenging us again? Now _that's_ funny!" He elbowed Kara, subtly reminding her of her earlier comment while everyone else can only sigh.

* * *

Midnight…

* * *

The team was hiding in an alley. Some were still confident, like Wonder Woman and the Toon, while the others were still dreading what Livewire could have waiting for them.

"Sisters! Why so frightened when so many have come to see us triumph?"

"We're not frightened! It's just that they didn't come to see us triumph!"

"She's gonna make total fools out of us!" The Toon felt sympathy but was still mad at them so he said nothing. At this point, Livewire appeared on the stage.

"Waddup, Metropolis?! You ready for the prank night of the century?" She was answered with cheers from the crowd. "So you may be wondering what Livewire has in store for her beloved shockateers? Let's kick things off as the queen of mean memes unleashes some mean memes!"

"Oh boy, here come the mean memes…" The Toon had some experience with mean memes before but wondered how the other girls will take it. And every time a new mean meme was shown, the Toon gets angrier. First was Supergirl from her trash incident.

"Ha! Explains her recycled outfit!" Supergirl simply looked down in defeat. Next was Batgirl's scooter incident.

"I guess Batgirl still needs her training wheels!" This caused Batgirl to hind behind her cape in tears as Green Lantern's literal butt-kicking was shown.

"Look, everyone! We found the cause of greenhouse gases!" Green Lantern blushed in the brightest red that you will ever see from any kind of blush ever. Zatanna was next after her hair mishap.

"Who wore it better? Zatanna or the porcupine?" She gasped, and this was probably what made Jordan the angriest considering she was one of the first people who didn't have a problem with his powers. And Bumblebee was last, but not least, from the #BeesDontDance fiasco.

"Looks like bees don't dance, huh?" This shattered her to the point of hiding in a trash can in shame. The Toon's anger meter was filled as he felt more hatred for her than anyone else in his entire lifetime. And considering that he's normally one of the nicest people you'll meet, that's saying something.

"But wait a minute… we're missing _two_. Say, where's Wonder Weenie and Toon Freak? Did they have the guts to show up tonight? Come on out! _Livewire's calling_…" The Toon's meter was pushed due to hearing him being called a "freak" again. He's not embarrassed, but furious and was prepared to fight.

"Come sisters! We cannot let Livewire beat us down like this! Let's show her what…" As he jumped out, he noticed that only Wonder Woman did. The other girls were still hiding in the alley. "What are you doing? We have to stop her?"

"What are you, crazy?" Batgirl was first to object. "You honestly expect us to go out there?"

"Yes! Do you honestly believe that they would actually laugh at your pain given how many times you saved them?" He was met with no response. He closed his eyes, took a long deep breathe, and called them all out.

"You know what? I am very disappointed in all of you. You were laughing at those very videos earlier today and brushed them off with, 'Oh, everyone has embarrassing moments.' Especially since you had to _think about whether you would have laughed at me if I was the subject_! In case you forgot, I was the _star_ of being bullied! But I learned to move past it. And yet the moment you get embarrassed, you believe that gives you the right to not fight to protect those we vowed to protect. Well, you know what, if you're going to be like that, maybe we don't deserve to be friends like this. Consider us _done_ once this battle is finished! Come on, Diana, we'll take her down ourselves." After that long-winded speech, the Toon prepared to take down Livewire. Diana can only give a sigh of disappointment as she walked towards her as well. The girls peaked out to see the two walking confidently towards Livewire, clearly tired of her hurtful treachery.

* * *

"Hey, look who's here!"

"SHUT UP! You have tormented the city with your bullying long enough!" The Toon was not having it tonight.

"Oh, but on the contrary. _I have only just begun to torment_…" As Wonder Woman drew her sword and took the first leap, Livewire blew a kiss, making her drop the sword and collapse to the ground. The Toon immediately used this to whack her with his mallet, with the intention of doing it repeatedly. But Livewire knew what he was going to do and used wires to grab him and electrocute him, slamming him onto the stage opposite from Wonder Woman. As he tried to get up, he got to hear everyone actually laughing at him getting curb-stomped, which was bringing back painful memories

"See, Freak? The people love mean!" He started to believe it as he heard the people laughing and laughing, even though he didn't want to. "Hear them laugh? Laughing at you? You're just a _joke_ to them. _A total_ _joke!_ And now, for the punchline…" She drew power from a stage light, with the intention of murdering the Toon! As she shocked him, he felt the pain, and the only thing that was keeping him alive was his serum, which was about to expire. Everyone keeps laughing… until they stop, finally seeing how painful it really is for him.

"What's wrong, Freak? Ran out of stupid Toon power?" She blasted him, sending him into the crowd, smashing onto the pavement, which was something witnessed by Wonder Woman and the hiding girls. Supergirl finally sees what jerks they've been.

"What have we done? We're no better than them! Jordan and Diana were right, people being injured like this doesn't deserve to be laughed at! We have to help them!"

"But, they'll laugh at _us_!" Green Lantern's words seem to be reciprocated, but Kara's answer was a slap across the face.

"Listen to yourselves! We're letting her get inside our heads! Wonder Woman and the Toon are in trouble, and we're concerned about how people will _think_ of us? You know what? I'm going out there to protect him or die trying!" She flew out, leading the other girls to think… and Bumblebee gets out of the trashcan, realizing she was right.

"Hey, wait up! I want to help or die trying too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!" All of the girls rushed out of the alley and witnessed the Toon slowly trying to drink another vial as everyone watched in terror.

"Must… drink… serum…" But Livewire, after tossing Wonder Woman next to him, prepared for the grand finale. She drew as much power as she can, scaring everyone off, and directing it directly towards the two, who can only wince for the end.

"It has been an honor, Jordan James."

"The pleasure," Jordan said weakly. "...is all mine." They both closed their eyes and prepared for the inevitable blow… but it never came. It was blocked… by Supergirl! Livewire noticed and drew more power towards the three. Jordan is too weak to do anything due to his powers running out, so each of the girls stood by his side to protect him. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern using a shield construct, Bumblebee using her suit, Zatanna using a portal, and Batgirl using the ol' kite trick. Livewire has a break down at this.

"You think you're friends will save you?!" That's when she drew way more power than ever before, causing _all_ the girls to prepare to defend… each other. They all winced as there was a large explosion that can be seen from way outside of Metropolis. Once she was done, she saw that no one was laughing anymore.

* * *

"Hey, what gives? Why aren't you laughing? This is hilarious. Whatever, losers. If that didn't grab your attention, maybe this will." She prepared to use her powers again… but they don't work. Everyone notices this and starts taking pictures of and laughing at _her_. Karma has officially kicked her in the butt. She can only command everyone to stop laughing at her before escaping into a cell phone, claiming she'll be back. Everyone cheered on the Super Hero Girls as they got up to applause… well, except one.

"We did it. We did it! You okay, the Toon? The-the Toon?" He was behind them, lying on the ground, motionless. Everyone started to panic, but Zatanna especially.

"No. Nonononono, this is all our fault. You tried to warn us that this would be karmic but we didn't listen. And to make things worse, we actually considered… _laughing at you_! And now…" Everyone started to tear up and huddle around him. And they were immensely relieved when he coughed weakily.

"The Toon! You're okay!"

"Owowowow! Sorry… my stomach… it feels like… it's on fire." He ran out of his abilities after being shocked so hard, so he was in immense pain that the girls can only describe. And Jordan can only close his eyes again as he heard more words.

"Jordan… we're sorry."

* * *

When he came to, it was white… and he was in bed. He was in the emergency room, where he noticed all of his friends and his mom eagerly waiting for him to wake back up!

"Oh, my baby! Thank goodness you're okay!" Wanah was immensely relieved that her son was fine. "Now that you're alive, the girls have something very important to say to you. Isn't that right, girls?"

"Yes, you are. We are sorry beyond belief for our treatment of you. We should never have thought about laughing at you when it is such a huge pressure point for you. And for that, we are beyond sorry and hope you can forgive us." Jordan thought for a moment before deciding to speak.

"I want to forgive you," he said weakily, "but I just can't. You really hurt me when you considered laughing at me. And I'm sorry, but it's going to take more than an apology to win me back over. Because right now, the only one that I truly trust at the moment is Diana. Now, I can still work and talk with you guys, but I just don't think I can be true friends at the moment. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. We completely deserve it." Kara was completely apologetic and felt like she and the others should have been shocked.

"Wait, what about Livewire? What happened to her?"

"Oh, we already took care of her. Don't worry about it. Look, we know you can't truly forgive us yet… but someday we just hope you can. We're just glad you're not shutting us out completely. They all gathered around his bed to give him a great big hug, just as the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. What's your name?"

"Jordan…"

"Okay, Jordan, we have the results of the x-rays we had to take for you."

"And how is it?"

"Well, the good news is you're going to live."

"Okay, that's a relief. And what's the bad news?"

"The shock took a bit more out of you than we thought." He pulled up charts so Jordan can see. "See you did suffer some damage in your cardiovascular muscles thanks to the shock, but thanks to, well, I'm not sure, it's not permanently damaged, so you would have to stay here for a while."

"Oh, for how long?"

"For now, we're not sure. But we'll get back to you on it, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Good. I hope you get better. Just get plenty of rest and stay hydrated okay. Just ring us up and we'll take care of you."

"Thank you, this is greatly appreciated." As the doctor left the room, everyone felt immense guilt as they decided to wait by his side. At least until visiting hours end and they would be forced to leave.

"We're so proud you're still alive," said Wanah. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone…"

"Thanks… but I'll be okay. I know so. It'll just take time…"

* * *

**AU: Eee-oh-boy! So this chapter did **_**not**_** end the way I was expecting **_**at all**_**. But then again, what's wrong with a little drama? So I'm just gonna get this out of the way: out of all the villains, Livewire is the one I hate the **_**most**_**, just from being so mean-spirited and a bully. This is also why #ShockItToMe is so hard to watch for me, mainly because of everyone's (except Diana's) morality called into question.**

**I also wanted to add a little more to Jordan's feelings towards being bullied when he was younger. This is used in the form of outright **_**hating**_** bullies as well as anyone who thinks it's funny, which is why he's currently not ready to fully forgive the girls (again, except Diana), but not to the point where he wants to give them the Silent Treatment. So sorry if I made anyone a little **_**too**_** OOC but, yeah, I do not like this episode.**

**And for how long he's going to be in the hospital… well, I'm not sure. It really depends on where the stories go from here, especially since Jordan's not going to be able to join the girls in battles for a while, so I may have chapters that focus a bit more on what happened before, after or in-between episodes. Just review and let me know what you think.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	8. BetterSoon

It has been a week since the fight with Livewire left Jordan hospitalized. It has also been a week since Jordan became disappointed with the majority of the girls, except for Diana. He said that they have to earn his trust back, but that's not to say he doesn't care for them at all. The girls decided to make a "Get better soon" basket and give it to Jordan ASAP. After calling Wanah and asking her to drive them around searching for things Jordan likes, the girls spend the rest of the day after school finding things that Jordan liked.

* * *

Jordan, meanwhile, has just finished another test. He's able to walk now, but he can't really run yet. Speaking of which, he was able to go back to bed while they calculate the results. He closed his eyes… and found himself in some strange place. It had strange-looking hills, a rapidly color-changing sky, and in general, seemed so weird. He was standing right in the middle as electricity begins to fill the air. At first, Jordan figured that there was a storm coming… but it wasn't a storm. He gasped in fear as he saw a certain someone over Metropolis.

"Whatup, the Toon?!" It was Livewire.

"No, not you! Please, of all people, not you!"

"Yes, me! If you thought I was brutal to you before, well, how wrong you were! You seemed so eager to call me out along with Wonder Weirdo."

"Because your videos and pranks physically hurt people! In case you didn't know, I was forced to go to the hospital because of you!"

"Well, maybe the hospital is a little too tame for you…" She started drawing power as Jordan tried to escape. But he couldn't. He couldn't move for some reason, forcing him to endure Livewire's wrath as she launched an energy ball at him. That was the last thing he can remember before he woke up, panting heavily as Dr. Smith walked in.

"Woah, woah woah! Calm down. Just calm down. Slow breathes." Jordan did so and wasn't scared anymore. "Good. Now, tell me what happened."

"...Livewire… she came back and tried to shock me again." He was shocked to hear about this, making him think of what could be making him have that dream.

"I believe you started to develop a burning hatred of Livewire. So what exactly did she do to you."

"Cyberbullying. When I was younger, I was bullied mercilessly because I was… different. I tried taking my revenge, but that forced me to move. Ever since then, bullying is a strong topic for me. Leslie Willis started doing these videos and ooh, she made me so mad! And Livewire is even worse, hurting and bullying my friends like that. I guess those two became some of my new hated things."

"I see. Well, if you'd like, you can talk to someone about this. I can find someone for you if you'd like."

"Oh, no thank you. I just want to think about it a little more."

"Okay, I understand…" He left with a smirk before another person walks in moments later. It was Zee holding a basket.

* * *

"Hi, Jordan."

"Hello, Zee. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we thought about what you said and decided to do something nice for you. See, the other girls and I made you this basket. Your mom drove us around, helping us pick out what you love. Anyways, everything you like is in this basket."

"Aw, that is so sweet! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. So how are you feeling?"

"Eh, a little better than when I first got here. I can walk again, though I can't really run just yet. They didn't say when I will be able to leave though. It's weird."

"Ah."

"But I _did_ have a bit of a catapult nightmare just now."

"Really, what was it?"

"Livewire. She came back and threatened to shock me again."

"Wow. You must really hate her huh?"

"Yes. SO MUCH! Sorry. I just wish I could be rid of her, you know?"

"I understand. See, I tried to perform out in public to show I can be a star like my dad but, long story short, I raged at mediocre tricks causing gremlins to invade." Jordan can only stare at what she described.

"Wait, what?"

"I know it's weird but it was an act of jealousy, but Karen helped snap me out of it."

"Oh okay. Wait, you're a magician. Maybe you can help me with something?"

"Oh sure, anything!"

"I want to find the root of my Livewire problems. I just don't want to be scared to the point where I freeze upon seeing her."

"Hmm…" she pondered for a moment before coming up with something and drawing her wand. "Hypnotism is one of my powers. Maybe I can use a hypnotizing spell so we can see exactly what's going on."

"Okay. Do what you need to do." With that, Zee told him to take a deep breathe as she summoned a pocket watch, swinging it in front of him.

"Just focus on my watch," she said, putting him at ease. "Just watch it swing. Back and forth. Back and forth. When I count to 5 and snap my fingers, you may close your eyes and will into a deep trance. 1… 2… 3… 4… and 5." With a snap of her fingers, Jordan was asleep, giving her room to prepare to enter his dreams.

"Wolla siht egam ot retne sih smaerd!" She became an orb and entered Jordan's head, entering the same realm that Jordan found himself in earlier. She landed next to him in her supersuit as he started questioning where they were.

* * *

"We're pretty much in the centerpiece of your subconscious. You only just got here, so that's why it looks weird." She conjured a map of what she calls the "Dream Realm". "There's normally a place where fears kinda sit and wait until you sleep. We just have to reach over those hills."

"Oh, she _did_ wait there… okay, we better get going then." Zatanna used her magic to fly them both to where the Fear Control Center would be. It looked like a prison, which was fitting considering what's in there. They came across a guard at the gate to the prison, who woke up to get a look at who was there.

"Who goes there? Hmm… Oh, it's you Jordan and… a magician of sorts. What am I looking at?" She looked slightly offended at this.

"The great Zatanna! And you are?"

"Garry. No one gets in, no one gets out, always ask for permission! Anyway, what do you want?"

"We need to find Livewire."

"Ah, the newbie. She's escaped from here not too long ago. People have been on the lookout, but she just keeps disappearing and appearing." Everyone was startled by the sound of electricity.

"You mean like now?" Livewire appeared next to everyone. "Ah, hello again, Jordan! You seemed to disappear when I tried to shock you."

"Well…"

"Oh, don't be scared. Now that one of your friends is here, we can _really_ have some fun!" She started blasting the two as Garry started calling for backup as he vanished. Zatanna and the Toon were forced to fight her again, which made him nervous again as Zatanna reminded him of one important piece of detail.

"Don't forget. You're in the Dream Realm. You can imagine anything!"

"Really?" Jordan decided to test it by thinking really hard. Livewire laughed at this, thinking he's just too scared… but then she was hit and flattened by a train. She got up and got her game face on, throwing anything electric that she's got at the two.

* * *

Zatanna, however, did not want a repeat of what happened last week, as she almost immediately used her magic to catch her off guard, while the Toon kept summoning different items to keep her still. After what is perceived to be a long and tedious battle, Livewire exploded, knocking the two of them of their feet and onto the booth of the prison. She then used her own imagination to grab Zatanna, squeezing her tight, as the Toon was only able to watch.

"Zatanna!" He immediately rushed to save her, but Livewire just kept squeezing, which made him stop.

"There we go. You know, it's kind of funny. You're so weak on the inside that you _still_ feel that you can't escape who you used to be." Now, THIS caused him to stop.

"No, that has nothing to do with now. I've moved on!"

"Have you? Because your main reason for attacking me seems to be because of you being bullied in your youth." He stopped and pondered over this fact before focusing again.

"You hurt people…"

"Correction: I make people laugh. You ruined my shot and humiliated me in front of all my Shockateers." She then squeezed Jordan in the same way as Zatanna. "Time to get rid of this disappointment."

"Leave him alone." Zatanna's quiet words causing Livewire to stare at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said…" As she continued, the hand that was holding her began to crumble until she was on the ground. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" She blasted Livewire, dropping her and the Toon to the ground. She was swirly-eyed so Zatanna had to act fast.

"Listen to me, Jordan. You are one of the funniest, kindest, and most fun people I have ever known. You managed to survive through a rough childhood and rise above it! You can't let her, your past, or your emotions keep people from seeing the real you, you hear!" She gave him a great big hug as a surge of confidence started to overcome him.

"You're right," he said. Right before he started floating above Livewire, who was just becoming awake. "Hey, Livewire!"

"Yes…?"

"I am _not_ afraid of you!" This caused her to pause and register what he said. If he's really not truly afraid of her anymore, then she cannot exist. This was true as she started to turn to dust and crumble away.

"You haven't seen the last of me…!" Those were the last words she said before she was gone. Jordan and Zatanna looked back as the authorities finally arrived.

"Where did she go," asked Garry.

"She's gone now. I am not afraid of her anymore."

"Good for you! Okay, people, we don't have to worry about her anymore. You're all free to go!" Everyone left as Zatanna started floating.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?"

"I have to wake you from your trance. Don't worry, you'll be awake before you know it!" She exited his Dream Realm, reforming in the hospital room, ready to wake Jordan up.

"Now when I snap my fingers, you will awaken from your trance, and have all hypnotic suggestions removed." With a snap of her fingers, Jordan slowly woke up, before sitting up.

"We did it? We did it!" The two started shouting for joy at Jordan's fears finally being gone. "Now I won't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt me intentionally again!" At this point, Dr. Smith came in.

"Oh, Dr. Smith, great news! I'm cured of my fear!"

"Ah, yes that's great. Now we do need to run one more test with you…" As he said this, he pushed a button, created restraints on the hospital bed. Jordan started to panic at this.

"Um, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Oh, just about to do another test, but first we need to ask your friend to…" As Dr. Smith turned to where Zee was, she was gone. "Oh, no matter. No witnesses! Now…" He clapped his hands, causing the bed to roll out of the room, while Jordan screams.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**AU: It's really amazing how things change! So I wanted to have Jordan delve into this Subconscious more in terms of how fearful Livewire made him. And since Zee is the one who uses magic the most, I figured it would be a good idea to use her to accompany him.**

**And in terms of Dr. Smith's reveal, there is one moment where this is foreshadowed. Can you find where it is? And I actually do know what he's going to do to Jordan… but I ain't telling! **

**Anyways, the next episode will be the final episode in the Hospital Arc. After this, it will be back to normal, so stay tuned for that.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	9. JordanVsTheHospital

Jordan was blacked out after being forced away from his hospital room. All he remembered was Dr. Smith forcing restraints onto the bed and making it roll away. When he finally opened his eyes and came to, he discovered that he was still strapped in tight and in an operating room, where there are scientists working and experimenting with different serums. He panicked and demanded to know what's going on.

"Oh, I think I can elaborate…" Dr. Smith stepped out from the shadows. "See, for years we have been treating patients that get injured during superhero battles. And frankly, it can be bad for business if they actually left. So, in an effort to keep people snooping into our businesses, I came up with a solution: see, thanks to a donation by whom we will not name, the wing of the hospital found a new study in the form of mind control serums. Whenever a superhero would come in, we would either scare them off or capture them. And you are about to be our next test subject…"

"Oh no…"

"Oh, don't worry, this serum _will_ cure you, but the public doesn't need to know that…"

He tried to move but the restraints just held him tighter as Dr. Smith held a needle containing a green serum… and he was about to inject it into him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Zee warned all of the girls about Dr. Smith and requested everyone to meet her at Metropolis General Hospital ASAP. Luckily, everyone was available and almost immediately rushed over as soon as possible. Once they were all together, they noticed Zatanna walked around worryingly.

"Thank goodness! Jordan should be fine for now, but his doctor! He turned out to be evil, and...and…"

"Breathe, Zatanna. Breathe." Diana's words calmed her down, helping them all focus. "Our friend is in trouble! We must venture into the hospital to find and save him! And let us stay together this time, please." They all saluted as they began to walk into the hospital, which was empty at night. This was definitely a creepy sight for them but ventured forward until they heard an announcement on the P.A.

"Hello, girls. I see you have come to visit your friend. Well, unfortunately, visiting hours are over… enjoy fighting, girls!" When it finished, someone came up to them. It was a patient but he looked different than they were expecting. He was wearing a robe, but he seemed to have glowing green eyes and shuffled mindlessly towards the girls.

"You shouldn't be here…"

"By the white beard of Zeus..." It charged towards them with the intention of harming them, forcing the girls to fight. But they came here for one thing: their friend, so they fought in record time thanks to them being together and moved forward. The patient was left unconscious, but not fully injured. Some more of these patients appeared as they continued through the halls and searched for their friend.

* * *

Sometime later…

* * *

Well, it goes without saying that this pretty much competes with the Cheetah hunt as the scariest night they've ever faced. Patients coming in from left and right, dead ends, and worst of all, patients trapped. They came across a room filled with patients who were screaming "HELP US!" This, unfortunately, scared everyone off, but they promised to come back and free them later. Luckily, the next room was definitely the place he would be, which was the main operating room. Pushing open the doors, the girls walked in, at which the doors closed and locked on their own.

Jordan was asleep on the chair, no longer restrained but unconscious. The girls rushed over but were stopped by Dr. Smith.

"You know visiting hours are over, right?"

"Dr. Smith. What have you done to him?!"

"Oh, Jordan? Same as my other patients: controlled. Oh, he's unconscious for now, but all I have to do is press this button and, well, he'll belong to me." Supergirl rushed onto him to get a hit, but he pressed a button and suddenly, she was stopped. It was Jordan, who was alive but had the same glowing eyes as the other patients. He managed to toss her back to the others and stood there as Dr. Smith gave him a command.

"Oh, Jordan! Do me a favor and fight them for me, please?" With this one command, he immediately entered fighting mode, rushing towards the girls. They really just wanted to save him, not fight him, but they didn't seem to have any other choice but defend themselves.

* * *

Against Green Lantern, she constructed a shield to defend herself against him, but he seemed more brutal while under Dr. Smith's control, as evidenced by him repeatedly bashing against her shield.

"Please stop, Jordan! We're your friends!" He didn't listen as he grabbed her shield and threw her in the direction of Supergirl as his attention narrowed onto Bumblebee, who immediately went into small mode and tried to make him dizzy.

"We know you're not going to forgive us yet, but do you really want to hurt us- eep!" He managed to grab her by his hand and squeeze her.

"Yes…" That was all he said before tossing her aside too. Batgirl was next as she used her gadgets to avoid his attacks.

"Come on, Jordan! We were the first friends you ever made when you first came to Metropolis! You were the first friend _I_ ever made when I first came to Metropolis…" It seemed to work as he did pause for a bit, before Dr. Smith made him focus, making Jordan hit Batgirl aside. His sights were now focused on Wonder Woman as she drew her shield. But Jordan still went for her, still being controlled to by Dr. Smith, who was pretty much-eating popcorn at this point.

"Listen, Jordan!" Diana tried to appeal to him. "We know you are having a hard time accepting the others, but you don't want to do this! Dr. Smith is making you _think_ you want to do this! Please listen-" Jordan launched onto her and kicked her to the wall. With the majority of the girls out of commission, there was only one person left: Zatanna. With a roar, he dashed towards her, who swiftly teleported to the side and tried to appeal to him as well.

"Jordan, listen to me, please! We talked and decided that we were being jerks when we thought about laughing at you. You had a rough childhood and that is definitely not something to laugh at!" She was eventually cornered and was too focused on trying to bring him back that she wasn't even bothering to use magic. "From the bottom of our hearts, we're sorry! You were one of the people who proposed that we become a team! You were one of our founders! You make us laugh with your abilities, you're admittedly kind of charming with your shyness and confidence, and most importantly, if it weren't for Batgirl, Wonder Woman, and especially you… we wouldn't be friends. Please, don't let Dr. Smith control you like this." Jordan paused completely during the whole speech with his eyes closed and Dr. Smith was getting annoyed.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?! Finish her off!" He was met with one response.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I. said. NO!" Jordan broke free from his control as evidenced by his eyes going back to normal and helping the rest of the girls back up.

"I'm so sorry for attacking you. I wasn't in control of myself, I-"

"It is okay," said Diana, putting him at ease. "We are just happy you are okay."

"So what shall we do about this doc?"

"Oh, we got what you need. Use this!" Kara tossed him his belt containing his serums, which he caught and teared up a bit.

"It's been a while, my lovelies…" Immediately drinking one of the serums, he landed directly in front of Dr. Smith, who was trying to escape.

"So you gonna free everyone else, or are we going to have to take the hard way?"

* * *

They took the easy way. Jordan and the team forced Dr. Smith to release everyone and break his device, ending his hold over them. Luckily, he was right in that the mind control serum did cure everyone, so they were all feeling refreshed as the authorities arrive to arrest Dr. Smith.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," he said, sighing in defeat as he was forced into the police car and carted off to jail. There was one particular person who wanted to thank Jordan and the girls for freeing her.

"So _you're_ actually the Toon? And the rest of the Super Hero Girls?"

"Yes, I am!" She squealed at this, indicated that she was a big fan of them.

"Oh my goodness, I love you guys so much, thank you for freeing me!"

"Agreed." The girls' parents came up in worry, but relief that she was okay. Everyone did not want to ask how she was in the hospital but wished her safe travels as she went with her parents. That's when all of the girls wanted to ask Jordan a burning question.

"Apology accepted?" Their answer was given in the form of a great big hug that everyone reciprocated, indicating that Jordan has fully forgiven them.

"Let's just promise to never have something this dramatic again!"

"Promise!" They kept hugging even as Wanah came up in concern.

"Jordan! You're all better!"

"Yup! I don't even feel any pain anymore!"

"Oh, thank goodness! We should probably get you home. You've had a long day…" She led Jordan and Diana to the car, with him promising to meet with them next time. Once they arrived home, Jordan immediately greeted everything.

"Hello, TV! Hello, couch! Hello, refrigerator!" Diana came up in concern.

"You do know that they are not actually alive, no?"

"I know. I'm just happy that I am back home! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a nap." He started to head upstairs to his room, which was just the same as he left. He got into bed and closed his eyes, preparing for what the future may hold...

* * *

**AU: And here is the end of the Hospital Arc. So starting with the next episode, I am going to try to do more canon episodes with Jordan inserts probably up until #DCSuperHeroBoys. You'll see.**

**We also introduced a solo villain in the form of Dr. Smith. He just works in a hospital working with serums to affect his patients… and that is what makes him dangerous. Other than that, he is completely normal.**

**So you guys know TV Tropes? I actually try to gain ideas from there, but they also do pages for FanWorks. I recommend you check it out.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	10. Frenemies: Part 1

It was a normal day in Metropolis. The Sun was shining, the people were going about their business. The Super Hero Girls were some of those people, just walking along the streets, taking in the relative calmness.

"You know," said Jordan. "Sometimes I like to live for those moments where everything is just… well, normal, you know?" The rest of the girls agreed by nodding. "Yeah, see? Everyone is just enjoying their lives, the Sun is shining and giving us light, a giant starfish is descending upon the city, heck, even that- wait, WHAT?!" He did a double-take and scratched his eyes as he did indeed see a giant starfish reign down upon the city.

"Starro… that evil little star pest." Everyone hid in an alleyway to get a better look at him. What they did know is that he's able to produce tiny versions of himself onto people, granting him control over them. Even without them, he's still a formidable foe. Their observation ended when Diana remembered something.

"Jordan! Karen! Remember those crystals we managed to find?"

"Yeah…?"

"You two must retrieve them from our hideout! They're the only way that we can send him back from which he came."

"But what about you guys?"

"Don't worry, we'll handle him ourselves." As she said this, the starfish belted out a roar and started attacking, paying special attention to the very alleyway where the girls are hiding. "Hurry!" Jordan quickly pulled out a portable hole, stuck it on the wall, and jumped in while holding Karen's hand, promising that they'll be okay. The girls were flabbergasted a bit.

"Someday, I'm gonna have to ask him how he does that stuff…"

"Now, sisters! We must act now!" The girls quickly transformed and prepared to battle. Starro saw the girls come out and glared, no doubt remembering their last battle. The girls, however, were quick to attack, swiftly restraining him using their various methods: Batgirl used her grapple rope, Supergirl used her strength, Green Lantern used a chain construct, Zatanna used her magic, and Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth.

* * *

"Hold it together sisters! The Toon and Bumblebee should be on their way in-" She was interrupted as she heard classical music playing as a portable hole appeared on the ground. And out of the hole came the Toon and Bumblebee, both holding weird-looking crystals.

"Starro, you're done-o!" Jordan one-lined the starfish as the two continued to hold their halves of the crystals. "After a long and perilous episode, we have located the Hatorei crystals! Once these two are joined, it will create a portal custom made to send you back to the dimension from which you-" A phone ring is sounded, prompting confusion from everyone.

"Oh, come on! First movie theaters, and now HERE?!"

"Oh, sorry," said Batgirl, revealing that the ringing was from her phone. "Ooh! Sorry, gotta take this, kinda important." She got on the phone, releasing her rope and walking to the side. "Hello, yeah I can totally talk now!" The rope fell off the top of Starro as he stared in realization.

"Eeh-o-boy…"

* * *

Everyone began to run as the giant starfish gave chase, running to both sides of the frame. Supergirl tried to crawl away until she was smashed onto the street multiple times and grabbed. Starro got Zatanna stuck in one of his pores, prompting Green Lantern to try and pull her out. She wasn't able to as they were pulled back into the battle scene.

The battle scene got more difficult as Starro unleashed his starfish towards some of the girls. Luckily, being a cartoon, the Toon had some ice and a Gatling, ready to shoot. He set up his shot, aimed towards the stars… and fired, yelling through. As he made sure the starfishes never touched anyone, the girls were going for the general. The starfish was gone in the end, leaving everyone groaning and beaten up in different areas as Barbara finished her phone call. Green Lantern laid atop some rubble, Zatanna was face-flat on the ground, Wonder Woman was laid atop a pile of rubble, the Toon was behind some bricks, and Supergirl was in a newly-carved hole.

"Yay! You beat Starro!" Bumblebee just came out of the Toon's brick pile to tell her that they didn't.

"No. Starro beat us."

"Over, and over… and over…"

"One of them almost covered my face… and that's just plain uncomfortable."

"We only _just_ managed to send Starro to another dimension."

"I hope that other dimension's okay…"

"Bottom line: we lost." Supergirl came crawling out of her hole and said this. Not that it bothered Batgirl though.

"Well, we may have lost this battle, but we did win at life because… my best friend is moving to Metropolis!" A building fell as she just danced among her injured friends.

"I am so glad that my injuries are only temporary…"

* * *

The next day…

* * *

It was lunchtime at school and, once again, there were still some cliques to establish who everyone is. There were two in particular. One table hosted a new clique, housing Doris, Leslie, Selina, Carol, Parry, and Pamela. Just to establish the type of group they are, they laugh after Doris trips Garth. You can probably tell the type of people they are. At another table hosted the main clique, our heroines, as Diana noticed their mean little prank.

"It appears that Selina Kyle has acquired some… new friends…"

"Did somebody say, 'New friend'?" A new girl came to them as they looked back to see who said that.

"No," said Diana, confused. "I said 'new friends', plural."

"Aaah, Leenie-Weenie!"

"Babsy-Dabsy!" Everyone was confused as Barbara literally jumped across the table to hug her longtime friend: Harleen Quinzel. In the process, she just knocked over everyone's food.

"Oh okay, guess I'll eat later…"

"So you just got here?"

"Just didn't wanna be fashionably late for the big day!"

"Everyone, this is my Harleen, my G.B.F.F."

"Your what?" Jordan was confused as Zee whispered in his ear.

"Gotham Best Friend Forever."

"Ah." Diana got up to formally greet her as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"It is our pleasure to welcome you to-" What she didn't know was that Harleen's handshake gives a shock. She was late to the realization as she was shocked by Harleen's joy buzzer, leaving a pulsing hand. Jordan unconsciously backed away a bit after seeing that, causing Kara and Zee to comfort him.

"Haha, hand-buzzer! Classic Harleen! Isn't it hilarious? You haven't changed a bit!"

"Not true. I got a new flower!" It was a squirting flower, blasting Jess out of her seat.

"A new whoopee cushion…" Which also blasted Karen and Kara as she placed it on top of the latter.

"A new box…" Which she gave to Jordan, who was curious as to what's in it. A clown head popped out, scaring him onto the floor.

"And I even got this invisible ink!" This was in a pen. She squirted the ink on Zee to demonstrate, but it was visible… and all over her waistcoat. "Oops! That's the one with the super-permanent industrial ink! Sorry!" She only growled as Babs was laughing it up.

"So funny!" The looks on everyone else's faces (including Jordan's) indicated that it wasn't, especially since they just did an arc about the danger of intentional practical jokes. "But you should really save those jokes for afterschool, Harley-Barley!" Everyone entered "Oh, ****!" mode after hearing that.

"Afterschool?"

"Yeah! I thought we could give Harleen a tour of Metropolis! Doesn't that sound fun?" Diana can only barely keep her composure as she spoke for everyone.

"It would be our honor…"

"Alrighty! See ya soon!" Harleen and Babs then left the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the group to wonder how they got into this.

"What are you doing?!"

"I can't get that out with magic, you know!"

"She's completely crazy!"

"Worst person in my life, and I've been to the Phantom Zone!"

"WE WERE ON AN ARC!" Jordan said this while flailing his arms around, remembering the last time seemingly harmless pranks turned lethal. Diana only took a breath and spoke, but not without the same amount of annoyance as her friends.

"It is our duty as hosts to offer hospitality to this new guest. Plus she is very important to Barbara for some reason. Therefore we must make an effort." Everyone sat down but Jordan, now a little calmer, stayed standing.

"You know what? You're right, I mean, sure she didn't leave a… lasting… impression, but she's probably not all that bad." He sat back down, only to unknowingly sit on the whoopee cushion, prompting a blush from him as everyone stared.

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

She was, as Karen described, completely crazy. On the subway, everyone put their quarters into the slot and went through, Harleen took the second approach and jumped over it. Diana, being Diana, puts one in for her, and kept putting them in as Harleen calls her out on financial responsibility. Jessica was feeding some birds until Harleen came running around, stomping around the now scattering pigeons. Kara gets distracted from a video game because of Harleen blocking the screen and loses. Zee trying to enjoy a cupcake at Sweet Justice resulting in her almost hurling thanks to Harleen chewing with her mouth open. Jordan and Karen were watching a showing of _Just Before Dusk: Half-Crescent_, but couldn't enjoy it due to Harleen spoiling it for them.

In the end, everyone was lying around their lair, exhausted and/or depressed.

"I'm so happy I can't feel pain right now."

"Babs _has_ to know what a disaster that was!" And speaking of whom, she came sliding down.

"So… best day ever?" A moment of silence between the two sides before Barbara continues. "Ah, I knew you'd love her, just like how she loves you! Which is why… I booked activities for the entire next year!" Everyone was startled, to say the least. Jordan's eyes did a quick wild take. "I know what you're thinking, 'Why stop at one year?' This is why I did five years or fifty years, or even if we can die on the same day we can have a Super BFFs gravestone! I'll invite Harleen over and see what she'll say!" Everyone was shocked to see her plan out an entire lifetime and, frankly, they were a little scared.

"Wait… you want to tell Harleen about… our lair?"

"Our _secret_ lair?"

"That no non-super can hear about?"

"Probably not a great idea…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Um, because, because…"

"There aren't enough chairs!" Kara quickly flew up and melted all the chairs in the lair, getting everyone to concur. Though Babs wasn't fooled.

"Wait… do you… not wanna hang out with Harleen?" Everyone quickly disagreed by saying they do, which seemed to get by her.

"Oh, well sorry, I just thou- Lasso of Truth!" She quickly grabbed Diana's Lasso and wrapped almost everyone, forcing their auras and eyes to take on a golden color. "Now I'm gonna ask again: do you truly like Harleen?" Everyone began to speak their minds.

"Harleen is the worst!"

"She's worse than the worst!"

"Just when I thought she couldn't get worse, she got worse!"

"I do not enjoy her company!"

"We tried for your sake, we really did, but she's just too… too…"

"Annoying! It's like if an evil scientist wanted to create the most annoying person ever, they would still come close to competing with her!" She gasped as she noticed that Kara wasn't even bound by the Lasso, which she nervously tried to hide. But Barbara wasn't having as she started to state some truths on her mind.

"Harleen was trying so hard to be friends with you and this is how you repay her?!"

"Babs, just calm down, we didn't-"

"Of course you did! You meant a lot, you… mean meanies!" Everyone gasped at this. "And I'm sorry but if _this_ is how you're going to treat my best friend, then… maybe we shouldn't be friends at all!" Everyone gasped even harder at this as Jordan began to utter some words.

"Nonononono, I just got my friends back, I can't lose them again! Barbara, wait!"

"Oh, save your mouth! You're going to make some speech on how you wanted to give her a chance when it was obvious from the beginning that you didn't! She was playing harmless pranks and you just ignored her!"

"Those 'harmless pranks' are reminiscent of the ones kept me in the hospital for three episodes. Can you blame me?! Look, we know she's your best friend but… are you really going to cut ties with us because we don't like her?" She wordlessly turned away and climbed back up the slide as everyone else only apologized. Once she got up, Jordan wordlessly and emotionlessly went to the ground and curled up into a ball.

"Jordan?"

"We just reconciled… and she brushed off my injuries like they were nothing…" That's when Diana walked over to the curled up Jordan.

"Listen, everything will be okay, things just got a little… intense. Do not worry! I am certain that Barbara will have enough fire to become friends with us again!" He felt a little better at this, coming out of his balled-up cocoon.

"You're right. I really shouldn't worry. I mean, this is Barbara Gordon we're talking about. In fact, I bet she's thinking about becoming friends with us again right now!"

* * *

"Ooh, Babsy look! It's the _Space Joker vs. Caveman Batman_ one-shot cover!" Babs was still depressed over her fallout with her friends, which did not go unnoticed by Harleen.

"What's the matter? It ain't in mint condition? HEY FRECKLES! WHAT KIND OF SHOP ARE YA RUNNIN' HERE?!" She scared en employee by tossing the comic after she missed the point of WHY she was upset.

"No, it's not that."

"It's just… my Metropolis friends are big jerks and… we can't hang out with them anymore. But it's okay. It'll just be you and me against the world! Just like it was in Gotham City!" Babs was at the point where she didn't care about her actual friends as long as she has Harleen.

"Aw, Babsy-Wabsy! We can totally hang out, if that's what you want. ...Or, we can go for a nice drive with some NEW girls I met! It'll be fun!"

* * *

Turns out her friends were of the new clique shown earlier in the episode. The one where all the "mean girls" were a part of. And their idea of a nice drive is smashing mailboxes. Babs was unsteady to say the least.

"You okay, Babsy?"

"Yeah… sure… just to make sure, we're going to replace the mailboxes with newer, nicer, better mailboxes, right?"

"No," said Pamela. "We're destroying them because they're wooden stumps of death that people stuff with other stuff of dead trees…"

"Yeah," said Parry, enjoying the ride and what Pam said. "Ain't this a _fun_ idea for a drive?"

"Babs, don't listen to Pam. And Parry's right! We're doing this… because it's fun!" Selina, who was driving, ram right into a mailbox, drawing a cheer from everyone that isn't Babs. She couldn't take it at this point.

"STOP THE CAR!" Once they stopped, Babs realized what she did and nervously tried to excuse herself. "Sorry, I just remembered I have, um, have, um… a library book that I… need to write for the library! So people can read it, because you gotta have books for the library! Otherwise, it's just a big empty building, I guess. She pulled Harleen out to chat.

"I think they bought it, lemme call my dad. Maybe he can take us to the movies or something."

"Babsy, I… don't want to go to the movies."

"Oh, well… what do you want to do?" Doris called out to them, saying that those mailboxes aren't going to smash themselves. That's when Babs got the message.

"Sorry, Babsy, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Oh, okay." As the car drove away, Babs realized something: she cut off the first friends she made since she moved for one of her old ones. In the process of cutting them off because of their differences, she did not realize that her friend would be a little different too. This moment of realization only left poor Babs in soft tears.

Back in the car, Harleen was given a turn at smashing mailboxes. She was ecstatic.

"Smashing mailboxes is nice and all, but you wanna have some REAL fun?" Her idea of fun is _blowing up the post office_. She laughed triumphantly after showing her friends how it's done. "And THAT'S how you smash a mailbox!"

"Wow," said Parry, impressed by her work. "Taking a little idea, blowing it up, AND avenging the soil it stands on. I like this gal."

"I, for one, concur with Parry," said Catwoman, also impressed. "But how would you like to have some REAl real fun?" They were ready to give Harleen a major surprise, though the audience probably already knew about what's gonna happen.

* * *

Leslie Willis is Livewire, mistress of all things electrical, able to conjure electricity from anywhere in the world, even a storm.

Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy, mistress of plants, and hatred of man, using her powers in the hope of returning the world to its former nature-filled glory.

Parry Piper is the Elemental, master of the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind, also using his powers to return the world to its former nature-filled glory.

Carol Ferris is Star Sapphire, a violent Pink Lantern who uses the love inside of her to spread hate and terror in others.

Doris Zeul is Giganta, thanks to using her parent's growth chemicals, one of the strongest enemies you will ever face, and uses it to her advantage.

Selina Kyle is Catwoman, who lacks in powers but more than makes up for with agility, craftiness, and intelligence, which she uses to get the last laugh in battle.

Harleen gasped at this. "You guys are villains?! Why didn't you say something?!"

Harleen Quinzel is Harley Quinn, the Joker's biggest fangirl, and also completely crazy, using cartoonish gags to make her enemies roll over in pain, preferably with her trusty mallet.

All of the members of this team of… the DC Super Villain Girls, laughed maniacally, eagerly awaiting what the night will bring to them.

* * *

**AU: So you can probably tell by how long this chapter is that I really enjoyed #Frenemies. I was surprised to see just how many words this took up, making as long as #ShockItToMe! It kind of showed, in a certain light, how Babs and Harleen were alike. They both have a group of friends that they love to hang out with, but while Babs ended up cutting them off for Harleen, the latter didn't her hers off for Barbara. It also kind of showed the path Babs would have likely taken had she left the team permanently. I just find it a very interesting parallel.**

**And another thing, this is mainly for those who read my other chapters up to #DCSuperHeroBoys, but you may have noticed that a certain character wasn't in this story. Well, this takes place, in my timeline, directly before #Beeline, so he would show up directly after.**

**Anyways, Part 2 should be coming up soon since I have some free time this weekend. And I have a couple of other ideas for original episodes but it's going to be a full team episode, so it may also be a half-hour or a couple of 11-minute episodes. I'll share more specifics at a later date so stay tooned okay?**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	11. Frenemies: Part 2

When we last left our villainesses, they revealed their secret villain identities to Harleen. Leslie is Livewire, Pamela is Posion Ivy, Parry is the Elemental, Carol is Star Saphire, Doris is Giganta, and Selina is Catwoman. To their surprise and delight, Harleen turns out to be Harley Quinn, another villain. After their reveal, they were ready to see where the night takes them.

* * *

The moon was lit on this seemingly peaceful night. During this night, we see a jewelry store, a common robbing grounds for any criminal. Which is exactly why the Super Villain Girls decided to raid it. Blowing up the door leads to them getting spotted by security, but it was no problem for these villains. Livewire shuts down the security cameras, Posion Ivy wraps the guards up and locks them up in a safe, Giganta pulls the safe vault open, the Elemental uses his wind powers to lift all the jewelry, Harley Quinn smashes glass cases, Catwoman swipes the jewelry from there, and Star Saphire conjures a purse for everyone to put the jewelry in.

Their next target was a car dealership, taking notice of a nice looking convertible. Livewire easily starts it up with her powers, letting Catwoman take the wheel. Then off into the streets they rode, smashing all they can find until they reached a museum. There they deface everything, or in the case of Giganta, Posion Ivy, and the Elemental, smash stuff. Then the Elemental and Posion Ivy lead the team to free all the animals in the zoo. The two stood triumphant over everyone, yelling "Free the animals!" and laughing maniacally.

* * *

Then they had a lunch break. Hey, even villains need to eat during a crime spree. But they were actually being civil. In a fancy restaurant. Their conversation would be about how things are said in Gotham and Metropolis. Giganta, Posion Ivy, the Elemental, and Livewire would each take turns asking Harley Quinn.

"Hey, what do you call a carbonated beverage?"

"Soda."

"Hehe, we say pop."

"What do you call a drinking fountain?"

"Bubbler."

"We say water fountain."

"Hey, what you do you call televisions?"

"The tele."

"Ah. We call them the screens."

"What do you call bugs that light up?"

"Uh, fireflies?"

"Yeah, see, we say fireflies in Metropolis too."

"You know, this is nice. Eating at a nice restaurant, surrounded by fancy music. It's so peaceful. Quietly peaceful. And tranquil…" Everyone sat in silence and finished eating.

"Everyone finished?" Everyone then put their silverware down… and immediately trash the restaurant. They then drove the streets once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sweet Justice…

* * *

Everyone got their usuals as Jordan still looked a little blue.

"Still worried about Barbara?"

"Yeah, I mean, she was one of the first friends I ever made since moving here. I just hope we make up soon…"

"Do not worry. She will come through for us!" As Jess finished comforting him, the villainesses drove by… before pulling back up and calling out to the heroines.

"NERRRRDDDDS!" They drove off, leaving the girls insulted, with Jordan more annoyed than anything. "Check please." All of the girls ran out to see the villains driving off into the night.

"What is this, a college movie?" Jordan made a comment about the familiarity of the situation as Diana took charge.

"Come, siblings. To battle!"

"Wait, what about Babs?"

"Batgirl will join us when she is ready." And now the DC Super Hero Girls get their own transformation sequences, but you guys definitely already knew about that.

* * *

Diana Prince is Wonder Woman, protector of Man, who uses her strength, courage, and golden Lasso of Truth to subdue enemies that threaten the safety of her people.

Jordan James is the Toon, the embodiment of all things classic cartoons, thanks to a special serum, who uses his various cartoon gags to confuse and defeat his enemies.

Zee Zatara is Zatanna, a powerful magician who comes with a wide variety of spells and tricks which help her defeat villains, all while having a large magical ego.

Karen Beecher is Bumblebee, a tech-savvy girl with a mechanical suit that allows her to shrink and grow at will, which she uses to her advantage on the battlefield.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl, born on the planet Krypton, who comes packaged with incredible strength, flight, heat vision… she's practically a multi-trick pony to the villains!

Jessica Cruz is Green Lantern, bearing a special ring that she uses to construct anything she can imagine, though thanks to her pacifist views, she mainly keeps the battlefield in control.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Zatanna was rather excited after the sequence.

"See? Told ya transformation sequences are cool!" The Toon gave the idea, which definitely paid off. "Oh, and by the way, here come the opponents now…" The villains drove right up to them and jumped out. Well, almost…

"Did you honestly think this anti-social behavior would not attract our attention?!"

"Um, yeah. Of course we did. Why do you think we did it?" The two sides launched themselves towards each other, resulting in an explosion of combat.

Supergirl went against Giganta, Zatanna went against Livewire, Bumblebee went against Poison Ivy, Star Sapphire went against Green Lantern, the Toon went against the Elemental, and Catwoman went against Wonder Woman. In the case of the latter two, they teamed up.

* * *

Luckily, Catwoman's claws were no-selled thanks to Wonder Woman's bracelets and the Elemental's powers can be combated thanks to the Toon, who can easily pull out their weaknesses in a snap.

"Huh. Looks we're evenly matched."

"Evenly matched? Do not make us laugh!"

The Toon let out an Ojou laugh, amused by Catwoman's comment. "Ain't nothing gonna make you think that you can actually defe-" The two were suddenly smacked out of nowhere by Harley Quinn and her mallet. Then SHE let out an Ojou laugh as the two slowly got up wondering what the heck just happened.

"Meet Harley Quinn." The two got an idea of her combat style as she displayed various cartoon gags… which made the Toon wince a bit. "She's fun."

"Oh no… they got one on their team too!"

* * *

As he panicked a bit, Giganta was sent into the side of a bus, giving Supergirl the opportunity to aim with her heat vision. She did fire, but Harley Quinn had a mirror, defecting it and knocking her off her into a bus.

"Looks like you need something to reflect on!" "I don't get it."

Bumblebee was out of Poison Ivy's line of sight, ready to aim her stingers at her. Unfortunately, Harley Quinn had a fly swatter.

"Here comes the SWAT team!" She was knocked off and sent flying.

Star Sapphire and Livewire have Green Lantern and Zatanna back-to-back. That's when Harley Quinn came in.

"Check out my website! It's the _bomb_!" She got a bomb, which blew them up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sweet Justice…

* * *

Babs was still blue over how things went down today.

"Hey, Babs!" Barry was still working today. "You just missed your friends!"

"You're right, Barry. I do miss them."

"Uh-oh. I know the blues when I see them. Hey, hey! I got an idea! Wanna try my latest ice-cream concoction?"

"It's jalapeno toffee twirl sundae!" He gave him his concoction for free, which she was thankful for… but the combined tastes were not the best idea.

"That's awful!"

"Oh, is it too much jalapenos? Or is it the sauce? I knew it was the sauce!"

"No, I like the jalapenos and… ugh, I just can't deal with both of them at the same time!"

"Oh, well maybe you can just enjoy them separately." He demonstrated as he split the ice cream into separate ones like peanut butter and chocolate. Babs stared for a moment, realizing what this is supposed to represent.

"Maybe I can enjoy them separately!"

"That's what I just said, remember-?"

"I have to make a call!"

* * *

Everyone was still fighting their opponents, which was still difficult due to Harley Quinn being there, with Wonder Woman and the Toon having Catwoman and the Elemental on the wall. That's when the latter had an idea after seeing her Lasso of Truth.

"Hey, look over there!" Using that excuse, he did conjure a geyser of water for them to stare at, leaving Catwoman enough time to steal Wonder Woman's Lasso and toss it to Harley Quinn who ropes up all the heroines into a knot. And they couldn't escape because the Lasso renders its target incapacitated… meaning the Toon can't even summon his powers.

"I won't lie, there is a lot of deja vu in this…"

"Don't know, don't care! You _do_ seem to be a bit tied up at the moment… what do you say, Harley? Why don't you do the honors and end this cat-and-mouse game?" Harley drew her mallet, making everyone worry, the Toon especially, who quickly started to speak.

"Listen, everyone, if this is the end for us, I do have something to get off my chest: in the many months that we have gotten to know each other, I gained a… liking to-" He was interrupted by a phone ringing, coming from one of the villains. "Huh, double deja-vu…" Harley Quinn's phone was the one that's ringing. "Ooh! Sorry, gotta take this, kinda important." She got on the phone, releasing her mallet and walking to the side. "Hello, yeah I can totally talk now!"

"Triple deja-vu…"

"No, you can't just- we're in the middle of something!" The rope fell off the top of the heroes as they stared in realization. "Ehh-o-boy…"

Harley kept talking as the Toon held up a lit bomb and tossed it towards Giganta. She only sighed. "I really hope Warner Bros. and DC are satisfied with themselves…" BOOM!

* * *

The fight continued on.

"Babsy! What's goin' on?"

"Harleen! You're my jalapeno, and my Metropolis friends are my toffee and I DON'T need to eat you both at the same time!"

"Babsy-Doodles, I love you! But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you see? You don't have to get along with my Metropolis friends, and I don't have to get along with your Metropolis friends. We can both still be best friends and do the stuff we like to do!"

"Babsie?"

"Like go to the comic shop, or go hang-gliding which I know-"

"Babsie?"

"-we've never actually done but-"

"BABSIE!"

"Oh, yes?"

"There's no one I would rather hang-glide with than you." A touching moment occurs before an explosion occurs, prompting Harley to jump back into the fight. "Whoopsie! Gotta run!" Babs then told Barry (who was still coming up with different ideas for splitting up ingredients) to make those contents to go so she can find their friends. She dashed outside to see the battle still raging on. And then she started her OWN transformation sequence.

* * *

Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Batman's biggest fangirl, who comes with a wide variety of weapons and gadgets to make up for her lack of natural superpowers.

* * *

Wonder Woman was being overwhelmed by Livewire's blasts, as Harley Quinn jumped back into the fight, pulling out her hammer.

"Time to uneven the odds!" As she raised her hammer, she was suddenly scratched (with actual blood showing)... but Batgirl, right on time!"

"Batgirl!"

"Ugh, Batgirl! I thought I finally saw the last of you in Gotham! What gives? Miss my explosive personality?" Her hammer had a rocket in it, which went directly for her. She was blown up, scratching her neck, also revealing blood.

"In your dreams, Harley Quinn! In fact, I'm gonna make sure I never see you again!" The two girls ran towards each other, ready to engage in a duel to the death… until the police suddenly pull up.

"The cops! Let's go!" All of the villains quickly make their getaway, with Giganta dragging Harley away.

"No, wait! I was gonna smash her with this!" She found a wooden plank. "And stay on board with her!" She was then tied up in seatbelts in the car, with Giganta deciding to lift it and carry it away. "You thought you saw the last of me in Gotham, Batgirl? Well, you ain't seen nothing yet! NOT BY A LONGSHOT!" As Batgirl stared off, she turned around, seeing everyone smiling, even Jordan, who went up to her alongside Diana.

* * *

"Batgirl, we-"

"No, I am so sorry! I'm really really really sorry! I shouldn't have ditched you guys and called you out like that! Wait, there's only one way to know that I mean it!" She tried to reach for Diana's Lasso, but she stopped her.

"We are sorry as well, and we are happy that you have returned!"

"Yeah, no more splitting up ever again, okay? Not with Catwoman and her crew out there."

"Definitely! We need each other now more than ever!"

"Aww, I missed you as BFFs!" She dragged them all into a group hug, with Jordan needing to ask one more thing.

"Super best friends forever?"

"Super best friends forever. Wait, why specifically that."

"It's complicated…" The camera pans up.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Babs and Harleen were again at the comic shop, looking for comic books.

"Harleen! I found it!"

"Issue #6 of the Gotham Crow limited series?!" Harleen grabbed it, needing a look at it. "Finally." However, as she started looking, Babs noticed Harleen's wrist wrapped.

"Hey, what happened to your wrist?"

"Oh, I got too close to the hairdryer." She stared as Harleen noticed Babs' neck bandaged. "What happened to your neck?"

"Oh, um, I was also using the hairdryer and got a little too close…" The two friends stared at each other suspiciously.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say… that THIS is a brand spanking new Joker vs. Batman imprint!"

"What?! Let's read it together right now!"

"See, why's the first panel always gotta be Batman?" She unknowingly got a look from Babs. "And is his razor broken? Why does he always have stubble? Can't he make himself look presentable like the Joker?"

"Um, excuse me. The fact that he doesn't shave shows the commitment he has to his city! He's not even taking the time out for personal hygiene…"

* * *

**AU: So here was Part 2 of #Frenemies. Not a whole lot to say on account of this being a couple of hours after I uploaded Part 1, so I'm just gonna copy and paste my signature signoff.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	12. Beeline

The girls were on the other side of Metropolis, across the bridge in an area that many call, Port Metro. It resembled an old fishing port, and as such many come here for all their fish-related needs, which is something Jess is against, of course, so she would only come here to free them after getting caught. But anyway, the only person that wasn't there was Jordan since he had to help his mom with some insurance papers. Turns out shutting down an evil hospital and saving patients can cause a surge of business.

"So what exactly do you guys think crashed?"

"Maybe it was a meteor?"

"Maybe a comet."

"Eh, probably a time-machine of sorts…" Everyone stared at Kara, stunned by her prediction. "What?" Either way, they saw smoke, which indicated where the thing landed. Kara blew the smoke away, revealing exactly what it was: it was a very weird looking car. It had a clock on the front, and on the back seemed to have a lot of complicated machinery. If they didn't know any better, it look a lot like something Jordan would be interested in, since it looked… cartoonish.

* * *

One of the doors opened and the girls prepared for what kind of twisted creature could come out there…and it turned out to be an anthropomorphic pig. A pig in a suit with a spider emblem on the front who stepped out dizzy-like.

"Wow, that was crazier than I thought!" The other girls approached him slowly and carefully as to not startle him. But he noticed.

"Oh, hello there!"

"So this pig is actually talking to us. Yup, he would definitely love this… and who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Peter Porker. Nice to meet you!" He extended his hand for a handshake, which was soping wet. "Don't worry, I just washed my hands. No other reason for why it could be wet…" The other girls shuddered but continued nonetheless.

"But, where did you come from? And why were you riding this… well, strange car?"

"Well, I actually come from another dimension. And to answer the second question, it's a time machine that I invented." Karen was surprised to hear this.

"Scientists have been trying to crack the code for time travel for years. How did you possibly crack that code?"

"Well, to tell the story, it would take, eh, around 35-45 minutes to tell, maybe later but not now. Looks like this machine's toast, you got stuff that can fix this here?"

"Well, we don't make stuff like this in our free time, so probably not." At that point, Peter Porker was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Jessica gasped as she realized what's happening.

"The ferry, it's the last one! We have to catch it!" The other girls prepared to dash until the pig asked them if he can come along.

"Well, we think you _may_ stand out a bit due to your suit…"

"Oh, that's no problem." He jumped back in the car and jumped back out, dressed in completely normal clothing. "Don't worry, I don't think people would really notice."

"Oh, okay then… we guess you can come along…"

* * *

"Come sisters! And, uh, pig. The twilight of our struggles is not yet upon us!"

"Hurry, before it's too late!" The girls and Porker were dashing through the boardwalk, while Karen was trailing a bit behind, not really used to all the running.

"It's getting away!"

Context: They were trying to reach the ferry to the city. Where their best friend was waiting there to see. (He didn't take a ferry.) Babs was disappointed that they missed the ferry, but Kara objected, having places to be, so they still dashed, while Karen was still trailing behind them, forcing herself to push herself to the limit to make it. As the other girls and Porker managed to jump onto the ferry, Karen was just on the side, so close, so Jess and Zee try to encourage her.

"Come on Karen! Hurry!"

"You can still make it! You just have to try!"

She tried, but she came to the end of the dock as the ferry left the pier. It was too late.

"I… I… I can't." As the ferry left, Babs tried to yell out a solution before Porker stops her.

"Use your sup-"

"Not a very smart thing to say in public…"

"I hope she'll be alright," said Jessica, worried for their friend. But Diana reassures everyone that she'll be okay.

"Fear not, kind Jessica. Karen has great strength, yet undiscovered."

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She can catch the next one." The others watched her as the ferry left the docks and began to set ashore next to Metropolis Pier, where their friend Jordan was waiting for them.

* * *

"Ahoy, there!"

"Hey."

"Karen didn't make it on in time?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's confident. Plus, she has her suit, so long as no one watches her. So you are probably wondering why we were at the pier in the first place."

"Actually, yeah. I couldn't come because I was helping my mom with insurance papers. Turns out an evil hospital can be covered. Who knew?"

"Well, anyway, we found out that something crashed there from the sky."

"Oh, really, what was it?" The pig jumped out in front of him.

"Howdy! I'm Peter Porker!" Jordan stared for a bit before continuing.

"I must say, I've encountered superpowered beings, controlled elements, and evil doctors, but I have _never_ seen anything like you before."

"Eh, I had experience. Ooh, a hot dog stand!" In a blink of an eye, he ran to the stand and ordered a hot dog. After providing the correct amount of money, he began to eat it, much to everyone's discomfort, which Porker noticed.

"Oh, relax! I used to be a spider!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I used to be a spider. I was then bitten by a radioactive pig." Blank looks everywhere as some of the girls remembered they had places to be.

"Ooh, I'm gonna be late for work!" Batgirl dashed away to her job, as Kara remembered something she had to go to.

"And I got a rock concert to go to." She just walked, since it wasn't far from where everyone was staying. The other girls and Jordan did not know what to do about Porker.

"Well, chances are until I can get my machine fixed, I'm definitely gonna be stuck here for a while. Do any of you have relatives that are okay with talking pigs?" Everyone stared at Jessica, who kindly objected, saying that it may be a little _too_ weird, even for her. Zee then spoke up.

"Well, my father and I are magicians. Maybe if he says it's fine, you can stay with us?"

"Thanks!" He jumped onto Zee's shoulders and shouted, "Onward!" The two walked off, with the rest of the group disbanding shortly after. Jordan decided to go with Zee and Porker, just to see how someone from this dimension would react to a talking pig.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Karen was dejected from failing to reach the ferry on time as she walked the streets and crossed the bridge.

"Why couldn't you just try, Karen? Superheroes are supposed to take risks. You can't even jump to a ferry? Face it. You don't have what it takes to be a hero. You should just turn in your wings…" She was interrupted when the lights on the bridge went out. Then she heard a cat on one of the poles, saw vines rising from underneath, a giant fist coming from the ground, and water rising in formation. She saw something pink flow down and then more people come out from the shadows.

"Star Sapphire, Catwoman, Livewire, Poison Ivy, Giganta, The Elemental… Harley Quinn." The latter's excessive giggling kind of ruined what would otherwise be a dramatic villain reveal. Catwoman expresses his annoyance.

"Can you please stop with that laughing?"

"Come on, Kit-Cat! You know how this works. Winner of the coin toss picks the night's mayhem, and you lost. Leave it to the feline to go with tails!" She started handing explosives to everyone in attendance. "Here, you like to climb. Matter-Man. Pinky, Greenbean, Sparky, Meathead!" Giganta displays annoyance at Harley's name for her. "And I saved the best for me! Try giving me that math test _now_, Mr, Johnson! He's gonna be stuck in traffic all day!" She then gives out an evil laugh for what is essentially one of the pettiest villain plots ever (but not in a bad way). All as Karen watched from behind the supports.

"They're gonna blow up the bridge! Someone's gotta stop them…" She takes out her necklace and tosses it above her, starting her admittedly awesome transformation sequence. Once she was done, she knows the right girl for the job… "Wonder Woman!"

* * *

She tries to call her on her wrist phone, but Diana still doesn't really know how to use a cell phone, as evidenced by her moving the phone around, thinking it's not working right. Just as Bumblebee tries to tell her to push the green button, Diana accidentally ends their call short. Fortunately, there are six other Heroes that she can try talking to… and the next one was Supergirl.

Kara was at the Lazarus Pit, a popular venue for rock concerts. Which was kind of unfortunate, because then she would be too busy rocking out to even notice her. In the end, Karen would be tossed out accidentally via stage surfing. Since she's busy, the next person on the list would be Batgirl.

Flying to her job at the Burrito Bucket, she rushes to the front counter where Barbara is.

"Hola, and welcome to Burrito Bucket! How may I help you?" She kept smiling even as Karen is trying to warn her about the bomb on the bridge, which prompts this response.

"We strive to make sure every amigo has a fiesta in a bucket! _Every amigo_." Karen took a look around and realized that she accidentally skipped an entire line, and she was forced to wait her turn like everyone else. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Karen reaches the front… but Barbara's on break, though she did leave her something.

As Karen walks out with two buckets of burritos, she hears protesting. And she knew exactly who it's from.

"Green Lantern!"

She was out there protesting against the Burrito Bucket, and immediately tries to get Karen to help her the minute she walks up. She keeps trying to warn her, but she misinterprets everything she says, thinking she's coming up with new slogans, and in the end, starts chanting "There's a bomb on the bridge!" Jess ends up chasing after a man carrying a bucket of burritos, trying to get him to listen. There were only two heroes left that Karen still has to talk to: Zatanna and the Toon.

* * *

Surprisingly, Zee's father was actually not that surprised to see a talking pig right in his house, though he does plenty of magic anyway, so that maybe it. Anyway, Zee was reading a book while Porker watched. He actually worked for a newspaper, so he doesn't mind a little light reading every now and then. Jordan was on the wall on his phone, reading more on that article he saved the other day.

"Karen! I'm so sorry!" He poked his head up to see Karen on the floor, probably mistaken for a bug again.

"I need all of you to really listen to me right now and not say a single word until I get everything I need to say out, and don't hand me anything, and just listen to me right now, okay?" Everyone nodded, allowing Karen to finally express her frustration over the whole dilemma.

"There are bombs all over the bridge. Harley Quinn wants to blow it up so she doesn't have to take a test, which is crazy because why didn't she just study? And Catwoman lost a coin coss, so she's there, too. And so is Giganta, and Livewire, and Star Sapphire, and Poison Ivy, and the Elemental. And if they succeed, traffic is going to be nuts, and that's no good for anybody. And I have to cross that bridge to get to piano lessons. And, like, I want to spend that much time in a car listening to my dad talk about the '90s? So, we gotta hurry 'cause they're all setting fuses, and I'm sorry people eat cows, but nobody's listening to me! And if we don't get over there right now and stop them, it'll be too late! Um... That's it." Jordan then spoke up.

"Well, we've simply got to go over there and put a stop to this!"

"Really?"

"Of course," said Poker, who was on Zee's dresser. "We can't let this villainy stand!" Then Porker got up to Zee's mirror, which everyone is framed in at that point. Zee continued at that point.

"All four of us, me, Porker, Jordan, you Karen! Together, we're all going to face those maniacs and save the day! ...As soon as I find my cape." Turns out her room is messier than everyone thought, which is evidenced by her trying to remember where she put it and vanishing when she remembers. Eventually, Bumblebee flew away in frustration, just as she reappeared in her suit.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"I think she was really frustrated. But no matter, we can round up everyone else as well!"

"You're right Jordan! So Porker, I remember you telling me that you do hero work as well?"

"Yup, I'm The Spectacular Spider-Ham!"

"Okay, good! Let's round up some heroes!" Everyone flew out to find the other heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Bumblebee flew all the way back to the bridge, just as the villains were finished setting up the explosives.

"Now let's get this over with so we can have some fun."

"Trust me Kit-Cat, this is gonna be 100 kinds of fun!" Karen starts to decide what she shall do.

"What're you gonna do, Karen? If they blow up the bridge, it will shut the whole city down. But you can't face six of them on your own. You wouldn't stand a chance. The city needs a hero. So, you've got to try." She donned her suit and dashed to the switch, as fast as she can. She then grew to normal size, tackling Harley and breaking the switch, while drawing attention from the other villains.

"Huh? I did it. I did it. I saved the bridge by myself. I really did it!"

"Oh, you did it, alright…" Catwoman and the other villains towered over her, angered at her successful attempt at defeating them. Giganta drew her fist, while Bumblebee just got up and braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes...but all she heard was a *Clank!* sound effect. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was hit in the head with an anvil. No one could actually tell where it came from… until they saw Spider-Ham walk up, dusting his hands off.

"Is that… a pig?"

"And did that pig just… hit her in the head with an _anvil_?" The Elemental chuckled at this. "Oh, what are you supposed to be? Some kind of silly cartoon?"

"Yeah. Why? _You got a problem with cartoons?_" As he said this, all of Bumblebee's friends stepped out, confident and ready to fight. Zatanna, however, was also happy about one thing.

"Found my _caaape_! Oh, and we found everyone else, too."

"You have the courage of a Nemean lion, Bumblebee. Well done!" Everyone then took on different villains: Wonder Woman took on Livewire, Zatanna took on Star Sapphire, Green Lantern took on Poison Ivy and Catwoman ("Oh bomb on the bridge! I get it now!"), Supergirl took on Giganta with ease ("See told them you'd be fine!"), and Spider-Ham and the Toon duoed against the Elemental.

"So what are you gonna do? Whack me with a mallet?" He was sarcastic to the displeasure of both heroes.

"Yeah, something like that…" The two swiftly dodged his attacks and even managed to get a few punches in. Just as he rushes in, they stop him and direct him to the concrete: he was standing on a cartoony "X", which then launched him into the air. Spider-Ham then used his spider webs to propel himself into the air and took out his mallet. In a swift motion, he whacked him to the ground, which did not leave much of an impact thanks to him using his wind powers last minute but did leave him riled up a bit.

"Oh, we're sorry! Did _that_ feel like a cartoon?" He blew a raspberry as they went to join the other girls. Meanwhile, Batgirl was showing her proudness of Bumblebee for taking action.

"That move was the most amazing move of all time, and you totally need to use it over and over again." Spider-Ham whistled, giving Babs his mallet for him to whack Harley Quinn with, just as she took hers out. Fight fire with fire, they always say. It hit harder than she thought because she was left swirly-eyed for a while. "I'm gonna name it something awesome like... Uh... Beeline!"

"The Beeline… Oh, yeah…" Batgirl shrieked and gave Spider-Ham his mallet once Harley got back up. "And maybe try it again? Like, now…?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna try. I'm gonna do!" Bumblebee was fully confident as all of the heroes, including Spider-Ham, got her back and the two sides dramatically rushed towards each other and the last thing seen is a flash.

* * *

**AU: So Spider-Ham is officially stuck in this universe! I gotta be honest, I have been wanting to introduce him for quite a while, and frankly, because of the episodes being out of order, he might be seen only in episodes after #FromBatToWorse, but I always wanted to do a story centered around him, mainly because of the way he was portrayed in**_** Into The Spider-Verse**_**. Now Marvel and DC? It's probably illegal, but I'm sticking to it. SO what do you think about his inclusion? Is it a good idea?**

**I'm also going to announce that I will be doing a separate fanfiction exclusively for the Super Shorts, just to avoid any confusion.**

**And you may have noticed that I have been updating this a lot. Well, I am in college, so I have free time on the weekends, so during the week, it varies on whether or not I am free or not.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	13. CrushingIt

**Monday**

It was a normal day in Metropolis. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, and the Lady Hamsters were dominating the rival team thanks to Diana being her. All of her friends, along with Peter Porker, who was in disguise, were cheering her on.

"Calling it, the Lady Hamsters aren't losing a _game_ with Diana on the team! Boom!" All of the girls then proceed to lay out their schedules as Diana kept scoring and scoring.

"She's going to crush it tomorrow on the debate team! The other day, the topic was "paper or plastic." Diana shut everyone down with reusable canvas bags! Yeah! Pow!"

"Dudes! She's my science fair partner on Wednesday! We're gonna kill it with some crazy ancient Greek alchemy! Bam!"

"Ooh! Ooh! And on Thursday, she's gonna lead the marching band into leading the football team to world domination! Kapowee!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, she's gonna bring down the house as Juliet in the spring play on Friday. My directing debut will be an absolute triumph! Ba-ba-ba-boom!" Jess, Karen, Babs, and Zee were excited to see Diana crush the week, with Jordan and Porker being flat-out impressed with how much she's been doing.

"Wow," said Peter. "Diana has the week of her _life_ ahead of her!"

"Yeah, the Amazons prepared her for _everything_! I don't think there is _anything_ in the universe that can stop her!"

* * *

As Diana lept up to spike another ball, she noticed someone walk into the gym. And strangely, she just kept staring… causing her to get decked in the face. Everyone was, needless to say, shocked, which only grew as Diana seemed to be fixated _only_ on that someone, making her completely lose focus on the game. When it was over, everyone can only wonder what happened.

"So… that happened…" Everyone rushed to the swirly-eyed Diana, who was murmuring incoherently. Porker decided to rush in and splash her awake using a large tank or water. It worked.

"What… what happened?"

"Well," said Porker. "You were on the field, completely dominating the game. You were making scores left and right! Nothing could stop you… until you stopped, because of some boy that walked in."

"Boy? You mean… Steve? Incredible handsome, alluring, more-beautiful-than-Adonis Steve?"

"...Yes?"

"But why would Steve affect my performance? He is only the first boy I ever saw when I first stepped foot on the World of Man." At that point, everyone began to snack on Jordan's popcorn, sensing a story. And it was. She started telling everyone about her first encounter with Steve.

"After a long and arduous journey across the seven seas, I touched down on the sands of this new world… and there he was… Steve Trevor." He walked across the sands of the beach Diana sailed upon, picking up a nickel. "I had only heard the legends. But to see in real life... a boy. Naturally, I offered him my hand in friendship. It was quite congenial." She got flustered and fell down on the sand. "It is no large deal." Kara pulled the script for the episode, correcting her.

"It is no _big_ deal."

"Yes. That."

"Hey, Diana." Speaking of which, there came the aforementioned Steve Trevor. "I thought that was you in the game! And your pals here too! Except for that one, I don't think I've seen him before." He pointed to Porker, who already had an alibi.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm typically a background-type character so I'm not that noticeable."

"Ah, so anyway, since we're buds and all, I wanted to share the big news." He kept talking as everyone started to worry about Diana, who was completely lovestruck. "I didn't get into the military academy like I wanted, so it looks like I'll be right here in Metropolis High with all of you! Go Hamsters!"

"Go Hamsters." Diana's friends were still concerned about her.

"Well, I better be off. Lots of extracurriculars to check out. See you later! Oh, great game, Diana." This flustered her and made her swoon, causing volleyballs to start rolling around the empty court. As she tries to catch them all, the rest of the group discusses what's happening to Diana.

"This is not good."

"Okay," said Jordan. "So the Amazons prepared her for everything… except talking to boys."

"I remember _my_ first crush. It was brutal…" Karen looked a bit down as Barbara gasped in realization.

"Do you guys know what this means? Steve Trevor is Diana's… _Kryptonite_." Her observation greatly offended Kara, an actual Kryptonian, prompting her to rant to Babs.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight: Kryptonite is Kryptonite. It's extremely painful, and awful, and that dude is not Kryptonite. Besides, this is Diana Prince we're talking about! She can handle anything!" Everyone started to worry as Diana fell to the floor, getting smacked with the balls she was trying to catch.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Debate team. A tea where people rant about different issues, relevant or weird. And this one was definitely weird. The subject: whether toilet paper should go in the over or under position. Diana had just finished a long-winded speech on how it should go in the over position. Jordan was in the audience, observing and trying to understand where the conversation went, as Diana went on about combat training and stirred away from the topic a bit. Though Jess seemed pretty confident that she and Diana have this in the "reusable bag"... until she finds out that Steve is their opponent. Jordan started to worry about how this will affect Diana's performance.

"Well, gee, I guess I don't really have strong opinions on how you hang your toilet paper. If you're an "over" kind of guy, who am I to judge? But if you're an "under" dude, well, you know, that's okay, too." Diana just claps and giggles.

"Oh, Steve, I have never heard such eloquence. You are so smart! Is he not smart, everyone?" She was met with chirping crickets and silence. "...I concede." Jessica's jaw dropped, and so did Jordan's.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Karen and Diana were participating in the science fair, deciding to study the Philosopher's Stone.

"It was noble Hemera, goddess of the daytime, who bestowed the Philosopher's Stone upon my people. We honor the shining light of her sun by transforming the base metal of our armor into pure, shimmering gold!"

"This is incredible! With your knowledge of ancient chemical processes, we're totally gonna win! Uh, Diana? Uh, Diana.?" She was distracted as she started mixing chemical components, after seeing Steve walk by. She was so distracted that she did not realize that she made a chemical explosion, instead just laughing while Karen kind of sulks there.

* * *

**Thursday**

Ah, the school football game. Where Diana and Barbara take part in their marching band pepping the Hamsters to freedom. With Diana leading, Barbara confidently played on her glockenspiel, convinced that nothing can go wrong… until Steve shows up on a bicycle. At that point, Diana just forgets about the game in general and starts chasing after him. With the rest of the team except Barbara following closely behind. She can only do a soft *ding* at this point.

* * *

**Friday**

Romeo and Juliet. One of the most played productions of all time. And Diana's the lead as Juliet, so everyone came out to support her. Zee meanwhile was the director, while Porker decided to work as the stage manager, knowing a thing or two about stage productions.

"She's amazing! This play is amazing! _I'm_ amazing!" Porker came up to her and whispered something.

"What?! But he's supposed to be on stage right now!"

"Unacceptable! You call these pantaloons? If I cannot play an authentic Romeo, I shall play none at all!"

"Ah, who needs him? I've got Diana! And an understudy. Garth? Garth, where are you?"

"Oh, he's sick." Porker and Zee straightened up after finding out Steve is there in Romeo's clothing. "Under-understudy Steve Trevor, reporting for duty!" As he marched out, Zee can only give one request for Porker.

"Remind me to _banish_ Garth to the 27th dimension."

"Agreed." The two can only watch as Steve began to deliver his lines, as wooden as possible, while Diana once again entered her love trance. Ditto for their friends in the audience, prompting Babs to bring up the Kryptonite discussion again, earning a punch from Kara. Her condition got worse when he started climbing the ladder, and once he reached the top and says that they have to kiss now, Diana's head just… explodes. And the set then comes down, to which Zee can only stare in shock.

"Everything I worked for… destroyed…" Porker gave her comfort as she sulked. "We have to do something about him, and soon…"

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least the week is over!"

* * *

**Saturday**

Everyone was hanging out in the lair today, deciding to watch the _Just Before Dusk_ film they saw when they first met, which Jordan still can't understand. Surprisingly, Porker can.

"I still don't really understand this franchise."

"I can," said Porker.

"Wait," said Karen. "You actually _watch_ movies like this?"

"Yeah. Of course, I thought the whole "vampire" craze was "Been there, done that" but whatever." As he finished, he noticed Diana looking ill and covered in a blanket.

"Oh my goodness! Diana, are you okay?"

"I do not know what ails me. I cannot eat. I cannot sleep. And my stomach is full of something akin to the fluttering of butterflies. The cause of this illness is a great mystery." At that point, Jordan is basically thinking, "Is she actually not getting it yet?"

"Alright," said Jordan, finally through with her acting so OOC. "It's time to go out, get some fresh air, and take your mind off Mr. "More-Beautiful-Than-Adonis"!" Everyone else agreed as they headed out.

* * *

The mall: Steve was nearby, looking at clothes. The library: he just happens to be in an aisle next to Diana. Tech store: he was playing with a camera, unknowingly using the TV screens Diana was looking at. The Pier: he got on the same roller coaster as Diana and the others. And the rest of the day went downhill from there as he seems to be everywhere the group tried to go.

And now, they were back in the lair, with Diana more lovestruck than ever. Not even Porker trying to wake her up with water worked. Everyone else was extremely worried about her well-being.

"How long is she going to be like this?"

"I don't know. Hey, Kara, is this what happens to Kryptonians when they are repeatedly exposed to-"

"Gah! Enough with the Kryptonite already! Come on, lady, snap out of it! You can't let some boy do this to you! You're an Amazon warrior. You're Wonder Woman! You're literally a symbol of female empowerment!" This was accompanied by Kara repeatedly slapping Diana until Jessica stops her and holds Diana.

"Leave her alone, Kara! Poor Diana is entitled to her feelings. This crush is natural and normal. And she'll deal with it on her own time, and in her own way."

"That's crazy, Steve! I like vanilla too!" She then lays her on the couch and backs away slowly. Barbara then came up with another solution.

"Or we could just take out Steve Trevor." All of the other girls and guys agreed.

"Let's take him out."

* * *

**Sunday**

Everyone was hiding away from Steve as he walked by a house, preparing their weapons to take him out. Supergirl curled a fist, Green Lantern constructed a mace, Bumblebee's hands turned to stringers, Zatanna summoned some magic, the Toon has a mallet, and Spider-Ham has a bomb with a lit fuse. Just as they all jumped on him, they froze once Steve received a phone call.

"Hello? Jeepers, I got into the Military Academy after all? Neato! How about that?"

They all landed on the ground as they noticed Batgirl on the ground using a computer.

"What? I took him out… by hacking into the Military Academy and getting him accepted. What were you guys gonna do?" Everyone else just stared at each other as they grasped the simpler solution.

* * *

**Monday**

There was another volleyball game today, and with Steve gone, Diana was back on track, winning a game for her team once again.

"Thank goodness we don't have to worry about that Steve Trevor guy anymore."

"You mean Steve Kryptonite?"

"Okay, let me explain this to you, one more time. It's simple! Kryptonite is from the planet Krypton…!" As the two started their Kryptonite discussion again, Zee saw Diana at her locker.

"Come on, Diana, hurry up!"

"I am nearly ready." And what's different about her locker _now_ is that there is now a picture of Steve on the door...

* * *

**AU: Well, here it is. One of my favorite episodes of the series so far, as well as the first episode to include Spider-Ham as part of the group. So I figured out how I wanna do this: I am going to do certain episodes, mainly the ones involving all the girls together, and then I want to focus more on episodes with certain girls, as well as original episodes. So another thing to note is that I may do some rearranging of the chapters since I managed to make a timeline of the episodes.**

**Also, my Super Shorts fanfiction is officially up and running. So some of the Shorts may be OC inserts or alternate versions of the shorts, like featuring different characters aside from the ones already featured. But the first chapter is already up and running, so check it out!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	14. IllusionsOfGrandeur

If it's one thing that the Zatara family is known for, it's their use of magic. For some people, it may just be some optical illusion tricks that anyone can do. But for others, magic can be a way of manipulating reality itself, astonishing others. The latter is how the Zatara family does things. Geovanni Zatara, though he said that he can be called John for short, was wowing audiences at his home, which has its own stage, housing, among others, Karen and Porker, two of his fans because of their friendship with Zee.

"Thank you, thank you! And now a round of applause please for my charming daughter!" Zee, who was decked out in a pink outfit, gave a wave and a wink to the audience. The two of them clapped for her, with Porker clapping the most.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we've come to my final trick of the evening! A trick so risky, so daring, that the squeamish among you may want to look away. Tonight, I will make my lovely assistant… disappear!" He conjured a box to perform the old "disappearing" act, with Zee giving one final kiss to the crowd before stepping inside, prompting John to cast his spell.

"Spirits beyond. I summon thee here. Heed my command. Make this girl disappear!" And when he opened the box, Zee disappeared, prompting applause for his successful trick. When Zee appeared from the side of the stage behind the curtain, however, she was a bit down of all the attention he's getting, which continued after the show officially ended.

* * *

Right now, Karen and Porker were in Zee's room, congratulating the latter on her performance.

"That was amazing, Zee! I can't believe this is your life! You're, like, a total rockstar!"

"Yeah, well…" As Zee started undoing her makeup, she did appreciate Karen's support but was still a bit bummed even as Porker began to speak.

"Yeah, you spent your whole life traveling the world, seeing new faces, entertaining others with your dad… I'm actually kind of jealous since I have to stay within the city limits of my dimension!"

"Indeed…" She cheered up a bit as she heard Porker's words of encouragement.

"You're are literally the biggest celebrity we know!"

"Maybe… but I'm about to be even _bigger_!" Zee got up and went behind a privacy sheet as she undressed.

"What do you mean?" Karen gasped as a thought formed. "You're not leaving the act, are you?!"

"What? No, of course not, it will break poor daddy's heart. But I am working on my own act. One day, people will know the name… Zee Zatara!" She emerged out in her magician outfit. "And that, my dear friends, is where you come in."

* * *

Next thing they knew, the three of them were at the pier, with Zee looking to put on a performance. Karen was forced into a pink tutu under her sweater, while Porker was cast as a bystander showing interest. Zee then gave Karen a megaphone and an index card for her to read off of.

"Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen, for an experience unlike any other. This is the great and powerful, Zee Zatara, Princess of Presti…"

"Prestidigitation."

"Presti...tation."

"Prestidigitation."

"Hmm, what an interesting proposition," said Porker, in an attempt to get people interested. "I've always been curious about magic. Show us more." They all heard a whistle and looked in its direction. Behind the group was Jordan, who was whistling while carrying a box.

"Oh, hi guys!"

"Hello, Jordan!" Porker friendly greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I came here to pick up a package for my mom, but since you guys are here promoting her magic, I guess I can stick around. Though you seem to have a hard time drawing a crowd…" He was right. Everyone else's attention was fixated on someone else on the boardwalk. It was a man who was presumably doing magic tricks of his own. He was a big fan of makeup though…

"Wow, Zee. He wears more eye shadow than you." Zee's glare at Karen aside, the four walked over to see what the fuss is about. Right now, he was holding a quarter in his hand.

"Alright, alright, eyes on me. Heads or tails?"

"Heads." While the volunteer's eyes were on this guy, he stealthily switched hands, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

"Did you see that? He totally switched hands!" A closer look at the switched coin and Zee felt that he was _more_ cliched.

"A double-sided coin? Really? How uninspired. What's next, the detachable thumb trick?" Guess what the guy does next. "You have got to be kidding me!" He then does the "pick a card, any card" trick, which seemed pointless since, from the looks of things, all the cards are the same.

"Ready? Is… _this_ your card?" He has a tattoo of an ace of spades on his body, which of course, made nearby girls swoon, except for the main group, who gagged. Zee, in particular, was ready to call him out.

"This isn't magic! You're nothing but an overly-leathered flim-flam man!" She then slaps the cards out of his hand, which were indeed all aces of spades. "See?" Everyone gasped.

"He turned them all into aces of spades!" "He's incredible!"

"Ugh, that's not magic! _This_ is magic!" She pulls off an impressive array of tricks, including conjuring flowers from a man's shirt, turning them into a bouquet and using petals to turn them into butterflies. She gives out a "Tah-dah!", expecting applause… but instead, she heard "Fake!" Everyone else walked away, complimenting on how the guy's tricks were "so raw, so real!"

* * *

"Raw and real? Raw… and REAL? Oh, I'll give HIM RAW AND REAL!" Zee started taking on a blue aura as she floated and pointed her wand towards him. Her friends took a couple of steps back, knowing that it's not a good idea to interrupt her.

"EES YVNE SIHT!" She directed a beam of magic towards the guy and all he did was scratch his back. He then tries the card trick again. He still had a tattoo… but it was in the shape of some kind of monster.

"Tah-dah!" Zee just smirked, showing off her green-eyed side.

"Uh, that's not even a card. What kind of magician are you?"

"Lame." The crowd began to disperse and do their own thing as Zee landed back on the ground, glad that she got her act of jealousy out of the way.

"So who wants ice cream?" Everyone else looked at each other until Jordan said something.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jordan walked to the nearest restroom as the other three went to the ice cream parlor. Meanwhile, the guy was wondering where he went wrong with his magic until he heard a noise. It came from the inside of his shirt. It was some kind of gremlin. There were actually a large number of them in him and around him. He was scared about what was possibly happening to him until his chest burst out gremlins. And these gremlins were looking for a good time. Mainly through causing chaos through the pier… which went unnoticed by Zee, Karen, and Porker. Speaking of which, the latter decided to speak up.

* * *

"So Zee, about what happened to you back there…"

"I know, it was a total disaster!"

"Well-"

"I just want to show the world what I can do! The kind of magician I really am!" She continued to talk as the gremlins went unnoticed. "I just want to _touch_ an audience!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. In my opinion, you are lucky to have people even notice you. In my dimension, I have to endure being called a menace for saving people."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"And here's another thing, the main ringleader of the claim is my alias's boss." Zee felt a little better as she chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it is kinda funny though."

"Either way," said Karen, "Porker's right. One day you will be known the world over as the great magician there ever was."

"You think so?"

"I know so-" That's when a gremlin landed on the trio's shared ice cream, prompting a girly scream from all of them as Zee slapped one away. They entered an "Ew!" fit just as Jordan came back, throwing away a paper towel. He took notice of what everyone was doing and just said, "Oh okay." Then _he_ entered a fit with them. Everyone stopped once they got a good look at the situation the pier was in.

"Karen, Porker, Jordan, what's happening?"

"I don't know, I was in the restroom." Porker noticed the looks on the face and recalled an earlier scene.

"Wait… Zee, your spell."

"My spell? But how? My magic can't do something like… but I was angry. It _was _me! What do I do? What do I do?!" She started spiraling, only stopping when Karen slapped her.

"Snap out of it, woman! Now is not the time for panicking! It's time… for heroing!" She pulled out her necklace, while Jordan pulled out his serums.

"You're right, Karen. Let's teach these monsters some manners!"

And so began another transformation sequence, which Karen donning her armor quicker than usual, Zee quickly changing outfits, Jordan drinking his serum, and Porker twirling. IN the end, we get a hero shot of all the heroes posing heroically… which is interrupted by a gremlin landing on Zatanna's head.

"AH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She throws the gremlin away as she pants and refocuses. "Okay, _now_ it's time for heroing!" The team split off into two groups: Zatanna and Spider-Ham, and Bumblebee and the Toon.

* * *

Zatanna and Spider-Ham gave chase to the ruffians before passing a merry-go-round and getting an idea. Using her magic, Zatanna brought to life one of the horses and rode on it. Ham also rode on it and started using a rocket launcher to blast the gremlins, who were in a bumper car chasing after a woman and her baby. When they got too close to the edge of the pier, Ham quickly blasted the car, propelling it into the water. A sigh of relief is cut short when more gremlins in bumper cars were seen and they had to give chase again.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and the Toon were chasing after other gremlins, who decided to raid the arcade. She attempted to use her stingers while he can only look around and observe to see if they have a weakness. So he just stood within the madness, whacking any gremlins who decided to get too close. He was so absorbed in his observations that he didn't notice Bumblebee stuck in the claw machine. He was knocked back into reality thanks to Zatanna and Ham being knocked off their horse and into a nearby wall, making her swirly-eyed and him into a can of ham with stars circling around them. They quickly got back to their senses as Ham jumped out, grabbing all the stars and tossing them at the gremlins surrounding Bumblebee. They quickly scattered, granting the trio the opportunity to save her… which involves the Toon attempting to play a claw machine. He insisted that he knew what he was doing thanks to everyone pressuring him on his methods, causing him to miss.

"Why can't you just fly out?!"

"Why can't you just teleport me out?"

"Oh, yeah." Zatanna snapped her fingers, effortlessly teleporting Bumblebee out.

"Well, we could have done _that_." Everyone dashed out to see the pier more ruined than when they started. Zatanna started panicking again.

"What do we do? There's just too many of them! They're just so… dreadfully evil!" That was when the Toon decided to intervene.

"Hold on, just take breathe." She took a deep breath and allowed him to speak. "Take a look around." He directed towards the gremlins who were actually looking like any other person at the pier: having fun. "They're actually not that evil. They're just… having a good time. You know, entertaining themselves!" That's when Zatanna got an idea.

"Well, if it's entertainment these gremlins want, then it's entertainment they shall have!" Zatanna changes back into her stage outfit. "And that, my dear friends, is where you come in."

* * *

Next thing they knew, they were on a stage, with Karen back in a tutu and Jordan and Porker setting up speakers that connected to her megaphone. After the setup, Karen spoke with more confidence than before.

"Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentle-monsters, for an experience unlike any other! This is the great and powerful Zee Zatara, Princess of Prestidigitation!" She gave a small "Yes!" as she moved to the side so Zee can appear before the newly assembled crowd of gremlins.

"Alright, you little beasts! Who wants to be entertained!" She then started to perform an array of magic tricks for the audience, starring all three of her friends. The gremlins were certainly entranced by this, so the plan was working.

"And now, ladies and gentle-monsters, we've come to my final trick of the evening! A trick so risky, so daring that the squeamish among you may want to look away. Tonight, I will make my lovely assistant… disappear!" Her final trick involved the same trick her father used at the end of their show: the disappearing act, which made Karen a little nervous.

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me. Lovely assistant." She stepped in carefully as Zee prepared her trick. "Now watch closely, my fiendish friends. Spirits beyond, I summon thee here! Heed my command, make this girl disappear! Behold!" The door opened, showing that the spell worked. Karen disappeared, and the gremlins loved it! "Now, do I have any volunteers from the audience?" All of the gremlins volunteered as they all rushed into the box as Karen reappeared behind it. They quickly slammed it, prompting Karen to go to Jordan and Porker's hiding place as Zee prepared another spell. This time, everyone, including the guy from earlier, came out and saw her lift the box up and blast it with another incantation.

"Snilmerg Ib Enog!" And just like that, the box disappeared. Zee floated down, catching her breathe. "Tah-dah!"

"You did it, Zee! You really did it!" Her friends came to congratulate her, proud of her.

"Fake!" The same heckler still refused to believe what he saw, which really got Porker boiled.

"Jordan, Zee, Karen. I'll be right back," said Porker in a disturbingly low tone. "I've got a mallet with this guy's name on it!" He pulled out his mallet and began to rush over, only for Zee to stop him.

"Eh, don't bother. He's not worth it." It was nighttime and the four began to walk away from the pier and head home.

"Why do I even try?"

"Well, how else are you going to become the greatest magician the world has ever known?" Zee perked up at Porker's words as Jordan and Karen agreed and patted her on the back. She reciprocated with a hug of all three of them, something Porker was happy about.

"You three are the best friends a magical girl could ever ask for." Though amidst this heartwarming moment, they didn't pay attention to a couple of figures in Zee's box...

* * *

**AU: So since I introduced Porker, I wanted to do a quick standalone episode. Zee is actually my favorite among the girls so I decided to do #IllusionsOfGrandeur. Though the main focus was on Zee, Karen, and Porker, I decided to include Jordan for the second half.**

**Also, there are a couple of new episodes announced for October, so right now, I may skip straight to the latest episode so I can get the new ones in ASAP, which also means that there may be some restructuring to fit my timeline of the show.**

**Be on the lookout for another SuperShort chapter as well, focusing on Jordan and Diana this time around. And as for what new ideas I could have, it **_**may**_** be based on the comics of this incarnation.**

**Final note, I am developing my first 30-minute episode long musical episode. I am still going through drafts right now, but you probably know who the antagonist might be…**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	15. DCSuperHeroBoys: Part 1

The whole team was perched above a building, on an investigative mission. There have been graffiti tags placed all over Metropolis recently and they just had to find out who was behind this… and why they all looked so similar. Green Lantern constructed some binoculars to take a look at the situation.

"Yup, looks like we got ourselves a tagger!"

"Ugh, that's six for far. And they're spread across the whole city!" Karen took notice of the quickness of the graffiti tags.

"And now they've defaced Metropolis' most iconic landmark!" That landmark was the building of the Daily Planet, the city's beloved newspaper.

"The fiends! We Amazons recognize when a rival clan plans to invade!"

"Yeah! Creeping in on our turf?!"

"Admittedly, what I don't really understand is why there are all the same." The Toon pulled out his phone and pulled out pictures proving that, indeed, all the tags were the exact same. "Every single one has the same design! This is not only suspicious but a bit insulting that they would reuse that specific design every single time!" Everyone stared at the Toon, shocked. "What? I like art."

Well, either way," said Batgirl, getting back on topic, "don't fear, my friends!" She continued talking as she does the binoculars gag with Green Lantern and pulled out her computer. "Unless my bat-sleuthing skills deceive me, these tags seem to be appearing at specific times in specific places. If I can just triangulate these coordinates, we'd be able to predict where the crew is gonna strike."

"Metropolis Shipyards." Bumblebee just used an app on her phone, to which Batgirl was impressed.

"Touche, Bumblebee. Touche."

"Which is in…" She gulped as the group was now in the area known as…

* * *

"Sinister Slum."

"It's seedy."

"It's filthy."

"It's sketchy."

"It's scary"

"It's… just like back home…" After a brief moment of nostalgia from Batgirl, Bumblebee located where the taggers may be.

"We're here. And if my calculations are correct, the new tag should show up any second. Right in… here!" The team burst into a nearby warehouse, expecting to see taggers. What they got instead was a dark room.

"Uh, anyone see a light switch?" Ham's question was interrupted when the wind blew sharply as a figure zoomed past them. Supergirl wasn't intimidated.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Seriously, you guys, these punks are no match for-" The figure managed to punch her in the face, shocking everyone as she got back up, brushing it off. A couple of other figures then appeared from the darkness.

"Oh great," said Ham. "A couple of concealed figures. What could go wrong?"

"Fear not, Spider-Ham. Now let us prepare ourselves, for these are no ordinary criminals. To battle!" Then started a battle montage. The two competing sides seemed to be equal as the opponents possessed superhero abilities that were not unlike the girls themselves. Luckily, as the battle drew on longer, Green Lantern had a new idea: use a lasso to tie them up. It worked as all the figures were tied up together.

"Ah, the lasso. A wise choice." Their victory didn't last for long, however, as one of the figures constructed an axe and freed themselves. This more or less shocked the girls as Supergirl found a nearby door and lifted it up. And they saw who the figures were: a different group of superhero teens… some of which looked _very_ familiar.

* * *

"Green Lantern?!"

"Green Lantern?!"

"Agent S?!"

"The Toon?!" Green Lantern and the Toon were shocked to see their friends on another team. It was more surprising in terms of the Toon, as no one even knew about Agent S or who she was (yes, _she_).

"What are you two doing here?"

"And why do you have the same name as her?"

"And how do you know these ruffians?"

"Oh, I know _this_ ruffian." He gave a brief smile as to say "No offense" to Agent S. "And I'm pretty sure Green Lantern knows Green Lantern, but I'm don't know the rest of these people and how _they_ became a gang of vandals." Green Lantern was offended.

"Ha! We're not a gang of vandals! We're a gang… of heroes!" Time for roll call, folks!

"Green Lantern!" The Constructive Jock.

"The Flash!" The Speedy Nice Guy.

"Green Arrow!" The Arrowing Showboat.

"Agent S!" The Secretive Token Female.

"Hawkman!" The Flying Strong Man.

"Super Hero Girls, meet the-"

"And Aqualad!" The Water Boy came in a few beats late than his teammates, showing off his water abilities.

"Hey, um, Aqualad. Maybe a couple of beats faster, okay?"

"This is why rehearsal matters." Green Arrow pointed this out just as he Aqualad negated his abilities. Green Lantern continued.

"Super Hero Girls, meet… the Invincibros!"

"Yo bros!" The girls stood as they processed what was happening before Ham took the show's logo out.

"So you're the DC Super Hero _Boys_?"

"No. The Invincibros!" "Yo bros!" "And we just caught you taggers redhanded!"

"Deceiver! It was we who subdued you!"

"Us? We're not the taggers. We're _investigating_ the taggers. Sheesh, what's up with your friend Jess?" Green Lantern immediately tried to shut him up.

* * *

"Ix-nay on the ame-nay, Al-hay…"

"Wait… Jessica Cruz? From school?!" Garth put the pieces together as she facepalmed.

"Well, it was a _nice_ secret identity while it lasted. Thanks a lot, _Hal_!" Barbara gasped at this revelation.

"Hal Jordan? The dumb jock?!"

"That's me."

"Well," said the Toon, walking to Agent S. "Guess there's no need to hide anymore. Hi, I'm Jordan James." Agent S gasped a bit.

"Oh, I _thought_ your voice sounded familiar! I'm Sarah Smith!" Everyone stared at the two as they hugged.

"What? You think I can't be like the cool kids?"

"Hey, I may be popular, but I don't discriminate!" Zatanna, being a popular girl herself, managed to identify her thanks to this.

* * *

"It is you!"

"Oh don't be so bland and overdramatic." Green Arrow then put the pieces together. "Wait, bland and overdramatic… Zee Zatara! My arch-nemesis!"

"And you are?" He then removes his mask.

"Behold! It is I." She just stares like he told a bad joke.

"Oh… yeah, I don't, uh, should I know?"

"Oliver."

"...Sorry I just meet so many people…"

"Oliver Queen? I'm the Tristan to your Isode?" She just kept smiling as she _still_ didn't know. "Seriously, how can you not remember me?"

"What?! Batgirl is Barbara Gordon?!" Batgirl wasn't happy at her attempt to change the subject until the Flash rushed over to her.

"Barbara Gordon? No way. You mean, uh... Candy-Cake Triple Ripple Tower with rainbow sprinkles Barbara Gordon?"

"Barry Allen from…"

"Sweet Justice?!" They both were giddy at knowing who they really are. While they and the others converse, Karen just stands to the side until she felt inclined to speak.

"I'm Karen Beecher!"

"Uh, who's Karen Beecher?"

"Um, me? Bumblebee?"

"Who's Bumblebee?" Supergirl decided to intervene before Bumblebee's spirits were crushed and use her powers to identify everyone else.

* * *

"Ugh, this is taking way too long! The birdie is Carter Hall, emo guy, spends all his time in shop. Water kid is the water boy for the football team, Garth… what's-his-name."

"How could you tell?!"

"Your mom writes your name on the inside of your clothes."

"Ugh, mom!"

"I'm Kara Danvers, Wonder Woman is Diana Prince, and Spider-Ham is Peter Porker."

"Wait, have I seen you before?"

"Well, I tend to be in the background. I'm actually from another dimension." The Invincibors exchanged looks before Jess intervened.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird and complicated, but don't think of it too much. Wait, so if you guys aren't the taggers…"

"And you girls aren't, then-"

"Whoever is has taken us for fools! Behold!" The Flash sped to a wall that has been tagged.

"Oh, irony! You cunning mistress!"

"Oh, yeah, _now_ I remember you."

"Enough! Bumblebee, can the Oracle inside your phone device predict where the next mark will appear?"

"Uh-huh." She managed to locate the next predicted spot in record time.

"Comrades... We must set aside our differences and find the real villains. Together we could be an unstoppable army of heroes, but only under the right command. From birth, I have trained in the Amazonian art of war, where my courage was forged in the flames of battle. Allow me to lead us, and we will surely triumph!"

"Uh, look," said Hal, "you got a great outfit, but no thanks."

"Very well. Then we shall not share the location. So there."

"Yeah, no offense, but we already have a leader. And he's done all sorts of cool war junk, so…"

"Oh, really," said Supergirl, getting a kick out of what Hal said. "Was his courage forged in the flames of battle?"

"Oh, well he actually goes to a military academy, and that's basically the same thing, right?"

"Wait," said the Toon, remembering something. "Military academy… oh no." Batgirl noticed his look of terror and asked him what's up.

"Batgirl. Their leader. It's-"

"Sorry I'm late." Steve Trevor is back! Cue _every one _of Diana's friends thinking, "Oh ****!" And as for Diana… well, she's back in her hypnotized love trance, not even listening to what Steve was talking about.

"Oh, hi Diana! What you got there?" She only mumbles as she gives the phone to him and falls down. "The LexBucks by Centennial Park?"

"Yes! Steve Trevor does it again!"

"Well, ladies, looks like _we're_ going to be solving this case."

"Not if we solve it first!" The two sides began to growl at each other (with the exception of Steve and Wonder Woman). This went on for a while… then the Invincibros just dashed away, with the Flash shutting the door on them. Barbara wasn't bothered, though.

"They seem nice." Ham, however, was not going to be slowed down by a closed door.

"Alright, stand back." He set up some explosives on the door, using a detonator to blow it up, helping the team give chase.

* * *

Time for a chase through the city to LexBucks. The Invincibros got a head start, but the Super Hero Girls managed to catch up.

"Give up, ladies," said Hal. "We got the Flash!"

"You also got the Flash's metabolism!" Jess pointed out that the Flash was eating a ton of burritos, saying he'll catch up. Batgirl did the same, wanting to know how many he could possibly eat.

"Ha! Double fault, Green Lantern!" Hal constructed a net to slow her down, to which Jess retaliated… by constructing a treadmill.

"Don't know what that means, Green Lantern." Hal pointed out an important detail as they continued their chase.

"Okay, can we stop this name thing? I'm Green Lantern. You're... Green Lantern Girl? Green Lantern-ette? Oh, I know, Green Lantern Babe!"

"Oh, you _better_ hope I don't catch you!"

Agent S was racing against Spider-Ham and the Toon, the latter of which was using his jetpack for Ham to ride on.

"So how exactly did you two meet?" Ham was curious to know how the Toon and Agent S met.

"Oh, well, it's actually a funny story, right-" He was interrupted when he noticed that Agent S was flying faster than them. Luckily, Ham had another rocket that the two of them used. "You ain't getting rid of us that easily!" Ham saw Wonder Woman on the streets, chasing after Hawkman and Steve.

"Hey Diana," said Ham, drawing her attention. "Need a lift?" He webbed her, propelling her to the rooftops, to which she thanked him.

"I shall outpace you, Birdman! There is nothing you can do to stop me!" Unfortunately, Hawkman remembered what Steve Trevor does to her, so he tossed him. She was able to catch him but enter another daze.

"Hey, beats taking the bus, right?"

"Hah, bus…"

"I'll 'bee' seeing you, honey!" In a rare moment of genuine courage, Bumblebee flew past Hawkman. One growl from him, though, and she's back in apologetic mode. Meanwhile, on ground level, Zatanna attempted to dash on foot, but Green Arrow snagged her cape onto a wall.

"You know what they say, 'No capes!'" He pranced forward, prompting her to teleport him via portal. Supergirl was the only one of the girls left.

"Challenging _me_? Seriously?" Her opponent so happens to be Aqualad.

"Well, well, well. Good evening Ms. Danvers."

"'Sup, kid."

"I suppose the Invincibros, 'Yo bros.', would want me to stop you."

"I understand. Do your worst." Aqualad used water from a bottle and launched it towards Supergirl. She evaporates it in less than a second. She got a good laugh out of this.

"Really, that's it?"

"Hey, it would have been so awesome in the ocean, or in a pool… or during a rainstorm." The other teammates caught up to them.

"Hey, we all made it safe and sound. Yay us!" Wonder Woman faints after hearing this. "According to this the taggers' next target... is in this alley."

"Well, it looks like a draw. Well done, Super Hero G- NOW!" Everyone except for Wonder Woman and Steve rushed into the alley, getting stuck and only stopping when they saw the next tag. But it actually manifested itself, instead of being painted by graffiti, as the other teams initially thought.

"You know what I'm thinking? That's not graffiti." Hal was right; a beam, along with several others, launched into the sky, creating a vortex in the middle of Centennial Park.

* * *

"What's happening? What is that?!" To answer the Toon's question, a figure floated down, whom Supergirl immediately recognized.

"Ursa?" Followed by another one. "Non?" And a final one, who looked to be the leader.

"Kneel before me."

"Zod!"

"Oh boy, we got a narcissist."

"What's going to happen next?"

"Guess we'll have to find out… in Part 2." Ham and the Toon exchanged this fourth-wall-breaking exchange, drawing attention from Agent S.

"I'll still never understand your reality-breaking powers…"

* * *

**AU: So here's Part 1 to the two-parter. I wanted to get the most recent episode done ASAP to prepare for the new episodes coming this month, so I did #DCSuperHeroBoys: Part 1 for you guys.**

**Also, you may have noticed a new original character? Well, do not worry, I will provide a proper description on my profile. In short, Sarah Smith is one of the most popular girls in school. She's also one of the nicest, which adds to her popularity. But what they didn't know was that she was also Agent S, an agent of G.L.O.B.E. (Global League Of Benevolence Enforcers) who is stationed in Metropolis. She has a wide array of gadgets and weaponry to foil crimes while spreading messages of benevolence. Again, a proper description will come soon on my main page so don't worry.**

**Also, another thing, as for how she and Jordan know each other… well, I think some things are just better left unexplained for now. Anyways, Part 2 will be coming soon!**

**Also sorry if there's any confusion in terms of who talks, but the show is on the Cartoon Network app, as well as Netflix, if you need something to follow along with.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	16. DCSuperHeroBoys: Part 2

Welcome back! When we last left our heroes, they were discovering that the graffiti tags were more than meets the eye. All of the tags created a sky portal to the Phantom Zone, allowing Ursa, Non, and Zod to descend upon the city of Metropolis. Supergirl especially remembers thanks to a traumatic flashback. How will she and her friends fare against the trio of Kryptonians? Let's find out.

* * *

"People of Earth, this is General Zod, your new emperor. His planet, Krypton, is destroyed. He must find a new planet to rule, and well, this is it, so…"

"Kneel before Zod!" Everyone except the Super Hero Girls and Invincibros proceeded to do so, while Spider-Ham just shook his head.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…" Supergirl puts him back on track.

"Look, if we don't send those three back through that portal, then you might as well open a banking account!"

"Now, you miserable peons, all of Earth will suffer unless you bring me the heir to the House of El." Supergirl gasped then lowered her head in defeat, forcing herself to walk towards them, much to the horror of her friends.

"If it will save the people of Earth… I turn myself in." Her surrender was pretty dramatic… for, like, five seconds.

"And you are…?"

"What the-? Are you-? I'm Supergirl! Kara Kor-El? My mom sent you to the Phantom Zone!"

"Never heard of you. I want the son of Jor-El! Bring me Superman!"

"Hal? Why does this keep happening to me?! Look, dude! Trust me, I'm just as good as Kal. So, zip your lip and take me prisoner! Or me and my gal pals are gonna kick your butts back through that portal!"

"No, _we're_ gonna kick their butts through that portal! Invincibros!"

"Yo bros!"

The Invincibros then tried their hand at taking them down. The Flash tried using a tornado, but they took advantage of this by summoning piles of dirt that landed on top of him. Green Lantern tried using a hockey stick, which was broken easily thanks to their strength, resulting in him getting his butt kicked into the pile. Agent S tried using her laser pin and shurikens to get a hit, but they were easily avoided, forcing her to take cover behind the pile. Green Arrow shot as many arrows as possible but they broke them easily, forcing him to jump into the pile. Aqualad tried using his water, but Non just swallowed it easily. Hawkman then tried to smash them with his mace, but unfortunately, Ursa was able to grab it and toss him towards the others, swirly-eying them all in a pile.

"Well, boys, that was just embarrassing for you." Zod cracked his neck, amused at how easy that was. Supergirl wasn't having it though.

"What do you say we show these superhero boys how it's done?"

"Yeah… How is it done?"

"You, um- You know, just- And- Get 'em!" The Super Hero Girls rushed towards them but found themselves overwhelmed by the trio's collective ice breathe, forcing them all (except Ham) to tumble backward one by one. Jordan, Zee, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Bumblebee, and Supergirl were knocked into a nearby wall, leaving them swirly-eyed on the floor. Ham noticed and was not happy with what they did.

"Of course you realize, this means war…" He shot some webs and flung himself towards the trio… who easily grabbed him.

"Then again, what is it good for?" Zod tossed him into the same wall, leaving him a can of ham on top of the pile. As Zod laughed at this, Ham tossed one of the stars at him, which he still somehow avoided as everyone regained consciousness.

* * *

"Enough! If Superman won't come to us, then we must draw him out." His way of doing this was to have Ursa and Non hold a bus, with the threat of crushing it and its passengers unless Superman comes right away. "The son of Jor-El has till the count of ten to kneel before me. One!" As he kept counting, the girls pressured Supergirl into calling his cousin and asking for his help. She really didn't want to but they had no choice. Luckily, he picked up and she was able to tell him that Zod has returned. But apparently, she used to cry wolf about this, so he just hung up. There was only one other option left: Wonder Woman. But she was so entranced by Steve that she didn't even notice what was happening. The Toon, in his most desperate voice yet, had to try and snap her out it.

"Wonder Woman, snap out of it! We need you! Please…" Hal noticed how Steve was affecting her and got an idea.

"Steve! I got a hankering for some donuts!"

"I am on it!" Steve whistles as he walks away and Hal blew his finger confidently.

"Donuts? Really?" Jess's snark was interrupted as he turned her attention to Wonder Woman, who was slowly regaining focus.

"Diana…?"

"We must… work… together!"

"All right, Wonder Woman, let's see some of that courage-in-the-flame stuff! You call the play and we'll follow. Right, guys?"

"Yo bros!"

"...and girls." Everyone on the Super Hero Girls team smiled, especially Diana since they were all finally going to work together. Then she put her game face on, as did everyone else, doing a promotional picture pose.

"First order, we pair up. And then, we send these demons back from which they came!"

* * *

Zatanna and Green Arrow teamed up to distract Non with a magic show. After getting their attention (partly thanks to Zatanna conjuring a neon sign and boom box), they proceeded with a box trick. Specifically, the arrow in a box trick. It seemed to work as Non was invested in Green Arrow seemingly getting hurt, making him loosen his grip.

Batgirl and the Flash teamed up to distract Ursa, with Batgirl doing it in the most hilarious way: roasting.

"Hey, Ursula! Is everything in the Phantom Zone made of trash bags or just your outfit?" She looked insulted as Batgirl continued. "Ursula! Hey, Ursula, who did your hair? Calendar Man? 'Cause it's dated!" Strangely enough, this worked as she readied her laser eyes.

"My name is Ursa!" She missed thanks to her riding on the Flash.

"Ha! Nice shot, Ursula! Your aim is just as on point as your boots!" Both sides got distracted and left, dropping the bus so the Green Lanterns can catch it. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, the Toon, Spider-Ham, and Agent S took on Zod one by one. They kept launching all they got at him, with Wonder Woman's spirits, Supergirl's origins, the Toon and Spider-Ham's collective cartoon capabilities, and Agent S' spy gadgets, but he was one of the most powerful figures on Krypton. He was able to no sell all their attacks with little to no effort, even as the Toon and Spider-Ham collectively used their more powerful attacks such as launched anvils and fireworks and even dynamite. _Powerful_ dynamite. Zod just tosses everything they throw with little to no effort, which was more evident as Spider-Ham was tossed onto the pavement, next to Aqualad who was standing near a fire hydrant.

"Uh, Mr. Ham?" Thanks to being a Spider and a Toon himself, Spider-Ham gets right back up and web-launches himself towards him, just as he finished throwing Supergirl down.

"Ms. Girl? I'm ready to help, just let me know if you need me."

"Just stay there, squirt! Do not move from that spot!" He sighed as Bumblebee and Hawkman (weird combo but okay) were flying to the Lex Emporium, the city's science museum. Bumblebee remembered this place.

"Hey, I remember that episode!" She accidentally bumps into Hawkman with her quickly apologizing. The two were in the science exhibit, seeing one particular item that they need to get. "There's the Kryptonite!" Hawkman started walking towards it, not realizing that the exhibit has a security system. The defenses were set off as a metal door started to fall. Luckily, he was able to catch it as he tried to signal Bumblebee to fly in.

"Oh, so, you want me to…"

"Hurry!" He kept the door open for as long as he can as she tried to grab the Kryptonite.

* * *

Meanwhile, the distractions were still working for now as Ursa kept trying to hit Batgirl and the Flash but thanks to his super speed, she couldn't.

"What's the matter Ursula? This relationship moving too fast for you?!"

"On the contrary…" She got a different idea, use her ice breathe to freeze them. It worked as they were frozen in spikes of ice. "I find the pace… glacial."

Non was still entertained by Zatanna and Green Arrow's show, clapping along with Zatanna's purple hands.

"And now for the grand finale!" She conjured a large arrow and stuck it down the middle, seemingly stabbing Green Arrow.

"Oh, I am slain!" Non was happy to see this before Green Arrow came out, completely unharmed.

"Not a scratch!" Though they ended up surprised themselves when it turned out Non genuinely thought he was stabbed and expected gore. He wasn't happy.

"...I think he expected some gore. Okay, get back inside!" She tried to stab him but it was too late. They had to retreat. Or in their case, "Hisnav!" This was the time that Zod was annoyed with everyone's collected attempts to defeat him, which was shown as the Toon launched towards him with a boxing glove.

"Enough!" He quickly grabbed his wrist and tossed him to the ground. Hard. Wonder Woman noticed and was not planning on having another Hospital Arc, as she quickly caught him as they both hit the ground, weakened.

"Is there anything this guy won't take?!" The Toon was frustrated as every other available hero crowded around him, making sure he was okay.

"Oh my gosh!" Supergirl flew towards him, checking him. "You're not critically hurt, are you?"

"No, we're fine."

"You've lost Kara Zor-El! Now all of Earth shall kneel before Zod! ZOD!"

"God, will he EVER stop talking about himself!" The Toon was annoyed at this point while Supergirl flew towards the regrouped trio.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Now… kneel!" She just floated there for a few seconds… and blasted away. The others were confused.

"Or run like a coward. That works too." They all started laughing, convinced that they've won. But then they started coughing as something green appeared above them. It was Bumblebee and Hawkman, the latter of which was holding Kryptonite. The former was actually giddy that they were able to do it.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys! I was all like, "Ah!" And he was all like, "Just go under the door." And I was all like, 'Oh! Kryptonite! Whoa!'" He growls at her, messaging that she should dial it back a bit. She did as he split the Kryptonite into three chunks that were caught by three groups. Spider-Ham, seeing one fall down, pulled out a butterfly net, catching one of the chunks with ease.

"Hey, look! I caught a green Kryptonite! More common than any other color." The Flash quickly broke out of the ice as Batgirl jumped and grabbed the other chunk. The final chunk was caught by Green Arrow after reappearing with Zatanna (who grabbed it from him). Batgirl then wraps the chunk around some rope, throwing it towards Ursa.

* * *

"Hey, Ursula! You're looking a little green!" That's when the Flash conjured another tornado, launching her back to the Phantom Zone. Zatanna tapped Non on the shoulder, who was ready to attack her, until she stopped him.

"Wait! What's that behind your ear?" It was her chunk of Kryptonite, in an impressive feat of magic.

"Thanks for coming to the show! You've been terrific!" Green Arrow uses a punching arrow to launch him back to the Phantom Zone. Spider-Ham had a perfect idea of sending Zod back: rocket launcher, with the chunk on the front. Launching the rocket towards him, it was very close to hitting him. But alas, he was able to toss it to space, where it exploded, giving him the opportunity to gloat.

"Foolish children! Even Superman knows that Zod is a force of nature. Only another force of nature stands a chance against me!"

"Good thing we have one of those!" Supergirl is back, and she was ready for Aqualad to shine as part of the plan. She melted a fire hydrant, making a rain of water. "Go for it, squirt!"

With a newfound sense of confidence and joy, Aqualad started constructing with the water, forming a _large serpent_. Everyone was in shock as he launched it directly towards Zod, ramming him directly into the Phantom Zone, which was closing fast. Luckily, thanks to the Lanterns, the portal was closed in time just as the serpent was gone. And alas, it has been done. Metropolis is saved from the Phantom Trio. Everyone huddled around Aqualad, proud of and congratulating him. As they began to walk off, the Toon saw Supergirl staring up and smiling.

"Hey, you comin'? We're gonna celebrate!"

"Yeah, in a minute…"

"Alright." He left with the others, wondering what Supergirl was thinking about. Unbeknownst to him, she was no doubt remembering an important memory, about her mom. She was the one who originally sent them to the Phantom Zone after they caused Krypton's destruction. Supergirl was happy because thanks to her and the other heroes working together, they are still locked up tight, hopefully for years to come.

"We did it, mom. We got them." She then walked off to join the others.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Steve Trevor still managed to get those donuts that Hal requested, so everyone was eating lunch atop a skyscraper, in the order of Hawkman, Bumblebee, the Toon, Agent S, Spider-Ham, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Aqualad, the Flash, Batgirl, Hal, Jess, Wonder Woman, and Steve Trevor. Wonder Woman was gawking at Steve Trevor as expected.

"It was touch-and-go for a while I thought I was really gonna let you guys down coming back without sprinkles. But then the lady found some more in the back, and the day was saved!" She laughed, accidentally falling off. Supergirl carried her back up a moment later as the Flash had a moment of realization.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"No. What?"

"If Steve hadn't left to get those donuts, then Wonder Woman never would have had the idea to get the Kryptonite, and that "Kneel!" guy would have totally taken over the world."

Everyone is lost in thought for a bit.

"Steve Trevor does it again!" All of the Invincibros did their chant as the Super Hero Girls facepalmed/shook their heads.

**AU: So the next episode comes this Friday, so here's Part 2 of #DCSuperHeroBoys. Personally, I felt like Zod would be able to brush off Toon Physics, considering this is the same guy who managed to put Krypton in ruins (P.S. I'm not that deep into comic books so…). Next episode should be the most recent one, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also, in terms of Spider-Ham fixing his machine so he can get back to his dimension, I plan on touching on that soon. I just want to try and do some more insight into his interactions with the other characters.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	17. MusicalMayhem: Part 1

Ah, the Lex Emporium. We've already been here for a couple of episodes, with one being Supergirl after almost dying from Kryptonite and the same rock being used to send the trio of Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. Right now, the girls were on a field trip, coming up at the space rock exhibit. Though Kara objected to entering the exhibit for personal reasons, the others went inside, viewing the different rocks and gems, with one, in particular, shown.

"And now," said the tour guide, "here we have the Gemma Apollo." She directed the students towards a gem in a glass capsule. "Legend has it that this gem was in the hands of a musician who could use its power of musical manipulation to hypnotize others into obeying his every whim. Because of its musical roots, it also causes a highly-populated area to become more similar to, well, a musical!" Jordan and Mary were the most intrigued at this, though, in the former's case, it was because of that article he read. "Luckily, an unknown figure was able to overthrow his power without being affected by the music. Afterward, scientists feared that someone could get a hold of this powerful gem, so they created a special soundproof capsule to keep the gem's powers from affecting others."

* * *

Everyone applauded this true story, with Mary clapping the most.

* * *

"Wow! That's actually kind of amazing! I'm a huge music enthusiast myself, so…"

"Ah," said the guide. "Well, you just keep following your passion! Now, that will conclude our tour." The students applauded for that delightful tour as they began to exit.

* * *

Later that evening…

* * *

Jordan and Diana were at home, with Diana just coming out of the shower. As she exited and put on a robe, she went to Jordan's room to see him doing some work.

"Hello, Jordan." He turned to see Diana and was a bit flustered.

"Oh, hi, Diana…"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, sure." She sat on his bed, wanting to ask him about something.

"So what exactly is a 'musical'?" He had a good idea over what it is, having seen a couple on TV and stage.

"Okay, so on Themscrya, do you happen to have performances?"

"Yes. We do have performers come in to entertain every now and then."

"It's like that except for the most part, there's a lot of singing. And I mean, _a lot_." She seemed intrigued by the idea. "You know, if you really want to know more, ask Zee. She knows more about this type of stuff than I do, so…"

"Ah, you are right! Thanks, Jordan!" She gave him a quick hug and left to try and call Zee. Jordan was just glad to help out.

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

The city was asleep as everyone turned in after a long day, waiting to see what the next day will bring them. However, there was one person who was still awake… currently standing outside of the residence of Sarah Smith.

"Here she is… the house of Agent S. Time to start my plan…" Whoever this person was started to sing.

_The nights… they're so serene…_

_The nights… they're so calm…_

_They can make us feel…_

_Like a couple at prom…!_

As he sang, Sarah Smith started to wake up. But the difference between her waking up normally and waking up here is that when she opens her eyes normally, they're blue and innocent. When she opened her eyes here, they're spirals. As they spun, she slowly got up and changed into her Agent S alias. Once she was finished, she snuck out of the window and landed in front of this person.

_But tonight, while everyone slumbers…_

_While the heroes are safe and sound…_

_We shall make sure an item…_

_Is stolen from a grounds…_

Those grounds were the Lex Emporium, home to the aforementioned Gemma Apollo. Which is what this man was seeking to find. Thanks to Agent S' stealth and this man's swiftness, they made it to the emporium, all while the man keeps the music going. Then they reached the exhibit where the gem can be seen.

_There it is, there it is…_

_The most musical item ever seen…_

_The Gemma... Apollo…_

_And now it's gone from the scene…_

As he sang, Agent S used her pen to cut the glass as clean as possible to avoid suspicion. A perfect circle was made, allowing her to slowly remove the glass and take the gem.

_The gem… it's mine…_

_The powers of music in my hands…_

_The Gemma… Apollo…_

_The true hit of the band…!_

The two stealthily made their way back to Sarah's residence, where he directed her to change back into her normal clothes and fall back asleep.

_The nights… they're so tiring…_

_The nights… they're so bright…_

_But now, our work is done…_

_And now… it's… goodnight…_

He stopped singing and congratulated himself as he held the Gemma Apollo.

"With this in my hands, it's time to give this city a musical makeover!" He made sure to quickly leave the neighborhood and avoid being in sight in case of anyone that could be awake.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Jordan's alarm clock woke him up as he began to stretch and get out of bed.

_Today is… a new day…_

_A new day for me…_

_Today is… a new day…_

_A new day for my friends that I see…_

Jordan stopped himself, wondering why the heck he was singing in the morning. He normally sings in the shower. This confusion continued as he heard Diana suddenly singing in the bathroom.

_Today must be a great day…_

_Today is another day…_

_Today is always everyday…_

_A day for my friends to say…_

"Good morning!" Jordan was interrupted by Diana suddenly opening the door in her rope, sensing that Jordan was near.

"Good morning! Hey, were you singing just now?"

"Hmm… I believe so, but I do not know why. I just… _wanted_ to sing!"

"Odd… I was singing just a moment ago… and did you hear any type of music?"

"Oh, yeah! It started just as I was singing!"

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure…" The two kept pondering as they continued their morning routines. Meanwhile, in a high rise in the city, Zee was finishing _her_ morning routine, currently brushing her hair and preparing for her ride to school.

_High rise… low streets…_

_The Zataras rise above it all…_

_When it comes to magic…_

_We answer the call…_

She finished brushing her hair and prepared to make her way to the door to wait on her ride with Porker by her side.

"Wow. Were you singing just now?"

"Yeah, I guess so… I'm not sure why, but yeah."

"Your singing voice is nice…"

"Aww, thank you!"

As Porker complimented Zee on her singing, Karen was finishing her routine, making sure she has her necklace as she walked out of the door.

_As a bee… who is small…_

_I normally go unnoticed…_

_But as… an advantage…_ (She quickly goes into small form upon the realization that she left one of her books in her room.)

_Being small means being so unnoticed…_

Karen was waiting on her ride as we pan over to a van driven by Jessica Cruz, who was currently on her way to pick up Karen. However, as she drove, she couldn't help but notice some litter on the ground.

_Trash? Heh…_

_What is it go for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Oh no, there's more!_

As Jess takes notice of the litter, she rolls down the windows. Using her ring, she made multiple arms stealthily pick up all the currently-seen litter which was surprisingly unseen. She began to pull up to the Danvers' residence, where Kara was rocking out.

_Rockin' to the beat, rockin' to the beat…_

_Bout to head to school in a heartbeat…_

_Today's a new day, today's a new day… _She heard Jess honk her horn, signaling she has arrived.

_Now I just gotta beat the heat…_

She went out of the door and got in Jess's van. She then drove to pick up the others, starting with Zee and Karen. As she drove, Babs was standing outside, thinking about her idol.

_One day… one day…_

_I will be his…_

_Batman… Batman…_

_I dreamed of this…_

"But not today because of that lame bird!" As she finished, Jess's van pulled up, currently housing Jess, Kara, Karen, Porker, and Zee.

"Hi, Jess!"

"Hey Babs. You ready?"

"You know it!"

"Great! We just gotta pick up Jordan and Diana." One more verse until they would reach there.

_Now let's see what this… day… brings…_

"Okay, seriously, what is happening?!"

"Do not panic, Jordan. We'll find out once school is over." They finished talking just as the van pulled up, with everyone welcoming the two aboard.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey! Quick question: Did anyone of you sing earlier today?" Everyone raised their hands, resulting in suspicion.

"Now that I think of it," said Jess. "There WAS music coming from somewhere and it wasn't my stereo. What could it be?" Everyone kept thinking until they eventually reached the school.

"Oh, we're here. Well, we probably shouldn't worry about it until after school. So how about this; let's just meet at Sweet Justice after school, okay?"

"Agreed!" With their agreement closed, the group began to enter the school, ready to start this new day.

* * *

Later, during free period…

* * *

Jordan walked up to Sarah, who was feeling a little weird today.

"Hey Sarah."

"Oh, hi Jordan."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little tired today."

"I don't know. I don't think I slept right last night. That reminds me, I had this incredibly weird dream. It was quiet, you know, like any other night. But then, music started playing. I couldn't really control myself but there was this figure who had complete control over me.

"Interesting… tell me more." He pulled out a notepad and started writing down what she was saying.

"Well, I was forced to steal that gem we saw yesterday for him and afterward I blacked out a bit. Then I woke up." Jordan was intrigued by this and wondered if this is related to their singing.

"Hey, listen. My friends and I are doing an investigation to investigate the strange events that have happened this morning. If you want, you can meet us at Sweet Justice. I'm sure my friends will be okay with it."

"Oh, that's nice of you. Thanks!"

"No problem." Jordan looked at his watch, checking the time. "Well, I better get to this next class. See you later!"

"See ya!" The two walked off to their classes as free period was ending.

* * *

After school…

* * *

All of the girls were at Sweet Justice were waiting for Sarah to arrive, wanting to know more about her dream, thinking it could be related to their problem.

"So I also got a book from the library," said Karen. "It has more details about the Gemma Apollo."

"Excellent! Our friend Sarah shall be arriving any moment now…" And that's when Sarah walked in, waving to the group.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Sarah!"

"So, Jordan suggested that I meet with you guys about the strange dream I had last night."

"Yes. Jordan told us about your dream already. Just come and sit with us so we can discuss." Sarah did as Diana said and sat with the girls. She then activated the entrance to their hideout, sliding them down to the center of the room. Afterward, Karen pulled out her book on the Gemma Apollo.

"So according to this book, the Gemma Apollo actually causes the large area that it is in to turn into a musical of sorts. So everyone would be compelled to sing and dance. Now, if it's being used by someone, then it can most certainly be used to controlling others. So do you remember who was controlling you while you were asleep?"

"I'm not sure… all I know is that this person was a guy and he had a choir-like voice. He also had, like, a visor with musical notes on it. He was also sharply dressed, and looked to be the same age as me." Everyone else is interested until they were interrupted by an alarm.

"Hey, it's the crime alarm I installed," said Babs as she ran over to her computer to see the situation. It was Catwoman, Livewire, and Poison Ivy raiding a military site, hoping to hack a communications satellite for unknown reasons. Zee, Porker, Jess, and Babs volunteered to stop them while the rest stayed at the hideout.

* * *

The three villainesses were still on their way to the satellite, planning on taking an elevator to the control room. However, they froze once they heard a voice.

"You know, it's considered rude to hack a satellite without letting people know." It was Spider-Ham, along with Zatanna and Green Lantern. Batgirl decided to watch from the sidelines in the hopes of preventing the hack.

"You two…! Oh, and Spider-Pig."

"It's Spider-HAM!"

"Potato, tomato, look, you can intimidate us all you want, but nothing will keep us from getting to that satellite!"

"Well, I guess this means it's time to rumble!" Catwoman then took the chance to speak.

"Well, it is you who will take a _tumble_…" Everyone is shocked that Catwoman actually _sang_ that part.

"I'm sorry, but did you just… SING?"

"Of course I did _not_. Wait, yes I _did_!

_I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing!_" Everyone became more confused as there is suddenly music filling the air.

"_And in my ears I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing!_" Spider-Ham was a little shocked that he was singing with no warning.

"_This silly game is very lame and someone's gonna pay!_" Livewire sung as Zatanna stepped forward.

"_An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?_" Green Lantern and Poison Ivy then started singing.

"_Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur…_" Then all the villains started singing collectively.

"_They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable…_" Livewire adds,

"_And imminently kickable!_"Everyone then sang this next part.

"_That dirty rotten rat is…_"

"_The Music Meister!_" Batgirl looked on in shock as she took a good look at who this man was. He was exactly like Sarah described: music visor, sharply dressed, and a choir-like voice. As she looked on, everyone on the field prepared their weapons until he started singing again.

"_Put down your arms, my friends, _

_your plants, whip, and electricity…_" Everyone almost immediately dropped their methods of attacking as he continued to sing, with their eyes forming spirals.

"_Your resistance to my charm now ends,_

_when I belt these power chords!_" All by his voice, he was able to charm everyone into dancing and starting pairing the sides up as he grabbed Zatanna and Livewire, whose eyes were as spiraled as ever.

"_Good guys or bad guys,_

_it doesn't really matter;_

_You are all just slaves_

_to my hypnotic patter!_" Everyone else paired up, including Spider-Ham and Catwoman, and Green Lantern and Poison Ivy.

"_As I regale you with my story,_

_you'll know you have no choice,_

_But to do my evil bidding,_

_when you hear this booming voice!_" Thanks to his powers, everyone was sent into the control room. As everyone danced around him, the chorus started.

"_Oh, I'm the Music Meister!_" Everyone in the vicinity started singing.

"_He's the Music Meister!_

_And everyone just fawns!_

_He's the Music Meister,_

_and we are all his pawns!_"

"_And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy!_

_Yes I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_" He then led everyone back to the field. For a brief moment, he actually stopped singing.

"You see, I too have plans for this satellite! And now that I've established who's in charge… GET TO WORK!" Batgirl, who was far from the field, was unaffected by his singing, using binoculars to observe the situation.

"Well, that isn't something you see every day…" He started to sing again as he led everyone to a rocket.

"_The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_

_But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher!_

_The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_

_And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_

_I'm the Music Meister!_" Everyone was now in a line at the ramp of the rocket. At that point, he took out the Gemma Apollo, as well as the satellite, and started passing them on to the rocket.

"_He's the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns!_

_He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns!_"

"_I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path!_" Zatanna did a solo, which attracted his attention.

"_He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath!_" The Meister ended up hypnotized himself by her beautiful voice. He then starts singing in a pitch, prompting her to join in. Batgirl was still monitoring, finally seeing what Sarah meant.

"Oh, so he can hypnotize anyone using his VOICE! Looks like I better take part in this little number…" She slipped on some earplugs and jumped onto the battlefield, landing in front of Zatanna, protecting her from his advances.

"Do you honestly believe you can keep this controlling concert rolling?"

"Well, yes. For you see… this is only the opening number!" He started blasting her with musical staves with his staff, which she was luckily able to dodge. She grabbed him, to which he only smirked and continued singing.

"_You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me._" Everyone started snapping their fingers along to the beat.

_And now my friends, you have the chance... To show Batman how well you dance!_" He basically gave them the cue to attack Batgirl. While she was able to dodge most of their attacks, Poison Ivy conjured some vines to keep her constrained.

"Ugh, not again…"

Meanwhile, the Music Meister was able to start the countdown on the rocket as Poison Ivy danced with her, thanks to the former's vines. Batgirl had some oil from her rocket boots that she keeps for emergencies, so she used that to make her slip, dropping the vines. She would have been caught by Zatanna and Livewire had it not been for her glue gun, blasting them to the wall. Unfortunately, she was restrained by vines AGAIN as Spider-Ham, Catwoman, and Green Lantern appeared, aggressively dancing at her. She was released as Spider-Ham accidentally it Poison Ivy, causing her to reflexively knock them back. But everyone else was still snapping… and the rocket was about to launch. The Music Meister saw this as his cue to start singing as he came back out.

_And now that Batman's been delayed, your usefulness has passed,_

_A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!_" Everyone broke free from their previous struggles and got into a chorus line.

"_Oh, I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast!_" Everyone started to kickline to the launching rocket.

"_He's the Music Meister, under his spell, we're toast!_"

"_I'm the Music Meister, I've won the day, now I must fly!_

_I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_" The Meister made his getaway on his musical note motorcycle as Batgirl noticed her friends and enemies approaching the rocket, with a look of worry crossing her face. Luckily she got an idea: use her Bat-Grabbles. Two of them, to be precise. Using both of them, she restrained the hypnotized dancers and kept them in place as the rocket launched. Luckily, the rope held long enough for the rocket to fly away, ending the music and waking everyone out of their trance. The villains got up, groaning, but they were knocked back down again once the heroes regained consciousness.

"So I guess now we know how the city got more musical…" Batgirl made a quick quip as the others approached her.

"So what shall we do now?"

"Wait, what time is it?" Spider-Ham pulled out a large grandfather clock. "Don't you have a normal watch?"

"Oh, I do, but I also like the 80s so… okay it's close to 6:45." This luckily left everyone enough time to head back to Sweet Justice and discuss.

* * *

A couple of moments later…

* * *

"So this is who the Music Meister is?" Thanks to pictures and videos featuring the villain, everyone now has a clear idea of who this guy was.

"Yeah, he hypnotizes people through singing. Oh, that reminds me!" Babs pulled out some earplugs, enough for everyone. "Here you go! These not only negates the Meister's melodious music, but also allows us to stay in contact whenever we get separated." Kara managed to ask an important question.

"So what, did you make these because you specifically anticipated this type of situation?"

"Yes." Everyone stared in silence as they wondered what else Babs makes in her spare time.

"So what do we do now?" Karen broke the silence before Diana stood.

"Well, I say some of us track this musical menace down. If we do not stop this guy, the entire world could become a hypnotized musical!" Jordan smiled a bit after hearing her speak. He always loved it when she took charge, which gave him a thought.

"Hey, Diana? Mind if I tag along? You're gonna need someone unpredictable to counter his music…"

"Very well. Thank you!" She hugged him back, no doubt making him blush, enough to make it noticeable by everyone else. "Now then, let us hunt!" The two began their own transformation sequence, mainly due to them gaining a liking towards them. Wonder Woman just flashed her letters, drawing her shield and sword, while the Toon drank a serum, granting him his costume and jetpack, which got a makeover.

"Hey, is your jetpack powered by steam now?" Zee noticed the Toon's new jetpack.

"Yeah! Jess suggested I use something more environmentally friendly, so… anyway, let's go!" The two then went to the streets of Metropolis, hoping to find this mysterious masked singer.

* * *

**AU: Phew! Well, this is it. My first "full-length" episode of the show. Now, I know I did a couple (or maybe it was one) original episodes before but I consider this to be the first long one. I wanted to do a musical partially because of me discovering a certain episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, which became a sort of template for the episode.**

**Now, for the Gemma Apollo. I wanted to include another incentive for the Meister to further his plans, so I invented the Gemma Apollo, which is one of the most powerful artifacts ever, on the lines of, say, Kryptonite. But that's my headcanon.**

**Remember when I said I used a certain episode as a template? Well, that episode, which you may have figured, is "Mayhem of the Music Meister". See I always preferred the more comedic superhero shows and while I did not watch a lot of Brave and the Bold, I wanted to use that episode for one particular reason: the Music Meister. He managed to make the world into the music stage in one night, so I wanted him to face off against the heroes. Important note: I changed his age to around 16 years old to make an element work: Zee's popularity.**

**Zee is one of the most fashionable girls in school, but I see her as one of the most popular, being a daughter of a weathly celebrity. So I imagine her attracting a lot of attention from boys for numerous reasons, but she already has eyes for someone else…**

**WOW, have I been talking for a while. Yeah, this is now my longest chapter so I am going to end this before I take all night! **

**But quick question: What do you think about this? And here is my sign off:**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	18. MusicalMayhem: Part 2

Riding on the Toon's jetpack, Wonder Woman and the Toon flew through the city, hoping to find where the Music Meister was hiding. As they flew, Jordan was briefly distracted by the way Wonder Woman's hair flows in the breeze. Even when's in the air, he can't help but sigh on the inside. But he can't worry about that right now. Right now, his top priority is to find the Meister and find out what he's planning to do with the Gemma Apollo.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Wonder Woman's words knocked him back into reality as the Toon started hearing something.

"Yeah, I hear something… it sounds like organ music. Coming from… there!" He pointed towards the old-abandoned Concert Hall. The two flew to the roof of the building to observe what's going on. The Meister was playing on an organ, but they couldn't see who he was playing for. A couple of moments later would reveal that he was playing it to no one, or rather, an audience he made himself. The Toon would have felt bad for him if he was still somewhat lonely on the inside… and this is where he starts his monologuing.

"With the Gemma Apollo _and_ the sattelite under my control, soon all the world will be singing my praise! And making me RICH! But there are still some obstacles that could get in my way… _two_ of them actually." He spotted them, prompting Wonder Woman and the Toon to drop down on him, with Wonder Woman quipping.

"It looks like your show is about to have a long intermission!"

"Wonder Woman and the Toon… why must you and the other heroes drive me and every other villain crazy!" He rushed to his organ and started playing, fogging the room and started another musical number as he dashed away on his musical-cycle.

* * *

_We all know who the Super Hero Girls are,_

_They're always saving the day…_

_But how do they think the villains feel when,_

_They are defeated or locked away?_

The Meister raced through the streets with Wonder Woman and the Toon trailing right behind him.

_Do they feel misery? NO!_

_Do they feel empathy? NO!_

_Do they ever feel cause enough pain?_

_NO! They just drive us crazy!_ Unfortunately, he was singing as he was riding. Meaning everyone on the street was listening… and their eyes were spiraling. They were quickly reaching out to grab the two, who were still riding on the Toon's jetpack. But someone threw something at the jetpack, making the two loose balance and crashing into an alley. As the hypnotized patrons went their way towards the two, they were greeted with two dummies in their likeness as Wonder Woman and the Toon escaped on the rooftops to see him heading towards Sweet Justice.

"The Toon! He is heading towards Sweet Justice! That's where our friends are!" As Wonder Woman pointed this out, the Toon was thinking. What if they were hypnotized and needed a backup plan. He needed to think this through later though and stop the Meister before he gets to their friends. As they dashed on the roofs, they were suddenly stopped by a wall of vines. It was Poison Ivy, who was itching for a fight after getting into the beat.

_Humans, humans! You despicable vermins!_

_You think you're so productive!_

_Destroying nature, ruining its beauty,_

_That is just… so… reductive!_

Poison Ivy attacked with vines as she sang, before being accompanied by Livewire, prompting Wonder Woman to sing against her, even as she's wearing the earplugs.

_Livewire, Livewire, you social bully!_

_Always think you're _so_ shocking!_

_Taking glee in hurting who we lo-ove!_

_Or putting them for medical caring!_

She wasn't offended, however. She just smiled and attacked.

_Thank you so much! I really like that_

_Compliment that you have given!_

_Shocking people is what I do,_

_Especially if their bodies are broken! Yah!_

Wonder Woman drew her shield and guarded the Toon, remembering the Hospital Arc and not wanting a repeat of what happened. Luckily, she was able to guard him, and the Toon was able to guard himself by making a rubber shield in case she attacks from other angles. Then the Toon had an idea.

"Wonder Woman! I have an idea! You keep fighting these two, I got a backup plan!"

"Okay! But hurry, there's no telling what the Meister is doing to our friends!" As he dashed off, we see the Meister singing in Sweet Justice, taking control of everyone there, including Barry, and making the latter reveal the Super Hero Girls' lair. Everyone else in the lair realized that they were being raided just as he sang as he and the other hypnotized patrons came down.

_It won't be long, just give in,_

_Everyone else is dancing to this tune…_

_Sooner… or later…_

_You will not be immune…_

The Meister would end up proving himself right as some of the patrons overwhelmed some of the heroes and removed their earplugs, bringing them under his control. This left Zatanna, Spider-Ham, Batgirl, and Green Lantern left.

"Oh, well here's a bit of irony. Well, if you don't want to be musically defeated by your friends, I suggest you remove those earplugs." The girls glanced over and saw Supergirl floating over them, Bumblebee preparing her stingers, and Agent S readying her pen.

"Wonder Woman, Toon, where are you two…?" Zatanna was getting worried as the Meister stared at her.

"You know, I can let you off the hook IF you offer me your hand…"

"You think I would ever show interest in a VILLAIN?! No way!"

"Well, suit yourself." The hypnotized superheroes inched towards the unaffected as they exchanged glances of worry.

* * *

The Toon was racing back to Wonder Woman as he finished creating his back up plan. But as he got back, he saw Wonder Woman on the streets, overwhelmed by just how many villains there are. This prompted him to launch himself towards him via a large slingshot. Just as he approached the heroine, he was stopped by a green hand. It was constructed by Green Lantern,

"Oh no… don't tell me…"

_All your friends are now mine,_

_Looks like you'll have to give in…_

Jordan tried to work his way around his hypnotized friends but Spider-Ham was raising his mallet.

_Since you won't be a part of this,_

_You just cannot win!_ He finished singing as Spider-Ham smacked the Toon, swirly-eyeing him and knocking him out, just as Wonder Woman was given the same treatment.

* * *

When the two regained consciousness, they realized that they were restrained. Not only was this extremely uncomfortable to the Toon for numerous reasons, but they were currently on a stage. And the Music Meister was singing again, this time in heavy metal, clearly enjoying this moment.

_Gears grindin', 'ropes bindin', coils windin', _for a super sap!

_DEATH TRAP!_

_Pistons pangin', clamps a-clangin', springs sprangin', it's the last lap!_

_DEATH TRAP!_

"No encore for you this time, the Toon! And I'm afraid it's closing night for your little Wonder Girl, too! Now if you two will excuse me, the world awaits my final number... and I shouldn't keep them!" As he made his exit, he switched to a new outfit and made his escape as multiple defenses were set off, prompting the two to quickly come up with a plan as they inched towards them.

_Acid steamin', blades gleamin', lasers beamin', final Night Cap!_

_DEATH TRAP! _As Wonder Woman sang, the Toon quickly moved, grabbing one of the blades with his feet and burning one of the acid cannons with one of the lasers. Unfortunately, this caused a chain reaction that ended in the stage's walls moving towards each other, creating an airlock door situation.

_Bone crushin', 'flesh mushin', gore gushin', it's a dirt nap! _Oh, and the floor dropped out to reveal that there was more acid, and one of the drums had a bomb in them.

_DEATH TRAP! _

_DEATH TRAP!_ The Toon pulled out a Jack-in-the-box, which contained a boxing glove, and tossed it behind the drum and, at the right time, it went off, knocking the bomb into his hands. He covered it in the box and dropped it into the acid. The bomb blew up and made a hole in the ground, draining all the acid.

_DEATH TRAP!_

With swiftness, the two dropped through the hole just as the remaining acid drained out. As Wonder Woman dropped to the ground, she quickly caught the Toon, who look enamored.

"Wow! I should have told you this morning, but you have a really nice voice." She got a bit flustered and thanked him before the two got back to trying to stop the Meister. As they walked out of their captive shop, however, they were immediately greeted by a green-hammer-wielding Green Lantern, who was still being controlled by the Meister. Luckily, the two weren't going to take her actually resorting to violence, especially because of what's about to go down. With Wonder Woman immediately incapacitating her with her Lasso of Truth, the Toon snuck up behind her and put some earplugs in, breaking her out of the trance.

"Ugh, *gasp* Diana! Jordan! I didn't want to hurt you?! I'm so sorry, I-"

"It is okay Jessica. We were not hurt."

"In fact, you are exactly who we need. Hey, that ring lets you breathe in space, right?"

"Yeah, don't you remember when you came to one of my sparring sessions?"

"Oh, right… well, anyway, here's what I need you to do." He whispered in her ear, with her being increasingly interested in what he had planned.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I'm not sure if she can even breathe in space!"

"I promise. I gave her one of my serums, and one of my powers is the ability to breathe in space. Just meet her in front of the school." Green Lantern saluted and flew as fast as she can. Wonder Woman put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for the big concert?" Wonder Woman's words were accompanied by her smile, raising his spirits up, but with a little anxiousness.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Glen Morgan Square…

* * *

The Music Meister is standing on the stage, looking over the hypnotized patrons with the hypnotized heroes and villains by his side.

"And now for the moment the world has all been waiting for. Without further ado, the show stopper!"

"This show's stopping early, Music Meister!" Wonder Woman's words called out to him, attracting his attention. He was surprised to see her and the Toon safe from his trap.

"Yeah, due to criminal intent! ...and bad reviews." He quickly launched a plunger, making a zipline for the two to swing on. Or rather, for the Toon to ride Wonder Woman on. Not that she was complaining.

"Well, I guess that's my cue! And now, for the opening act!" His new suit comes with a special surprise: it has speakers built-in. And he was about to sing. The two braced themselves for this next number.

_The Music Meister sings a song that the world wants to hear…_

_Let's not fight, let's get along, _

_for your hypnotic puppeteer!_

In an instant, a wall of heroes, villains, and civilians alike blocked them. Once they were circled, they knew they had no choice but to fight.

_The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey…_

_Do your jobs, steal all you can,_

_while you're under my sway!_

His voice was projected across Metropolis, affected everyone. His singing gave everyone an urge to start stealing and robbing, all while dancing to the music. The Toon and Wonder Woman were still fighting everyone off but they were getting a bit worried. Hopefully, their plan B was still being put into motion, which seemed true as they saw a green figure flying towards the sky.

_It's too late, now's the date, When the world became unfurled,_

_A satellite, projects my might, around my finger you'll be twirled!_ Thanks to the satellite and the power of the Gemma Apollo, his hypnotizing music was broadcasted all around the world, affecting everyone.

_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

_Let's not fight, let's get along,_

_for our hypnotic puppeteer!_

_The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey,_

_So do your job, steal all you can,_

_While you're under his sway!_

Green Lantern noticed the world is put under the Meister's control and knew she had to act fast. Part of the reason was that someone was with her.

"Hey, Mary! Are you okay?" Mary was on a jetpack similar to the Toon's but themed to music.

"Yeah, just the first time having abilities like this!"

"Don't worry, just _be_ the Toon, and you'll be fine, okay?" Mary became more confident and nodded. "Good. Now we better hurry! The whole world's being hypnotized and we need to get that gem out soon!" As she flew, our duo was still fighting everyone off. Zatanna appeared in front of the Toon and began to cast a spell as she conjured a sphere.

"Re'uoy won rednu eht lor-" But fortunately, Wonder Woman stopped her, but unfortunately, Spider-Ham saw and went ham on her. He was basically like… some… non-giving-up toon pig, with his abilities making him a worthy adversary. Eventually, she was forced to fall back with the Toon as they did the back-to-back pose.

_You still persist, but don't resist,_

_Sing along to my song!_

_Dance a dance, prance my prance,_

_Because to me you now belong!_

The two were overwhelmed as Wonder Woman used her Lasso to have them propelled to the top of the stage, where people were STILL attacking. Even as they continued to fight, the chorus was still going strong.

_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear..._

_Let's not fight, let's get along,_

_For our hypnotic puppeteer!_

_The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey..._

_So do your job, steal all you can,_

_While you're under his sway!_

As every country in the world was now under the Meister's control, we see Green Lantern and Mary now in space with the satellite in reach.

"There it is! We're almost there!" The two began to fly over to the satellite and remove that gem once and for all. But there was one matter that they forgot about: the _other_ Green Lantern. Hal grabbed them both using constructed hands, restraining them both. They tried to escape, but the music really got him, even in space, so were restrained rather tightly. He flew over to Jess and removed her earplugs, once again making her a slave to the music. As she was released, Mary started to worry as now she has to deal with TWO hypnotized Green Lanterns and the Gemma Apollo that needs saving. She had to think.

_Just you and him, it's looking grim,_

_Now you're mine, will the Toon resign?_

Wonder Woman was overwhelmed once more by the immense crowd of people, resulting in one of them removing her earplugs, making her another hypnotized victim.

_Use your voice! He'll have no choice!_

_Now it's time for you to shine…_

The Meister realized that all of the Girls on the ground were now under his control, with the Toon being the Omega Hero. He got Diana to do the chorus as the heroes slowly approached the Toon, who was getting the last patron off of him.

_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear… _At the sound of Wonder Woman's voice, the Toon let out a quiet "Oh, no" as he realized that she was now being controlled.

_Let's not fight, let's get along,_

_For our hypnotic puppeteer!_ She then started attacking him, and the Toon did NOT want to fight his friend. But he had no choice. He started using his Toon Physics abilities to try and fight her off for enough time. Meanwhile, in space, Jess and Hal were also singing the chorus as they were attacking Mary, who was doing pretty good at dodging.

_The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey,_

_So do your job, steal all you can,_

_While you're under his sway!_

"Wait you want me to _steal_? Well, okay!" She had the idea to use her jetpack to quickly dodge the two and fly near. And I mean _just_ the jetpack. With this one motion, the two were distracted long enough for her to restrain them both. "Sorry guys!" She quickly went to the satellite as the music started getting higher and dramatic. She pulled her hardest to remove the gem as the music changed to fit the situation. And then, a miracle happened. The Gemma Apollo was removed. With her quickly putting it in a soundproof cage similar to the one at the museum, the music was dying down.

Back on the ground, the Toon was getting wearily.

_Ah, I see… that you are tired…_

_Why don't you just quit?_

However, he got a ringtone in his ear, prompting him to sing one last verse.

_Well, you see… here's the thing…_

_It looks like your music… is no longer…. being transmitted!_

* * *

"Wait, WHAT?! NO!" He realized that his music is no longer working. He knew that he had been beaten as he tried to make a break for it. He figured that he can start over from scratch… but he forgot about one thing that the Toon could not have done any of this without his friends.

"Hypnotizing music," said Wonder Woman. "Yeah, it is not very in right now." He then delivered a punch to the man, knocking him down onto the floor. At that point, the two Lanterns and Mary flew down with the Gemma Apollo in the latter's hands.

"You did it! Your plan worked!"

"Heh. It did, didn't it!" Wonder Woman then realized something.

"You know, I didn't know you had… how is it supposed to be said… 'pipes'!"

"That's how it's pronounced and yes I do. Remember when we had to find an after school club or face suspension?"

"Yeah…"

"Turns out Karaoke Club is still a club I like to join!"

"Oh. You know, we had a _long_ day! We should probably be getting home. All of us!" Everyone agreed as Mary was stopped by the heroes.

"Wait, Mary! You know, do you think you can keep this whole thing between us? You know, student to students?"

"Oh, definitely! I know the importance of secret identities!"

"Ok. Thanks! Well, goodnight!"

"Night!" Everyone said their goodnights as Mary called a taxi to take her back to her home. It was in the city and was also music themed. Their family loved music! She opened the door to her apartment as soon as she walked up.

"Mary!" Her parents hugged her quickly, glad to know she's okay! "Are you okay? Did the Music Meister hurt you?"

"No, dad, he didn't. I'm completely fine!"

"Ok. Good. Well, you should really be-"

"Getting to sleep? Way ahead of ya!" She quickly went to her room. It had a jukebox in there that she likes to listen to, whether it's during work, sleep, or what have you. She wanted to put on a relaxing song to combat the day of tense villain songs. And she knew the perfect one as she chose the selection, went to bed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

And now for the final song of the special…

* * *

Mary on piano began to sing a song. She was accompanied by her parents who are watching her play and sing.

_I love to sing-a_

_About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a,_

_I love to sing-a,_

_About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a,_

_Anything-a with a swing-a to an "I love you-a, "_

_I love to, I love to sing!_

* * *

She was then walking down the street, spotting some characters.

_I love to sing-a!_

_About my friends-a in the cit-a and the suburb-a._

_Cause they're the best-a,_

_With Porker and Zatara and James and Diana,_

_Karen and Kara, and Jessica and Barbara!_

_I love, I love to sing!_

* * *

She was feelin' the beat as she strolled down the street without a care, singing all the way.

_I was born a music lov-a, la-di-da_

_It flows through my body_

_I'll sing-a my way through high school, la-di-da_

_The rhythm's got me_

* * *

Everyone's now at the pool, doing their own thing. All decked out in swimwear, everyone's just doing their own thing, listening to the music and having a great time as Mary, who's also in a two-piece, sang.

_I love to sing-a_

_'Cause when I wake up with a song-a in my mouth-a_

_Or like this friend-a_

_With a cheer for mi familia and all my amigas_

_I love to sing!_

* * *

And what were Jordan and Diana doing at this time? They decided to rollerskate! Jordan was decked out in athletic shorts and a red sport shirt, while Diana (at Zee's advice) chose to wear a belly shirt and athletic shorts. She seemed to be an instant expert, which may have been a skill that she picked up from Themyscira. The two rolled down the street, dancing with each other as they saw Melody greet them, to which they graciously waved back. Everyone came out of the pool and joined Melody for the final verse.

_I love to sing-a_

_About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a,_

_I love to sing-a,_

_About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a,_

_Anything-a with a swing-a to an "I love you-a, "_

_I love to sing!_

* * *

Everyone did a final dance as Jordan and Diana rolled up to everyone, getting ready for a pose in the air. And so they did as the final lyrics were sung.

_I love to sing-a!_

* * *

**AU: And that was Part 2 of #MusicalMayhem. Really, the main thing that I was going for is Jordan's interactions with Diana. The two seem to be in good standing since he has never been mad at her at least once. Or really because of how nice he is. Anyway, be on the lookout for more hints at something…**

**Mary came back! And the Toon allowed her to use his potions! I decided to make this a case where an ordinary person knows the secret identities, mainly since Mary is supposed to be a recurring character, so it's not like it's completely important…**

**Also, the name. Mary Melody. Uh-huh, you probably know by now.**

**Anyways, for the final song, I decided to chose a happy song to combat the ones that took place throughout the special. Main inspiration: **_**I Love to Sing-A**_**, the cartoon from the 30s and **_**The Looney Tunes Show**_**, especially given the locations and context for what everyone is doing.**

**So after #SoulSisters, I'm definitely doing an arc. But don't worry, it's not going to be dramatic and stuff. It will just be about fun on the beach. Hey, a lot of stuff has happened, especially recently, so they need to take a day off and just… relax and have fun. Stay tuned!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	19. SoulSisters: Part 1

**_Monday_**

* * *

It was nighttime as the moon brightened the city of Metropolis, with most of its residents trying to get some rest. It has been a couple of days since the Music Meister's global takeover and everyone understandably needed a break. However, there was one person who was still awake: Parry Piper. He was masquerading as the Elemental, currently planning on destroying one of Metropolis's most prized statues. He just arrived and was prepared to use his powers… but then he heard a noise.

"Huh?" He looked up at the sound of the noise and quickly turned. He saw a strange figure standing in the distance. She seemed to be wielding a sword of some kind.

"Oh, you must be one of the Super Hero Girls. Let me guess, Diana?" The figure said nothing. "Not talking tonight? Well, it's actually getting late and honestly, I'm not so sure tonight's, you know, the night. So how about I not change the statue and then we can both go home and nap." The figure still said nothing. "Hey, did you hear me? I said I give up. We can both go home." The figure quickly drew its sword and ran towards him. "Hey, what are you-?" He was interrupted when the sword hit him, blasting his soul out from his body. He looked shocked for a moment before being drawn into the sword which hit him. The figure then disappeared from the rooftops and dashed off into the night.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

* * *

It was after school and Jordan was accompanying Diana to the recreational center. She enjoyed the fencing matches they offered and Jordan recently started volunteering there.

"Are you sure you cannot find time to see me duel?"

"Well, I actually have to continue my presentation."

"Ah yes! Your Cartoon Physics project! I am glad to see that you are still sharing it with others."

"Yeah, I figured that after that whole 'science fair' incident, maybe I should share it where there _aren't_ any rogue robots or secretly evil scientists."

"Fair point. Well, enjoy your teachings!"

"Thanks! Enjoy your sparring!" The two parted ways once they entered the building. Jordan went into one of the halls where his equipment was. It was already set up and there was an audience just waiting for him to start. Well, there was only, like, a class size but it was still an audience.

"Alright! How's everyone doing?" Everyone gave murmurs of acknowledgment before he continued. "Good. Now, for today, I thought I'd focus on the topic of souls and how they work in cartoons. So say I was knocked unconscious. My soul would float out of my body and, depending on how hard I was hit, multiple things can happen. I could float up, down, and be a free-roaming spirit. When you're in this state, you're basically like a ghost…" Jordan continued to document how spirits work in cartoons, which was not hard given who he secretly was. As time went on, he eventually wrapped his lesson for the week up, which should be around the time Diana should be finished with sparring. Going to the center's gym, he sees that she was… and she had a new friend along with her.

* * *

"Oh, hello Jordan! I would like you to meet Tatsu Yamashiro."

"It is an honor to meet you, kind sir." Tatsu took a bow, which intrigued Jordan.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, um… ma'am." He awkwardly bowed to look polite. "So not trying to judge, but are you from somewhere?"

"Yes, Japan. But I can never go back…" Her wind seemed to billow in the wind… but Diana's and Jordan's weren't. Even though they were indoors.

"...So are you two planning on doing anything later?"

"Hmm… it would be nice if we could do a normal teenage activity… Hey, what do you like to do for amusement when you finish training?"

"I, uh… train more?"

"I as well!"

"You know, there's a gym that is close to our house. We can make a stop there so you can get your stuff if you'd like."

"Well, okay. Would you like to accompany us… um, Jordan, is it?"

"Yes, and nah. Gyms are full of judgemental people."

"Oh, well, you don't have to train with us. You can just be there. Watching me and Tatsu. Work out." Jordan may be a more secluded and mature person, but he was still a guy, even one that has been feeling… 'things' for Diana lately. He then straightened himself up and spoke in a relatively normal voice.

"Oh, okay. That's cool…"

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

Jordan and Tatsu were sitting down the steps waiting for Diana to grab her gear. Wanah was there too, offering to drop everyone off.

"You know, you can join them too if you'd like."

"Oh, mom, you know how I feel about gyms. Besides, I'll just be watching them. Nothing too special."

"Hey, are you two ready?" Jordan looked up the stairs to see Diana wearing a sports bra, workout shorts, and her hair tied back. To say he was rather flustered was an understatement. "So, Zee helped me do some shopping a while back for when I am going to a gym. So how do I look?" Jordan was extremely nervous since he wasn't expecting her to dress like… that.

"You look, um… you look great!"

"Aw, thanks! Now let's go. Those weights aren't going to lift themselves!"

"Agreed. Let us see this gym!" The two ladies walked out the door, with Wanah following behind… as well as Jordan, by a few seconds.

* * *

One incredible awkward car ride for Jordan later…

* * *

Buff Gym. One of the more standard gyms, but still successful with many members attending daily. Everyone got out of the car to look at the complex standing among them.

"Hey, guys!" They looked to the right and it was Porker, currently carrying a box of stuff in his hand.

"Ah, hello Peter Porker!" Katana was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Um, Diana? Jordan? This pig is talking."

"Eh, I get that a lot. Anyways, let's do an introduction. Howdy! I'm Peter Porker!" He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, um, Peter. Tatsu. Tatsu Yamashiro." She shook his hand, hoping that the water was from washing his hands. "Hey, we should be getting started, no?"

"Ah, yes! We must go in and train our bodies and souls! Meet us in, Jordan!"

"...Okay…" The two ran in, leading to Porker nudging him on the shoulder and winking.

"So… you get to see Diana… you know?"

"Oh uh… I, uh…"

"Oh boy, you got it _bad_!" This is what got a relative response from Jordan.

"What?! How did you know?"

"The best thing about being a cartoon is having observational skills. You seemed to lean more towards her, especially recently."

"Wow. You're good. Just please don't tell her about this. I'm just afraid of what she'll think. Plus, she's already crushing hard on Steve Trevor and I don't want to be a part of any love triangles."

"Well, if you insist. Well, I better be going. I'm gathering materials to repair my machine. I'm not starting until I got everything. Later!" He picked up his box and dashed away, leading Jordan to walk inside. He decided to try a smoothie.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie, please." He grabbed and paid, sitting at a table just as Diana and Tatsu were starting their workout montage.

* * *

They started on weights, which providing them an opportunity to flex their muscles. Then they switched to heavier ones. Next, they ran up the stairs of the tallest building in Metropolis. They made it but were panting and out of breath while Jordan, who was holding a stopwatch, relayed their times, which were equal. They high-fived and headed to a boxing ring, where both girls showed off their six-packs (which made Jordan more flustered). Then they decided to do some yoga, which Jordan actually joined in on, mainly because of its tranquility. Though he might want to do it where they aren't on a girder high above the city. Next stop: Mount Metropolis, where the two were climbing to see who can reach the top first. Jordan was also recording their times again. They tied, leading them to cheer for their victory.

* * *

**_Wednesday_**

* * *

School was ending and the girls were meeting up to discuss their plans.

"Alright, then it's settled! We are seeing _Exploding Ninja Pirates from Outer Space 4_. It has a good story for me, lots of special effects for Karen, great costume design for Zee, a ton of action for Kara, great animation for Jordan and Porker, and Babs doesn't care what we see as long as she can sneak in a bucket of burritos!"

"Soon, my pretties…soon..."

"Are you sure you can't come, Diana?"

"I apologize, but I already made plans with Tatsu!"

"Oh, right, your new friend."

"Yeah, they had a great time working out yesterday that they decided to do it again." He was met with stares from everyone else. "What? They invited me."

"It is true. He did." Everyone was startled and moved to the side, not knowing that Tatsu was behind them.

"And that, my friends, is how you pull a Batman!"

"Pull a what?" Babs slunk down a bit before Jess interfered.

"Nice to meet you Tatsu. We've heard so much about you." Tatsu took it the wrong way.

"Direct me to these rumor-mongers! I will ensure they will never speak again!"

"Nonono I meant, DIANA's told us a lot of good things about you."

"Ah, I see." A beat of awkward silence ensued as Zee broke it.

"So where are you from?"

"A place I can never go again…" Her hair then blew in the wind… again, only hers, which drew strange looks from everyone that isn't Diana, Jordan, or Porker.

"I think she would get along nicely with Noir…" Porker's thought ended as Kara broke another beat of awkward silence.

"Hey, um, I didn't think it was possible but Diana and Jordan say you like training as much as she does?"

"The strong are driven by discipline, not desire."

"Is she not great?" A third beat of awkward silence ensued as the two decided to leave for more training, which led Porker to speak.

"Hey, she kinda reminds me of someone."

"Really, who?"

"You remember how I said that I came from another dimension? One of my alternate selves is a black-and-white human from the 1930s. Really, he's a detective."

"Oh okay…"

* * *

Later that same evening…

* * *

Diana and Tatsu were boxing but Tatsu was feeling down, which did not go unnoticed by Diana.

"Is something wrong Tatsu? You have not punched me in the face once!"

"I do not believe I made a good impression on your friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I left home, I have had trouble fitting in. People always think I am strange or too intense."

"One can be too intense."

"Exactly! You gave me hope! That Metropolis would be different! But it seems that I am once again destined to be a loner."

"I love my friends but I must confess, I too often feel out of place in my new home. Like no one truly understands me. But you do, and if you understand me and if I understand you, then at least we have each other."

"I am glad for your friendship, Diana Prince."

"And I am glad for yours… Now let us try more vigorously to injure one another!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the theater…

* * *

"I didn't hate it, it just felt like a setup for _Exploding Ninja Pirates from Outer Space 5_."

"I agree. Though it was actually kind of sad when the heroine took the bullet for the innocent bystander. I really… felt for them, you know?" Jordan was interrupted by Kara stopping him and the others, having heard something with her super-hearing.

"The jewelry store!"

"Should we get Diana?"

"No time! Let's do this!" Jordan drank his serum and conjured a portable hole to teleport them to just outside the jewelry store, allowing them time to change into their hero suits. They crashed through the door, ready to catch whoever is behind this.

"Alright loser! You picked the wrong night to…" Everyone saw Catwoman lying on the ground. "...fall asleep mid robbery?" The Toon went over to see what was wrong with her and he and the others got a nasty surprise. Catwoman looked catatonic and had a lifeless blue look in her eyes, which was more than a little unnerving. He ended up jumping while exclaiming.

"Good lord, what has happened to her?!" Spider-Ham tried to poke her with a stick to see if it's a trick but Green Lantern stopped him.

"Alright, we'll do the other method." He pulled out a stethoscope from his hammerspace to check her vitals.

"Is she…?"

"No, she's still alive. I think I may know what has happened but I don't want to say it. Mostly because I'm not entirely sure." Zatanna scanned her to see and the results shocked her.

"Okay, this is not good. Someone used dark magic, and I mean the _real_ icky stuff! _To take her soul…_"

"Now what?"

* * *

"So we _aren't_ going to leave her for the cops?" They decided to carry her lifeless body and hide it until they can find a solution.

"They wouldn't know what to do. She may be stuck like this forever."

"Ugh, fine! But you do realize this is just like that scene in _Exploding Ninja Pirates from Outer Space 2_! And remember how that turned out?" The same figure from the other night was watching over them.

"Well, the first thing we need is a safe place to keep her."

"Oh, so we need to hide a body? No problem! I grew in Gotham, you know. Besides, it's just one measly body." She tripped over the lifeless body of Harley Quinn, who was caught after spraypainting.

"You were saying?"

"Now now what?"

* * *

Green Lantern had to get her car and carry them both to Batigrl's house.

"I'm not so sure about this… my mom says I'm not allowed to have friends in my car. Much less soulless supervillains. Supergirl! Stop that!" She was busy painting Catwoman's face with lipstick, which prompted Spider-Ham to say,

"She's right. That's not really funny. And that's coming from _me_…"

"Wait, is that my lipstick?"

"Sorry." Spider-Ham grabbed the body and began to put it in the car.

"Don't worry, GL! It's just a short trip to my house. And besides, it's just two measly bodies." Just as Ham put Harley's body in, he, along with the van, was crushed by Gignata's soul. He got up from below her, a little dazed.

"I seem to be detecting a pattern here…"

"Now now now what?" Green Lantern was eventually forced to construct a van for everyone to ride in, to which she was utterly annoyed with. More awkward silence was broken by Batgirl tempting fate again.

"So we have to hide three bodies. Big deal! Back home, I used to hide three bodies before breakfast!" Then she stopped when she stopped in front of the park to see the Elemental, Poison Ivy, Livewire, and Star Sapphire, still lifeless from his earlier encounter. "Of course."

"NOW now now now what?"

* * *

They were finally at home! But they still had to make it past Commissioner Gordon, who was luckily sleeping while watching _Make It Wayne_. Everyone carried the bodies from in the car to Batgirl's room, which he was surprisingly able to sleep through. Once the bodies were in the room, and after Supergirl spikes Star Sapphire's hair, they realize they are missing one.

"Poison Ivy!" Spider-Ham dashed to the car and grabbed her from the roof rack, looking as cartoonish as possible. He came back up and sighed from relief.

"NOW now now now now now what?!"

"Hold on, I'm sending a text to Diana. And… there. Hopefully, she'll be here soon…"

* * *

"What is going on here?"

"Well, we found a bunch of villains on the street missing their souls and decided to stash them here until we can fix them. You know, the usual…"

"Well, is THAT part of the 'usual'?"

"Oh, my dad got suspicious so I had to make it look like we were having a slumber party." She proved it once Commissioner Gordon peaked into the room, where Babs rotated a wheel creating the illusion that they were putting on makeup thanks to strings. It worked for him so he peaked out.

"What did you expect? He still hasn't figured out I'm Batgirl."

"We must discover who is responsible for this immediately!"

"Yeah, duh! But how are we gonna do that?"

"Do not worry… I have a plan!"

* * *

The girls were then racing the rooftops as Diana layed out her plan.

"This villain is targeting other villains. We must find the next target before anyone else loses their soul."

"But where are we gonna find more-"

"Villains!" Everyone stopped at the sound of the figure, who was looming over them. "Your souls are tainted! And now… they will be mine…"

* * *

**AU: To say this episode was spooky would be an understatement. I think this is one of the few episodes to be full of legitimate scares, mainly because of the whole "soul-stealing" aspect of the episode. Katana was an interesting character, as she is not intentionally malicious, just doing things the wrong way. Also, I like her friendship as Tatsu with Diana.**

**Speaking of Diana, Jordan James's infatuation on her is beginning to slip out, which started because of Peter Porker pointing it out. So I hope to add more moments like him watching Diana work out, just to show that despite his relative maturity, he's still a high school teenage boy.**

**And as for how long Porker is going to stay here, I promise I'm getting to it eventually. Especially since I got some possible context for the short, "TheSlowAndTheFurious". ("I thought you lost your driving privileges after the incident with Giganta.") Expect Part 2 soon.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	20. SoulSisters: Part 2

"Villains! Your souls are tainted! And now… they will be mine…" We continue where we left off with the figure looming mysteriously over them.

"Listen, um… sorry, we didn't get your name."

"My name… is Katana."

"Ah, Katana, okay, so this is just a misunderstanding, for you see we are not villains. We're heroes! If you would just let us explain..." Spider-Ham tried to web himself to her, but she assumed he was about to attack and drew her sword and swung it at him. The blade separated his soul from his body, something that he was not unfamiliar with. Seeing his lifeless body on the roof, he tried to dash to it, but the sword drew him in. Knowing that he was probably not going back, he only said one thing to the traumatized-looking girls.

"That's all folks…" He was then sucked into the sword. Everyone was horrified by what she had done, but Supergirl was furious.

"How dare you attack him?!" She launched into the air with the intent on punching her for vengeance. "He was only trying to help!" But Katana was quick to the punch and before Supergirl could even react, her soul was stolen too. Her limb body dropped to the ground as everyone was still grasping what's about to happen to them.

"Well, at least we know where the souls are, now."

"Let's show this one-trick pony some _real_ magic!" Zatanna and Green Lantern attempted to use their powers, but again, she was too swift. In the end, both of their souls were stolen, much to the remaining team's horror. The Toon, at this point, felt all of his colors drained away in fear, leaving only white.

"Now now now now now now now what?!"

"Follow my lead…" Wonder Woman looked determined before suddenly panicking. "RUN!" Everyone made a break for it, with the Toon making a wheel of feet, running as fast as he can. Unfortunately, while he and Wonder Woman were able to escape, Batgirl and Bumblebee weren't and were caught by the blade.

"You will never escape my blade! Soultaker will find you!" She leaped into the night. Luckily, he remaining two were hiding under the roof and once they saw it was all clear, they got back up, realizing to their immense horror that whoever Katana was managed to suck the souls of all their friends.

"It was my fault. I led you to this…"

"Diana, it wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was, don't you see?! It was my plan to seek her out, but she trapped us! I wanted to protect my friends so much to prevent another Hospital Arc that I may have caused _another_ one! It's all my fault-" The Toon then slapped her to keep her from spiraling.

"Diana Prince. Listen to me carefully." The Toon said this with the utmost seriousness, which gave Diana the clue to listen. "Was it over when I was badly shocked and put into a hospital for three episodes?"

"No…"

"Was it over when Barbara temporarily cut ties because of her friend?"

"No."

"Was it over when Zod came close to taking over Earth?!"

"No!"

"And was it over when the Music Meister hypnotized the world with his musical?!"

"Heck, no!"

"Good! Now listen up, here is what we are going to do! We are going to grab our friends, take them to Babs's home, and keep them there until we find a way to cure them. THEN we are going to find a way to cure them because as long as we have each other, there is nothing the Super Hero Girls can't do." He said this with confidence, mainly because he still had Diana by his side and as long as that was true, everything was going to be fine. The two gathered everyone up using Diana's Lasso and the Toon's wheelbarrow.

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Luckily, Wanah was told about the whole incident and while she was shocked, she still helped by telling everyone's parents that their daughter was sick and had to stay at Commissioner Gordon's to avoid leaving the house. They seemed to buy it though Gordon himself needed some reassuring. After school, the two immediately made a beeline for the library. Diana managed to find a book that may be related to their problem.

"Ancient Weaponry. Myth and Magic. Yeah, this should work. Now, she said the 'Soultaker will find us.' Let's try and find that first."

"Yes. Any information on how are friends can be saved is information well-read." The two searched before finding a page on the item in question.

"A samurai blade forged in the fourteenth century during a time of war, by the legendary swordsmith, Murasama Sengo. The sword is rumored to have the power to steal the souls of its enemies. These souls can only be freed if whoever wields Soultaker says the following incantation:"

"Which was written in Japanese Kanji. Great…"

"Maybe Tatsu would know…" She tried to call her… but accidentally started blaring loud music. And the two were in a library. The two tried to get the phone to stop, but even Jordan cannot tell how to actually do that. Fortunately, Tatsu heard the two.

"Diana? Jordan?"

"You've reached the Metropolis Department of Water and Power."

"Hello Tatsu," yelled Diana. "We were just trying to call you!"

"If you know your party's extension, enter it now." The two were shushed by the librarian.

"Oh, my apologies!"

"Turn left on Longshore Avenue. Recalculating…"

"SILENCE!" Luckily, Tatsu knew how to make it stop. She just pressed a button, making the phone stop being loud.

"What are you doing here?"

"I find the training of the mind is just as important as training the body."

"Hah! We are so alike!"

"Why were you trying to call me?"

"Oh, well, we need to translate a passage. It's written in Japanese, so maybe you can help in some way…?" Though she strangely dropped her tone once she saw what they were trying to translate.

"Why are you interested in Soultaker?"

"Well, it's complicated but w- wait… how do you _know_ about Soultaker?" Jordan sat for a moment before gasping in realization and horror. "It was you. You're Katana, you're that figure with the sword that practically killed our friends…"

"And you were the villain that got away…"

"We. Are. Not. Villains!"

"I thought we were friends, Tatsu."

"So did I. Which is why I take no pleasure in this." She then attacked the two, forcing them to fight back… for only a few seconds as the library has a strict "No loud fighting" policy. Jordan questioned this.

"Why would you have a sign like that here?"

"It's Metropolis. It's the best we can hope for." The three apologized and tried to fight quieter, which worked to an extent.

"You stole the souls of our friends!"

"They were interfering with my mission! And now so are you two!" Tatsu quietly kicked some books towards the two, prompting Diana to quietly catch them and put them back in their places. A quiet sneeze from a dusty book later and the three were back to fighting. Until they hit a bookshelf, causing a bust to become uneven. The three panicked and quickly climbed the shelf and kept it still. They sighed in relief… until the shelf tipped over, causing a domino effect. Needless to say, the three were kicked out. But this meant that they can get physical with their fighting, causing them to stand face to face, highlighted by Jordan quietly drinking his serum.

* * *

"So… it has come to this. As you no doubt have remembered, I am… Katana. My mission is to find villains and punish them for their evil deeds. That… is what a hero does." Jordan twitched a bit before transforming.

"You're wrong. Being a hero does not mean stealing lives, villain or not."

"Jordan is right." Diana turned into Wonder Woman. "Heroes do not punish. They protect the innocent. Now hand over your sword so we may free those you have trapped inside!"

"You desire my blade? Come and get it…" And so began another fight. The Toon still used his Toon Physics as usual but he's fighting more seriously than ever. He was not going to lose the first friends he ever made since moving. Thanks to some swift movement, Katana knocked the two back, making Wonder Woman lose her shield. Once the two sides charged again, Wonder Woman knocked Katana's sword in the air.

"The Toon!"

"On it!" He quickly grabbed a pogo stick and tried to jump as high as he can, but Katana grabbed his ankle, slamming him back onto the ground, right on top of Wonder Woman. She reclaimed her sword and peered over the two.

"You two have good hearts." She jumped onto a lamppost. "And for that reason, I shall not take your souls. But you might as well give up now. You cannot defeat me!" The two slowly got back up.

"Perhaps, but we will not allow our friends to remain trapped in that sword." At that, she leaped at the two, forcing them back as they kept fighting.

* * *

"You do not understand. To free one's soul is to free them all. You cannot release their friends without releasing the souls of hundreds of evildoers. And I cannot allow that!" And that was when Wonder Woman's sword was knocked out of her hands, with Katana stopping the Toon before he can reach it.

"I've met 'heroes' like you before. Your methods are weak and allow villains to return over and over again."

"Yeah, we like it better that way because then our lives would just be like a 'slice-of-life' sitcom. Is that you want? For life to be a total monotonous void of boredom repeating week after week."

"Yes, because unlike your methods, my methods actually work!" Everyone then saw someone using pliers to get into the car. "Take this lawbreaker for example. One strike from me and he'll never steal another car again."

"Stop! This is going too far! You cannot do this!"

"You beg for this criminal's soul?"

"Not his soul. Yours! If you continue to act as judge, jury, and executioner, you shall be no better than the villains you punish." She still went for the hit but to her, the man, and the Toon's surprise. Something happened. Diana jumped in front of the man, sacrificing her soul.

"**_NOOOOO!_**" The Toon screamed in denial as he witnessed one of his best friends and love interest practically _die_ in front of his own eyes. Once her soul respectfully retreated to the sword, Jordan ran over to her, still processing what happened to her. He began to cry as all of his friends are now gone, possibly forever.

"I do not understand. You should be glad. I was only getting rid of those who kill."

"You… KILLED _MY __**FRIEND**_**!**" That was definitely Jordan talking and not the Toon, and Katana can tell as she gasped in shock. She tried to say something but he angrily stopped her. "So this is what you wanted? To kill your best friend?"

"No, no, I didn't-"

"Sounded like it to me!"

"I'm sorry, I just left my keys in the car!"

"This is your car? You are not a thief?"

"No! But you can have it alright?! Just don't do that to me!" He dashed away just as Jordan's sobs continued as he hugged Diana's corpse and Katana just stared on, horrified at what she had done.

"What have I done…?"

"You are not worthy of this power…" A beat ensued before Katana decided to ask him a question.

"Forgive me for asking, but did she make you feel like you were… something?"

"She made me feel like I was… everything… she helped me find that warrior spirit that tells me to keep going no matter what gets me down. I would give anything just to see my friends again. Especially her smiling face and words of courage…"

Katana took off her mask and put a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"You really like her don't you?"

"I… think I do…"

Meanwhile, from inside the sword…

It turns out that the souls extracted are still very much alive, which is discovered by Diana after entering the sword and landing in a sea of them.

"Diana?!" The souls of all her friends immediately tackled her and welcomed her.

"Sisters! You are alright!"

"Yeah, of course we are. We are still alive, just, you know, more ghostly."

"But what about Jordan? Is he okay?"

"Oh, I think he's having a bit of issue right now…" The soul of Spider-Ham directed her to a large tear in the sky, detailing everything: Jordan's cries, the man's car, and eventually, Jordan's love confession. Diana, at that point, was in the same flustered state as Jordan was in Part 1.

"Jordan… likes me?"

"Wow, were we the only ones that knew?" All of her friends apparently figured it out by now.

"You guys knew?!"

"Hey, he's a guy. They're not exactly good at hiding feelings… no offense." Zatanna's soul reassured Ham's.

"None taken."

"But what about Steve Trevor?"

"You mean the guy that only turns you into a babbling mess?"

"Yeah." From outside the sword, the two were heading to Tatsu's home. The latter agreed to free her soul at the expense of all the other ones.

"I mean, I know she is into Steve Trevor, and I respect that, but she's just so, ugh!" Tatsu just listened, having known what it's like to be in love. "Her leadership, compassion, kindness, and, as much as I try to avoid saying stuff like this in public, she's just so attractive!" That made Diana's soul blush as her friends were pretty much seeing this as a movie.

"Hey, remember _Exploding Ninja Pirates From Outer Space 4_?"

"Oh, yeah…" Bumblebee's soul remembered Jordan feeling emotional after the sacrifice and saw some similarities. "Huh…"

At that point, the two were sitting among Diana's corpse, praying that she will wake up when she frees everyone's souls. She took out the sword and started the incantation.

"Gi. Yu. Jin. Rei. Makoto. Meiyo. Chugi. Jisei. In the name of Murasama the Maker, I command you all. Vacate the sword and return to life!" Everyone in the sword felt weird, but Spider-Ham realized that it's working.

"Whee! It's working!" Everyone then at once flew out of the sword, creating a vortex of them in the sky, after which they began to return to their own bodies. Spider-Ham, Supergirl, Zatanna, Green Lantern, Bumblebee, and Batgirl grouped up and flew to the latter's house, where they snuck in through the window. Spider-Ham played Yankee-Doodle Dandy as everyone flew in and back into their bodies. They all gasped for air as Spider-Ham, looking at them one last time, jumped back into his own body. At that point, it twirled before he fully regained consciousness.

However, one soul stayed right next to Tatsu: Diana, who spoke to her one last time.

"Thank you…" She flew back into her own body. After a brief moment of gasping, she fully woke back up, at which Jordan was cheering inside.

"I am alive!" Jordan immediately hugged her.

"I was so worried about you!" She accepted the hug as Tatsu gave a wink.

"Wait, you released the souls? But why?"

"What you did for that young man and Jordan's harsh but true words inspired me. You did not punish. You protected. You were right. That is true heroism."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" She took one last look at the sword.

"Well, I did just free hundreds of criminals. Someone should probably start recapturing them! But this time, I will do it the right way. Not as an executioner, but as a hero. Soultaker. It is the source of my power. How can I shoulder such responsibility without it?"

"But you do not have to." Jordan put a comforting hand on Tatsu's shoulder. "Soultaker can be a force for good too."

"But how?"

"Looks like we're going to have to train… Super Hero Girl."

* * *

And that's the end of the story….except it isn't.

The other girls were still waking up.

"Ugh, my head! Magic is the worst!"

"We're _right_ here." Spider-Ham and Zatanna glared at her. But then they remembered: they kept the villains here until they found a cure, and now that they were cured… well… they can only wonder what the heck happened to them while their souls were gone.

"So…" The Elemental stopped him there.

"Let us never speak of this again." Everyone agreed as Star Sapphire actually liked the spiked hair that Supergirl gave her earlier.

* * *

**AU: Didn't expect soon to be like in an hour or two did ya? So with Katana pretty much confirmed to be a Super Hero Girl, I figured that it's time for a break. So the next few episodes are going to be breather episodes. Just until something really bad goes down. It's basically going to be like this:**

**Vacation time has recently begun and everyone needs a break from all the heavy stuff happening recently. Zee reveals that her family actually owns a beach house that's located next to an actual beach. It's more public but still secluded enough to feel private. The gang decides to go there for an amount of time that I will not disclose yet.**

**After this is going to be another half-hour. But until then, I'm posting another chapter of Super Shorts soon thanks to now knowing what the "incident with Giganta" was.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	21. Vacay!

Jordan felt a bit uneasy at school today. It has been a day since the whole "Katana" incident and, even though he moved past his anger phase, he's still a bit… spooked after that. As well as the Music Meister, and Zod and his forces. In fact, he was overall a little stressed. Once the school day was over, he went straight to bed, which worried Diana since he's usually not that stiff. Concerned, she went to Wanah, who was busy making something in the kitchen.

"Excuse me? Ms. James?"

"Oh, hi Diana. How was school?"

"It was good as usual. Did you notice Jordan being a little… off lately?"

"Oh yeah. He was a little quieter than usual today. I think it was because of what's been happening for the past few weeks. You know, when those three bad guys came from the sky. Last week was that music-themed villain. And this week was that soul-sucking samurai. Speaking of which, what happened to her?"

"It is okay. She has officially joined the team to train and fight alongside us! But back to the topic at hand, I am really worried about him. Do you think he needs a break?"

"You know, maybe he does. I'm really concerned about him." At that point, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Diana. It's Zee. Can you get everyone to meet me at our lair? I have a surprise announcement."

"Oh, okay, sure." She hung up and went to Jordan's room. After a knock, he poked his head out.

"Yes, Diana?"

"Hello. Zee requested us to meet her at our lair."

"Oh okay. Just give me a minute, okay?" He went back into his room for about a minute, grabbing his bag and putting his stiff in, including his serums just in case of villain attacks. "Alright! Let's go!" The two left as Wanah waved them goodbye, hoping they would be alright.

* * *

A couple of moments later…

* * *

The two walked through the doors of Sweet Justice, greeting Barry as they walked in.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Hey, Barry. Not much. Zee asked us to meet her here."

"Huh. Well, have a great day!"

"Thanks, you too!" After their chat, Jordan and Diana went to their booth and moved the dispenser, sending them down to the lair. As they slid down, they noticed everyone else there too, including Zee. Tatsu, who's now a part of the team, was also there.

* * *

"Ah, Jordan! Diana! Glad you two could make it!"

"Thanks! So what is this meeting about?"

"Well, as you all know, the summer season is upon us. My dad and I do something special to celebrate this every year. The Zataras actually own an island that's off the coast of Metropolis. We do performances there every first weekend of summer and this year, we decided to invite all of you!" Everyone got excited, especially Jordan.

"Wow, Zee! That's super nice of you two!" Porker was especially excited, partly because despite him having to go soon, he was considered part of their team.

"Thanks! So it's going to last for about a weekend. We will have performances on the last few days on our trip." She took out some brochures detailing the highlights of their island. It included many amenities, such as a beach, pool, spa, mini-golf, regular golf, and the island's main focal point: a large mountain named Mount Mage.

"Wow! I gotta admit, this sounds like a pretty nice place. Wait, we still have to ask our parents about it."

"Oh, daddy already talked to them and explained everything. They were on board!" Everyone was shocked that Zee's dad was able to do that, but happy nonetheless.

"So this 'vacation' is another World of Man tradition?" Diana was still a fish out of water when it comes to certain things, prompting Babs to speak.

"Yeah! It's so cool! You get to see many different places, go on occasional misadventures, all that stuff and- wait, you need proper clothing!" This also made Zee perk up.

"Ooh! I call a trip to the mall! Anyone else in favor say, 'Aye!'" Every other girl did except for Tatsu.

"As much as I would join you in gaining the clothing, I have to do something later."

"And I'm still working on my car."

"Well, I don't want to 'intrude'... actually I kinda want it to be a surprise this time. You know, like when a movie comes up and a plot twist occurs. Like that."

"Ah. Well, I guess you and Tatsu or Porker can do something together, I suppose. Anyways…" Zee lifted her wand and cast an incantation. "Ffo ot eht llam ew og!" Everyone except for Tatsu, Porker, and Jordan teleported out. Once they were gone, Porker got down to business.

"So you want Diana to surprise you? That's why you didn't want to go?"

"Well, it's that and, well, you know what else why."

"Ah, yes. You did mention being in love with Diana. So you are afraid of offending her?"

"In short, yes. I didn't want to be seen as… that type of guy, you know?"

"We get it. But you know, since you're free, maybe we could do some sparring or work on my car?"

"Car? What is your car? I thought you came from another dimension?"

"I did. I modified my car to be a dimensional traveler but it's toast now. I have been collecting stuff to bring it back. It's at Zee's place now."

"Wow. Hey, are you and Zee… you know… close by any chance?" Jordan's question caught Porker off-guard for a bit before he refocused.

"Well, between the three of us, since I first came here, you know that I have been living with the Zataras. And to be honest… like how you gained a liking to Diana? I sort of gained a liking to Zee the same way." Now, THIS caught JORDAN off guard, as well as Tatsu.

"Aw, that's so sweet. How did you start to like her?"

"Well, there's a lot about her. She's magical, sweet, fashionable, attractive, and is so determined. She's always pushing herself out there to reach her aspirations of becoming a famous magician." At this point, Porker floated himself in the air and sighed, with hearts floating around him. Tatsu was weirded out considering he only just met him.

"Does he do this a lot?"

"Yeah, he comes from a world of cartoons. Like the classic ones."

"Oh, I believe I am familiar with it. Though the main form of entertainment from my homeland is, what you call, 'anime'." Porker took himself out of floating after hearing that.

"Hey, one of my friends is from an anime universe!"

"I see… I would like to know more about these 'friends' of yours." Porker obliged, going on for about the next hour or so about his adventures in another movie's timeline.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall…

* * *

The main girls arrived at the mall and walked in, looking for the very first store they went to together as a team. They found it, but it looked a bit different as the latest summer fashion styles were in. The other girls, knowing this is Zee's territory, let her do her magic (but this time, not literally).

"So Vacation Lesson #1: Fashion! There are many different styles to choose from, my personal favorite being these." She directed the group towards a section of the store that specializes in normal clothes, including shorts, jean shorts, shoulder-baring shirts, and normal shirts.

"In the world of Man, these are considered 'fashionable'?"

"Precisely!" She gathered some clothes for her to try and had her hold them.

"Next up: SHOES!" High heels, sandals, sneakers, you name them! More of those were gathered as well.

"Next we have my personal favorite type of summer clothing: swimsuits!" One section of the store was swimsuit-dedicated, which included bikinis, one-pieces, dresskinis, etc. She gathered a couple of each before Zee remembered one last important part of summer clothing:

"Accessories!" Hats, glasses, purses, the works! She gave her a couple of accessories to give her ideas on how she should look.

"Alright, now get in there and be summer ready!" Diana was shoved into the booth and tried on a variety of styles at Zee's suggestion. What exactly did she wear? Well, I ain't tellin'. For Jordan's surprise. Nevertheless, everyone liked her style, saying that she can clean up.

"You know," said Babs, "considering Jordan's in love with you, I am kinda curious to see how he would react."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It is just…"

"Wait, Steve Trevor?"

"Yeah. How do I let him know?" The other girls pondered before Jess spoke up.

"Tell ya what: let's worry about that AFTER the trip. And besides, Steve may have an… effect… on you but he's a nice guy. I am certain he'll understand." As the group chipped in and bought what Diana liked, they tried to call their friends to see where they were. They said that they are the junkyard where they train.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the junkyard…

* * *

"So how exactly does your car work? You know, cause ever since you first got stranded here, I felt like we don't know that much about it." Porker took some time to answer his question, summoning a classroom for Jordan and Tatsu to sit in. She was surprised, to say the least.

"How did he do that?!"

"Don't question it. It's one of the many principles of Cartoon Physics."

"So as I have previously explained, I am a web-slinging superhero in my dimension. Because of that, I don't have much use of my car. So I went ahead and did what any normal animal would do: make a machine out of it. I decided to have it mainly able to travel across dimensions, but there are several other features as well, such as flight, invulnerability, manipulation of Cartoon Physics, and cupholders. So normally, when I am in a different dimension, my atoms glitch out, not being all that jazzed about being in the wrong dimension. But seeing as this is not part of the multiverse that I originated from, that rule doesn't apply. So in short, the car travels through dimensions, I can't glitch out." That was a lengthy explanation as the classroom disappeared.

"Wow, I must admit, I would really like to know more about your powers."

"Well, if you'd like, I can spar against you." That was when Tatsu got nervous.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure if that is a good idea…"

"Oh right, your swords ability… well don't worry, Diana will help you with that. And speaking of whom…" The girls arrived, greeting everyone.

"Hey ladies! So you found stuff for Diana?"

"Oh definitely," said Kara. "You'll definitely be surprised…"

"OK cool, so about our trip, should we have the Invincibros look over the city? You know, being like our opposites?"

"Well," said Karen. "That would be a nice idea. Besides, you never know what could happen on a weekend."

"Alright, so everyone, seeing as all we have to do is pack…seruhcorb!" She conjured brochures of the hotel and island. "Now everyone, get ready! Paradise begins next weekend!"

* * *

**AU: So sorry for the short and, admittedly, probably lacking chapter, but my reasoning is valid: a three-day weekend to signify the beginning of summer! The only thing about this is that I'm not fully sure of the timeline in canon, but basically, everyone is going to spend three days on the Zataras' own island. As for what's actually going to happen on this island will be something that you will just have to find out.**

**Also, there will be another original episode after this that will lead to one of my other stories. See, my current plan is to revitalize my other fanfic interests to link universes together. This also means that Spider-Ham will be able to return back soon, but that doesn't mean that he or some other special guests will be out for long…**

**Another thought I had was going back and revising my earlier chapters, mainly spelling errors or renaming of characters for names that stuck.**

**I promise that the next episode after the weekend will lead to something special…**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	22. WelcomeToParadise

**AU: You know it's probably wise to look when I do notes before the chapter! Anyway, sorry for taking a while. As an apology, I'm uploading all three episodes at once. Personally, I would not expect much in terms of drama, since these are mostly breather episodes, but there may be a certain element...**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

It was Friday and the minute school let out, everyone rushed to their houses. Jordan and Diana were getting their suitcases for the big weekend.

"Wow, I still cannot believe Zee invited us to her family's island!" Diana was actually ecstatic at the news as she cannot wait to spend the weekend just without stress. Jordan was equally excited.

"That was a nice plot reminder!"

"Thanks."

"So my two are going to paradise today!" Wanah was also excited to see them go off. She always had faith in them given Jordan is her son and Diana is Diana. "Sounds like you two are going to have a lot of fun, huh?"

"Yes. This island has many extracurriculars that I wish to participate in." Diana went back into the living room near the door as she had her suitcase and was ready to go. "Well, I think I am going to be ready to go. I'll be right outside!" She stepped out, giving Wanah an opportunity to talk to him.

"So I noticed you gaining an attraction to Diana…" Wanah's teasing voice caught Jordan off-guard again.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, sorry for that! Just something I noticed. You know this is your very first crush or love interest, right?"

"Yeah. It's weird but when I see her, especially as of late, I can't help but sigh on the inside. She puts butterflies in my stomach, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Just remember to be yourself. I know that's an old cliche in cartoons, but still. Don't try to act all macho, okay?"

"Don't worry. I may not be entirely secure, but I have enough common sense not to change myself. Besides, if anyone even tries anything funny, I still have my serums."

"Phew! Good! Well, you should get going. Diana is waiting…" He dismissed her teasing voice and kissed her goodbye, walking out the door.

"So, you ready?"

"Yes, I am birthed ready!"

"_Born_ ready."

"Yes, that!" The two began to walk to Zee's apartment, with Jordan drinking some of his serum and allowing him to carry her and run quickly without anyone noticing.

* * *

One running sequence later…

* * *

All of the girls met at Zee's home, waiting for her and Porker to come down.

"Hey, ladies!"

"Hey, Jordan! Hey, Diana!" Everyone greeted each other as they waited for the two to come down. Diana noticed everyone wearing different clothing than usual, though the accessories mainly stayed the same.

"Hey, everyone is wearing different clothing than usual!"

"Yeah, we know. Usually, we wear the same clothes every day!" Specifically, Jess wore shorts and a shoulder top, Karen wasn't wearing her sweater this time, choosing to wear a short-sleeved black-and-yellow striped shirt and her skirt, Babs wasn't wearing her sweater and had on a yellow shirt, Tatsu was wearing a short-sleeved version of her regular outfit, and Kara was wearing what is essentially a short-sleeved version of her normal outfit. Diana herself was wearing a blue skirt and red short-sleeved shirt while Jordan was wearing jean shorts and a short-sleeved blue shirt. Everyone then commented on how good they each looked.

And it was around that point where Zee opened the door, showing the group what Porker and Zee were wearing. Porker was wearing simple shorts and a tee, while Zee was wearing a shoulder top and shorts, both in purple.

"Y'all ready for a vacation?!" Everyone cheered and went in, with Zee leading them to her family's helicopter, which can fit all of her friends, sitting on the roof of the complex. Once everyone got in and got the all-clear for take-off, off they went.

* * *

The flight took about thirty minutes, which went by as Jordan wanted to ask Mr. Zatara something.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Zatara? What kind of magic show will you and your daughter be doing?"

"It will be similar to our other shows, for the most part, but I think it will be special this year... You know what I mean?"

"Ah, I think I do…" He really didn't but he wasn't gonna say _that_. Anyways, they were within a short distance from the island.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said John Zatara, "I give you… Isle of the Mage!" The island was a fairly-sized one with a large mountain serving as the centerpiece. They glimpsed down at the island and saw a large hotel overlooking a long beach. Everyone marveled at this, with Porker taking pictures with his camera.

"Wow," said Tatsu. "The brochure does not do this place justice!"

"I know, right?!" The group began to make their descent onto a helicopter pad as the paparazzi arrived. Porker was requested to hold them off, which he graciously did as he twirled into a bodyguard's outfit, doing his job.

"Alright people, back it up! Back it up! Professional magicians coming through!" The Zataras walked out smiling and waving as the others just stared.

"You know, I'm actually kind of curious as to see what HIS dimension is like…" Kara's thought ran through everyone's minds as they walked off and walked to the hotel.

Walking in, they took note of the Polynesian-style architecture that decorated the lobby, especially Jordan.

"Wow, this is some nice architecture!"

"Thank you, we worked to make this experience a tropical one!" John guided everyone to the front desk, where he checked everyone in. Once that was finished, everyone went straight for their rooms, which were on the top floor overlooking the island. Each of the rooms featured a window view and patio. There was a bed and plenty of space to roll around. The best thing about these rooms was that they were the only rooms on the floor so they can stay connected to each other.

Jordan went into his room to take it all in, including the view.

"Wow, this room is pretty amazing!" He laid down on his bed after taking in the view and feeling the softness of his bed. It was enough to almost make him fall asleep… _almost_… He heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Jordan?" It was Zee. He wondered what she needed as he opened the door and was greeted to her, Diana, and Porker in robes. "Hey, we were about to head down to the spa and get pampered. Would you like to come?"

Jordan told them to hold that thought for a moment as he went back in. He has been feeling stressed with the recent events that have plagued Metropolis, so maybe a spoiling day is just what he needed. Thanking himself for the advice, he went to put on a robe and sandals, which is what he ultimately answered the door in.

"Alright, let's get pampered!"

* * *

Moments later…

* * *

The quartet went down to Island Sensibilities, a full-service spa that includes massages, a sauna, sensory deprivation tanks, and yoga sessions. The quartet decided to do the works, starting with a yoga session, then a massage, then a sauna, then a sensory deprivation tank session. After signing in (which wasn't hard considering it was Zee Zatara), the group got changed. Zee wore a sports bra and sweatpants, similar to what Diana wore, except mostly purple. Jordan wore a red athletic shirt and black shorts while Porker wore the same thing but in different colors. Jordan got flustered again after seeing Diana.

"I see you enjoy me in this style…"

"Oh, uh… Hey! Look at that! The session's about to start!" He quickly dashed off before he gets too attached, prompting a giggle between the three of them.

"Admittedly," said Diana. "He's actually pretty cute when he's flustered."

"Seems like my fashion helped you get an admirer!" The two walked off as Porker had a thought in his mind.

"Sounds like Jordan's a lucky guy!"

* * *

45 minutes later…

* * *

The yoga session just ended and Jordan must admit, he feels a little more relaxed. The session mainly consisted of poses such as the Tree, Downward Dog, Warrior, and the Half-Moon. And in all those poses, Jordan was more flustered as Diana was doing the same poses right next to him. Porker was surprisingly nimble as evidenced by his easy-looking execution of the poses. Zee also did the poses relatively simply.

Next up was the massaging session. Jordan went to Star Spa back in Metropolis, but he only did a nail session, which he enjoyed. This is really his first time taking part in something like this. First off was that everyone was put into separate rooms, for reasons, so he was by himself. He was also told to take his clothes off, which he did while feeling a little bit weird. This was going to be a weird experience for him…

Meanwhile, with the others…

"Okay, so Peter, Zee, Jordan, and Diana are taking in the spa, so what do you guys wanna do?" Kara's question was answered by Babs, who remembered seeing a specific activity.

"Mini-golf! There's an 18-hole mini-golf course offered!" The two took a look at what the holes were like and, wouldn't you guess it, it was tropical-themed. But it was greatly-themed though, with a storyline involving a Tiki King and his mind-controlling Tiki-Masks.

"Huh. That's actually kind of funny."

"What?"

"Apparently, the storyline for the course involves stopping a Tiki King from controlling his subjects. Isn't that ridiculous?" Kara laughed for a bit, and so did Babs.

"Yeah, I guess that is kinda funny… you think we should see if anyone else is available?" The two immediately went for the elevator to the top floor, looking for the rest of the girls. Luckily, they were only checking out their rooms and weren't really busy. So they all decided to take up the sport that is… mini-golf.

Hole 1: The Arrival. "Everyone arrived on the island for a vacation they would never forget." This hole features a scale model of the hotel on the side of the green, with the hole itself being a fairly simple straight one.

"Alright, let's do this!" Babs went up first, carefully focusing on the hole. With one swing, it proved to be worth it as she made a hole-in-one. Everyone applauded this as the rest went, making pars and birdies.

Hole 2: Later That Night… "While the hotel may seem nice, the island it sits on holds a dark secret…" This hole featured a large volcano that the balls must go through, which splits into three separate paths.

"Now this seems like a test of luck." Tatsu was right, as you would have to be extremely lucky to even get the middle path, which would lead directly to the hole. But again, Babs was feeling lucky and she got it! Tatsu also got the middle path, which relieved her. The others got separate paths, but managed to get birdies. Given Babs' luck so far, they can tell that this was going to be an interesting match…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the spa…

* * *

The quartet was finishing their separate sessions. Aside from the fact that there was another woman touching him (not like that), Jordan otherwise enjoyed his session. The others did too, feeling a new sensation of relaxation. They all met up, still in towels from before.

"Alright, the next activity is an interesting one. One of the most unbearably-hot and weirdest activities any spa has to offer…"

"What?! What is it?!"

"...the sauna."

"Wow," said Porker. "The four of us in a sauna together! Sounds hot…

"So hot! How long has it been?"

"42 seconds." Jordan has literally never been in a sauna before, so he underestimated just how hot it actually was there. Adding the fact that his crush is wearing a towel as well… yeah.

* * *

Back at the golf course…

* * *

Hole 7: Tracking the Tikis. "After being given masks, they latched onto more victims, claiming their bodies. They began to march to the volcano…"

"I gotta admit, this is some good stuff!" Kara was actually pretty entertained by the story behind the course, though it does feel a bit unlikely to happen. Anyway, this course contained a windy path containing miniature figures and Tiki masks scattered. The path also had a downward hill to the hole.

"Alright, let's see how I can do this…" Babs analyzed the course, noting the figurines and the hill, taking note of how far down the ball could actually go. The others noted of how she was able to get so many hole-in-ones.

"You know," said Karen, "considering she's a detective, I can see how she gets so many hole-in-ones…" And she got another one.

"Woo-hoo! Another one!" The others did their turns, with Jessica and Karen also getting hole-in-ones, while the others got birdies.

"Alright," said Kara. "Let's knock out these last ten holes! I'm kind of interested in the story for this course…" The group continued on, sharing her interest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the spa…

* * *

"That was the hottest experience of my life." Jordan walked out, sweating, along with his friends.

"Well, don't worry," said Zee, who was about to lead everyone to the final activity: the sensory deprivation tank. "We just got one more activity for the day."

"And what's that?"

"The sensory deprivation tank. You did bring your swimsuit right because we are all going to be in separate rooms."

"Uh, yeah."

"OK, good. The showers are down there. You have to cleanse yourself before you step inside."

The group went to the showers and did their business before putting on their suits. Jordan was told by an attendant that the door next to him is where the tank is, and that he will be floating for 30 minutes. Understanding, he opened the door, seeing a white tank. When he opened the lid, he saw water with a blacklight on the bottom.

"It's okay. Just get in and float." The attendant reassured him, not having done this before. Luckily for him, when he laid down, he did indeed float. The attendant talked to him one last time.

"Just relax and reflect…" He closed the lid, leaving Jordan floating around, wondering how this was supposed to work. After about 5 minutes, he saw something in front of him. It looked like a mirror version to him. He slowly came to him.

"Hello, Jordan." Mirror Jordan actually spoke to him, startling him.

"Are you me?"

"No, I'm the Queen of Egypt- Of course, I'm you! Anyway, you seem to be having trouble. _Love_ trouble."

"Yeah, kinda. It'd just… Diana Prince."

"Ah yes, the Amazon that lives with you. As a part of your subconscious, I can tell that you really care about her."

"Yeah, it's just… I've never loved anyone like the way I loved her. She's just so… GAH! And plus, Steve Trevor. It's him she loves, so it's not like I can straight up tell her!" Mirror Jordan stared for a second before speaking again.

"Well, there's only one thing I can tell you: don't stress. Come on, you're the Toon! You're one of the most popular heroes in Metropolis!"

"But what if things get awkward?"

"Just, don't worry, okay? You're gonna be fine and… oh, look at the time. Your 30 minutes are almost up. Just remember what we talked about okay…?" He disappeared as the timer reached 30 minutes, with the attendant opening the lid again.

"Did you enjoy your experience?"

"Yeah, I did. It was… interesting…"

"Glad to hear it! Just dry off and change into your normal clothes. The others will wait for you in the lobby." The attendant left, leaving Jordan room to dry off and think. Should he worry…? Nah, everything will work out. It's just best to keep silent about it for now.

* * *

After he got changed, he walked to the lobby to see his friends waiting for him, dressed in their regular clothing.

"Hello, Jordan! Did you enjoy floating inside of your tank."

"You know? I actually did! This was pretty relaxing. I don't think I'm as stressed as before."

"That's the spirit! Now we should try and find the others before I go with my dad to help him set up for the show."

"Okay, sure. Do you know where they might be?"

"They're at the miniature golf course."

"Wow, Diana. How did you know?"

"The cellular messaging system."

"Oh, right. Well, they might be done so we better head on over there."

When Jordan looked outside, he noticed that the sun was almost down. He was surprised by how fast this first day went by and was curious as to how tomorrow was going to go. When they reached the mini-golf course, they saw their friends finishing up the last hole. After an exchange of greetings, they all asked about their respective experiences.

"The spa was great," said Jordan. "I feel much more relaxed than when we got here. So how was your game?"

"It was amazing," said Babs. "We all did great!"

"Cool, so do you know who won?"

"Me!" She pulled out the team scorecard and saw that Babs got all hole-in-ones.

"Wow, Babs! That's pretty good!"

"Thank you. Being a detective has its perks. So what are you all about to do?"

"Oh, we're gonna help Zee and her dad set up the stage for Sunday. Wanna come?" The mini-golf group pondered and huddled.

"Okay, so after intense consultation, we decided to help." Jess shook their hand. "After all, the more arms the better, right?"

And so the group spent about an hour and a half setting up the stage for the big show on Sunday. It was definitely going to be tropical-themed as there were tiki skulls set up everywhere. Everyone wondered about what the two had planned up their sleeves. Once everyone was done decorating, they all bid each other goodnight.

Jordan, after showering and putting on his nightclothes, laid down in his bed, wondering about his time in the tank. He really did like Diana, but now probably is not the best time to let her know, mainly because of… how she gets around Steve Trevor. But he's not going to let that ruin his weekend. He was going to avoid any fights, battles, or anything else of the lot until the end of vacation.

* * *

**AU: Notes for the arc will be in, so no sign-off here.**


	23. BeachPlease

Jordan just got up on this beautiful morning. It was around 10:00 A.M. and today, everyone agreed to do the one thing fans of the show have most likely been waiting for: the beach episode. Thanks to him showering the night before, all he had to do was eat and then they can go. Dressing in a shirt and trunks, he went to the hotel's buffet to see his friends currently eating.

"Hey, everyone!"

"Hi, Jordan!" The girls and Porker greeted him after he got his food. Zee spoke up.

"So today's the day!"

"Yeah, I know! Beach day!"

"Yes, I see that everyone is excited for today."

"Yup, for numerous reasons. It's kind of surprising that it took us this long to do this. So we all gonna eat and then head out?"

"Pretty much. Hey, what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, my plan is to build a sandcastle. A _big_ sandcastle. As someone who is interested in architecture, I think this will be good to see what can go in and what can be out."

"Interesting," said Diana, intrigued by his plan. "Do you mind if I join you in building this sandcastle?"

"Oh, sure. Not at all! I was going to start as soon as I finish eating." As Diana and Jordan kept talking, Porker decided to talk to Zee.

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, so while we are here at the resort, I like to do photoshoots in different environments. You're a photographer, right?" Porker got excited.

"Yes!"

"Would you like to be my photographer?"

"Oh, of course! I promise on my duty as a photographer to take as many fabulous shots as possible!" Zee laughed at Porker's attempt at making an oath, seeing it as rather charming. "Hey, what are you all going to do today?"

"Well," said Jessica, "I'm hoping on looking out for anything that doesn't belong on the sand. Do you know just how much trash people just toss on the ground?"

"I'm going with her," said Karen, speaking up. "People do toss a lot of stuff on the ground."

* * *

Once everyone was finished eating, they all headed out, ready for the beach episode (like _some_ people…). Jordan himself was worried about the amount of fanservice that could occur from just this one episode...

Peter Porker was in his trunks, waiting next to a changing booth for Zee. He got his camera for the up-and-coming shoots. After waiting a couple of more moments, Zee finally stepped out.

"I'm ready!" Stepping out, Porker got a good look at what Zee was going to model: it was a purple bikini that seemed to highlight her curves nicely, which compliments her being a celebrity. Porker went Warner Brothers at the sight.

"Helloooo, nurse!" He jumped into her arms, flustering her but not in a bad way.

"You're lucky you're cute!" Zee hugged him back, making sure Porker got a good one, and put him back down. "So you can use your abilities, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I get a lot of attention from others, and…"

"Oh, okay! Don't worry, I know how to handle people like them." The two began to walk onto the sand to start the shoot when a couple of guys start to walk over to flirt with her.

"Hey, beautiful, how's about you do a shoot with a _real_ man?"

"She's already got one!" Porker blasted them away with a hose. "Luckily, no one gets permanently injured in this dimension." Porker got his camera out as Zee began to pose. Each picture he took seemed to make him more attracted to her, especially due to some of the poses.

"How are we doing?"

"Seems like we're doing pretty good. Though that's an understatement coming from me…" As the two talked, they were being watched. By a certain someone jealous of Zee's popularity on the beach.

"I can't believe SHE'S getting attention for her looks. That's _my_ job! Ooh, I'll show her!" It was Carol (SURPRISE!), who was wearing a pink two-piece, currently showing jealousy at Zee getting so much attention from fanboys, especially since she's trying to attract attention from men aside from Hal. Then she got an idea. An awful idea. Carol got a _wonderful, awful idea_.

"I know what to do. I'm going to tarnish her shoot! Then, with her embarrassed in public, I'll get more attention!" She laughed maniacally as her ring glowed. Porker stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong, Porker?"

"My Spider-Sense. I'm sensing a jealousy plot somewhere…"

"Oh, you got it handled though, right?"

"Of course! Though I may take some moments to prepare for whoever's gonna try this…"

"Oh, well don't stress too much, okay?"

"Okay. You're the best!" Porker hugged her, which Zee reciprocated.

"Right back at ya…!" Zee took this time to think about what an excellent guy (...or pig…) Peter Porker was: powerful, funny, always willing to help out, just overall a swell guy… but she'll think more on it later. Right now, she gotta get as many shots in as possible.

* * *

Jordan was on the sand taking out some blueprints for his castle. He wanted to go ahead and start before Diana or anyone else came along.

"Hello, Jordan!" Diana's voice called to him as he turned around.

"Yes, Dia… Di… Diana?" Remember when Jordan said he wanted to be surprised in terms of what Diana would wear? Well, he was glad he chose to do that. Diana wearing a bikini with a red top and blue bottom, similar to what her normal outfit is. Needless to say, because of what Diana wore, Jordan turned completely red.

"Do you like what I chose to wear?"

"Ohh… um… you… you could say… th… tha… that…" He honestly never expected Diana to show that much… skin… or curves. Luckily, he slapped himself in the face, helping him regain focus. "You look… cute."

"Thank you, Jordan. Zee was very helpful in choosing what I should wear. So these are your blueprints for your castle."

"Yup! I have big ambitions. You had structures like this back in Themyscira, right?"

"Well, similar, yes."

"Okay, because this could be simpler with you around. So, ready to start?"

"I suppose so. Where are we starting?"

"Well, I think it's better to start from the ground up, so basically working on the support for the castle and the moat."

"Wait, you are building a _moat_ for the castle?"

"Of course!" The two then started to collect sand and begin construction. Little did they know, they were being watched. Watched by a couple of other surprise guests. It was Leslie (blue one-piece), and Doris (orange wetsuit).

"It would appear that our little friends have taken up sandcastle building…" The four were watching from behind a bush.

"Yeah!" Harleen started smiling as she formed an idea. "You girls wanna hinder their progress?" The rest agreed as they stayed hidden and moved closer to the site, which was coming fast as Jordan was almost done building the walls.

"You know, I don't think anything can spoil this day for us, so long as we keep working quickly." He was proved wrong when a bolt of electricity suddenly hit the wall and destabilized it. "The wall. It's ruined! What kind of person would-" Taking a look, he only glared as he saw who would do this. "You!"

"Ah, hello Jordan! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Yeah, you can cut the nice act, _Leslie_."

"Hey, we're just unexpected guests here. What do you expect us to do?"

"Us?" The three other villains came out. "Oh. Well, you could just relax on the beach."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jordan just stared, not knowing what to do. He eventually went to where Diana was setting up her wall.

"Is something bothering you, Jordan?"

"Guess who's here?" He pointed to the side of the beach, towards the two villainesses.

"Oh. How are they here right now?"

"That's what I said!"

"Well, either way, do not worry. We all came here to relax. Just… try and 'tune them out'. Is that how it is supposed to be said?"

"Yeah. And maybe you're right, you know, we should just focus on finishing this castle. Besides, I still have my serums too…"

"Okay, there you go!" Jordan drank a serum after making sure no one was looking, then the two went back to work.

* * *

Jessica, in a two-piece, was walking along the sands, taking notice of the trash scattered across the beach.

"You know, considering that this is my friend's beach, I expected more respect for her family." She started collecting, looking for any piece of debris. She collected a good amount and found a pair of cans. She did the recycling and regular cans for each, while unknowingly being approached by someone. Two someones actually.

"Jessica?" She turned to see Pam (in a green one-piece) and Parry (in a green bodysuit) holding a bag of trash each.

"Pam? Parry? What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here to clean up the beach. Those human pests keep harming it…"

"Yeah! Humans. They just don't understand…"

"Well, they aren't _all_ bad. Maybe they're just clueless."

"Well, you got us there… it's just with all that's happening to the world, we wish people would just pay more attention."

"Yeah, there's a lot that happened this year. Hey, do you want to just spend the rest of the day, you know, together?" Pam and Parry glanced at each other before the latter responded.

"Well, sure. Pam told me some good things about you and I don't think we properly met each other. My name is Parry. Parry Piper."

"Jessica Cruz. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

As the trio spent the rest of the day cleaning, Porker was still doing Zee's photos. He was like a professional photographer, admiring her as she posed for different pictures, while he also remained her bodyguard, using his abilities on anyone that tries to get a little too close to her. Carol was spying on them from a bush, having already tried a bunch of tricks:

She made a contraption with her ring, with pink bombs that she constructed that will blow the two up. Setting the bombs off, she went to hide and wait for the inevitable explosion. However, Porker went up to her disguised as a mailman with a gift box.

"Excuse me, um, Carol?"

"Yes?"

"You received this package."

"Oh, thank you!" He handed her the package and walked off, enough time for Carol to open the box… and get an explosive surprise. It was her bombs, which blew up right in her face. She coughed in annoyance.

* * *

As Zee and Porker walked to the next shooting location, they took notice of a xylophone.

"Hey, look. There's a xylophone!" Porker immediately took notice. As the two walked over to the piano, Carol was snickering from a distance and began to tune her ear to listen to them hit the note. Porker took the sticks and played the first few notes, going to the two notes… right before Carol suddenly blew up. The two addressed the fourth wall.

"What? You didn't expect us to do the gag the same way right?"

"Yeah, I literally just pulled that trick!" Carol just stormed off in defeat after her plan literally blew up in her face.

* * *

For her last trick, she decided to do something simple: use her ring to construct a rather large mallet that she was going to use to smash Zee. Then she would be stuck in the sand while Carol would be clean. She sneakily tiptoed over to the two, taking a large windup… and smashing… only to get a faceful of sand.

"Well, well, well." Porker knew about this and was standing behind her.

"Ugh, it's _you_."

"Yeah, me. So what's the deal? Why are you trying to sabotage our shoot?" Zee came up, arms crossed.

"Well, uh… I was jealous, okay?"

"Really, why?"

"Because… you. I wanted to get attention from people _besides_ Hal Jordan (I still do love him by the way.) but you were doing your shoots, getting attention from so many guys… I just wanted a piece of the attention." Porker and Zee felt a little bad for her and decided to hug it out with her.

"You know, a wise friend of ours once said that the green-eyed monster will consume you if you get too jealous. Hey, why don't you spend the rest of the day with us?"

"Wait, really?" Porker took the speaking time.

"Well, sure! We may not have the best opinion of each other, but it's a vacation! No reason to be unhappy, right?" She perked up at his surprisingly wise words, helping her drop her jealousy to spend the rest of the day with the two. Once they were finished with the shoots, of course.

* * *

And during the timeframe of the two subplots, Diana and Jordan were finishing up their sandcastle. Again, the two bullies still tried to ruin it for them, but thanks to his powers, Jordan was able to get one step ahead of them. They were also covered in sand, apparently on the verge of giving up.

"How does he do the things he does?!" Leslie was not happy about not being able to spoil her arch-nemesis' fun.

"I don't know! I don't know! What do you wanna do now?"

"Well, the day is just about ending. You wanna just head back?"

"Hmm… one more try?" Doris got a final idea and the two snickered as they ran off.

"Jordan! Doris and Leslie have retreated from our premises."

"And so they should, I mean, look at the castle we made!" It was a rather large castle. It looks simple on the outside, but there was also a moat with a drawbridge. The latter of which leads to the inside of the castle. Let's just say that Jordan knows a little thing called… _dimensional transcendence_.

"I must admit, this "dimensional transcendence" law of yours really does make this castle feel larger on the inside."

"Thank you, it really helps when you want to fool people with illusions and-" Then the two heard snickering coming from the outside. Needing to know what it was, Jordan opened the door to his surveillance room, which Diana was also impressed by. On the monitors, it showed Giganta and Livewire, both looking to knock that castle down one way or another.

"Hey, whoever's in charge here! You got until the count of ten to retreat before we knock this castle down along with you!" Livewire started counting down as she readied her sparks and Giganta readied her fists. Diana started to take a stance and prepare to battle but Jordan held her back.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Really? How?"

"Oh, you'll see…" He pressed a button that activated the castle's defenses, prompting tons of sandguns that popped from the ground, windows, and ocean, giving the two time to determine that they have been caught off guard. Jordan then spoke into the speaker with a disguised voice.

"And YOU got until the count of ten to retreat or you'll be washing sand off for a week!" He started counting down and the two decided it would be best to just forget it.

"You know what? Kicking over sandcastles is overrated! Why don't we just go and do something else?"

"...I agree…" The two dashed away before the cannons could fire, with Jordan disabling them.

"Wow, you really went all out with this castle!"

"Yeah, I actually always wanted to make a castle like this! I am so glad that we did! Thank you for helping me!" Jordan rushed to give Diana a hug, which left both of them flustered for differing reasons. It didn't stop Diana from reciprocating though.

"You are most welcome!" Jordan checked his watch, noting the time.

"Hey, look at that! It's almost time for the sunset." The two agreed to watch the sunset once they were done so they walked out, closing the drawbridge afterward.

* * *

The two then saw Zee, Porker, and Carol on a blanket nearby.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Jordan. Hey Diana. I see you two finished your castle." Porker pointed towards the castle they built, impressed.

"Yes! It was quite impressive if we do say so ourselves! Are you looking to enjoy the sunset too?"

"Yeah! Wanna join us?"

"Indeed we shall!" Jordan and Diana sat next to Zee, Porker, and Carol as the sun began to set, setting the sky to an orange hue. It was beautiful, with the sun sinking halfway onto the line where the sky meets the sea. Jordan looked at the way Diana seemed to glow and saw sparkles in her eyes. She reciprocated, letting her know of what a great guy he really is. Porker looked at Zee and noticed how her hair seemed to blow even as the sun sank. Zee took notice of Porker and found him cute when the sun reflected off of him.

"Beautiful sunset huh?"

"You said it…" That's when Porker felt butterflies in his stomach, visualized by actual butterfly wings appearing in his body. Zee giggled at this and knew exactly why.

"Aww, does this little piggie find me _cute_…?" He actually blushed a bit at this, surprised.

"Well, this little piggy… does. You are just awesome, Zee! A brilliant magician, a total fashion expert, and you are just so beautiful…"

"Wow, I gotta admit, I get a lot of attention from guys, but you… are the one I'd love to get attention from." The two gazed into each other and time seemed to stop. The two leaned towards each other before eventually, their lips… touched. Actually touched. Hearts seemed to appear as they embraced each other. Eventually, they split, amazed.

"I'm gonna be honest. I never expect my first kiss to be with a pig, no offense."

"None taken. Moments like this are actually kind of common in my dimension, so it's okay." He looked up to see the sky almost purple. "Well, the sunset is just about over. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, my performance is tomorrow. If you'd like, you can sleepover. I'm sure daddy won't mind…" Porker got a little stiff at the offer as Jordan jumped into the frame.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

"Oh, sure. It's all cool, girl." Zee's giggle was a little louder as they got up and walked back to their room. Jordan and Diana chuckled.

"Wow, I guess he really does come from a cartoon world," said Jordan in a playful way.

"You know, it's getting a little late for us too. I think we should head back."

"Yeah, you're right. It's been a rather long episode." The two got up and walked back to their rooms. Once they did, the two laid in their separate beds, having thoughts about today. For Jordan, it was how Diana could be so awesome to him despite only just meeting her. For Diana, it was how Jordan can be so friendly to him even though he is not the first of his kind that she saw. But one thing was for sure: they sure weren't ready to tell each other _yet_.

* * *

**AU: So this episode **_**probably**_** could have been better, but it's difficult doing these types of episodes when there are so many characters. Hey, it's Warner Bros. Animation's storytelling department vs. one fanfiction writer. What are ya gonna do?**

**Anyway, tomorrow is the last day of the weekend, so this will be a special magic show by Zee and her father. And when the girls get back, they are going to be in for a surprise…**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	24. MagicalFinale

The Hall of Entertainment is another known gem on the island. Part of Hotel Paradise, this theater is a venue for many concerts and events taking place on the island. And today, which is the final day of their weekend in paradise, is the day that the Zataras are putting on their show. It starts at 2 and everyone was backstage at about 1 to discuss what's going to happen.

"You're really having us all be a part of your show?" Jordan, along with everyone else, was surprised to hear that John was allowing everyone to take part.

"Of course! My daughter told me great things about all of you! Especially _you_, Porker." Everyone stared at the two, who were blushing.

"Oh, did you two… um…"

"Oh, _noooo_. We just, you know talked. About the show. We planned on asking daddy if he can have you guys in the show."

"Yes, they were very persuasive. Especially _this_ one." John pointed towards Porker.

"Heh, I carry the ways of persuasion from my world."

"Anyways, so we are doing a show that will last for about 30 minutes at the most." He then gave them a list of the tricks they were planning on doing. The tricks included cloning, teleportation, hypnosis, and levitation. For the finale, they will be doing their famous disappearing act.

"You know," said Jordan, "It's kind of funny. We just did a story involving a show and now we're doing another one as the last one. That's kinda funny!" Zee, Porker, and Jordan laughed at this, leaving the others confused.

"Well, anyway, go ahead and pick a trick. We can do one for each. Curtain call is in 30 minutes!"

30 minutes later, everyone has chosen their tricks and was prepared to go on stage. After a quick costume change by Zee, she and her father began to start the show, giving Porker a microphone, to which he began to play them on.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Hotel Paradise! We do hope that you have had a chance to explore the beauty of this island. And now, it's time for the main event. The two magicians that you know and love! The Magician of Mysticy and the Princess of Prestidigitation! Put your hands together for… John and Zee Zatara!" As Porker finished, the two appeared before the audience, met with applause. The two were dressed in Hawaiian attire, with John going for a leaf shirt and cargo shorts, and his daughter also going for a similar attire, just with a grass skirt.

"Alright, everyone! Who wants to be… entertained?!" They both conjured their wands and prepared to entertain, met with astonishment from the crowd.

* * *

First trick: cloning. Peter Porker offered to volunteer for this trick, having gone through a cloning plot before. John did this first trick.

"Watch closely for this first trick, my friends. This volunteer is about to see more of him than he could imagine. Enolc siht gip ot ees erom fo mih!" Casting a spell, Porker closed his eyes. When he opened, he saw another Peter Porker standing before him.

"Well, hello handsome!"

"Hey, yourself!"

"Enolc!" As John kept cloning him, more Porkers appeared, totaling to about ten.

"I bet I can whack you all with my mallet!" The original Porker pulled a mallet out of nowhere, to which all the other Porkers look at for a moment… before deciding to cheese it.

"Hey, get back! We can't all be here!" As Porker ran off to catch his clones, the audience applauded him. Zee was backstage, giggling at what transpired.

* * *

Second trick: teleportation. Tatsu was always curious as to how teleportation would actually work, having thought of the idea back when she was stealing souls. Jordan was also volunteering, wanting to know how actual magic is used to transport, having done so whenever he used his potions. Zee was doing this trick.

"We are sure that everyone has taken notice of the empty seats that have been marked? Well, that is what our next trick is going to be! For our next trick, I will teleport these volunteers to a marked section among the audience. Now watch closely as they will be gone before you know it. Tropelet eseht owt tuo otni eht drowc!" Casting the spell, Tatsu and Jordan vanished from the stage, leaving everyone astonished. Until the spotlight focused on them, who were now sitting in the marked seats among the audience.

"Tah-dah!" Zee was applauded for pulling it off before she cast another spell to teleport them back. "Gnirb eseht owt kcab!" Within an instant, Tatsu and Jordan were back and everyone applauded them all, especially Zee, for the trick.

* * *

Third trick: Hypnosis. Diana decided to give this a try. She has heard of the method but has never seen it done in person before. Back on Themyscira, she was told of this method by her sisters, but to her understanding, it was supposed to be done by a… pocketwatch. Kara also did this trick, being one of those skeptics. Jordan reassured her, having been hypnotized by her before, so she walked out and was greeted to applause. Zee was onstage again, mainly because she was her friend.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I will now perform the most common trick ever done by magicians… hypnotism. Wohs em eht hctaw!" She made a pocketwatch appear before Diana and Kara with her wand. And with a wave of the wand, the watch swung. Their eyes followed, still unsure of whether this is work.

"The watch is pretty, no?" Zee then started to guide them into a trance.

"Yes. I must admit, this watch _is_ quite fascinating…"

"Good. Just keep staring at it then." Zee continued to guide them into a hypnotic trance. They were both feeling a little tired as they continued to stare. "Oh, you two must be feeling tired. Aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"But don't close your eyes yet. Keep staring. Now I am going to count backward from 10 to 1. When I reach number 1 and snap my fingers, you two can close your eyes, diving into a deep hypnotic sleep." She then started to count backward and with every number, the two could feel themselves giving in… until she reached 1 and snapped her fingers. In an instant, they both fell asleep, leaving Zee to give her suggestion.

"Now, I am going to snap my fingers. When I do, you two are going to switch personalities. Diana, you will have the personality of Kara, and Kara, you will have the personality of Diana. You will both remain this way until I say the phrase… 'coconut'. When this word is said, you will reenter this deep trance. Snapping my fingers, switching personalities, until I say the word coconut, where you will drop into a trance… now." She snapped her fingers, causing them both to wake up. They looked around before Zee gained both of their attention. "How do you two feel?" Diana spoke up first.

"I feel… like rockin' out! Anyone got any headphones?!" She kicked the chair back, which Jordan caught, still astonished by their personality swap.

"'Rockin' out'? ...Ah, yes, from when we went to that 'mosh' pit!" Kara spoke in Diana's way of talking, startling everyone more. This happened as Porker got back, carrying a bag.

"Hey, everybody! What's going on?" He asked this question just as he noticed the two talking in reversed manners. "...Hypnosis?"

"Hypnosis."

Zee wanted to give another test, knowing that the two will not remember what is happening. She conjured her two bunnies, holding them in their cages.

"Hey, Blackberry Hazel von Owsla III and Dandelion Pipkin de Hyzenthlay!" Everyone stated at Porker, shocked that he said it right. "What? Their names are easy to remember."

"So, Diana. Kara. How do you feel about these two bunnies?" In an instant, Diana grabbed the cages and put them down on the floor.

"Who are the cutest, wittle bunnies in all off bunny-wunny-ville? You two are! Yes, you are!"

"I… still do not understand how this measures to cute. I personally feel that nothing can distra-" Kara stopped after she was shown a picture of Steve Trevor by Zee, making her flustered instantly. Zee was happy that she was going to make sure that they don't remember or else they, Kara at least, would possibly not be happy with this.

"Okay, okay, now can you go back to the chairs please?" The two walked back to the chairs, giving Zee time to say her phrase. "Coconut." The two instantly went back down, prompting Zee to change them back. "Now I am going to snap my fingers again. When I do, you two will awaken with all hypnotic suggestions removed. You two will also not remember anything that happened while under hypnosis. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" The two nodded in unison.

"Good. Now…" Snapping her fingers, the two yawned and awakened.

"Wow, I feel great! So how did we do?"

"You did great! Now we should go backstage. Daddy's about to do the next trick." The three walked off with applause as the next trick was about to be held.

* * *

Trick four: levitation. Jessica, Karen, and Babs all volunteered, giving John an idea of how to do this. He and the volunteers walked onto the stage.

"Alright, everyone! Now, this next trick is all about… levitation! We are having three volunteers this time, so everyone pay attention." Zee pushed three tables out, allowing John to tell them to lie down on each of them. He then started to cast his spell on them. "Etativel eseht slrig otni eht ria!" With a wave of his wand, all of the girls were lifted into the air, still as a board. They were all in the air as John did his first illusion with the three. He conjured three hoops for each of them to pass through. As he did, the three's colors switched between the girls. Babs' was green, Jess' was yellow, and Karen's was purple. He then kept moving them through the hoops, having them wear each others' colors before switching them back. Then he conjured three baskets and put each girl above them, with Jessica on the right, Babs in the middle, and Karen on the right.

"Now, pick a girl, any girl." The audience went for Karen, causing her to blush a bit. "Very well." He then dropped the three into the baskets and switched them, performing _that_ trick, gaining attention from Jordan.

"Hey, I'm great at these puzzles!"

John moved the baskets around at a respectful rate. Once he was done, he then asked the audience to pick. Jordan predicted that it was going to be the middle basket.

"Are you sure it's that?"

"I am almost never wrong. I get these right over half the time!" The audience gave various shouts, mostly towards the basket on the left. To their surprise, and not Jordan's, the basket on the middle held Karen. The backstage girls applauded him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good at puzzles."

"Eh, it's more of a hobby."

The three girls were lowered back onto their tables, allowing them to get back up and stretch as the audience applauded. As the three stayed onstage, the others were cued to walk back on stage, for this next trick would be the final one. And it's their most popular one. Zee came out and stood by her dad, ready to perform their next trick.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have come to our final trick of the afternoon. A trick so risk, so daring, that the squeamish among you may wish to look away!" Everyone stared as they knew what they were about to do. "We are about to make all of our volunteers… disappear!" He conjured a large box for them all to fit in. They were not at all worried as they had seen it done before. The box opened and they all walked in. After the final volunteer walked in, Zee closed the door and walked to the other side.

"Now, watch closely, our friends." Then the both of them cast their incantation.

"Spirits beyond, we summon thee here! Heed our command, make our friends… disappear!" They both aimed their wands and the spell was cast. One open of the door and everyone was gone. The two were given a standing ovation for their performance as the volunteers appeared backstage via a magic portal. Porker shed a tear seeing Zee get attention on equal standing with her father.

"I'm so proud of her…"

"Wow. You must really like her, huh?"

"Oh yeah! We actually confessed on the beach last night. Could you believe she was perfectly willing to date an interdimensional pig?"

"Wait, so you two are… dating?"

"Yup! The only thing we're worried about is the long-distance because of the whole dimension issue. I do have my car, which is nearly done, but that's really the only thing. Other than that, everything seems to be smooth sailing!" Everyone else was happy for them nonetheless.

"Congrats, Porker! You got something special, you know."

"I know. I'm glad I did…"

* * *

Later on…

* * *

The gang was on a helicopter flying back to Metropolis, which was still sunny as ever. Porker was on Zee's laps, cuddling. John then touched her cheek.

"You're pretty lucky, you know."

"Yeah, I know, daddy. I'm so glad he's my boyfriend."

"Me too." He was proud of her daughter for finding someone special. Given who he is, he didn't expect him to be an all-around great guy. But he was glad he didn't.

"What do you guys want to do when we get back?"

"Hmm… I can think of something…" Diana pondered in thought, but Jordan could probably tell what it is.

"I assume that what you're thinking of has the words 'Sweet' and 'Justice' in it?"

"Wow, it is like you read my mind! What do you think?" Personally, everyone felt like eating some sweets. Plus, they had to check on the Invincibros and see how things went.

* * *

Later, at Sweet Justice…

* * *

Luckily, the parlor doesn't seem to be crowded today. Getting their ice cream, they all used the secret entrance and landed in their hideout, where the Invincibros are.

"Hey girls," said Hal. "How was the trip?"

"It was great! I actually feel more relaxed than ever! There is literally nothing that can throw me off!" Jordan's words drew looks of worryment from the Invincibros as they exchanged looks. Jordan immediately dropped his face. "Oh boy, what happened?"

"Well, we want to introduce you to some people. Guys, you can come out!"

From the shadows came four figures. Here is the weird thing: they have two people that look kind of like Jordan. The other two are also with them, but have different looks.

"Hello! I assume that you are another Jordan?" The first Jordan, who was wearing a pendant, spoke first, followed by his companion, a blue-dressed blonde woman.

"Um… yes? My name is Jordan D. James. And you are?"

"Jordan A. James."

"And my name is Rosalina. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey!" The other Jordan, who looks like a magician, startled Jordan D. He was even more confused given how he looked, as well as _his_ companion, who was wearing a green sweater and purple skirt.

"Name's Jordan B. James!"

"And my name is Dawn Moonchild. It really is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone stared, still grasping what was happening. Jordan was _especially_ confused, not knowing about the fact there were alternate versions of himself…

"Well, that fortune was accurate…"

* * *

**AU: Didn't expect that ending, did ya?! I have been wanting to build to a crossover between the current Jordans for a while now. I actually did another fic a while back but I decided to use that as the basis for this crossover. It's deleted so you can't find it so…**

**Also, I got a**_** Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse**_**. Fanfiction that I am currently remaking. I highly suggest that you give it a look when you get a chance.**

**Also, sorry for taking a while and possibly being underwhelming but, as I said, this **_**was**_** a breather so I wanted to focus on them just getting some downtime. You know, the calm before the storm. But I'm getting ahead of myself! Plus, college. It can sometimes get to you so that's another reason. Luckily, winter break is around the corner!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	25. RiseOfStarro: Part 1

_**Super Mario**_** Dimension**

"Hey Jordan…" Jordan A. James was awoken by Rosalina's melodious voice. He woke up slowly to see his girlfriend in her light blue nightgown.

"Hey Rose…"

"So we got something to do today."

"What's that?"

"Well, E. Gadd called. He said he wanted to show us something that he thinks you'll love…"

"Alright, just give me about an hour." With that, Rosalina left his room, giving him time to get up, wash, groom, and dress himself. About 15 minutes before the hour, Jordan came out, wearing a red shirt and khaki shorts, and of course his Item Pendant was wrapped around his neck. As he walked out, he saw Rosalina, dressed in her usual blue gown.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup! So where are we supposed to meet him?"

"Peach's Castle."

"Oh. That makes things easier for us, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

The two went to the Garden Dome to launch themselves to Peach's Castle.

* * *

One launch later…

* * *

The two walked in to see Peach walking about.

"Oh, hello Jordan! Rosalina!"

"Hey, Peach! Say, you wouldn't happen to know where E. Gadd is, would you?"

"Oh, he's through those doors." She pointed towards the double doors that lead to the basement.

"Thanks!" Saying their goodbyes, Jordan and Rosalina went down to the basement of the castle. Once they reached the bottom, they saw Professor E. Gadd working on a large machine.

"Ah, Jordan! Rosalina! Come in!" The two walked in and said their hellos.

"Hi, E. Gadd."

"Hello, Professor."

"So I assume you're wondering why I called you here?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, remember the way we managed to find you?"

"Yeah, that was the first time I saw you guys… you know, in real life."

"Well, for the past month, I have been thinking: if we can find one version of you, what if we can find other versions of you?" This got them both intrigued.

"Hmm… go on…"

"So that is what this machine is created to do. May I Present… the Dimensional Channel Finder!" He removed the tarp, letting the two see the large machine, which somewhat resembles a TV. It was a rather large screen with buttons on the side.

"Wow! This is pretty cool! How does it work?"

"Well, first, I need a DNA sample from you."

"Oh sure. What would I need to provide?"

"Oh, just a string of hair would do. You can place it in the tray when you're done." Jordan took a piece of hair from his head and placed it on the tray. The Professor then slid it into one of the machine's components and punched in some numbers.

"Oh, and it's crucial that you have that Dimensional Remote."

"Oh, the remote…" He searched but he felt nothing. "Oh no, I don't have it!"

"Not to worry!" Rosalina simply waved her wand, making the remote appear out of thin air.

"Rose, you anticipate my every need!" A quick hug later and he held the remote in his hands.

"Now press that power button."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"It's okay. Just do it." With some minor uncertainty, he pressed the button, turning the machine on. The screen brightened, treating him to a guide of different dimensions, like a TV Guide.

"Wow, this kinda looks like Xfinity from back home!"

"Exactly! I wanted to make this machine simple to use, which is why it's also calibrated with your remote. So, you wanna give it a try?"

"Hmm… what do you say, Rose?"

"Well, now that he explained it a bit, you did say you wanted to explore beyond our dimension. You know what? This is a great idea!"

"Well, alrighty then! E. Gadd? Can we set a random dimension with this?"

"Of course! Just remember to have that remote on you at all times so you can still travel."

"Of course." With that, E. Gadd used the remote to set a random dimension. With a push of a button, a beam from the remote created a portal on the machine.

"Huh. That's a familiar memory… you ready?"

"Ready when you are." The two held hands and jumped in as E. Gadd bid them farewell and good luck.

* * *

_**Total Drama**_** Dimension**

Jordan James was always a rather interesting person. For Dawn Moonchild, there's actually a lot of things. Not just the fact that he has a connection to the Gods, but also his ability to warp reality to his advantage. Still, she still liked him either way, having been friends with him for quite a while now.

Right now, she was doing her daily meditation in her treehouse as Jordan, inside of his magician's hat, was working on something. She jumped inside to see what was happening.

"Hey Jordan."

"Hey Dawn. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you were working on."

"Oh, ok. Have you ever been interested in alternate realities?"

"Hmm… it is a rather interesting concept, I must admit. Why do you ask?"

"I've been working on something I think will amaze you!"

"Jordan, everything you do amazes me. So what have you been working on?"

"Interdimensional travel! Recently, I have been itching to find out if there are any other versions of me. Personally, I feel that it's for the sake of a plot device, but still, are we alone? Is there a whole multiverse of us? Well, I think yes! And that's what this machine aims to achieve." Jordan gestured her to enter his hat, which is like a home in and of itself. She followed him to a marked room named, "Travelling Room". "Dawn Moonchild, I'm presenting the first of its kind: a hat that can travel between dimensions!" The room had a large control panel that had many buttons that probably aren't useful at the moment.

"Hey this actually looks pretty cool! So do you have an idea of where you want to go?"

"Nope! But the author of this story most likely does so let's let him do his thing…" With a push of a button, the hat started shaking before lifting into the air. Once it levitated, it teleported away in an instant, leaving it to teleport to the…

* * *

_**DC Super Hero Girls **_**Dimension**

A portal opened in an alleyway, which dispersed our first two travelers. The two slowly got back up, just in time for them to take in their new surroundings.

"Huh. This looks kind of familiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah, a bit…" The two formed an idea of which dimension this was but didn't say anything. The two peeked their heads out of the alleyway to see a city square, with billboards saying "Welcome to Metropolis."

"Hmm… remember that show we got hooked on earlier this year?"

"Oh, you mean that _DC Super Hero Girls_ show we watch together?"

"Yeah, I think this is it. It looks a lot like it." As the two took in their surroundings, they pondered over what they should do. If the machine took them here, then there should be another Jordan in this world as well.

"Well, in the show, the main hangout is called Sweet Justice. Maybe we could head there and see what happens?"

"Okay, but we should probably try and get there without being noticed…" The two snuck out of the alleyway, heading towards Sweet Justice. They saw the building get closer to their vision after a couple of minutes.

"Hey, look! This is it!"

"Yes, it is! Wait, do we even know if they are actually in there?"

"Well, unless they're off on some vacation or something, they should be. But let's just see…"

The two walked in to see patrons eating desserts, with Barry working at the counter.

"Hey, you two look new, can I start you off with something sweet, sour, in between?"

"Actually, we are trying to see if there are some people here? We believe they are called…" Jordan leaned in closer, making sure no one was in hearing range. "...the Super Hero Girls?" He paused, confused as to how he and this woman would know their identities.

"Hmm… sorry, I believe you must have the wrong place."

"Look," said Rosalina. "I know this may sound confusing but we actually came here from another dimension. We believe that there is another person that looks just like this guy." She pointed towards him and, indeed, Barry gasped, seeing that this person was more or less a slightly older version of Jordan.

"Oh, that is so cool! Hang on, just sit at that booth over there. I'll make a distraction." The two walked over to the booth as Barry made a distraction. "Hey everyone! I have a new concoction for everyone to get a scoop of!" Everyone almost immediately dashed to the counter as the two sat in the booth.

"Now if my memory serves right, all we have to do is…" He fiddled with the straw dispenser, sending them two down to the lair, where Carter was showing off what he made in woodshop to Garth and Hal. The three saw the two slide down and immediately entered serious mode.

"Halt!" Carter's words were uttered as they instantly changed into their hero identities, with Green Lantern tying them up via rope construction.

"What business do you have here," asked Garth, trying to sound tough.

"Look, just calm down, we can explain everything-" Everyone was interrupted when a magician's hat suddenly appeared in the middle of the hideout. Jordan B. popped his head out.

"Well, guess the author is trying to fit us in here huh?" He got out and pulled Dawn out as well, greeted by weirded-out faces from everyone. "What? You never seen a magician and a nature warrior before?"

"Okay, okay, so what are you four doing here and how did you find out about this base?"

"Well," said Jordan A. "It's kind of a long story…"

* * *

Half a chapter later…

* * *

"And that is how we all got here, I guess." At this point, all of the Invincibros were listening, stunned by the whole story.

"And here I thought the weekend was going to be uneventful…" Sarah didn't have a mission all weekend. "So do you guys have a way to return back?"

"Well, we do. See, I have this remote."

"And we have my hat."

"We just wanted to know if-" Everyone was interrupted by the sound of the lair opening.

"It's the girls! Quick, you four gotta hide!"

"Oh, no problem." Jordan A. and Rosalina dashed off into the shadows, with Jordan B. and Dawn going with them and hiding in the former's hat. They hid just as everyone slid down into the lair.

"Hey girls," said Hal. "How was the trip?"

"It was great! I actually feel more relaxed than ever! There is literally nothing that can throw me off!" Jordan's words drew looks of worryment from the Invincibros as they exchanged looks. Jordan immediately dropped his face. "Oh boy, what happened?"

"Well, we want to introduce you to some people. Guys, you can come out!"

From the shadows came four figures. Here is the weird thing for the Girls: they have two people that look kind of like Jordan. The other two are also with them but have different looks.

"Hello! I assume that you are another Jordan?" The first Jordan, who was wearing a pendant, spoke first, followed by his companion, a blue-dressed blonde woman.

"Um… yes? My name is Jordan D. James. And you are?"

"Jordan A. James."

"And my name is Rosalina. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey!" The other Jordan, who looks like a magician, startled Jordan D. He was even more confused given how he looked, as well as _his_ companion, who was wearing a green sweater and purple skirt.

"Name's Jordan B. James!"

"And my name is Dawn Moonchild. It really is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone stared, still grasping what was happening. Jordan was _especially_ confused, not knowing about the fact that there were alternate versions of himself…

"Well, that fortune was accurate…"

"Well, thanks for that conversation from the _last_ chapter, but you are supposed to be the Jordan of this dimension?"

"Um, I guess so? And you two are supposed to be the Jordans of your worlds?"

"Indeed," said Rosalina. Diana stepped forward.

"You four must have came here if you are all gifted with special skills. Would you mind sharing them with us?" Jordan A. and Rosalina went first.

* * *

"Okay, so we already introduced ourselves. So me and Rosalina, we're in a relationship. We come from a dimension that's basically a video game but I don't think it's like the kind that you guys will know but… basically, Rosalina is the Protector of the Cosmos while I have this pendant right here. It allows me to take on different forms." He demonstrated by changing into his various item-based forms, mainly his Cat, Fire, Ice, and Propeller forms. "It makes more sense if you know our stories."

"Fascinating… so you can take on any form imaginable?"

"Mostly yes, but it depends on whether I find an item in our world. Also, because of this, secret identities aren't an issue."

"Fascinating," said Barbara, intrigued by all of this. "Quick question, are there any vigilantes in your dimension?"

"If you mean Batman then… not exactly. In my world, he's a fictional character through multiple movies for… 80 years now."

"Ah. Well, it's good to meet you two." She shook their hands as Kara went over to the other travelers.

"So who are you two supposed to be?"

* * *

"Well… I'm Jordan B. James. See, my life was… rough, to say the least. But glossing over that, before high school, I was found by the Gods watching over my world. I was told of a destiny that I am destined to have and was brought up. I was given a complete rewrite as the person you see before you now. And now, I live in the Kingdom of the Gods with Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, while I attend normal high school. No identities though, since there really isn't a point when everyone's gonna find out eventually." Diana spoke up, intrigued by the whole 'Gods' portion.

"Wow! I must admit, I have only _dreamed_ of meeting actual Gods. Back on Themyscira, I was never allowed to. Will there be a chance to meet with them someday?"

"Maybe. If the writer allows it." This grabbed Karen's attention.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, did you say writer?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's one of my powers: fourth-wall breaking! My powers mainly come from cartoons, like the ones from the Golden Age, for example, so I can practically break reality!" This interested Zee and Porker, being a fellow magician and living cartoon, respectively.

"Wait, can you float in the air when you smell a delicious pie?" Jordan was floating, smelling the dessert from upstairs.

"Yup! Like right now, something smells like confectionary heaven…"

"Can you summon things out of thin air?" Jordan pulled out a mallet.

"One of the basic formulas."

"Do you consistently show awareness that you are a creation of someone else to bring joy and entertainment to others?" This drew laughter from Porker, Jordan, and Dawn, while everyone else was weirded out a bit. Ending the laughter, Jordan continued.

"So go ahead Dawn and introduce yourself!"

* * *

"Okay, okay. So my name is Dawn Moonchild. Now, I don't have the same powers that he does, but I am a major eco-warrior!"

"Really now?" Jessica immediately became interested after hearing the eco-warrior part. "Wait, are you vegan?"

"Yup!"

"Do you protest?"

"Yup!"

"Do you have a connection to animals?"

"Definitely! I am also an expert at reading auras! For example. You, Jessica Cruz, are a definite shade of green."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Reading auras help me learn the names of everyone I meet! Admittedly, back home, this would weird people out though…"

"Oh, don't worry," said Jordan, "this is our safe space! In fact, what's my aura like?" She then examined him, getting a picture of his colors. "I'm seeing a clear shade of green, with a hint of brown. Your other major color is pink."

"Wow. That's admittedly a cool power! So do you do any type of crime-fighting? At all?"

"Yup! See, in my world, demons are scattered, causing mayhem and generally influencing people. I have taken the role in defeating them. I don't banish them unless they are the _real bad ones_."

"Well, it's really nice to meet all of you! Same as well. So where do we go from here?"

"Well, we can always watch a movie on-" The TV was interrupted by an emergency broadcast.

* * *

"We interrupt this program for an emergency announcement. A giant starfish has landed above Metropolis, taking over LexCorp Labs and raining small starfish. Everyone is encouraged to stay inside as these stars take control with you once they made facial contact! Eep!" She was attacked off-screen by a bunch of stars, making the screen go static and turn off.

"Wait, was that… Starro?" Everyone was shocked that Jordan A. and Rosalina knew who they were.

"You know them?"

"Yeah. Remember when I said in my world, superheroes are a global franchise? Well, Starro is a major recurring villain. See?" Jordan pulled out his phone, showing them a wiki page on the villain in question.

"Wow. Didn't know about _this_." Then the building rumbled as Diana got everyone in focus.

"Focus siblings! For this is no ordinary foe. We must act!" The Super Hero Girls did their transformation sequence, same from "Frenemies", which drew impressed looks from the travelers.

"That's a pretty cool transformation sequence." Jordan B. referenced a trope as he was given thanks. Everyone prepared to blast themselves until they realized something.

"Wait, what happened to the Invincibros? ...Oh no, do they know?" Everyone immediately rushed out but the minute they stepped out, they were blocked by the Invincibros, sporting starfishes on their faces.

"Hello Toon, we've been expecting you."

"Me? What do you want with me? Besides ripping that star right off of you."

"Oh, nothing special. But the host wants to have an extra special meeting with you…" All of the Invincibros immediately roped him as tight as they can, preventing him from using his powers and immediately causing the others to draw their weapons.

"If you want to see him again, come to LexCorp Labs. Everyone is invited…" The Invincibros went off to LexCorp, leaving the Girls to follow them.

"Come on," said Kara. "It's great to have backup!" Touched, the four travelers followed them through their own methods. Jordan A. entered Racoon form and flew, Rosalina used a launch star, and Jordan B. pulled a rocket out of nowhere, with him and Dawn riding on top of it. Everyone was curious as to what they meant by "The host wants a meeting…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

As the controlled Invincibros landed in the labs, he was taken through several corridors before finally reaching the main lab.

"I still don't understand who is making you do this!" The double doors opened, revealing a room that housed someone from Jordan's past.

"You…"

**AU: More Jordans! So I have been wanting to do this for a while, for a multitude of reasons. One of them being **_**Into the Spider-Verse**_** and the concept of multiverses. Another reason being a complete rewrite of one of my Jordans, namely, Jordan B. James. **_**Another**_** another reason is one fanfic that I wrote a while back but is now deleted.**

**Speaking of **_**Into the Spider-Verse**_**, my Spider-Vine fanfic was recently updated, so if you want to give it a read, and you'll want to, go ahead.**

**Also, if this chapter is not as good as you thought, my bad. Here's to promising it will all be worth it!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	26. RiseOfStarro: Part 2

Everyone landed at LexCorp Labs, deadset on finding their friend. They landed in the large hole in the ceiling, treated to a mostly dark corridor with only a few lights illuminating it.

"How are we supposed to find Jordan in here?"

"Oh, don't worry. I can track him. See, the great thing about reading auras is that you know exactly where others are located!"

"Cool, so anyone got a way to light up the path?"

"Oh, hang on." Green Lantern made a green lantern to provide extra light. With that, Dawn led the group through the halls, hoping to locate their friend.

* * *

As they walked, they noticed the lights flickering on and off, and starfish scattered everywhere. Everyone knew they had to keep calm but it was easy to get frightened when they can attack at any moment. Luckily, whoever was causing this didn't pull any surprise attacks at all.

"Okay, I am detecting Jordan's aura from behind these doors. We need to be careful though, there's no telling who could be behind there." Everyone agreed as they drew their methods of attack and prepared to fight. "On three. One-" Everyone rushed in, deadset on saving Jordan. They found him… but he was still trapped, this time in a capsule that nullifies his powers.

"Jordan!" Wonder Woman rushed over to him, putting her hand on the glass. Jordan did the same, still able to move.

"Wonder Woman! You are all here!"

"Yes, we came to rescue you!"

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't be here. It's a-" Starfish rained down on the team, with many slapping on the faces on the majority of the heroes, with the exception of the two Jordans, Rosalina, Dawn, Wonder Woman, Spider-Ham, and Zatanna. "-trap." The other heroes rushed to get the starfishes off but it was no use. One-by-one, they gave in to Starro's control, forced to use their powers to restrain the others. As everyone was trapped in a center, clapping was heard from the sidelines.

"Well, well, well. Ain't it nice to see a reunion?" This figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to the others. The travelers were rightly confused, but Wonder Woman and Zatanna recognized him immediately.

"Dr. Smith…"

"That's right! Don't weird the name out." He looked different than usual. He still wears a lab coat, but he also has a staff with a starfish on it, which helps with his role as the human ambassador to the Starro empire.

"You know this guy?"

"But of course! See, there was an arc that we had when the story began. Long story short, Jordan D. got zapped, he was rushed to a hospital, this guy used mind control serums on him-"

"And was arrested. I have been in jail for months, thinking about how I can get my revenge on Jordan James and his friends…"

"Oh boy," said Jordan B. "Hang tight, it's flashback time…"

* * *

Flashback time…

* * *

Dr. Smith was lying in his prison cell, wondering about how he can escape and get his revenge. He has been thinking of all sorts of plans but nothing seemed to work. Until one night, when he got an unexpected visitor. It was a purple starfish who snuck its way into his cell, which Dr. Smith recognized.

"Oh, hey, you're one of those starfish that invaded Metropolis a while back. Can you understand me?" It jumped up and down, indicating yes. "Oh, wait, you can't speak. Hold on." He pulled out a pen that he would use to write on the walls. "Okay, here, so you go. Just write why you're here." The starfish wrote on the walls, explaining Starro's current plans. He felt that he needed a human ambassador of sorts to help with invading the planet and, given his history with the Super Hero Girls, Jordan in particular, he would be the perfect fit.

"Hm… you drive a hard bargain… kidding! I'm honored, really! So what do we do now?" The starfish then flew out, attracting a bunch of similar starfish, flying into the cell and slapping onto the faces of the guards. After some struggling, they gave in and let him out. He was surprised to see them use their abilities in action.

"Come on," said one of the guards. "We must take you to our leader."

* * *

Back to the present…

* * *

"And then I met Starro the Conqueror and the rest is history! And now, with all of you here, we can-" He stopped talking when he saw that everyone managed to escape with the Toon out of his trap. "Ugh, I fell for one of the main rules of villainy: plot detailing. Well, don't stand there, go get them!" The controlled heroes took off in search of the escaped captives.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

The remaining heroes managed to sneak back into their lair undetected but knew that it wouldn't be long until they would find them so they need to find a plan.

"The Toon. Do you still have the Hatorei crystals?"

"Yes, I do," said the Toon. "We weren't able to send them away because Batgirl was on the phone. Remember that episode?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I have them over here…" He went to his personal room and opened his closet, pulling out a roomy chest. In this chest were the crystals, still intact.

"What kind of crystals are those?"

"Well, these have the power to remove a being from our world. Then he'll be some other world. Now, if we can somehow get close to the Conqueror, we can use the crystals to banish him away!"

"Good. Now, we must act now before-" Steve Trevor, still possessed, landed in the lair.

"Oh, hey Diana. Others. How is everyone?" One look and Wonder Woman was immediately entranced, much to the chagrin of the Toon.

"Oh no, not again!" The others were just confused as to how she is acting this way. But then he pulled out a starfish, letting it hit her face.

"Oh, come on!" At that point, everyone else came in and tried to attack them, but Jordan B., in a moment of swiftness, pulled out a portable hole, having everyone jump through it. Luckily, they managed to escape right before Dr. Smith floated in.

"Poor Jordan. He can be so vulnerable when it comes to Wonder Woman. Good thing I got her… and the other two on the team." What the Jordans and their companions didn't know was that Spider-Ham and Zatanna couldn't make it in time and were captured and controlled. "Hmm… actually, I have an idea of how we can lure him and the others… heroes, follow me. It's time to set a trap…" All of the heroes flew out, following Dr. Smith back to LexCorp Labs.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Wanah was still at the house, boarding up the windows and doors. She knew of the invasion and wanted to prepare herself in case of an attack. She was about to bar the door when she heard knocking. She moved slowly to the door, holding a bat.

"Friend or starfish?"

"It's me, let us in!" She sighed in relief when she heard Jordan's voice and opened the door, treated to not just him, but also the other two Jordans and their companions.

"Jordan! Thank goodness you're okay! ...Where's Diana?" It took one look from Jordan for her to get the idea. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, mom. We still have the one thing that keeps us alive."

"What?"

"Hope. We can still save her and the others. We managed to create a plan to defeat Starro back at the lair before it was attacked. Using the Hatorei crystals, we will use them to send Starro away. But we just need to find a good way to do so…"

"Hmm… I got it!" Jordan B. got an idea. "I can use my powers to construct a laser gun that is powered by those crystals!"

"And I can help him get close enough. I have some powers of my own…"

"OK, good," said Rosalina. "Me and Jordan A. can keep them on their toes."

"Yeah. If my dimension's wiki is correct, their main weakness is the cold, and check this out!" He breathed and grasped his pendant, going into his Ice form. "Ice form!"

"Wow, you guys are good! So this seems like a good plan. Alright, everyone knows the gameplan, right?"

"Right!"

"Alright, let's save our friends!"

* * *

Everyone flew out in their own ways. The Toon used his jetpack, Jordan A. went into his Racoon form, Rosalina used a launch star, and Dawn called a hawk for her to fly on. Jordan B. went into his hat to construct the laser. Luckily, all the Starros stopped raining down, but nearly every citizen was affected, as evidenced by the Super Villain Girls coming up to them, itching for a fight.

"Starro…"

"Well, it's nice to see you all again too." The Toon prepared himself to fight them until a broadcast was intercepted by the Glen Morgan Square Jumbotron, revealing Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith…"

"Hello, Jordan. See I didn't get a chance to see you. When do you think you will be able to come to visit?"

"Go back to Massachusetts!" Jordan B. peeked out of his hat to deliver this remark.

"Oh, that reminds me, I still have your friends. I _could_ just inject one of my potions into them." The Toon immediately felt a mixture of anger and worry. "Listen, if you want them intact, come on down to LexCorp Labs. Goodbye." He got worried over what he should do. They were his best friends ever since he first moved here, so what could he do?"

"Don't worry," said Jordan A., assuming his Ice form again. "We'll take care of them. You go save your friends."

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Rosalina summoned a Launch Star for him to fly on. And off he was, leaving the rest of the team to combat the villainesses.

"Well, let's see what we've got…" Jordan took a good look at the villains that made up the Super Villain Girls, right as they went to attack. He simply dashed in Cat form. "You know, it's considered rude to interrupt people when they speak." Harley Quinn, Livewire, Poison Ivy and the Elemental went for him and Rosalina, prompting them to fight back-to-back.

"Yeah," said Rosalina, "they don't really know us, do they?"

"No, I guess not." Rosalina simply used her wand and dodging skills while Jordan used his pendant. "Then again, we _do_ take part in brawl fights so…"

"Yeah, there's that…"

Dawn was still wearing Jordan's hat, which he was still in, but she does know how to fight. Giganta, Catwoman, and Star Sapphire chose to fight her, prompting her to worry a bit. Luckily, Jordan B. reassured her.

"Hey, don't worry. You're wearing my hat. Just do the things that I would do." She breathed as Giganta came towards her first. She took out a portable hole and dropped it on the ground, causing her to fall in.

"You know, I sometimes forget about that…"

She got her game face on as the other two villainesses went towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

The Toon landed in the middle of the room where he was trapped, looking for Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith! Show yourself!" He then appeared before him, still donning the outfit.

"Where are my friends?" The Toon's voice was low when he said this.

"Wow, _someone's_ mad. But you won't have to worry about them for long." He clapped his hands, showing them all on an operating table, strapped, and still wearing Starros on their faces. The Toon gasped as he remembered what had happened to him at the end of the Hospital Arc.

"You know, this is actually a bit funny. Here we are, in a laboratory, about to infect the heroes. But this time, it's your actual friends instead of you. Ain't that funny?"

"Are you serious right now? Seriously?!"

"...Maybe. Eh, but don't worry. You were too late, anyway." The Toon saw him about to press the button to inject them all, but this time, he was quick. He was not gonna have to go through this again. He quickly reached his arms towards him and grabbed the button, then smashing it with a hammer.

"Not this time! It's game over."

"Huh. Guess I'll have to go with Plan B." He pressed a button on his chair, releasing all the heroines. The Toon gasped when he realized what it meant. He watched as they all got up slowly, before staring him down. "Oh, girls! Take him down. For Starro…"

"For Starro…" They all dashed over to attack him, forcing him to combat them one by one.

"Seriously! I don't want to have to fight you guys!"

"Oh, I don't think they're gonna have a say in the matter…"

"OK. I guess we're doing this the hard way…"

All of the heroes went at him at once, which Jordan did not expect. He was then quickly overwhelmed by the amount of heroes attacking him at once, and was completely covered by them all.

"WAAIITT…!" Dr. Smith laughed maniacally at how short that was.

"So this is supposed to be the all-powerful Toon, huh? Well, he doesn't even want to attack his own friends. This is just sad for me to watch, but don't worry." The Girls poked his head out as Dr. Smith pulled a Starro to control him with.

"Don't worry, your pain will be over soon…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Everyone was still fighting the villainesses and were forced into a corner, prompting Dawn to try and see if the machine was ready.

"Hey, Jordan B.! Is the machine ready yet?"

"Almost…" He literally had to put in one more part and it will be complete. "And… it's ready! Get me to one of the rooftops!"

"Easy…" Roslina conjured a Sling Star to propell them to the roof. Once he got the all-clear, Jordan jumped out of his hat, showing off his machine, with the Hatorei Crystals inside.

"This star's going down!" The machine powered up and began to fire.

* * *

Back at the Labs…

* * *

The Toon struggled as he tried to free himself as the Starro moved closer to his face.

"Don't try struggling! Really, nothing can stop us now!" Then he heard something. "What the- What's going on?!" He turned to the hole in the ceiling to see Starro the Conqueror being shot at, with it being shot in pain. The conqueror shouted before disappearing and forming a sky portal, which dragged all the Starros, including the ones covering the faces of the people. The ones covering the heroines were the first ones to go followed by the others. All while Dr. Smith was busy trying to get them to stop.

"No, don't get dragged into there! We were so close!"

"Well, that's the thing about villain plans. They don't always work…" The Toon used his mallet to smack Dr. Smith so hard that he crashed into the wall, sending him away from the city.

"You haven't seen the last of me…!" Once the last few remaining starfish got dragged into the portal, it closed, leaving him to try and wake his friends up. They came to after a couple of seconds.

"Jordan…?" Diana gasped and got right up. "Jordan! What happened? Did you use the crystals?"

"Well…" He talked as the rest of the girls got back up. "It wasn't me that did it… Come on, let's head back to the hideout." After the rest of the girls woke up, they all met with Jordan's other-selves and their companions and landed back in Sweet Justice.

* * *

"Jordan, Jordan, Rosalina, Dawn… we would like to extend an expression of gratitude for helping us save our city."

"Ah, it was nothing. Me and Dawn do this stuff often."

"Yeah, and we're familiar with that type of villain…"

"Oh definitely! Remember the Tiki King?"

"Oh yeah. You know, I kinda forgot he lives at the Mansion now…"

"Anyway, so I guess we're gonna head back?"

"Well, maybe. We don't really- wait what is that?" Jordan A. pointed towards something in the rug. It looked like some kind of hole. It somehow got bigger and bigger, filling the whole rug. It seemed like some kind of vortex that was slowly pulling them all in.

"This must be _another_ portal to another franchise's timeline!"

"Yup! Better strap in, girls. You're in for a ride…!" Everyone was sucked in as the portal closed…

**AU: You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do what you just saw in terms of the ending. So I just finished a rewrite of **_**Into The Spider-Verse**_** with another Jordan. What, you didn't expect me to skip that letter, would you?**

**Anyways, if you want to see what happens to the Super Hero Girls and the other Jordans, Spider-Ham, Rosalina, and Dawn, I'm doing a separate fanfiction to cover that. If you want to find it, it will be on my profile page. Be patient though as it may take a while depending on my finals schedule for the week.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	27. WhereAreTheyNow?

AU: Hey, everyone! Itching to find out what happened to everyone? Well, go to my profile and look for a story called, "In-Between the Verses". That should tell you where they are...

Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	28. DessertAtTheDocks

"...And that's how cartoon gravity works." Right now, Jordan was with Diana on the streets of Metropolis, currently discussing with her how gravity in cartoons works.

"So as long as you do not notice that you are hovering over something you will not fall?"

"Exactly!" They kept talking as they approached a construction site. Diana walked around it but Jordan unintentionally proved his point by walking right through it, not noticing the ditch made in the pavement. Diana was impressed.

"I see… So the city is going under some rebuilding, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess some of the city got damaged during that whole 'Super-Collider' incident… but at least Sweet Justice is still open!" The two reached their destination and walked in. It was not as crowded today, seeing that only some of the booths had people in it.

"Hey, guys!" Barry greeted them with a friendly wave.

"Hi, Barry."

"So did you guys see what happened recently? I bet you did because it stretched all across the city! It was like a game because everything was glitching and-"

"Yes, yes, we know! We know everything about it. So anyways, may we have the usual-" Barry already got their usual orders. "-please? You are _great_ at your job!"

"Thanks!" The two got their ice cream and sat at a booth.

"You know, I feel that we don't really get to hang out as much. You know, friend to friend."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I feel that most of the time we're either busy battling or preoccupied with other stuff. You know, because these past few weeks have been eventful."

"I see…" The two kept eating for a while until they finished, paying Barry at the front. Then, they activated the entrance to the hideout. Sliding down, they decided to watch the local news to see what's happening. Aside from the general weather and sports, they found out about a robbery underway at Mother May-Eye's, a popular bakery in Metropolis. Seeing this, they sent out a mass text, calling any available girls to help them.

Meanwhile…

Poison Ivy and the Elemental are on the move, having just robbed the bakery.

"Matter Man to Kit Kat, we have secured the pies." The Elemental informed Catwoman of their theft, to her satisfaction.

"Excellent! Head back to our hideout!" The two made their way back to their hideout in Sinister Slum, not noticing that they were being followed by the Toon, Wonder Woman, and Bumblebee.

"Looks like they're heading to Sinister Slum. Makes sense…" The Toon quipped as he went faster on his jetpack, with Wonder Woman hanging on top. Bumblebee increased the speed of her suit to keep up.

One long flight later…

The three villains met in their hideout in Sinister Slum, having accomplished their theft of all the pies.

"Nice job! Now that we have all the pies for the contest, we can try that new pheromone of yours."

"Yes." Poison Ivy conjured a vine, which had a purple bulb. "With this, we can put the whole contest at a standstill…" She slowly but surely opened the bulb, slowly lowering it onto the pie… and then spiked it. "Now we just need a test subject…" As she said this, a rat crawled in, snuggling to Poison Ivy's leg. She immediately picked him up as Catwoman cut a slice of pie. The rat was given the slice, which it nibbled on. It stood for a moment before falling over, asleep.

"Well, how about that? It worked!" The Elemental was impressed with her work. "Hey, did I ever tell you that your pheromones are pretty cool?" She blushed at this compliment.

"Oh, thank you, Elemental." He noticed this and stepped down a bit, afraid of coming too strong.

"_Come on. Just be natural and don't come off so strong…"_ As he was thinking, the other pies were spiked with the same pheromones. They finished just as the three heroes flew in, prepared to fight.

"Drat! We see that you managed to find our hideout…"

"To be fair, we've been here before. Either way, give us back those pies!"

"Oh, you want your pies back?" The Elemental entered a battle stance. "Why don't you come and get it?" He sent a gust of wind towards them, prompting Wonder Woman to use her shield, with Bumblebee hiding behind it and the Toon hanging on to her waist to prevent falling backward, like last time. Awkwardness aside, he used this opportunity to summon a portable hole and get to the other side. And once he did, he took out a frying pan from his hammerspace, smacking the Elemental, leaving him swirly-eyed.

"Not a good idea to have a blustery day indoors…" Thanks to his intervention, the other two heroines were able to make it to the villains, starting a fight. In the midst of this, the Toon was secretly taking all the stolen pies and putting them into a bag, not knowing that they have been spiked.

"Sorry! These pies are properly prepared for the populace and do not belong to you! Quick, let's go!" He got his jetpack, holding the bag full of pies, and flew off with Wonder Woman on top. Bumblebee followed in toe, giving a wave to the villains.

"Well, it looks like they _don't_ know…" They all gave a chuckle, which gave away to laughter.

Later…

The trio arrived back at the bakery with the pies in tow. The owners, who happened to be the same ones who owned Sweet Justice, thanked them.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, just doing our job. Hey, are all these pies for something in particular?"

"Well, these pies are actually for an event that we are planning to have at the docks. It's called "Dessert at the Docks" and it's going to be a dessert-eating contest, mainly pies."

"Ah, we see. That's pretty cool!"

"You know what? Why don't you three have a slice? On the house!" The Toon and Bumblebee politely declined, but Wonder Woman immediately took on that offer, having a slice of pie in her hands. She then took a bite, expecting a feeling of pure, delicious bliss. Instead, she stood for a moment before falling over.

"Wonder Woman?" The Toon immediately went sweet-faced as she laid on the floor, asleep.

Moments later…

The rest of the team was called to the lair for an emergency meeting, keeping the pies there as they try to figure out what was wrong with them.

"Okay, so we believe the pies have been spiked with something. When we returned them to the bakery, Diana was offered a slice. One bite and she just… fell asleep. Now, the bakery is already in the process of making more pies for the contest but right now, we have to get Diana awake and make sure the new pies don't get spiked. So any ideas?" The other girls thought over what they should do as Diana laid on the couch, sleeping but still breathing.

"Well, maybe I have a spell that can try and wake her up. Whenever I hypnotize people, I typically use one to awaken them from their trance. Maybe that would work here?" The others glanced at each other, thinking this was worth a shot.

"Really hope you're right about this…" As he said this, everyone stood back and let Zee do her thing.

"I won nekawa uoy morf rouy rebmuls!" One spell casting on Diana and she seemed to slowly open her eyes. Everyone was relieved and joyed at the same time, especially Jordan.

"Ugh… what… what happened?"

"The pies. They were spiked with something and when you took a bite, you fell asleep."

"Great Hera, who would spike these delicious pies?!"

"Well, it has to be one of the villains. One who has special types of chemicals, one who would go to this length for a contest, one who… wait…" Then Diana and Jordan talked at the same time.

"Poison Ivy…"

"Of course…"

"Wait," said Babs, "won't she try to pull this stunt again when she finds out?"

"Yeah, she probably will… but I have a plan…"

Later that week…

"Good afternoon Metropolis! This is Lois Lane coming to you live from Metropolis Pier, bringing you live footage from this year's "Dessert at the Docks" contest! Let's meet our contestants: Barry Allen…" He gave a friendly wink to the audience. "...Doris Zeul…" She remembered what happened last time and was more determined to win this time. "...and Diana Prince."

"So this will go well, correct?"

"Yup!" The others were on the sidelines, in hero form. "Just do the contest and we'll keep an eye out for anyone who gets in your way."

"Excellent!"

"And now for the flavor for this contest… wild blueberry pie!" Each of the contestants was given a stack of pies each to start off. Diana was determined to win because of the last time she was in a contest like this, taking a starting stance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's get eating! Ready… steady… go!" An air horn blows, signaling the start of the competition. Diana takes this time to really enjoy the pie, going crazy with it like last time.

"Wow, she _really_ loves her desserts…" The Toon stared at her, watching her eat like a vacuum. One swoon leads to him getting a comforting shoulder touch from Batgirl. He appreciated the comfort as he noticed the Elemental creeping on the roof of the stand that the contest was at. He was holding one of Poison Ivy's bulbs, hoping to infect the two contestants aside from Doris.

"If they're using new pies, we'll make them sleep here…" He gave a chuckle as he felt a tap on his shoulder. One looks behind him and there stands the Toon, holding a button.

"You know, it's not polite to sleep in a competition…" He pressed the button, making the part of the roof he was standing on spring up, launching him far from the contest. Unfortunately, this also attracted the attention of Poison Ivy, who wasn't happy at him.

"You know," she said as she slowly constricted him, "you're lucky that no one can see us right now because the person you launched is one of the few people that I _don't_ despise."

"Aww, you DO care!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said the Elemental was one of the few people that you don't show contempt for. I mean, you can call me crazy, but it can't be something you gloss over…"

"Huh. Do you want to know what it feels like to have a vine go through your body?"

"Well…" He stopped as he noticed Batgirl creeping up behind her, making a shushing noise.

"Well, what? Spit it out." Next thing she knew, she was tied up by Batgirl's Bat-Rope.

"Aww, don't be so toungue-tied!" Batgirl's quip was met with the Toon pressing the button again, sending her flying in the same direction as her comrade. The two high-fived convinced that they won't come back since the contest seemed to be reaching its peak.

The eliminations were actually in the same order as the last time, with Doris being eliminated first due to her trying to eat fast like her competitors and Barry being eliminated due to him needing to go to the bathroom despite eating a little slower this time. Diana was finishing up her stack, not going crazy like last time due to the taste being familiar. And then her last pie was eaten.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner of the "Dessert At The Docks" contest: Diana Prince!" Jordan and Babs, back in their normal forms, rushed over to hug her for winning the contest.

"You did it, Diana! You won!"

"Yes, I did! Thank you for keeping watch for me!"

"No problem!"

"And now for your prize: a lifetime ticket to Sweet Justice! Every single visit is free for you and anyone you decide to bring!" At that point, Diana became so overjoyed at this that she fainted, leaving Jordan and Babs to pick her up.

"She's obviously overjoyed at the prize." Jordan held the ticket for her as he and Babs carried her back to Jordan's house.

As they were walking back, they were unaware of one thing: someone spying on them from the rooftops.

"So THIS is where Diana decided to retreat to. And who's that boy he's with?"

Later…

Jordan relaxed on the couch after putting Diana in her bed.

"So you gonna tell her, huh?"

"About what? ...Oh, that! Well, I'm still not really sure of myself. Besides, a lot has happened recently so I just want to relax and have, you know, less world-threatening adventures."

"Oh, well, take your time. It's not like you have multiple girls swooning over you, no offense."

"None taken. I just hope that I can keep myself in check if you know what I mean..." Jordan and Babs talked, still being spied on by the same woman.

"Hmm… that can be arranged…"

**AU: So I actually wanted to take the time to take a breather from more serious episodes and focus on the city of Metropolis after **_**In-Between The Verses**_**. So I just wanted to do a pie-eating contest not unlike the one from #LetThemEatPie.**

**For that matter, in general, there's going to be more relatively comedic episodes as opposed to the arcing ones… for now… So basically, nothing too serious, just a little fun with the stuff.**

**Also, important note: college is starting back up for me soon, so I wanted to get that out there just in case I'm not as active as I have been previously…**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	29. LoveStruck

**Note: This chapter (as well as the previous one) contains spoilers from **_**In-Between The Verses**_**, so it's highly recommended that you read that story before continuing.**

* * *

It was nighttime when everyone is fast asleep, currently dreaming whatever fantasies they may be having. Which, for some people, may vary… however, there was one person in the city who wasn't asleep… it was a woman who was currently sitting on a cloud, watching over the city.

"Poor unfortunate souls… just sleeping there…" She then got up and waved her hands, conjuring a mist.

"Though this spell, I cast at thee, change the minds selected by me… for the hero The Toon, every teenage girl will fall, and into animals will the boys change all…" The midst spread itself across the city, seeping into everyone's houses, including those of the Super Hero Girls. She gave out a laugh, knowing that when all the teenagers awaken, they will act differently than normal…

* * *

The next day…

* * *

It was around 9:00 A.M. when Jordan woke up. It was sunny today, with only a few clouds covering the sky.

"I think today is going to be a good day." He went to Diana's room to say 'Hi'.

"Good morning, Diana."

"Good morning, Jordan. Nice weather outside, is it not?"

"Yup! So I was about to eat breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Hmm… no, thank you. Just oatmeal for me please." Jordan decided to have cereal and an orange instead. When they finished, the two heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Jordan went to the door, opened it, and was greeted by none other than… Leslie Willis. "Oh, hello, Leslie."

"Sup, James."

"Look, I hate you and you hate me, but I'm going to be nice and ask why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Because lately there's something about you…" She walked in slowly with a smirk on her face.

"What is this, some kind of prank?" Jordan backed away slowly, unsure of what is happening.

"Why would anyone want to prank such a handsome boy like _you_?" And THAT is when Jordan went into nervous mode.

"Okay, look. As I have said before, we don't like each other."

"Aw, who cares about what happened back then? Let's focus on now."

"Diana?" The Amazon walked in to see Jordan, sweating nervously, as Leslie loomed over him.

"Hey, get off of him!"

"Well, if it isn't Diana Prince? Came to save your boyfriend?"

"OKAY, now is the time for you to go!" They both shoved her out the door and once she was out, they immediately closed the door, letting out a sigh.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. She just… just… man, I need a walk. Okay, I'm gonna go for a walk and try to register what just happened."

"Okay. And do not worry. If any other girl tries to advance on you like how Leslie did, just give me a ring!"

"'Call.'"

"Yes. That."

* * *

Jordan walked out the door to his home and began to walk to Metropolis. As he walked, he kept getting stares from all the teenage girls in his neighborhood, which was more than a little unnerving for him. The weirdest thing about what happened was that all of the girls, including Leslie, had hearts in their eyes. He thought only _he_ can do that type of stuff, but then again, anyone is capable of having swirly eyes when knocked out or hypnotized so…

He was in the city now and the exact same thing in his neighborhood was occurring and he couldn't figure out why. He decided to head to Sweet Justice to go to the lair and try and see if he can figure out what's happening. As he walked in, he was so confused about the state of every girl that he failed to notice something off about Barry. He activated the entrance and slid down, finding a girl already in there: it was Kara, currently bench-pressing. Hopefully, she can help provide some light on what's happening. However, when he greeted her…

"Hey, Jordan…" She got off the bench-press and stood up, exhibiting the same heart-shaped eyes as the other girls. "You came to enjoy the show?" This _really_ got Jordan flustered and worried, because she never really acted this way at all, for anyone.

"Oh uh, no." She leaned in closer, invading his personal space. "Okay, I just remembered I had to go… do a… thing." He made a dash, leaving a cloud of himself which scattered, revealing his absence.

"Man, what _is_ it with these girls today?" He walked out of Sweet Justice to see the rest of the team, exhibiting the same eyes and grinning, standing before him.

"Helloooo, Jordan~!"

"Oh boy." He then checked his watch. "Oh look at the time-" He quickly took to the sky on his jetpack as the Toon, currently confused about what's going on. Right now, he's currently being eyed at every teenage girl in the city and that includes his friends, and he's unsure of how to handle the situation. He got snapped out of his thoughts seeing the other Girls in hero form take flight. Well, except for Batgirl and Tatsu but the former can still keep up with him thanks to her gadgets while the latter was a trained martial artist.

* * *

He then flew to the nearest alley he can find, pursued by the other girls. Once they reached the alleyway, they saw that he was gone and flew away, back to their homes. Jordan, back in his normal form, did a sigh of relief as he got up from the edge of the roof and did a turnaround. Unfortunately, that was then he realized what building he was specifically on. It was the Zatara residence, aka one of the tallest buildings in the city. And to make things worse for him, it had a pool on top. Jordan sweatdropped as he tried to make his escape, realizing that his weakness could appear before him, but it was too late. Zee appeared before him, currently dressed in a bikini, one of his weaknesses when it comes to women.

"Aw, what's the matter Jordan? You've never seen a girl in a bikini before?"

"Um, I have," said Jordan, currently nervous at the highest degree, "but you're making me really, _really_ nervous. And plus, you have a boyfriend!"

"True, but I never really got the chance to notice how similar you are to Porker, especially as the Toon…" He knew that she can use her magic at any time, and trying to say he's not that interested probably won't end well, so he had to think of a diversion to escape…

"Hey, watch out! It's a gremlin!"

"Huh, where?!" Zee quickly turned, remembering what happened at the Pier. However, there were no gremlins and when Zee turned back around, he was gone. "You can't hide from me forever!"

* * *

After that embarrassing moment that Jordan didn't want to speak of, the Toon tried to fly back home and talk to Diana about this because he was actually scared as he was still a teenage boy.

"So every girl in the city was currently acting around you similar to how I act around Steve?"

"Yeah! First Leslie came by, and as I walked, I noticed the majority of teenage girls giving me the look, and then the rest of the Super Hero Girls acted the same way around me, which led to an… embarrassing incident on Zee's rooftop.

"But does Zee not have a pool or…?" Diana stopped once he saw Jordan blushing even harder. "Well do not worry. I will help you through this-" She stopped when they heard ANOTHER doorbell. Remembering what's happening, he slowly went towards the door, _slowly_ opened it, and was met with a tackle.

"How are you attracting all this attention?!" Jordan couldn't see who tackled him due to a cloud formed. When it settled, it revealed that the tackler was none other than Carol Ferris, who _didn't_ have the heart eyes that the majority of other girls have.

"Wait a minute. You're eyes… they're fine!"

"Nice try, but my heart belongs to my Hal Jordan…!" She sighed at the thought of him, which reassured Jordan and Diana that she was fine.

"Okay, good. She's not crazy for me. Wait a minute… why are you here?"

"Well, my friends can't stop shutting up about you for some reason. They were all like, 'Oh, Jordan's so dreamy!' 'Why is Jordan the most handsome thing alive?' Personally, I don't see the appeal."

"Excuse me, Carol but what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, he's a nerd. He watches kiddie shows, loves girly shows, and is in general, childish." Jordan's spirits dampened as Diana became mad by her comment.

"Let me make this clear. Jordan may love what he loves, but that is because it is genuine! And he did not move to another country to be insulted by people like you!" Jordan blushed at her defending him as Carol stood genuinely shocked by what she said.

"Oh. Jordan, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine. You didn't know…" He quickly brushed it off, hoping that they can find out what's happening. The doorbell rang again. "Third time this episode!"

Carol went to the door, opening it. She was taken by an unseen force, prompting the other two people in the household to worry.

"C-Carol?" Jordan got back up and looked out the door. "Okay, we gotta get out there! We have to see why this is happening!" The two changed into their Hero forms, flying out on Jordan's jetpack.

* * *

The duo was in the currently-pink air, currently trying to seek out what's happening.

"Do you see anything Wonder Woman?"

"No, not yet…" Then, the Toon felt something on his leg, prompting him to worry.

"Uh, Wonder Woman? What's got my leg?" It was a vine, and she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"It's the villainesses!" She cut the vine with her sword, making them fly away fast. The villainesses, including a rather large salamander, pursued them as the duo hid in an alleyway, just like last time.

"Okay, I have a theory on what may be happening-" But the two can't catch a break can't they? Turns out that particular alleyway had animals in it. But they looked almost similar to some friends of theirs. Among the animals included a raccoon, a cheetah, a chipmunk, a hawk, a fish, and a fox, all casting a more humanoid appearance in relation to some people that they knew.

"Wait… are they…?"

"The Invincibros?" They were also accompanied by Agent S, who was also in a love trance.

"That's right! We're all here to see you…" Though she was admittedly more aggressive-sounding than usual, coupled by her and the other animals unleashing some kind of unearthly howl.

"This may end well for us…" All of the other superpowered girls and more animals corned the two from every possible angle. They had no choice but to surrender, which was accompanied by their hands in the air.

* * *

Later…

The two were tied up in Agent S' rope and carried to the sky by the hawk, high above the city. They were then placed on top of one of the clouds, standing before the perpetrator of the whole thing.

"Circe…"

"Wow, Diana! Surprised you even remember me!"

"I'm sorry… who?"

"Oh, right. This _mortal's_ never been to Themyscira huh?"

"The Toon, this is Circe, an enchantress that was banished from our island hundreds of years ago…"

"Banished to the island of Sorca where I was imprisoned for years. I was able to escape though and track down the one Amazon that decided not to stay on her home island… you! Because it's best to go for the ones that stray."

"Well, you won't get away with this! We will reverse this curse you placed on our friends!"

"Oh, well, see your friends? I don't think they would like that…" Their friends loomed over them as the Toon gained an idea. Summoning a smoke bomb, he dashed away with Wonder Woman, flying through the skies.

"Hey, Wonder Woman! Do you still have that device?"

"Yes, I do." He was referring to a watch that was currently on her wrist. "Set it to Jordan A.'s world! We need to find out how to beat her by any means necessary!" She found the location of his world, sending a beam that opened a portal, sucking them in and leaving the others confused.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Super Mario dimension…**_

Jordan A. and Rosalina were currently finishing getting clothed. It was almost time for the Olympics and the two wanted to be prepared. Jordan A. is going for red-and-black striped sweats and a black t-shirt while Rosalina is going for a light blue sports bra and sweats, similar to her color palette. Just as they were about to head down to the Mushroom Kingdom, they saw a portal open up next to the Garden Dome. And they were surprised to see who came out.

"Jordan D.? Diana?"

"Hey, guys…" They hugged them, happy to see them again.

"Wow, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too!"

"So what's up?"

"Oh, well it is urgent. In your comical books by DC, is there someone named Circe?"

"Hmm… hey, Rosalina? Can you teleport us to the Tech Room?"

"Of course!" With a wave of her wand, everyone was there and fixated on the one computer that Jordan had in there. He quickly looked the name up and found it.

"Bingo! So in our comics, she's actually one of your recurring foes, Diana."

"Huh…"

"Anyways, I assume you want the weakness?"

"Yes."

"Okay… give me a second and… here! So according to this Wiki entry, her weakness is… moly, a Greek herb plant."

"I am not sure if we will be able to make it to Themyscira and back in time… but maybe…"

"Way ahead of you." The Toon conjured another portal on the ceiling. "Thanks, guys!" The two disappeared into the portal as it closed.

"So ready to get this bread?"

"Am I?!" The two dashed out to train themselves.

* * *

_**E-5509**_

Spider-Vine was tending to their garden at their home in Neighborville. They have been working with Crazy Dave to produce new Plants for protecting the city against the Zombie horde, mainly ones inspired by the Gods. Unfortunately, Dave had other means to attend to, so it was just them, but luckily, they had a whole yard of Plants out front protecting them. And then a portal opened on the ground next to them. He was startled but calmed down when the two people came out!"

"Toon! Wonder Woman! It's so great to see you!" They quickly hugged them before Wonder Woman spoke.

"You as well! So do you have any moly plants?"

"Really? That's kind of out there… but, we actually do! We and Crazy Dave created it after you guys left. We called it the Holy Moly!" It was an angelic-looking Plant with the ring around its head and predominately-white color scheme.

"Indeed I am the Holy Moly."

"We have a couple of seeds if you need some but you'll need these flower pots as well." They directed them towards the already-planted Flower Pots, prompting them to smile. They got the seeds they needed and the Flower Pots, preparing to head back to their dimension.

"Thanks a lot! We really owe you one!"

"Oh, don't sweat it! We just like helping. And good luck with whatever you're going through!"

"Thanks!" The two made a portal and disappeared, leaving them satisfied.

* * *

_**DC Super Hero Girls dimension**_

The two appeared before Circe, Plants in tow.

"Circe! We're giving you one last chance to end your spell!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because of this." The Toon pulled out a Holy Moly, confusing her but weakening her.

"Wait… what is that?"

"Oh, this. Just a special type of Plant we found. It's called… a Holy Moly."

"You know," said the Plant, "what you're doing is not considered angelic to me…"

"No… no…" Circe fell to the ground, weakened by it the same way Supergirl feels around Kryptonite. Speaking of which, the other teenagers also felt a little woozy, grasping their heads. "Make this pain stop…"

"We will… IF you end this spell…" Circe just stared at the two standing before him and the Holy Moly that they planted. She was forced to make a decision…

"OK fine! I'll end this stupid curse, now get this thing away from me!" The Toon did so as Wonder Woman took out her Lasso of Truth in case she tries anything funny. Circe moved her arms around similar to when she first cast the spell, slowly causing everyone to be reverted back and teleported back to the ground. As soon as the spell was done, the duo say the Super Hero Girls laying on the ground.

"Now…" Wonder Woman tied Circe up in her Lasso, "do not think of affecting him or anyone else in this city, do you hear?" She launched her back into space, far from the planet, vowing to return someday. It was at that point that the two started carrying their unconscious bodies

* * *

Later…

* * *

Each of the girls woke up in Jordan's house, not remembering a thing from the day.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"How did we get here?"

"And why do we smell of lavender?" Diana and Jordan stared at each other, not knowing the best way to put this. Hey, they had to find out eventually, so they ended up telling them the whole story, from Circe to the spell cast to its effects on the teenagers of the city.

"Huh." Zatanna was pretty calm despite what happened. "So Jordan's weakness is being flustered?"

"Pretty much."

"Wait… what exactly did we do while under the spell?"

Jordan and Diana stared at each other _again_, still unsure of how they should tell them. They told them about how… _flirty_ they acted, and Zee, while shocked at first, took it pretty well.

"So you're not weirded out? At all?"

"No! Jordan, I'm one of the most popular girls in the city. I get reactions like that _all the time_! Seriously, don't sweat it!"

"Oh, phew! That's a relief! Now if you all will excuse me… I am going to nap and rethink everything." Jordan immediately went upstairs to bed, hoping that none of the other teens in the city will remember what happened.

* * *

**AU: Hey! Sorry for the chapter being a little longer than usual. I just took this idea and kind of ran with it in my own way. So I'm gonna level with you: I am not that big of a comic person, though I am starting to get into it. So I had to do some research on who Circe is and what her weaknesses and powers are and, after seeing the weakness, I just HAD to include the other dimensions, even if it's for a brief moment. **

**Also, I hope this one didn't stretch for so long because I'm afraid it did. Truth be told, the thing I wanted in this chapter is Jordan and Diana character interactions, as well as to show Jordan as a teenage boy for once. Admittedly, while I didn't have major plans for Carol for obvious reasons, I still wanted to include her on account of her Lantern Ring, as well as Hal Jordan being her fixation.**

**I guess you could say I went a little crazy this chapter but hey, at least it's not an arc-related episode!**

**Finally, I just wanted to give a Thank You to everyone in the review section for providing a lot of ideas recently! I'm gonna try to implement them in some way!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	30. PanickedAtTheDisco

The group was standing in the lobby of Metropolis High. Zee had requested them to come here for a surprise announcement. When they walked in, they were surprised alright.

"Oh no! Anything but that!"

"I-I can't go! It's too scary!"

"It's okay Karen. We'll get through this together."

"I… feel very conflicted about this right now?"

"Can someone please explain what I am looking at here?"

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you with the best start of summer dance EVER!" Zee stood before her friends, announcing the dance to signify the start of summer, set to take place at Metropolis High's gym. "Brought to you by the head of the decorating committee, yours truly!"

"Congratulations on your leadership, Zee. But specifically, what is this dance for? Is it preparation for a great battle? Is it the kind that Kara likes?"

"Well," said Jess, "kind of, but not exactly."

"Wait, so it is not a battle? Wait, then is it for a sacrifice?"

"No, no, no, no sacrifice!"

"Oh. Then why are the decorations necessary?"

"Because it's, you know, for fun!"

"Ah, I see! And this is another World of Man custom, correct?"

"Yeah, remember that dance back last fall that we were supposed to have but didn't because of that Cheetah attack? It's like that, except more formal, presumably." Jordan remembered when they met the Cheetah last time.

"I see… then we must take it very seriously."

"And the most important part is dressing up!"

"No way am I wearing a dress."

"Well, you're not getting out of this Kara. I'll loan you a tuxedo."

"Ugh, fine… but no one is putting flowers on me or anything."

"So it is official: we are all going to infuse ourselves in teen spirit and attend this dance. What else?" Jordan started to tell her about the most dreadful part.

"Well, there is the most dreadful part of the dance: the wait."

"The wait?"

"Specifically, waiting for someone to notice you enough to ask you to the dance." He started to look a little shy at this. "See, before I moved here, I never really been that social due to… well, you know. In fact, that's the reason I've never been to a dance at all." Diana felt bad at this and took over.

"Jordan, you must not let your past keep you from enjoying your future! You know what? Jordan James, I will attend the dance with you!" To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Wait… really?"

"Of course! After all, what kind of person _wouldn't_ want to dance with you?" He blushed hard, surprised at this.

"That's literally the nicest thing about a dance that anyone has ever said about me! I'm not gonna cry…" He teared up a bit as Diana continued.

"Do not stress! Anyone shall be bestowed with an opportunity to attend a social function! Karen?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me." As she and Karen left, Jordan squealed.

"Someone's chipper!" Kara noticed his happiness.

"Of course! This is my first dance… with someone I love! I'm gonna call my mom and tell her right away!" He quickly got on his phone and called his mom.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"You! Carter Hall!" Diana led Karen to Carter, who was reading a book against the bleachers of the track field in a position like a real hawk. He glanced up hearing her voice. "You are to attend the dance with Karen Beecher. Meet her at the dance at seven and she will bedeck you with dead florals pinned to your chest. Congratulations!" Carter was surprised, but then again, he knew she was great at taking charge. The two stared as Diana walked back to her friends.

"What is next? We must have the perfect typical dance experience!"

"Well," said Babs, "to have a perfect time, we need a perfect DJ… me!"

"Oh, actually, Babs, Leslie Willis is already on the planning committee and she wanted to handle the music-"

"But I've been working on this amazing new gadget! It's a combination music player, laser light machine and popcorn maker!" She went into 'Please!' mode as Zee gave in.

"Well… okay, I'll try to let Leslie down easily, but you have to promise nothing will go wrong."

"Yippee! Oh, thank you! I promise everything will be perfect."

"Well, it's official! We're all going to the dance!"

"Alright, the dance is on Friday! You all have about 3 days to prepare yourselves for the most eventful dance of your lives!"

"Hey, I have a thought. We could all meet up at Jordan's house and ride over there together in Jess's van!"

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

3 days later…

* * *

Jordan was in the bathroom, preparing to go to the dance. Wanah was in there too, making sure he looked perfect!

"I can't believe it! My special little man going to his first dance!"

"I know! And with Diana…" He sighed, imagining how the night is going to go, which he hoped was going to be villainy-free.

"And to think, before we moved, you wouldn't want to step foot in a dance and now…"

"Yeah, things do change, I guess…" They finished talking just as the Girls started to arrive at his house. Knocking on the door, Wanah went down to greet them all.

"Oh my, why don't you all look nice!"

"Thanks, Ms. James!" Karen was flattered at the compliment as they were invited to sit on the couch until Diana and Jordan were ready. As they walked over, they heard footsteps coming down. It was Diana, dressed in a shiny blue dress. It was elegant, which made sense as she was a princess.

"Wow, Diana. You literally look like the ocean right now!"

"That is a compliment, correct?"

"Of course. It means you look pretty."

"Oh thank you. We just have to wait for Jordan to come down. What do you guys think his attire would be?"

"Well, maybe something nice but not too nice." As they finished talking, Diana got up to get herself a glass of water before heading out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan prepared to walk down. It was weird. He never dressed up for something this fancy before and was very nervous. But he knew he was going to have a good time, so he took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs. As he did, the other girls were shocked by what he was wearing, mainly because he usually dressed casually. For the dance, he was wearing a nice tux, colored blue, and he had his hair shaved and combed. Overall, for a sheltered nerdy type of guy, he sure does know how to clean up.

"Wow," said Zee, shocked, "I gotta admit, you really clean up nicely!"

"Agreed. I don't think we've _ever_ seen you dressed formally!" The other girls agreed as Jordan blushed at the compliments from all the girls.

"Thanks."

"I agree." He stiffed up and turned around to see Diana in her dress and well… he pretty much reached the point where he was so flustered that he didn't feel flustered.

"Wow, Diana, you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks. You also look so beautiful." The girls snickered in secret as the two held hands. "So let us commence with the dance of the summer!" Everyone cheered and went out the door, but not before Jordan gave Wanah a hug goodbye.

"Have fun!"

"I will!"

* * *

Later, at the dance…

* * *

"Everything is perfect!" Everyone was at the dance doing their respective things: Babs was DJ-ing, Kara was chowing on meatballs, Jess was protesting against meatballs, Karen and Carter were being wallflowers and on the side, Diana and Jordan were on the dance floor, though Jordan was a bit nervous about this for numerous reasons, and Zee was making sure this dance was the best. To show their gratitude for helping them fix Jess's van, Porker was also there, since nothing really happens in his dimension at night.

"You know, Porker. You really know how to dress up."

"Thanks! I may be a pig but I'm not _completely_ uncivilized."

"Oh no, no, no. No one is taking boring photos on my watch!" She was addressing Pam and Parry to her surprise. "Huh. I gotta admit, I didn't think you would be interested in this sort of stuff."

"Oh," said Parry, "we're not. We're just going to be those people that stay off to the side."

"Ah, well, enjoy yourselves anyway, but _don't forget to dance at least once_." After that dark-sounding comment, she walked off, humming happily to the music.

"What just happened?" Parry only shrugged at Pam's question as Zee went to the food table, where Kara and Jess were. She made the sign AND the meatballs vanish.

"Hey!"

"My sign?! Seriously, what am I supposed to do now?!"

"Um," said Porker, "it's a _dance_. In other words, _dance_."

"Sigh. Fine." Kara was getting into it though as Diana and Jordan addressed the two.

"Wait, are you using magic? Come on, we agreed to not use our powers tonight."

"Our plan is to make sure this dance goes off without a hitch! Are you two having fun?"

"I certainly am." Diana's words, as well as her tone, make Jordan temporarily lose himself for a moment, making him act the same way Diana does when she sees Steve Trevor.

"I...think I lost my train of thought."

"Now THAT'S the kind of magic we're talking about! You're welcome!" The two noticed Karen and Carter just sitting off to the side. She made the two get up and dance.

"You know, it's nice to see you up and dancing instead of wall-flowering!"

"Sorry, we were just being ourselves."

"This is a dance! You don't have to be yourselves, you have to look like Pinstachat version of yourselves! Now get on it!" Yup, the two were determined to make the night go swell! It seemed to be working as the two got up and danced slowly.

"Wow, this is… is…"

"...Nice?"

"Oh, maybe it's time for a slow dance?" She then tried to change the music but it didn't. It started electrocuting. "Wait, that's not supposed to happen..."

"Don't worry," said Porker, "I can help you fix it. The old-fashioned way…" He got on the turntable, took his mallet out… but before he could whack it, the two were blasted away, while a different type of music was playing. And everyone, even the ones that weren't, started to dance.

"Um… I'm not sure how this is happening…" Jordan got his answer as a familiar figure came on the table.

* * *

"What up, Metropolis?!"

"_Livewire_…"

"Yeah, me. Now I know things have been slow, but don't worry. Now that you've got a _real_ DJ on the scene, things are sure to liven up!"

"Hey, that's my stuff!" Babs was silenced by Livewire throwing popcorn into her mouth as she was dancing.

"Not anymore! Oh, and you guys can't stop dancing thanks to a special frequency I've acquired from a… special source. Now, let's floss!" This, naturally, got Jordan scared as he flossed uncontrollably.

"My body is flossing! I didn't think I knew how to do this!" Porker, while flossing, tried to escape but…

"I wouldn't recommend trying any escapes. I've got enough electricity flowing through the windows and doors to knock out the entire football team."

"Dang it…"

"Good instinct. We need to meet with our friends."

"Right. Also, I thought of a plan just now, but we need to make sure we are unseen."

"Okay." All of the group grouped together, still flossing.

"Okay, listen. We need to get behind there and suit up, but I have an idea that may require me to dimension hop." He pointed towards the backdrop that Pam and Parry were standing at earlier.

"Agreed! Now quickly, we must make haste!"

* * *

Kara did the Charleston and turned into Supergirl.

Karen did a tap dance and turned into Bumblebee.

Zee did a model dance and turned into Zatanna.

Porker did a cartoon dance and turned into Spider-Ham.

Jessica did a ballet dance and turned into Green Lantern.

Barbara did the robot and turned into Batgirl.

Jordan did an electro-swing dance and turned into the Toon.

Diana did a twirl and turned into Wonder Woman.

* * *

"Okay," said the Toon, setting his coordinates and opening a portal, "now that our transformation sequence is done, I'm gonna go and get help defeating her. Be right back!" The Toon jumped in, traveling through the vortex until he landed at his destination, right in front of the person he had to meet.

"Hey, so you fight en electric dancing villain, right?"

* * *

"Come sisters! Let us unplug this Livewire!" The rest of the girls did battle with Livewire until the Toon came back.

"Eeeek! I always wanted to do a dance battle!"

"May I have this dance?" Supergirl landed the first hit, bumping her in the hip. The impact sent her to a wall, but it didn't faze her.

"Nah. I prefer the electric slide myself." Livewire shocked her back as Bumblebee tried to aim. She was still affected by the music so she couldn't stop twirling enough to aim. Livewire tried to take advantage but Green Lantern was one step ahead, covering her in a cage. Everyone was still dancing, so the Girls had to try and get that frequency out.

"Zatanna, I need you to create a distraction."

"Batgirl, there is literally nothing I'm better at than stealing the spotlight!" Zatanna and Spider-Ham kicklined her, keeping her busy as Batgirl snuck her way over to the turntable, trying to turn it off.

"Stop chorus-lining!" Livewire managed to shock them away as she noticed Batgirl at the turntable. "Oh no you don't!" She sent her electricity her way, sending her from the table, leaving enough time for Livewire to dash over there. "Little did you Super Hero Girls know that I have another ace up my sleeve…" She took out a disk and inserted it. As soon as it did, ska music began blasting out of the speakers. The girls were nonpulsed.

"So your secret weapon is ska music?" Batgirl was confused as to how ska music can defeat them… until she turned around, noticing everyone changing.

"Oh, you _don't_ know about this special form of music? Well, legend has it that a band used voodoo magic to help with their ska music career. Among the voodoo magic included a special enharmonic chord that made its victims want to keep dancing… forever…"

As she described this, everyone on the dance floor looked different, having spirals in their eyes, and dancing in a catatonic-looking state. The other girls were forced to cover their ears and not give in, knowing they have to keep surviving until the Toon came back. But one by one, they gave in, starting with Green Lantern, then moving on to Batgirl, Bumblebee, Supergirl, Zatanna, Spider-Ham, and, finally, Wonder Woman, but not before she hoped that the Toon would come back soon.

"I win! And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" Just as she said this the Toon reappeared… but he wasn't dancing. "What the-? How are you not hypnotized by the music?"

"Headphones. Also, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, but first, we need a change in music…" He dashed to the turntable and planted a Super Phat Beets. Doing this made everyone slowly regain consciousness, including the Girls, as it inserted a new song to dance to: Stayin' Alive. While everyone did regain consciousness, they still couldn't stop dancing thanks to that frequency.

* * *

"So you're the one they call Livewire?" She looked to see what looked like a human-plant hybrid, bouncing to the beat. She ended up getting a pretty good laugh out of this until they assumed a fighting pose. "Oh, so you dare challenge me? Bring it on!" The song really started playing as the Girls looked on to see the Toon back and with a spare passenger.

"So you finally made it back."

"Yeah, sorry it took a while, he had to knock Neptuna back to the sea."

"Ah."

"Wow," said Green Lantern, watching him dance, "look at them go." Spider-Vine was not only dancing to the song but also attacking Livewire at the same time.

"Thanks to his experience fighting Electric Boogaloo, I figured he would be perfect in case things go south!"

"Well, that is an excellent idea, Toon."

"Thank you!"

"So would tonight be remembered as Dance 2: Electric Boogaloo?" The others found the pun to be actually pretty funny as Spider-Vine danced up to them, blocking her attacks with a Juggernut.

"Green Lantern! Get ready to get something rubbery ready! And Batgirl? Get ready to turn off that table!" Green Lantern got her ring ready as Batgirl did the robot and went to the turntable. "Almost…" Spider-Vine almost has her on the ropes, jumping in and coming for the knockout. They were successful as she was knocked to the ground swirly-eyed. Spider-Vine then picked her up, whistling towards Green Lantern.

"Hey, Green Lantern! Coming in hot!" They tossed her towards the Girls, allowing Green Lantern to wrap her in a constructed tire. And Batgirl unplugged the turntable, _finally_ letting everyone stop… and drop to the floor, exhausted.

"Well, it's gonna be a while before I want to dance again."

"I fear that we did not have the typical dance experience."

"Well, it was definitely _atypical_ but, eh, it's Metropolis. What are you gonna do?"

"Hey, how about we roll this super villain over to the precinct and then get some ice cream?" Everyone cheered and rolled her to the police station as Zatanna wondered how tonight was gonna be topped, while Ham drove their van right behind them.

* * *

Later…

* * *

Once everyone was finished with their ice cream, Jessica dropped them off back at their homes. Jordan and Diana appeared back at theirs, leading Wanah to open the door, seeing them a bit tired.

"Wow, the dance was eventful, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm pretty danced out for a while. I think I'm gonna go straight to bed okay?"

"Wait, Jordan!" Diana stopped him, wanting to tell him something. "I wanted to say that I had a really nice time tonight… aside from the can't-stop-dancing part."

They both chuckled before they both bid each other goodnight, doing a hug before going to their rooms. As they both got into bed, they had one thing on their minds:

"You've got to tell him/her eventually."

* * *

**AU: THE SHIPPPSSS! So I've been wanting to do this episode, like, forever! So if you read the Giant #1 issue, you may have noticed that I took many cues from that story? Well, I used it as a template, and I think it was worth it.**

**Also, you may have noticed the abundance of other-dimensional characters? Well, I am basically doing this to demonstrate that these characters can see each other at any time. I'm also trying to get as many episodes as possible because I wanted to do something else that's big soon.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	31. Prankapalooza

"Be on your watch! For this could be one of their most thought out plans, yet." The Toon was leading the charge of the Super Hero Girls against the Super Villain Girls, mainly because he asked Wonder Woman, finding her very inspiring as she does her leadership.

Right now, the Super Villain Girls were attacking the Power Plant, which provides power to all of Metropolis. The Girls managed to gather here before they did any real damage and now a battle is ongoing, with Wonder Woman fighting against Livewire, Batgirl fighting against Giganta, Bumblebee fighting against Star Sapphire, Zatanna fighting against the Elemental, Green Lantern fighting against Catwoman, Supergirl fighting against Poison Ivy, and the Toon fighting against Harley Quinn.

"You know," said Harley Quinn, launching missiles his way, "it's kinda funny that we're fighting against different people sometimes." The Toon was avoiding her missile attacks and countering with some banana peels for her to slip on.

"Yeah, I guess we're all trying something different today. I'd watch where I step if I were you." The Toon's advice was left ignored as she slipped and hit a nearby wall, swirly-eying her and leaving him enough time to give her a present.

"Happy birthday!" He gave her the present, which was fusing.

"Oh thank you! Wait, it isn't my birth-" BOOM! "-day." She collapsed as the other girls were finishing their battles. Then they were all sent back to their lair by way of a portable hole.

* * *

"Wow, Toon! Looks like you are more in tune with your powers!"

"Definitely! You know, ever since the powers became part of my DNA, I feel more… well, confident. Like, I'm starting to become less scared of things, you know?"

"Yeah, we can tell!"

"So can I." The sudden voice caught them all off guard as they were approached by someone that they were all familiar with.

"Lex Luthor?"

"Don't wear the name out. Listen, so you're the one they call the Toon, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you are also familiar with the villainess Harley Quinn, right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, have I got a proposition for you! Listen, the city has taken notice of the cartoonish exploits that you two show. I, for one, want to capitalize on it, so I'm organizing an event celebrating these gags with you two as the main attraction! I'm calling it, Prankapalooza."

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'attraction'?"

"Well, my plan for the main event is to have you and Harley Quinn duke it out! Now, we are still trying to decide what kind of event, but we're still going over how we want to do things."

"Oh okay. Well, sure. I think I can take part in. I just have to make sure it's okay with my folks, you know?"

"I understand. Have a great day!" He left as quickly as he arrived, leaving him to think about this.

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

"So Lex wants you as the Toon to combat against Harley Quinn?" Jordan was telling his mom, who was cooking some fries and hot dogs, what Lex told him, curious. Diana is at the mall, telling him to meet her and the others there as soon as he was done.

"Yeah. He says it's for a new event that he was doing. He's calling it Prankapalooza and it's supposed to center around the whole idea of cartoon antics. He wants me and Harley Quinn to do battle as the headliner."

"Do you know the type of event he wants you two to compete in?"

"No, he said he was thinking of the type. So what do you think?"

"Wow. So you actually want to take part in a social event?"

"Yes." At this, she hugged him.

"First the dance and now this! My baby's finally coming out of his shell!" She kissed him on the cheek repeatedly.

"Aw, mom!"

"Okay, okay. So how are you going to do this?"

"Well, I was thinking I could ask my friends for help. I may be the only one of the group with extensive knowledge of Cartoon Physics, but I still need to practice to make sure I'm completely ready."

"Oh okay. So you mean the girls, right?"

"Yup! And maybe a couple of others too…" Jordan went into thought as he ate his food.

* * *

40 minutes later…

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Jordan, holding a cup of water, met the other girls, sitting near the fountain in the middle, and greeted them all.

"Hey, James," said Kara. "So what did your mom say?"

"She's fine with it. She just wants me to make sure I practice and sharpen my skills."

"Well, that is valid. In order to become better, practice is key." The others agreed with Diana's comment as Kara brought up a question.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. How exactly is your mom okay with all this? You know, with your double life and stuff?" Jordan took a sip of his water and began to answer her question.

"Well, we always had a close relationship. And to us, one of the most important parts of a relationship is communication. See, we make sure we tell each other as much as we can. If we don't, our bond could drift, you know? You girls know what I mean, right?" Some of them nodded, knowing that feeling. "So that's my answer." He threw his water in the trash before going back to their original topic.

"So," said Karen, "how are you going to prepare?"

"Oh, I was going to get help from all of you. And probably some other friends too…"

"Wait, but we don't have that kind of knowledge of cartoons like you do."

"I know, but you are all super-powered. I was thinking I can research the different types of gags and then test them with you girls."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what other friends?"

"Well, remember Jordan B.? The magician one that came from the Gods?" The girls murmured, remembering him and his nature friend. "Well, he's probably one of the most seasoned at Toon Physics, aside from Porker."

"Ah… so when do you want to start?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe we can do it at the junkyard where we practice?" He shook hands with everyone, signaling the agreement. He then went to a private space in the mall, making sure no one was looking. Setting the destination, a portal opened up. Jordan told everyone to meet him at the junkyard before he jumped in.

* * *

_**Total Drama **_**dimension**

"Well, it was a long and slippery trek, but we did it." Jordan B. and Dawn just caught the rare and elusive Polar Demon, a demon in the form of a polar bear with the power of cryokinesis. It took a lot of firepower but the two were able to catch him. Right now, they were flying on Dawn's enhanced eagle, Hawkeye, back to the Kingdom of the Gods in the sky. With a point of his wand, Jordan aimed towards some clouds, which was where the secret kingdom was located.

Once the two landed, they gave a wave to Hawkeye as they entered, looking to see Athena. As the Goddess of Wisdom, Queen of the Kingdom of the Gods, and Jordan's guardian, she was to be in the know about certain demons that they catch. Right now, she was admiring the Polar Demon, currently trapped in a sphere for safe-keeping.

"Ah yes! One of the most elusive demons out there… thank you for catching him!"

"You are welcome, Athena." Dawn was saying thanks for her and Jordan. "Although given how steadily the actual polar bear population is decreasing, I actually feel a little bad for him."

"Well, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about this one but send him down. It's not like we can reform them or anything." Athena walked to the edge of the Kingdom, overlooking a large hole reaching to the Underworld. "Now don't you go running off, you hear?" One drop and he was gone. Everyone did feel bad for them but they don't have a choice. Demons like him run amok everywhere and they needed to be there to keep the world at bay.

As they were all looking down, a couple of guards came in.

"Athena, Your Highness! You have a visitor who claims to know you. But he's a mortal who appeared out of nowhere!" They pushed Jordan D. into the room.

"Nice to see you two again!"

"Jordan D.!" Jordan B. and Dawn dashed over to hug him as Athena told the guards to stand down as he's a friend of theirs. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, let me tell you…"

* * *

Five minutes later…

* * *

"...and that's why I've come here."

"So you want us to help you sharpen your skills?"

"Yeah, I just said that."

"Hmm… well, there probably won't be another sighting for about a week… Sure! I'd love to help!" Athena gave her word on him helping them out. Dawn decided to go along for the ride too, mainly because she wanted to see the others again. At this, a portal was made, sending them back to his world.

* * *

_**DC Super Hero Girls **_**dimension**

The three of them appeared at the junkyard, where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"Jordan!"

"Yup! And I have two extra passengers!" Jordan B. and Dawn came out. The girls remembered the two and hugged them, which they reciprocated.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind! Now, so I believe we are helping him with this "Prankapalooza" event?"

"Yup! We're basically going to help him train and stuff."

"Well, luckily you called the right people. Jordan here _is_ the cartoon and he knows _everything_." Dawn knew about the knowledge Jordan B. has when it comes to Toon Physics, so she figured with his abilities, they would be a big help.

"Oh, and Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"Lex came by earlier. He told us when the event is going to take place. Prankapalooza will take place on Saturday, and it's going to be across the city. It was going to be some kind of catching race or something…" This got both Jordan's attentions, knowing what they meant.

"Okay, we think you know what type of event it is. So why don't we get started?"

"Well, what should we do first?"

"Well, first off… we need training music."

"Training music? What does that have to do with training?"

"Jess, Jess, Jess. If this is going to be a montage, then you _need_ music to go with it! It helps the time fly by quicker… especially for the author, who's probably not gonna do the details.

"Okay…" Jordan B. got out a boombox and put a disc in there, starting the montage…

* * *

Play "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor and don't continue until done…

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first official citywide Prankapalooza!" The crowd was standing at Glen Morgan Square, witnessing the event. Jordan D.'s friends were there to cheer him on, as were Harleen's. "You are about to witness one of the craziest events ever, without the threat of an attack on the city! Right now, our two contestants are prepping for a special type of race: a hunting race! One will try to catch the other around the city, using any type of gag they could think of! Now let's meet our two combatants…" The screen turned on, linked to a camera where the villainess was waiting.

"The hunter… an agile villainess, fangirl of the Joker, the Jester of Crime… Harley Quinn!" She was met with cheers and boos alike as she stood right outside of Sinister Slum.

"And the game… a hilarious hero, lover of all things classic cartoons, the Master of Cartoon Physics… The Toon!" He was also met with cheers and boos, mainly from the villains, as he stood on the bridge going into the city.

"And now… let the games… begin!" The Toon drank a serum, modified for the event, and went off like a speeding bird as Harley Quinn watched.

"Go ahead and run, Toon… I _will_ catch you!"

* * *

Harley's first trick was to use a favorite food of his, Rainbites, and drop an anvil on him from a plank. Setting the bowl on a table, as well as an 'X' on the ground, she waited as she grabbed an anvil and dropped it as soon as he started eating. As she stood and giggled, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the Toon, holding the plate with the 'X' on it. He held it over her head and the anvil landed, whamming her and causing the plank to fall. Then he slid the plate back, making the anvil fall. On the streets, she could only pull out a harlequin umbrella and prepare for the impact. But it didn't. It landed _beside_ her. She gave a sigh of relief and began to walk off and prepare her next trick… until she was flattened by a truck.

* * *

Her next trick involved the usage of a cliff that overlooks a river, where an out-of-commission bridge can be seen. She gathered a canvas and placed it right next to the edge of the road, painting a seemingly normal road to trick him. Once she was done, she snuck over to a rock to hide and wait for the surprise to hit him. She prepared herself as she heard him approach and for the impact… but instead, he ran right through the painting. Harley Quinn got out confused, shrugging in disbelief as a truck came out and flattened her. Angered, she got back up and dashed to the canvas… which tore open when she ran through it. Cue fall into the river.

* * *

The Toon was still on the move to the finish line, and Harley Quinn, now covered in goo, was going to really pull out all the stops this time. She tried multiple tricks but they didn't work, with the Toon seemingly breaking the laws of physics a little more than usual. But this time, oh this time, her plan is sure to work. It was a good couple of miles away from the finish line so this has to work. It was basically dynamited heaven: she had multiple cannons, tons of TNT on the ground, and a large anvil to make sure she wins. They were all fixated on the spot that was close to the finish line. She giggled to herself.

"There's no way that he can possibly avoid this! It's foolproof!" As she hid to the side, the girls could only hope that he can outwit her latest trap. They hoped for the best as the Toon started to zoom, blowing a bike horn. Harley Quinn hid to the side as she clasped her ears, waiting for the trap to activate… but she the Toon quickly stopped, seeing all the traps for him. He glanced and took a couple of steps back, which was noticed by Harley Quinn. She was so angered at him stepping back that she jumped out with her mallet in tow.

"I'm gonna whack ya! There's no way you're gonna win this!"

"Oh, I think I might…"

"There's no way you can win this! All these are for you! Everything is thought out! The cannons, TNT, the pressure plate, the…" She stopped as he pointed down, pointing out that she was standing on the plate… and all the cannons and TNT pointed at her. She could only pull out a sign saying, "STOP in the name of humanity!"

Then boom! As the Toon hid behind a shield he conjured, which just so happened to be the WB shield somehow, he could only hear the sounds of cannons going off, TNTs blowing up, and the whistle of an anvil falling. Once the sounds stopped, he peeked from behind his shield, noting that she was completely dazed, mumbling while swirly-eyed.

"Uh, are you okay?" He hoped she wasn't battered up too much.

"Nah, it's okay! My name is… Mud…" She collapsed, leading to him doing a quick quip.

"And remember, Mud spelled backward is Dum!" He then zipped away to the finish line, which was in his reach. It was right there, with the ribbon and banner, with his friends cheering him on as he reached the line and cut the ribbon. Once he did, he came to a halt as Jordan B. caused "On Top of the World" to play.

"I have arrived!" He spread his hands out wide as he was met with applause from his friends… and glares from his enemies. His friends tossed him up and down as he was given a trophy, as well as a check for $200. He was ecstatic given this was the very first event that he actually competed in. He wanted to do something to celebrate this occasion, but what?

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

He treated all of his friends, including Jordan B. and Dawn, to dinner, which to him was a restaurant called American Bistro, which had a little mix of options for everyone, which was a great thing considering two of the people were vegetarians/vegans. Everyone pretty much ordered their own thing, after which Jordan paid for the food. Once they were ready, everyone chatted it up and ate, asking questions mainly about each others' dimensions and how things work in each dimension.

"Well, there IS this reality show that we have been trying to join." Dawn talked to the others about a reality show she occasionally watches with Jordan. "It's called Total Drama. See, it's run by this host that rarely ever has the thought of safety. We heard he was doing something special so we wanted to see if we were up to the challenge."

"You know what," said Kara, finishing her burger. "If you wanna join, don't let anyone stop you! You two have done some amazing things. Honestly, I don't see how bad this show can be."

"We'll show you later." They continued chatting and eating until they were eventually done. At that point, they headed home, ready to send them back when they got to his house.

* * *

15 minutes later…

* * *

Jordan, Diana, Jordan, and Dawn were dropped off at the former's home, just in time for Wanah to greet them.

"Jordan! I watched the event, you were amazing!" She gave him the tightest hug, proud of him. "I still didn't know how you were able to avoid that goo!"

"Best not to question it. Oh, have you met Jordan B. and Dawn?"

"I actually don't think I have. You know, there are so many different versions of you, you know."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. James!" They greeted her and went inside, following Jordan and Diana to the basement so they can leave in secret. They got their portal open, prompting Jordan B. and Dawn to give them their goodbyes and hugs before jumping in.

* * *

"You know, they are pretty fun."

"Yeah… I'm glad they were here today!"

"Me too! So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Probably go to bed. It's been a long day and I deserve my rest." He walked up the stairs with her and began to say goodnight. Diana reciprocated, feeling nervous as she did.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. It's just… my locomotive of thinking slipped."

"Train of thought."

"Yes. That. Anyway, everything is fine."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight." He went upstairs as Diana went to her room, lying down and thinking about… stuff...

* * *

**AU: Hey, so sorry for taking so long with this. A couple of things: college can get to you sometimes, and I actually started on another fanfiction based on a recent favorite film of mine: Spies in Disguise! It's gonna feature not just a new Jordan James, but also a new Sarah Smith, but with slightly different personalities and backgrounds. See my profile for a little more.**

**And in terms of what's gonna happen later… well, note the use of the word "hope" in each of the most recent episodes.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	32. HeatWave

The month of June was nearing its end and that means summer is about one-fourth finished. And unfortunately, what that means is an increase in temperature. Like today, for instance, which was supposed to have temperatures nearing as high as the 100s. This was especially evident as Jordan was waking up.

"Good morning Metropolis. This is FM 93.8, a Galaxy Communications station. For those just waking up, you better have a plan for surviving the heat cause meteorologists say temps can go as far as 100 degrees. But to help you out, we got some tunes to help you survive…"

As "I Will Survive" plays, Jordan goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth, showering, dressing himself up, though he had to use more comfortable clothes due to the heat. He chose to wear athletic shorts and an athletic tee, which wasn't that different from what he usually wore but was extra comfortable to stretch in. As he went down, he saw Diana, who was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a skirt, again not that different, and his mom, who was wearing a short tee and jean shorts.

"Morning…"

"Heat got to you too, huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it could get this hot up here. So what are your plans for today?"

"No idea. Not even fans can make it comfy to sit here."

"Huh. I wonder how our enemies are doing in this heat…"

Jumpcut…

All of the villains decided to head over to Parry Piper's home, which was not far from the city. Their reasoning was that he has an actual lake. They all were just chillin' like… well, you know.

"And then I said, 'You expect me to actually go to a PUBLIC pool with all those people?' I was like 'No way! I already have an aversion to most people. No way I'm going out there!'" Pam was definitely impressed by what he said, seeing it as similar to what she would do. "Yup, we're just gonna chill right through this one…"

Back at the James residence…

As they all sat there panting, someone got a call. Jordan checked his phone and it was from Zee. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so you and Diana are just sitting around on the couch in your home right?"

"Um… actually, yes. How did you know?"

"Heatwave. So do I have a proposition for you? In case you didn't know, I have a rooftop pool."

"Oh, I know. Also, we agreed that we wouldn't speak of it again."

"Oh, right. My bad. Anyways, if you want, you and Diana can come by."

"Hmm… well, hold on." Jordan put the phone on hold, talking to Diana and Wanah. "So Zee's inviting us to her pool."

"Oh ok. Wait, are you sure you are willing to go? After the… "love spell" thing?"

"Well, there's no other way to get cool so…Oh, do you, Wanah, come?"

"Well, today is my day off… and I always wanted to see where your friends live… okay, sure." Jordan gave a thumbs up and went back to the phone.

"Zee? We're gonna come by later."

"Great! Also, why do you have elevator music as your hold music."

"Oh. I just thought, well, holding is like waiting in an elevator. Plus, Happy Jose is catchy."

"Well, can't argue with that…well, we'll see ya later!"

"Alright! Bye!" They hung up.

"Alright, so we're all going to Zee's pool!" Everyone agreed and went to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

About an hour later…

* * *

They decided to just take rideshare there, not knowing if they actually have a garage or not. The car pulled up to the Zataras' home. With covers on their bodies, everyone got out as Jordan called Zee to tell her they were here.

* * *

Moments later…

* * *

It took them a while to get to the roof, mainly because of the fact that there were people in the lobby… and Zee was walking through it. The teenage boys hooted and hollered as she walked through, even as she was covering herself. Eventually, they reached the elevator and headed to the top. Once they did, they saw some other faces up there.

"Hi, Jordan! Hi, Diana!"

"Hello, friends!" Turns out the other girls were there too: Kara in her blue one-piece, Karen in her yellow-and-black striped one-piece, Babs in her purple two-piece, Jess in her green and black one-piece, and Tatsu in her black one-piece. To their surprise, Mary was there too, sporting the look of a red one-piece with a blue skirt. Mr. Zatara was there too, something that Wanah noticed.

"Welcome to our pool!" He welcomed Jordan's group as they each shook his hand. Once that was out of the way, they took off their covers, revealing their swimwear: Zee's, of course, was her purple sparkling bikini, Jordan's was his red swim trunks, Diana's was her red and blue bikini, and Wanah's was a bikini that was red, like her son's swimwear. Everyone else took notice since they didn't really get to see his mom a lot, noting her attractiveness.

"Okay," said Zee, "I have to admit, I didn't know your mom was quite the looker."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't really appeared in our adventures all that much but this time, she is!" Jordan noted her appearances as she went to a chair and relaxed under an umbrella. Mr. Zatara followed as the other three went over to the pool. They all jumped in and were instantly relieved from the heat.

Throughout this time, everyone kinda splashed around and cooled themselves off. Right now, Jordan was on one of the walls of the pool, chatting about stuff.

"So, in general, I found electro-swing to be like something you would hear in a modern cartoon, you know?"

"I see where you're getting at," said Mary. "You know, I'm just happy to see you all again. I feel that we haven't really gotten a chance to really be together since the musical episode!"

"You know, you're right. I'm glad we- wait, why is the water warmer?" Everyone stared at each other and got out as the water's temperature got warmer. And the roof was warmer too, causing them all to move about.

"We need to float…"

"But her dad is here. I don't think he knows."

"Oh, I know." Everyone was shocked to see Mr. Zatara behind them.

"Wait, you know?"

"Zee's boyfriend is a pig from another dimension. Not to mention she's my daughter. Believe me, I'm perfectly fine with it!"

"Oh okay. Thanks!" They all went into their hero forms and floated above in their own ways as Mary went under the umbrella.

"Okay, how is it so hot! We need to find out the cause of this!"

"Agreed. We must scope out. Come, siblings, we must take flight!" Everyone began to take off before the Toon and Wonder Woman did their goodbyes to Wanah before they flew off on his jetpack.

* * *

Everyone was on the rooftops of Metropolis, noting the increasing temperature. "Oh my gosh! According to my weather application, the temperature managed to exceed 100!" Wonder Woman was right, with even the sky turning orange. They wanted to know who was behind this as they kept flying…little did they know that their answer was about to be given to them.

They all noticed a man on one of the rooftops ahead of them, with some kind of machine shooting fire into the sky

"Hey!" The Toon shouted, still really hot from the weather, as the Girls landed behind him.

"Oh hello. Name's Heat Wave, nice to meet ya!" He turned around and provided a proper greeting.

"Well, uh, Heat Wave, can you please stop warming up the weather. It's unbearable hot and we can't really handle this heat. Please?" Green Lantern tried to be diplomatic since it's so hot. He wasn't interested.

"Oh, see that's the thing. I don't want to. I prefer the heat and hot weather. It makes everything more… burning, you know."

"Okay, so we're not going the diplomatic route. Okay…" The Toon took out a seltzer bottle and tried to spray him, but he was quick to summon fire and negate it.

"Be vary, sisters. Though the weather is currently unbearable, we must remain strong and keep our spirits up! Charge!" The Girls charged towards him, making him chuckle a bit.

"Hmm… I gotta say, you really are pretty determined, huh?" He dodged their attacks, retaliating with fire from his body. "Guess we gotta turn up the heat." He used his powers to move to another rooftop, leaving him enough time to shoot more fire from his hands. Shooting into the sky, the temperature seemed to get hotter and hotter, even passing into the 100s. The Girls took notice and started panting a bit.

"Keep cool, siblings…" Diana was also panting as everyone seemed to gradually lose their energy. Even the Toon seemed to be melting… literally.

"Don't worry. We're gonna be fine…" He literally was melting, which made it harder for him to actually fight. In the time he melted, he thought of a plan on the spot, sending a message on his watch to anyone that is available.

"Help. Heat villain. Unbearable temperatures."

That was all it said before he melted from the heat. The other Girls were on the roof, panting hard thanks to how unbearable the heat became.

* * *

"Awww, you're not a fan of the heat? I am. You know, it's actually kind of a shame. I've heard great things about you and expected more out of you. Ah well, in a few moments, you won't have-" Heat Wave was interrupted by two sudden blasts of ice, which knocked him off course. He got up and turned back around to see…

"Hey, SOME people just can't handle the heat as you can!" Jordan A. and Spider-Vine were there, having received the SOS text. They both had ice on them, with Jordan A. in his Ice form and Spider-Vine carrying Ice plants.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. What you need to worry about is how we're gonna stop this little wave." Jordan A. conjured a beam of ice to shoot into the sky as Spider-Vine kept him busy with their Ice Plants.

"Hey, Vine? Don't you have Missile Toes?" Jordan A. was still shooting a beam into the sky but it was only his powers so he's making slow progress.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Can you toss some over here? We need more ice power!"

"Sure!" They tossed some Missile Toes in Flower Pots to him, with the instruction to keep conjuring and launching snowballs into the air. All the while, Spider-Vine was still keeping him busy with their Plants so he can get to the other Girls. Luckily, he planted enough to keep him busy for a while.

"Hang on, Girls! I got just the thing to cool you down!" They planted a Winter Mint and instantly the Girls seemed to feel relief. This was proven when the Toon reformed himself.

"Ah, that feels nice!" He went over to the Winter Mint with the other Girls and felt more relief.

"Feel better?"

"Oh definitely," said Green Lantern. "Thanks so much!" She hugged them as a sign of thanks.

"No prob…" Unbeknownst to her, they blushed, which disappeared when they parted.

"No! My precious heat!" Meanwhile, Heat Wave was getting weaker with every ice attack and drop in temperature. The Girls took notice and began to walk over to him.

"So you wanna lament about how bad extreme temperatures are in jail?" Spider-Vine tangled him up in webs, attaching a Missile Toe to him for safe measures.

"I got this, girls!" Supergirl carried the webbed villain and flew him to the jailhouse as he swore vengeance. Everyone waved to them as they all began to say their thanks.

"Hey, thanks for getting my message, Jordans."

"No prob. We're just glad you all are cooled down."

"Hey," said Karen. "Do you think someday we could, you know, go back to your dimension? Because now I'm actually curious as to what other kinds of Plants are there!"

"Hmm… someday. But probably not today." Then, Spider-Vine got an alert on his phone. "Uh oh, Brain Freeze is causing a ruckus at the Water Hole. Hey, I gotta go. Hero business. See ya!" Spider-Vine opened a portal and left as Jordan A. began to do the same.

"Well, I better get going too. Still gotta train for that event!" Jordan A. opened his portal and went back, leaving the Girls to head back to Zee's rooftop.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness you are all okay!" Wanah was happy that they were all safe, especially given how hot it became.

"Well, luckily, we had help from outside sources. So the day is still young. Anyone still wanna splash?"

Everyone decided to stay at Zee's pool, splashing around and having fun with each other. However, Jessica had something to do real quick and stepped aside. After making sure no one was looking, she used her ring to send herself into space...

* * *

**AU: So this idea was something that I had to really revise and revise because the villain was actually going to be someone completely different. Anyways, I also found this chapter to be a bit of a breather episode for the most part, so it might not have been that, you know, heavy but I think it's a good episode for a quick break. You know, before major stuff begins to happen. And I think that's all for now.**

**Well, as always, leave a review. Never hurts to help!**


	33. ModHouse

"Get ready, sisters. This is going to be one of our biggest challenges yet. Now, spread out!" Jordan was leading his friends to an important challenge. "Chips?"

"Check!"

"Drinks!"

"Check!"

"Grill?"

"Check!"

"Alright! Let's get these up!" They were putting decorations all over Jordan's living room. It looked nice when finished. "Now… it is done. The Fourth of July Cookout is underway!"

* * *

It was about sunset when this is happening. It is now the 4th of July and everyone in Metropolis is celebrating. Whether it be through cookouts, poolside parties, or even just sitting at home, everyone in the city is taking part. That included an appearance from Superman and Supergirl, so Kara wasn't there with them at the moment. But everyone else on the team is and prepared, making sure Diana is caught up on what the holiday truly is.

"So remember at school? During history class, when we were taught of the Declaration of Independence?"

"Yes. I do remember."

"Well, today's the day we celebrate it! For 243 years, this country has lived in freedom! Well, almost, since there's also Juneteenth, but the main point, it was when we declared freedom! You know, for the good of the country! But anyway, the fireworks show happens in just a couple of minutes. Everyone ready?" The other Girls were prepared, gathering on his couch to watch the show.

"10 seconds til' showtime! You know, I don't think there is a single thing that can spoil this for us!" Everyone began to countdown, waiting for the show to start...but then the TV glitched. And so did the screens all over Metropolis. They glitched until they turned back on… and someone was standing before them, wielding a cane, in some kind of car.

"Hello, Americans!" He seemed to have a British accent.

"Wait a second… who is that?! Why is he here?!"

"So sorry to interrupt your little "freedom" celebration, but this revolution is one that shall not be televised!" The Girls began to draw game faces. "In fact, it's been outright canceled… as in, it never happened!" Swirling his cane, he made a black-and-white hypnotic spiral appear, prompting Jordan to immediately act.

"Everyone, get down! Don't look at the screen!"

* * *

The rest of the city, however, wasn't so lucky. Everyone in Metropolis was almost immediately entranced, something that this mysterious person was happy about.

"You American colonies have been rebellious long enough! It's time to reclaim this city in the name of jolly old England, and you lot had best bow down before your new ruler… King Moddy the First!" Everyone in the city bowed before him as the Girls listened, horrified at how quickly things went south.

"One day, that's all I ask for. ONE DAY to just relax!"

"Do not fret, Jordan. For we shall be rid of this… this…"

"Mad Mod?"

"Yes. That."

* * *

As Mad Mod too over, the city seemed to take the appearance of 20th century London cutouts as a Union Jack covers the sky. He started to list off propaganda to the hypnotized citizens as the Girls stayed above, attempting to avoid looking at the screens.

"It looks like every screen in the city has been hijacked." Bumblebee can only look as many citizens stared dormant as the Girls hovered.

"I know! We gotta find this guy and fast! Now, did anyone get to catch the background?"

"Hmm…" Zatanna pulled out her phone to try and look but it turns out that he was able to hack phones too! She quickly put her phone away to avoid the hypnosis. "No luck. He's got phone screens too!"

"Ugh, alright, alright." Batgirl was frustrated since she loves her tech, but she decided to use what she remembers. "If my memories are correct, he seemed to have windows in his location. They had stuff moving rather quickly in a darkened area outside. And the only place where that would seem logical is… the Metropolis Subway!" Everyone quickly flew to the nearest station, with the Toon throwing a bomb onto the pavement to blow it up, revealing the tunnel below.

* * *

"Be on your guard. This guy could be tricky." As he said this, a train zoomed past, prompting the girls to follow it. Supergirl flew quickly to it and used her strength to make it come to a screeching halt.

"Nice! Let's get this guy!" The Toon drew a button on the train, which he pressed. It managed to open when he did, allowing everyone to zoom through the train cars until they finally reached the other side.

"Hey! Stop your propagandas immediately! The Toon and Bumblebee went a little close to what appeared to be Mad Mod. When they reached the chair however, they turned it around. It was a decoy.

"Wait a minute… it's a trap!" Katana can only shout in concern as the door behind them closed. Then a gas filled the room, making everyone tired.

"Oh no. Knockout gas… at least it's something different… than usual…" The Toon fell unconscious, with the rest of the Girls following suit after failing to use their separate skillsets. Everyone laid unconsciousness as the real Mad Mod entered.

"Oldest trick in the book…"

* * *

Moments later…

* * *

Wonder Woman was still stirring awake, the effects of the knockout gas wearing off. She was groggy for a few seconds before jolting awake to see that she was stuck to a chair, bounded by restraints. Everyone else was too. She tried to escape but to no avail.

"No use. We already tried."

"Oh, you're awake. Good."

"What have you done to us? Why are you doing this?!"

"Isn't it obvious. You Americans have always been so rebellious to ol' England. You've all been like this for over 200 years. I'm just trying to make things better for everyone. Oh, but don't worry, everyone else will be converted soon enough. And once I get through your precious city, I'll start converting ALL the cities so _everyone_ can belong to jolly old England."

"'Converted'?"

"The only thing I have to do to ensure my rule over this little place is all of you… time to be re-educated…for the good of the country…" He pushed a button on his cane, dropping them all through trap doors.

* * *

Wonder Woman landed in a classroom with a large whiteboard in front of her. Mad Mod's voice filled the room as she struggled.

"Oh, don't struggle, love. Just sit and listen. One of my hypnoscreens ought to keep you concentrated…" He laughed as the same spiral that filled the screens of the city appeared on the Blackboard.

"No… no… can't let him… hypnotize me…" But the pattern appeared on all the other walls as well, which caused her to get affected as the spirals appeared in her eyes. But luckily, she kept her focus. "Must… escape…" With all her effort, she stood up and flipped herself, breaking the chair and the restraints. She was free as she rubbled her elbows.

"Uh, uh, uh! If you destroy school property, school property's gonna destroy you!" A large missile appeared from the ceiling as a countdown began from ten to one, signaling how much time she has to act quickly. Then she remembered: her shield! She quickly took cover just as the countdown ended. The missile bounced off her shield and destroyed one of the walls to the room, allowing an escape.

* * *

"Oh you may have escaped, but can you handle the Mod House?" Turns out that there were a lot of illusions designed to keep everyone confused.

"Ugh, what is this trickery!" She was forced to try and pay attention so she can get to her friends. It involved a lot of jumping since there were many floating tiles, but she managed to make it to the next room… which happened to be the auditorium, where Zatanna is being held captive. She was front and center of the chairs, shown a large hypnoscreen before her when the curtains opened.

"No! I will not let you hypnotize me!" She forced herself to move her head and avoid it, but the chair wouldn't let her.

"Oh, don't worry, love, it's for the good of England! And nothing says showing your allegiance like a nice… relaxing… brain-erasing trance…" The spirals appeared in her eyes as she started to succumb to the entrancing screen, but she very quickly snapped out of it as the chair continued to keep her from struggling. Wonder Woman had an idea and snuck behind the screen. With one large jump, she threw her sword right through the middle of the screen, breaking the screen and ending the visuals. Zatanna came back to her senses as the spirals disappeared.

"Wonder Woman? You're okay!" She expressed joy as Wonder Woman cut her free.

"Yes! And you as well! Now, we gotta get out of here before-" The room suddenly illuminated as Mad Mod's voice reappeared.

"I hear ya talkin' but ya can't leave…" One by one, all of the chairs in the auditorium began to drop, leading Zatanna to quickly cast a spell to vanish them out.

"Hsinav!" The two quickly vanished, teleported to the same location where they were being held before. To their surprise, Supergirl and Green Lantern were there as well.

* * *

"Supergirl? Green Lantern? How did you two escape?"

"Well, I was in the school's garden in the back when the hypnoscreens appeared. It took a lot of willpower, but I was able to escape and free Supergirl!"

"I was trapped on the football field. The worst part was that there was kryptonite in there! Green Lantern had to seal the thing away just to get me to move." Just as Supergirl finished, Katana and Batgirl reappeared.

"Katana! Batgirl! You two are okay!"

"Yup!"

"So where were you two trapped in?"

"Computer lab," said Batgirl, as she took out some glasses. "I'm not really that fond of these."

"Gym," said Katana. "Screens filled the entire room and Batgirl had to use her Batarangs to even crack them."

"Well, I'm glad we're all okay, but what about the Toon and Bumblebee?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about them…" To everyone's surprise, Mad Mod reappeared before everyone, still carrying his cane and wearing a crown.

* * *

"Mad Mod! What have you done with our other two friends?!" With a smirk, he snapped his fingers. With this, Zatanna felt a pinch on her back.

"Hey! Watch where you're… picking… at…" All of the Girls turned to share Zatanna's look of horror. The two had spirals in their eyes and were sporting different looks: those resembling English guards.

"Well, it's been fun, girls… but I've got a parade to put on while your friends attack you. Speaking of which, Toon? Bumblebee? Attack them for the good of the country." The two saluted as he left the room. The second he did, the two drew their weapons, sporting angry-looking faces.

"For the good of the country…" The two snarled those words as they launched themselves towards him. It may be the fact that he's got the serum in his blood now, but the Toon was definitely more proficient in combat, as he was doing his thing left and right…and the Girls were too confused and slowed to react. Bumblebee also stung her teammates with her stingers, stunning them long enough for the Toon to get the jump on them.

* * *

As they were all stunned, he noticed Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. With them not reacting, he grabbed it and tied them all up, leaving them too incapacitated to do anything.

"Deja vu…"

"Don't know what sort of thoughts you had thinking of defying King Moddy… but it's better this way…" Bumblebee clapped her hands, making hypnoscreens appear on two sides. The Girls could only struggle as the screens covered them all, entrancing them…but Wonder Woman wasn't facing a screen, prompting her to try to appeal to them.

"Jordan! Karen! Please, this is not like you two!"

"Yes, it is. It has always been! We are doing this for the good of the country!"

"But… attacking your friends? Trying to conform your friends? Is that really for the good of the country?"

"Of course it is!" The two noticeably tumbled over their words before continuing. "This is what our government stands for: punishing those who don't view the way the leader does!" At this, Wonder Woman did a short breath take before continuing.

"No, it is not. If there is anything that I have learned from History, it is not about punishing those in the wrong or being inconsiderate to others that think differently from you. It is about compromise. Learning to listen to one another, hear how other people want to run things, and have the strength to look towards a brighter future. Do you really want to follow someone who is going to erase all of that? Is that truly good for the country?" The two froze at this and closed their eyes, raising their weapons as she braced for impact… but she heard screens cracking. All of them. Then she felt a hug from the Toon AND Bumblebee, back in their normal attire and no longer sporting the spiral-eyed look.

"Thank you so much! I honestly thought I'd never had to do that again since Hospital Arc!" The Toon then took note of the state of the other Girls and drew another button. One press and water came down on them all. They all coughed as they regained their senses.

"Don't worry! We'll escape… wait? Toon? Bumblebee?"

"Glad to see you all again too!" They all hugged him and Bumblebee, glad that they were back to normal before Zatanna made a note.

"Oh, and Toon?"

"Yes."

"The water thing. You're gonna have to make up for that. Got it?"

"Fair enough. Let's just stop this guy."

"Wait, siblings! I believe I have an idea…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The parade was still going on as Mad Mod presented himself to his hypnotized subjects, who just stood mindlessly.

"That's right, me duckies! You love King Moddy! You love being Brits! Silly old America's a thing of the past!" He then noticed something in the sky. "Hmm… what's that invading the clouds…" It came closer to him, revealing the Toon and Bumblebee, back in their guard barbs, holding the captive Girls, tied in the Lasso of Truth and hypnotized.

"Ah, I see you two managed to make them docile." The two saluted and dropped them all on the ground.

"Excellent! Now there's only one thing left to do…" As he walked closer towards them, the Toon and Bumblebee eyed his staff and prepared to set the plan into action.

"Ready," he whispered.

"Yup," she whispered back. She then lifted her arm when he wasn't looking, setting her stingers to stun. Then she blasted him, stunning him to the ground and leaving them enough time to grab his staff. Mad Mod was surprised at this.

"What the-? But how? You were hypnotized by my screens!" The Toon held his staff as he revealed he was actually wearing glasses: the very ones that Batgirl was given and had spirals painted on them. He lifted them up and said:

"Oldest trick in the book…" With a heavy wham, the Toon smashed the cane to pieces, leading Mad Mod to breakdown.

"No! My cane! My power!" The cane's destruction led to the shutting down of the hypnoscreens, which released everyone, including the Girls, from their trance, and reverted Metropolis back to its original form. "My beautiful colony!" He then found himself surrounded by everyone as they took their stances.

"So this can go two ways: we can either go through a curb-stomp battle, or we can just ship you back to where you came from and behind bars. I'm hoping that you pick the latter option…"

* * *

He picked the latter, thrown into jail until a ship arrives to send him back. After all, this is said and done, the Girls flew back to Jordan's house, glad to be back home to watch the fireworks because after what they went through earlier, they need to rest. But it was fun though, as they didn't move from that one spot until Wanah came home.

"Long day?"

"Eh, kinda."

"I know what you mean, son. Like, I was downtown to watch the fireworks, but I blacked out right before it started. Luckily, they started when I came back, so no harm done!"

"Cool. Are you gonna do anything else tonight?"

"Well, I _might_ go out later tonight. Hey, if you'd like, I can call your folks and ask them if you can all stay over here! If that's okay…" The Girls were joyed at this, and not just because they were kinda tired. They, well, the more expressive ones, nodded yes giddily as she went on the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Zatara? Yeah, I am…"

* * *

**AU: So because this is Black History Month, I decided to do an episode centered around the 4th of July, with the spotlight mainly on the two predominately African-American members of the team: Jordan and Karen. So this is more of one of those "A Very Special Episode" episodes, but the message may come different to some more than others. Also, surprise sleepover at the end! I have been waiting to do this since forever! Also definitely going to be a breather because my next major multiparter is coming up soon. It may seem familiar to those who stuck with the story in terms of reviews…**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	34. SleepoverEpisode

Jordan and Diana were sitting in the living room, waiting on the other Girls to get back. They went back to their houses to get whatever they needed for the sleepover and should be back soon.

"So the only sleepover you had is with Zee?"

"Yeah, it was some time after we all first met. Though, she displayed signs of flying in her sleep so I spent most of the night trying to drag her back to bed!"

"Wow, that sounded like it took a bit out of you."

"Eh, a bit." He finished just as the doorbell rang, signaling that they have returned. The door opened revealed all the Girls clad in pajamas and sleepwear.

"Ready for a night to relax and have fun?" Zee was the one that was most excited.

"Yup! Just gotta wait for my mom to get going!"

"Wow, she really wants her night to go well, huh?"

"You could say that…"

* * *

"Oh, hello Girls!" Wanah was dressed in a nice form-fitting blue dress with blue heels and white earrings. They were all stunned for a bit before Karen continued.

"Wow, Ms. James. You look… pretty…"

"Thanks! Okay, so Jordan. Here is my card. If you want to get some delivery later, it's perfectly fine. You know, as long as you don't spend it on anything else." He saluted, clarifying that he understood.

"Don't worry mom! If we need anything, we'll just text you."

"Okay, good. Anyways, I'm off. Have fun!"

"You as well!" She walked out the door, leading the Girls to speak as they took most stuff that you would find at a sleepover out.

"Hey, you know what we should do first? Karaoke!"

"Oh okay. Do you have a machine or…?"

"Nope! See, we were thinking… maybe we can try some songs from a different dimension."

"Hmm… well, which one were you thinking?"

"Well, Jordan A.? You know, the one with the space goddess? He keeps talking that he's from "the real world" and frankly it's kinda intriguing." Jordan and Diana stared at each other before Jordan rushed to get his watch to contact them. A moment later, he came back down and opened a portal.

"Alright, I'll be right back! Brb!" He jumped in, with the portal staying open for when he comes back. Zee immediately went into slumber mode.

* * *

"Okay, so until he comes back, let's talk boys!" Most of them, save for the more stoic ones, became a little giddy and rushed to the living room. Unbeknownst to them, there were two other guys who took note of where they were.

"So this is where they're staying." Hal and Oliver were sneaking up to his house.

"Guess so. No idea why it's at Jordan's house but- oh!" The two hid in bushes to prevent them from being seen. They had to get in there somehow and get a look at the action. None of the Girls knew they were there as they kept talking.

"...and that's why I love Porker so much! He's can be so cuddly! And he's actually pretty powerful too…!" The Girls chuckled at her comment and look afterward.

"You know, Jordan said that you two kinda remind of him of a fictional couple from his world. I can't remember their names though…"

"Eh, it's fine. We probably can't say it anyway! So, anyone else got any crushes?" Karen timidly raised her hand as Zee squealed.

"Well, um. I _might_ have a teensy tiny bit of a… thing… for… Carter." She was met with squeals as Karen blushed.

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"He is…" She stared off into space as the Girls knew what this meant.

"So… how about… you, Diana? How are things with Jordan?" She blushed at the thought before talking.

"Well, Jordan still has not admitted his feelings for me yet… and neither have I. I believe that I shall tell him when he is comfortable. You know, because it is better not to rush?" The Girls nodded at this, though they secretly wished Jordan would just tell her already.

"Oh. Well, don't take it personally. He's a teenage boy. They aren't that good at, you know, displaying feelings. Though given his life, I'm not surprised…" They all mourned just as Jordan got back, not knowing what they were talking about.

* * *

"Hey Girls!" They all quickly shook off the moodiness.

"Oh, hi Jordan! What took so long?"

"Well, the two were doing a match in something called a "Smash tournament". I had to wait until their match ended to talk to them. Anyways, they gave me their strange-looking game and their, um, "Dock" that we're supposed to connect to the TV. They told me that we need to use some service called Spotify and use a specific playlist that they've saved. It's full of songs from different kinds of genres so… I guess we would all have to sing when it's a favorite genre of ours. Don't worry" All the Girls nodded as Diana asked a question.

"So how does karaoke work exactly?"

"Well, it's like a sing-along. Like, hold on, let me connect this…"

As Jordan was connecting the dock, Hal and Oliver were thinking of a way to get into his house. Hal had an idea to construct a ladder and have the two climb it. But the house actually has a few tricks up its sleeve since Jordan fused with the serums. Once they got to the top, a glove came out and sawed the ladder and tipped it over, causing the two to fall into the bush safely.

"Ugh, what just happened?"

The two pondered as Jordan got Jordan A.'s Switch to work.

"Okay, I think I got it." The playlist had just the song names and not the artist or album names so as to not cause the Girls to worry further about what other worlds are there. The first song was one that some of the Girls immediately realized.

"Oooh, I love this song!" Turns out this song was one that actually already exists in this dimension.

"Me too!" The other Girls exclaimed as it started. Jordan got up and started, which eventually spread to the other Girls.

"So we all know what to do? Yes. Okay." He took a breath and started.

* * *

Jordan: _I can't help it if I make a scene,_

_Stepping out of my hot pink limousine._

Jordan and Karen: _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic._

_When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh._

Karen and Zee: _I got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in_…

Zee (as she sways her hips): _They're hypnotized by the way I'm walkin'!_

Diana and Kara: _I got them dazzled like a space magician,_

_When I point, they look and when I talk, they listen, well,_

Jessica and Tatsu: _Everybody needs a friend_

_And I got you, and you, and you!_

_Some many, I can't even name them_

_Can you blame me? I'm too famous!_

Jordan then got a little too into it as he danced as he did the final lyrics.

_Haven't you noticed I'm a star?_

_I'm coming into view as the world is turning._

_Haven't you noticed I made it this far…_

_Now everyone can see me burning._

Then everyone came in as they sang the last two.

_Now everyone can see me burning._

_Now everyone can see me burning._

* * *

"Wow, Jordan! I have to admit. I was not aware that you carried a tune!" He got flustered as he realized that this was the first time he sang in front of… anyone aside from his mom.

"Oh, well, I do a lot of singing in the car… and in private… and in the shower. This was, like, the first time I've ever done something like this."

"Well, you were great! Now let us just go through these next songs!"

* * *

And they did, still unaware that Hal and Oliver were trying to get in. They tried the old Batman building climb trick, using one of Oliver's arrows. Just as they were able to reach the top, another glove came out and cut the line. The two fell back into the bush and thought of another plan. It seemed that the house is one that follows cartoon logic, like the Toon. So they did the simplest thing: they disguised themselves and allowed themselves to enter through Jordan's room. The plana actually did work as the two prepared to creep downstairs. All they had to do was open Jordan's door…

* * *

The Girls were still singing many songs from Jordan A.'s world, even after the pizza they ordered was delivered. Many genres such as pop, rock, and to Jordan's delight, electro swing, were covered. But Jordan and Rosalina's choice of songs go as far back as the '60s, with one called Ain't No Mountain High Enough played. Jordan figured that it was going to be a duet… and hoped that someone would do it for him.

* * *

Jordan: _Listen, baby!_

_Ain't no mountain high,_

_Ain't no valley low,_

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby!_

Diana: _If you need me, call me,_

_No matter where you are,_

_No matter how far_

(Jordan: Don't worry, baby.)

_Just call my name,_

_I'll be there in a hurry,_

_you don't have to worry_

Both: _Cause baby, there_

_Ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough.,_

_Ain't no river wide enough,_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

Jordan: _Remember the day, I set you free_

_I told you you could always count on me darling_

_From that day in, I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me_

_Someway, somehow_

Both: _Oh, baby there_

_Ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough.,_

_Ain't no river wide enough,_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

* * *

Everyone else awed at the duet the two were doing as they seemed to share a gaze into each other's eyes as they did a roundabout. For Diana, it was how happy Jordan looked as he sang. For Jordan, it was how beautifully Diana moved and sang, cumulating in everything else he loved about her.

* * *

Jordan: _Oh no, darling!_

Diana: _No wind, no rain,_

_Or winter's cold can stop me, baby!_

Jordan: _No, no baby!_

(Diana: _Cause you are my goal!_)

_If you're ever in trouble,_

_I'll be there on the double_

_Just send for me,_

Both: _Oh, baby! Hah!_

Diana: _My love is alive,_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart._

Both: _If you ever need, a helping hand,_

_I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can!_

_Don't you know that there_

_Ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough.,_

_Ain't no river wide enough,_

_To keep me from getting to you, baby!_

* * *

The two then finished out the song and just stared at each other. In fact, they were so entranced that they did not realize that they were holding each other, to which they quickly let go, flustered. At that point, Jordan decided to pause the karaoke and tell her something he's been wanting to tell her for a while now.

"Hey, Diana?"

"Hmm?"

"Before I got here, I felt like an insecure nobody deep down. Like no one was there to help me outside of my mother like I wouldn't be able to find a friend that truly gets me. That changed when I moved here to Metropolis… and when you escaped here from Themyscira. You all have really helped me see that I wasn't alone. And you, Diana, were there to help the most. You helped me find my calling. I always admired that about you."

"Well, if we must be honest… I have felt a similar way about you. You really knew how to pull me through tough times and be there by me and your sisters' side." The two chuckled as they remembered what song they were just singing.

"Diana, I have been wanting to tell you something for a while, now. I…" Then the bell rang, making Jordan stop in his tracks. "Ugh, someone's trying to sneak in. Good thing I installed my special alarm system." The other Girls were shocked as a bag was carried down the stairs by a glove.

"How did you find time to do this?"

"I got the skills of a classic cartoon. Always best never to question. Now let's see who's been trying to intrude on our little party…" Jordan unwrapped the bag to find Hal and Oliver, with guilty-looking expressions.

"Hal? Oliver?"

"Surprise…" Everyone else was not amused.

"Wow, this is just crazy, even for you two! Like, breaking up over text, crazy!" Jessica made this comment as Hal sighed.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" Jordan was there too, just as angry with Hal back then as Jess was. The Girls pondered over what they shall do to punish them.

"We need to teach these boys a lesson… but how?" Jordan eyeballed Zee's makeup case. And then, he got an idea. An awful idea. Jordan got a wonderful, awful idea.

"Say, Girls… what's the best thing about a sleepover?" Everyone else then drew devious expressions as Zee drew her case and held it.

* * *

"Makeover!" They all jumped at him and a dust cloud was formed. Once the dust cleared, Jordan pulled out a mirror.

"Don't they look lovely?" The boys were given girlish makeovers, making them all laugh. Even Diana was laughing, now understanding the difference between good pranks and bad pranks. All the while the boys were shocked.

"Please, please, don't do that to us again! Send us back! We'll behave ourselves next time!"

"Wow, that's a little quicker than expected. Do you think they learned?" The Girls shook their heads. "Yeah, me neither. But since we're in such a good mood… we'll go easy on you this time and leave this as your warning." Then Zee cast a spell to send them back to their homes.

"Dnes eseht syob kcab ot rieht semoh!" And in a flash, the two were sent away. The Girls giggled as Jordan remembered what he was saying.

"Okay, so Diana, as I was saying I was interrupted… for the longest time, I have been wanting to say that I… I…" He yawned and kinda swayed, the pizza and the 4th of July madness finally catching up to him. He then fell asleep, which caused him to lean on Diana… on a rather unfortunate place to rest his face on.

"Well, we should probably get him to an _actual_ pillow. He needs his rest."

"Agreed," said Diana, blushing. "You and he have done so much for us lately."

"So we're all just gonna sleep now?"

"I guess so. It was fun doing songs, but today's been a _long_ day." The girls agreed as they got into their sleeping bags or whatever they brought and fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night…

* * *

"Thanks for the fun time!"

"It was my pleasure!" Wanah was saying goodbye to her friend in the limousine, who kissed her hand and bid her farewell. As the limo drove off, she took her heels off as she unlocked the door and opened it. They didn't leave that much of a mess, thank goodness, and everyone was fast asleep. One thing she did take notice of was Diana sleeping right next to Jordan, which made her squeal on the inside.

"_I wonder if they told each other already…_" This was her thought as she went upstairs and did her business, calling it a night.

* * *

**AU: So I have tried to make plenty of breather episodes, but for the most part, I think this is the first episode to be an actual breather. I didn't want to do any villains, any drama, or anything like that. Just the Girls having a fun time with a little sneaking from Hal and Oliver.**

**Also, you may have noticed some more shipping between Jordan and Diana. They almost got the words to each other but in the end, the aforementioned duo and tiredness won them over. But hey, at least I was able to get a couple of songs in there!**

**Final note: I have a survey that I would like you to fill out. Just to help determine the future.**

**Copy and paste link: ****docs . google / forms / d / e / 1FAIpQLScRw6hYBiR6o2E8eVKJTQQaU1vrkRqxewLOGWqjfHRkdN9N5w / viewform?usp=sf_link**

**If the link doesn't work then here's my questionnaire: For each member of the team, which Lantern Corp would work best with each of them?**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	35. DCLanternHeroGirls: Part 1

Sometime earlier…

Far from the planet Earth, there is space. And within this space, there is a lone planet. This planet was currently being trekked by an unknown intruder, who fought their way to find what they were looking for. After some time, they found it: it was some kind of formula that was in the form of an entity flashing various symbols and words.

"Finally… I have found it…" They carefully grabbed it and placed it into a container, quickly making their way out. "The universe shall be bound to me…"

As he walked out, he needed to find the one planet that had the desired amount of people needed for him to use the entity…

* * *

Present-day…

* * *

The Girls were all waking up from their sleepover. They had a really nice time last night, especially Jordan since this was the first time he ever did something like this. He was stirring awake, seeing some of the Girls doing the same.

"Morning."

"Morning, Jordan," said Karen. "Last night was some night, huh?"

"Yeah… I never expected it to be so fun."

"I know what you mean," said Babs. The other Girls slowly woke up and said their good mornings. As they did, Jessica remembered something important that she had to show her friends as she looked in Jordan's backyard.

"Hey, guys! I just remembered. There's something really important that I need to show you."

"Oh okay. One second, I just need to see the weather." He turned on the TV and changed it to the local news channel. The weather was supposed to be partly cloudy all day, but they advised everyone to be on the lookout for cloudy skies. And in other news, Lex Luthor, genius billionaire has a special announcement later today at LexCorp Headquarters and recommends that everyone attends. It's going to change the world…

"Good morning, Jordan. Girls." Wannah came down the stairs to the awoken friends.

"Morning!"

"Last night was great, huh?"

"Oh, definitely…" Jordan glanced at Diana as he said this. "...oh, we were just checking the news real quick. Jess said she had something major to tell us."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Well… take a look in the backyard…" Everyone else did so and saw something strange on the ground. Six somethings actually. They were different colored rings. Each a different color of a spectrum.

"Wait… they kinda look like your ring." Zee pointed out the similarities between the rings and Jessica's ring. As she did, the Rings started floating, which didn't go unnoticed by Tatsu.

"Um, friends? The Rings are lifting… and glowing…" Everyone turned to see that they were indeed lifting off of the ground. Once they were lifted, each of them rapidly flew towards each person. The Rings were now in the hands of whoever it hits, with Jordan getting the Blue, Diana getting the Indigo, Zee getting the Violet, Kara getting the Red, Bumblebee getting the Yellow, Katana getting the Green, and Babs getting the Orange.

"Go ahead! Put them on! You'll be surprised…" They all did so, and when they did, they felt something. Something… emotion-based. As they did, they were lifted off of the ground as Jessica changed into her Green Lantern form. "You all might want to hold on."

"Hold on to whaaaatttt…?" They were all blasted into space, with Wannah only staring in confusion as to what just happened before Jess reassured her.

"Do not worry, Ms. James. Your son is going to be just fine! We'll see you later, okay?" She then flew right behind them as Wannah waved goodbye.

* * *

Pasttime…on some planet…

* * *

The being that took that entity was now on a planet. A planet that he was actually the ruler of. He stood within his chambers, observing the stolen entity. He was still in search of a planet to use this entity. He had his top observers search for a planet a while ago and they're still hard at work searching… until someone shouted.

"Master! I have found footage…" The being walked towards the shouter, who was staring at footage of a city that had many teenagers wearing… headsets. They looked trance-like. As they looked at the city, they also noticed a giant robot confronting a group of teens that weren't wearing the headsets. They watched as the teens worked together to take down the bot. They won, which did not go unnoticed.

"Hmm... those devices seemed to keep the majority of the people in the city at bay… this planet shall be perfect!" He then went to his chamber's balcony to say a few words.

"Attention Apokolips! After years of searching, and endless planet conquering, I have finally managed to find the entity powerful enough to ensure my dominance over this universe: the Anti-Life Equation." He pulled out the entity, still flashing various symbols as the crowd awed before it. "With this equation, I can ensure my dominance over _all_! And to ensure that the Equation works, I have finally found a planet to test it on… Earth!" He projected the city of Metropolis above them. "And after I take this planet, I will move on to the next… and the next… and the next! Until all of the universe is mine!" He cackled maniacally as the audience did until he begins to teleport to the city they call Metropolis.

"Master… good luck."

"Darkseid does not need luck… he needs dominance…" He then teleported away.

* * *

Metropolis, USA…

* * *

Lex was currently beginning to reconfigure the headsets in case Lena tries anything again.

"Hmmmph… it's lucky Lena didn't try anything _super_ funny otherwise she'd be grounded for life. Though those super teens seemed to be intruders…"

"Indeed, you may be right." Lex was surprised at the voice and jumped, revealing Darkseid standing behind him.

"Ahh! Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"That is a question for another time. For the first one, I am Darkseid, a being from a distant planet. I have been searching for a way to conquer this universe and in my recent studies, I have found a way. Have you ever heard of the Anti-Life Equation?" This made Lex gasp.

"I thought it was unfindable…!"

"Well, look what I just found." To prove him wrong, he pulled out a canister, containing the Equation, still in its entity form. "Why don't we talk for a bit…?"

* * *

Present-day…

* * *

Jordan was separated from his friends as he was being directed to a completely different planet out in space. As he did, he noticed a planet coming into view. It looked dominantly blue, but when he entered its atmosphere, it was a beautiful lush landscape of greenery. He took it in as he suddenly decelerated, making a soft landing in front of a council of people. They all looked alien-like, similar to that trainer that Jessica goes to.

"Oh, uh… hello there."

"Welcome, Jordan James."

"Oh, you, uh, know my name?" He was kinda nervous, partially because of the fact that he wasn't properly dressed.

"Oh, yes, we do know you. Allow me to introduce myself." The figure, whom Jordan assumed was the leader, floated before him. "My name is Saint Walker. You are now in the presence of the Blue Lantern Corps." He looked shocked as Saint continued. "I believe you are familiar with a Green Lantern by the name of Jessica Cruz?"

"Oh, um, yes. I am. I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused. So there really are other Lantern Corps. Green is the only one that I actually know."

"Yes, we are a whole spectrum of Lantern Corps." He conjured an image of the Lantern Corps. "Each a different color of what you call a rainbow." He was awed by the sight before he remembered something.

"So you are, like, space cops?"

"In short… yes. Heroes, if you will."

"Hey…! I'm actually a hero where I come from. Wait, I'm not sure if you're familiar with television…"

"Television?"

"Exactly. But, wait, hold on." He took a couple of steps back and twirled, changing into his Hero identity, the Toon. "Just to keep things simple, I can defy the laws of normal physics."

"Hmm… we must know more. Please, chat with us."

* * *

The Toon spent his time discussing what he does on Earth, as well as his abilities. Then he asked why exactly he was picked for the Blue Lantern Corps.

"Well, Jess has said many great things of you. She has stated that you seek hope out of any situation that you are in."

"Yeah, well I did have a rough life before meeting her and the rest of my friends. I don't know what would happen if something bad were to happen to them. Especially Diana…" Saint Walker smirked a bit, after seeing the dazed look on his face.

"You must really care for this Diana, huh?"

"Yeah… she's just the best! She's intelligent, awesome, brave…"

"And I assume pretty?"

"Beautiful!" He did a slight eye-roll, not unfamiliar to a loved one. "She's got these eyes… and this hair… ugh, and that smile…" He stayed in his daze for a while before Saint woke him up. He sheepishly giggled before stopping. "Okay, I'm done. So how exactly does this ring work?" He still held the Ring in his hands.

"Ah yes, so this is the Blue Lantern Power Ring. This Ring is one of the more powerful and most emotionally-required Rings of the Corps. As a Blue Lantern, you are to instill great hope into your fellow Lanterns. However, you cannot have hope without willpower, so the Ring is not as powerful unless there is another Green Lantern in the same vicinity as you."

"Oh, okay. That's no problem. With this ring, maybe I could combine it with my abilities…"

"Hmmm… you could. But you would have to find out for yourself. But not to fear, we will offer weekly training sessions not far from your place of residence in space." Saint Walker got up and floated down in front of him. "So, do you accept the challenge and offer to join the Blue Lantern Corps?" Jordan looked determined before responding.

"Yes, sir. I accept."

"Good." The Ring then floated then inserted itself onto Jordan's finger, and when it did, Jordan felt a surge of hope within him.

"Now you must recite your oath." He pulled out a scroll and held it in front of him, allowing him to read it. "Once you read his oath, it will become a part of your memory, allowing you to take the form you wish to take as you are in your Lantern suit."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and recited the oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

Finishing the oath, he felt something as he floated and saw that his clothes were changing. He was now in a blue and black suit that greatly resembles his Toon form. As he floated down, Saint Walker officially welcomed him.

"You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home…

* * *

Wannah was still waiting for everyone to get back.

"Oooh, I hope they are all alright…" She walked outside to make sure she kept herself calm when she noted something coming from the sky. It looked… blue. It then slowed its descent and landed right in front of her. It was Jordan, in his brand new suit that takes many inspirations from his Toon form, with more emphasis on the colors blue and black. Of course, the Blue Lantern symbol was in the middle of his new suit.

"Oh my gosh!" She dashed over and hugged him quickly. "You look great! What happened?!"

"Oh, you know how Jessica is a member of the Green Lantern Corps?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's actually a _Blue_ Lantern Corp that recruited me! You know, now that I'd think of it, I think that the other Girls were recruited into other Corps…" His question would then be answered with the arrival of the other Girls. They were all wearing suits that resembled their Hero forms, but color-coordinated by Corp.

Diana was inducted into the Indigo Tribe, thanks to her compassion and leadership.

Zee was inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps, thanks to her love for the spotlight.

Kara was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps, thanks to her short temper.

Karen was inducted into the Sinestro Corps, thanks to her timidity and easy fright.

Tatsu was inducted into the Green Lantern Corps, thanks to her discipline.

Babs was inducted into the Orange Lantern Corps, thanks to her craving for burritos… and Batman's attention.

"Wow, everyone looks great!" Wannah was impressed with how the Girls looked.

"Awww, thanks!" Karen was glad to get a compliment on her new look.

"Hey, guys?" Zee remembered something. "Wasn't there supposed to be an announcement from LexCorp?"

"Oh, yeah. I think it's about to start." Wannah then shared a quick rumor. "I heard that he invented a new version of those headsets. You know, the ones that the teens were transfixed in."

"Hmm…" This got the Girls suspicious as they remembered what happened last time. It _was_ their first successful battle as a team, after all. Diana spoke up. "Shall we attend this event and see what is happening?"

* * *

Later…

* * *

Everyone, now in their normal forms, attended LexCorp's main plaza, seeing that Lex Luthor was speaking before everyone.

"Now that I got all that information out of the way… who's ready for the future?!" He unveiled his special project that will change the world…by popping them up from the grounds of his headquarters. Each of the tables had new versions of the LexCorp Virtual Reality Headset, which may look mostly the same but were still different, mainly in that they were product tested by Lex himself to ensure the highest quality. As he saw everyone grabbing the free headsets, he smirked, glad that everyone was enjoying them…for there was one other feature that he did not disclose. He knew that the Super Hero Girls were likely going to come for him so he had to catch them by surprise. Luckily, he had an outside force working with him.

"Oh, and don't forget, headsets are available in stores now! Keep them on for a very special surprise later on today…"

The Girls opted out of the headset, not wanting a repeat of the previous time. However, they were suspicious about the motives behind them, deciding to head home and try to investigate later. They were a little bit tired after their unexpected recruitment and decided to take a nap and maybe do something together later. Everyone pretty much went back to sleep in the living room.

Later…

Jordan was in a large void, completely empty. He was the only one in there, as there was not another person in this space.

"Hello?" He tried to call out and make sure no one else was there. "Hello?" Still nothing. He floated for a bit until someone finally appeared. It was… well, him, but as a spirit of sorts.

"Hello again."

"Wait, again?"

"Yeah, again. Don't you remember me?" It took a while before Jordan gasped.

"Wait… aren't you from-"

"The float tank in Hawaii? Yup. I see you haven't told her yet. Especially after that karaoke session." He paled when he was told that.

"Oh, that… um, well, I just-"

"You do love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's just…I've never _had_ a real love for anyone before. I guess I'm just worried about her being turned away."

"But she obviously loves you and your abilities! Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I spent most of my life away from people. Do you honestly think I would just…_forget_ about it after all this time?"

"Oh…to be honest, I figured, you know, hanging out in Metropolis and seeing you act more open-"

"Look, I know that I opened myself up more, and I'm proud of myself for that… but living in Star City was one of the hardest times of my life. As much as I would love to completely move on… well, it's just going to remain a part of my life, whether I like it or not."

"Oh…well, still, you have to tell Diana about how you feel eventually. Just at least promise me, okay?" He floated away, signifying that he was about to wake up.

"Jordan… Jordan…" The sound of his mother stirred him awake.

"Mom," he asked groggily as the other girls were stirred awake. "What's the matter?"

"Ah, see, we've got a bit of a… problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Remember those headsets that Lex Luthor handed out earlier?"

"...What did he do?" She guided him to the window, allowing him to peak out of the window. What he saw was surprising. When he looked outside, he saw that there were many people wearing headsets. But that wasn't the problem. Unlike the pink color that they were previously given, the headset had the color red. And they were trotting about, heading towards the house.

"Oh no…"

"Oh, Jordan!" Mary was leading the pack, being one of the people wearing the headset. "Come and wear one! It will teach you the meaning of Anti-Life…" She trotted forward with the rest of the pack as they started banging on the door. Everyone started to panic.

"'Meaning of Anti-Life?' What does that mean?!" The Girls were curious and turned to Jordan.

"I… don't know. I always thought it was the meaning of normal Life!" The door was still being banged on.

"So what do we do about this? Who is causing this to happen?!" Wannah stood between the group and the door, trying to figure out a way to help.

"Jordan, listen to me. You and the Girls have to go out and see what is happening and who is doing this! I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can!"

"But… what about you?!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"I'm telling you this as your mother: I will be fine. Now go!" He hesitated before nodding his head, though he didn't look happy about doing so. They all suited up, donning their normal outfits before Jordan spoke again.

"Okay. Come on, Girls, we can escape out the back." They all got their methods of flying and took off, with Batgirl and Katana using their new Rings.

* * *

**AU: Continue to the next part for AUs.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	36. DCLanternHeroGirls: Part 2

Once they were in the air, they got a pretty good view of what was happening. The streets were filled with people wearing the same headsets as the ones that were marching towards Jordan's home. They knew they had to find out how and why this is happening, though they did have an idea of who is involved. They kept flying until they saw it in the distance: LexCorp Headquarters, shooting a beam into the sky.

"Well," said Batgirl, "I think we know where to start looking for answers…"

The Toon planted a bomb onto the side of the building, creating a hole when it went off. Everyone flew in and landed, knowing they had to start searching.

"Okay," said Wonder Woman, "do not forget, we are here to find the head of this building."

"Lex Luthor…"

"Precisely. Chances are, either he or his daughter is behind this."

"Right." Everyone gave a salute and started walking together through the halls.

* * *

The Toon remembered when Dr. Smith and Starro invaded, giving him kind of an eerie feeling of what could happen. Wondering whatever happened to them, he got snapped out of his thoughts when they approached what appeared to be the room where the headsets are being manufactured.

"Okay, girls. Remember: we go in, find out who is responsible, and apprehend him." They all gave their all-clears before he spoke again. "On three. One-" He didn't even finish before the doors opened suddenly, revealing… Lex Luthor, in a suit of armor resembling the one Lena used.

"Lex Luthor…"

"Come to have some _fun_, Girls?"

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to...unless you want to tell us what kind of science you've unleashed upon the masses!"

"Oh, I think he can answer that for you…"

"'He'? Who are you talking about-?" The Toon was interrupted yet again by a large fist grabbing him. He can't escape due to him keeping him so tight. Luckily, he can still breathe, just can't move. "What the-?!"

The other Girls took a look behind them to see who was holding him. It was… someone who they've never seen before.

"Good evening, Girls."

"Who is this?! Start talkin' Lex!" She flew towards him at a fast rate but before she can reach him, she felt weakened and fell to the floor. She knew exactly what was causing this given her previous encounter with it but didn't know where it was. She fell into a hole on the ground as Lex spoke.

"Kryptonite. Ain't it great?" Wonder Woman tried using her Lasso to tie up Lex but he was one step ahead, grabbing it just as it reached him. Then, he pulled it away and tied _her_ up, causing her to fall into another hole.

"Akuyaku! You shall pay for your misdeeds!" Katana pulled out her Swordtaker and prepared to suck the large figure's soul out but to her surprise, the figure stopped the slash and directed it right back at her, costing her soul in the process. She fell limb into the hole as Zatanna tried casting a spell.

"Esaeler ruo-" She was interrupted, having her hands tied up out of nowhere, as well as a blindfold making it impossible for her to speak. Her powers nullified, she fell into a hole. Batgirl and Bumblebee tried to use their respective gadgets, but Lex shot an EMP wave that rendered them useless. They were swirly-eyed before falling into different holes.

The last one left was Green Lantern, who was promptly tranquilized along with the Toon. They both fell into different holes while the villains laughed evilly.

* * *

The Toon was sleeping, last remembering being grabbed by some figure by his fist. He was with Lex Luthor as his friends were being captured one by one, with him being knocked out. And that's all he remembered of the first part before he woke up. He jolted awake, seeing that he was trapped in a large jar…right next to Wonder Woman. The other Girls were also in their own containers, with Kara's being shown with Kryptonite.

"I'd not try to escape if I were you." The figure seen with Lex was lurking above them.

"Who are you?! Why are you working with Lex?!"

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself… my name is… Darkseid."

"Oh, well, that explains a lot…"

"I am a galactic conqueror of the planet Apokolips. I have set out for an Equation that would grant me dominance of an entire race. But for this equation to work, I had to find a planet that would be blinded by something they love. This happened to be that planet. I believe you were familiar with these headsets already?"

"Well, yes. That was our first successful thwarting as a team."

"The great thing about being a billionaire is…" Lex appeared from the shadows beside him as he said that. "...you can get away with _anything_."

"Lex…why are you associating yourself with this dictator?"

"Because together, we can achieve full dominance of this planet! Don't think I haven't noticed your heroic exploits! Remember Prankapalooza?"

"Um, oh course. That was when…" Then it dawned on the Toon. "...you were able to fully witness my abilities…"

"But not just Prankapalooza…" He then pointed towards each of the Girls as he listed some events. "We've been watching you all year and you haven't even noticed! Thanks to LexCorp brand surveillance! How else would we know your weaknesses?" All of the Girls paled as Wonder Woman spoke.

"So you have been spying us all this time. And we did not notice?"

"Yup! Not that it's going to matter soon…" He said this as a couple of headsets began landing on each of the Girls unexpectedly. One by one, they kept snapping on until the Toon and Wonder Woman were left. They watched as they squirmed until they stopped. As the headsets turned red, they knew that they were gone as they just stared ahead.

"So what, you're gonna do the same to us?"

"Hmmm… nope. You two seemed to have a bond with each other. Maybe we could, I don't know, have your friends… take care of you?" The Toon paled as he took the speaking role.

"Um, you are crazy! Release us now!"

"Are you kidding, we're not gonna release you!"

"Um, yes you are!"

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, we're not!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are! We are going to release you, and that's final!" Lex ended up pressing the button holding everyone in captivity, meaning Jordan's plan worked.

"Oh, okay fine! You can set us free! Jeez!" Summoning his jetpack, he and Wonder Woman flew off in search of a way to free everyone. It wasn't three seconds until Lex realized his mistake.

"AARRGHHH!" He grabbed his bald head as Darkseid took back over.

"Do not worry. We haven't lost yet. Oh, Girls?" All of the controlled Girls perked their heads up. "Find your friends and bring them back here." They all flew out, chanting about how they're doing this for Darkseid.

"Okay, so we need a plan to stop those two and save the city."

"But this is a new villain! I mean, Lex, yeah, but Darkseid? We don't even know who he is!"

"True…but we may know someone who might…" They kept flying as Wonder Woman got an idea.

* * *

_**Mario dimension**_

Jordan A. and Rosalina were at the StarBoard on the Comet Observatory, working on something.

"All I'm saying is if these two are linked, then wouldn't there be a link to-" The two were interrupted by a portal opening. The two looked back and out came Jordan A. and Wonder Woman.

"Hey, if it isn't our two favorite heroes!"

"Hello Jordan A. Rosalina."

"Always a pleasure to see you two again!"

"You as well!"

"Wait, this is a two-parter…you must need help with something, right?"

"Yeah. Is there anyone on your little wiki named Darkseid?" Jordan A. stopped and pulled out his phone, searching for him.

"Darkseid. One of THE most powerful villains in existence." He showed them the article he found and the two were shocked at his potential.

"Huh. So I guess he's trying to hold himself back then? Wait! It says here that he has been seeking out the Anti-Life Equation."

"Yeah. It's one of his life's goals "

"Quick question: what exactly IS the Anti-Life Equation?"

"It's a powerful equation that, in short, warps one's mind to believe that life is meaningless. Whoever transmits the Equation has complete control over them."

"Well, he accomplished that and now he and Lex teamed up to rule Metropolis, and probably the world, with an iron fist."

"Well, lucky for you, there's an Anti-Life Equation."

"In what world would that ever be lucky?"

"Because if there's an Anti-Life Equation, then…" Jordan tried to let them finish, which Wonder Woman did.

"There must be a LIFE Equation!"

"Bingo! Just give us a moment…" Jordan A. made a search for the Life Equation and when he did, he wrote it down. Rosalina made sure to ask them about something before they continue.

"So is the Equation being transmitted through image or voice?"

"Image. They're using the LexCorp headsets from the first time we ever battled." With this, Rosalina waved her wand, casting a spell that turned the piece of paper that the Equation was written on… into a flash drive.

"Now, if our knowledge of comic books is right, inside of LexCorp, there must be a master computer that is linked to all of the headsets. All you have to do is insert this flash drive and set it so that it will transmit the Life Equation to all the headsets, freeing everyone from Lex and Darkseid's spell."

"Hmm…and you are certain this will work?"

"Absolutely! Speaking of which, you should probably be heading back. Before their egos start showing…"

"Oh, uh, right…" The Toon set his watch as Wonder Woman thanked the two for helping them.

"We are most grateful for this."

"You're welcome. Oh, and good luck!" The two left back to their dimension as Jordan and Rosalina went back to what they were doing before.

"So could there be alternate versions of them or…?"

"Well, we know one. There could be more…"

* * *

_**DC Super Hero Girls dimension**_

The two flew back to Metropolis, greeted to a site of everyone forced into construction and marching. From the looks of it, Lex and Darkseid were starting to show off their egos.

"Now we _really_ need to get that flash drive uploaded. Now, we just need to head to LexCorp headquarters and find that master control room."

"We just need to make sure that we don't run into any headsets or-" The two were interrupted by a blast of purple magic. "Oh great. We've got heroes on our incoming…" The other heroes were chasing after the two, either in the sky or on foot. The two knew they had to try and outrun them to get to the building.

"We need to fly faster! They're relentless!" The Toon got the message and boosted his jetpack, sending off a turbo boost that blasted them closer to the LexCorp building until they were suddenly hit.

"We've been hit!" The two spiraled down from the sky onto the lawn of LexCorp Headquarters, where their friends arrived.

"Darkseid and Lex have been meaning to meet with you…" They inched menacingly towards them as they tried to figure out a plan. That's when they remembered something very important that happened in Part 1.

"Hey, Wonder Woman? Remember Part 1 of this special? When we were recruited?" She instantly remembered and shared a look with him. The two got up and made sure they had enough room and proceeded to recite their oaths.

* * *

_"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,_

_Natromo faan tornek wot ur._

_Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,_

_Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!"_ Wonder Woman's oath to the Indigo Tribe not only powered her Ring but also summoned her staff as she changed into her Lantern form.

* * *

"Gotta admit, I have no idea what that means but I'm sure it was something about compassion! My turn!" He took a deep breath and recited his Lantern's oath.

* * *

_"In fearful day, in raging night,_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._

_When all seems lost in the War of Light,_

_Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"_ The Toon changed into his Blue Lantern form as Wonder Woman took her turn to be impressed.

* * *

"So you are the Lantern of Hope I see!"

"Yup!" Everyone inched closer towards them, bringing them back to reality. "Oh right, them. So we just gotta make our way to the control room. No doubt those two are gonna be waiting for us."

"Indeed. Remember, we have to stick together."

"Right!" The two held hands before racing in together. They couldn't take the elevators thanks to guards filling them so they had to take another option: the stairs.

"Oooh, this will be simple! I do this for breakfast! Did I say that right?"

"Correct! You've gotten much better at expressions lately." Wonder Woman dashed up the stairs as the Toon rose up using a constructed elevator.

"So we're heading for the top floor correct?"

"Yes. Let us hope that they do not catch us first…" The Girls were also on their tail, flying their own ways.

* * *

A couple of minutes later…

They finally reached the top of the building and once they went through the doors to the stairs, they used locking constructs to lock the door and make sure no one was getting in. They braced themselves for whatever was going to be behind that door.

They rushed in and found a large throne that seated Lex. They also noticed the large computer that the headsets were being programmed through.

"Hmph. It would seem that you two were able to outrun your friends."

"Because we need to save them! From your dreaded Equation!"

"Heh. I don't know why you two are even bothering. Sooner or later, we'll have this city recolored. And then, it's only a matter of time until the rest of the world is recreated in our image…" What Darkseid was unaware of was that while he turned away to monologue, the Toon was sneaking to the computer, about to insert the flash drive. However, a fist grabbed him before he could insert it.

"Ugh, again?!"

"Nice to see you and your friend back…" Darkseid was still menacing, even as he squeezed the Toon hard.

"Darkseid! Let go of my friend!" Wonder Woman's first instinct was to use her sword to make him release the Toon, but before she could, she was suddenly frozen in midair. She couldn't move her body because Zatanna and the other Girls made it, still donning headsets.

"Come on, Wonder Woman…just accept their ways. Your lives will be more meaningful to serve…" They all spoke in unison, creeping the two out.

"Okay, I gotta do something…" The Toon was trying to think of how to escape before they could use the Equation on them. Then he got a plan: he pulled out his hand, just so his Ring can be seen, and conjured something on top of Darkseid. He was curious as to what he did until he looked up. He simply stepped to the side and let the conjured anvil drop on the ground.

"Seriously? I'm one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Did you honestly think that would work-?" He was interrupted by the arrival of a train that appeared in the room. He was flattened, releasing the Toon from his grip.

"Quickly! Get to the computer!" At Wonder Woman's command, he dashed to the computer as fast as he could. He found a port for the flash drive and prepared to insert it. But before he could, the other Girls managed to get in, now donning all of their Lantern forms…and they were heading right for him.

"Oh come on!" That was all he said before he dashed from the computer, seeing all of the Girls lined up in front of it, still donning the headsets. "Wow, those things are really on tight, huh?"

"Thank you. I fixed them myself. Now, Girls…show them the meaning of Anti-Life."

"Yes…" They all got into their fighting stances as the two took note of who they were up against.

* * *

"Okay, Toon, we are not going to be able to take them all on, even with our new abilities, so…" Wonder Woman used her large Indigo Tribe Power Staff just as Supergirl went for the first punch. The two kept dodging while discussing their plan. "...here is what we are going to do: you are going to sneak around to get to that computer. If any of those two villains try to stop you, use your abilities. I will try to hold them down for as long as I can. Do we agree?"

The Toon looked a bit lost as she told him her plan. He always did like that part about her. He did listen to her plan though.

"Agreed!" Wonder Woman nodded as she struck Supergirl, sending her flying. The Toon kept sneaking around the fight, pushing away anyone that comes close to him using a boxing gun. It took him a little while to get there, but he managed to reach the computer…and Lex was in his way.

"Oh no, you don't! You are not ruining our master plan!"

"Oh yes, I am!"

"Oh no, you're not!"

"Oh yes, I am!"

"Oh no, you're not!"

"Oh yes, I am!"

"Oh no, you're not!"

"Oh no, I'm not!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Oh no, I'm not!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

"Oh no, I'm not!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

"I am not ruining your plan, you hear me?!"

"Yes, you are! You are ruining this plan, and THAT IS THAT!"

"Oh, okay, fine you didn't have to yell about-" He made a near-miss with Darkseid's fist, and was currently face to face with the Conqueror.

"Oh no, you're not…" He kept trying to punch him but the Toon decided that enough was enough. He felt something inside of himself. It's as if his abilities were increasing a bit. He didn't know what it was, and frankly, neither did the narrator, but hey, if it will help him save the day, he'll take it. Anyways, it seemed as if the more manic energy of his abilities was coming out. As he dashed, blocking Darskeid's hits, he felt like laughing…and dodging! He soon found himself bouncing off the walls, which greatly infuriated him.

"Hold still, you little thing!"

"Um, I am actually offended that you would refer to me as a 'thing.' I am a cartoon! There is a difference!" He said this as he kept punching him with his boxing glove and whacking him with his mallet, laughing all the while. Then, to try and keep him stunned long enough to insert the drive, he wrapped something up in a big box and pushed it towards Darkseid. Lex was flying towards him, something the cartoon saw coming as he grabbed Lex and quickly tied him up around the box, which was set to explode in 3… 2… 1… BOOM!

"Nice one, Toon!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Now to get that insert that flash drive!" He dashed to the now empty computer, with the flash drive in hand. He quickly inserted the drive onto the central computer and saw the display show the question, "Would you like to spread the Life Equation? Yes or No." He quickly picked 'Yes' just as Wonder Woman landed beside him.

"Did you do it?"

"I just did. If we're not mistaken, the Life Equation should be spreading right now…" And he was right. The Girls stopped moving and stood for a minute, with the headsets returning to their normal color. As they came to their senses, they took off the headsets and noticed the situation.

"Toon? Wonder Woman? What happened?" Zatanna stirred awake as Kara quickly snapped up.

"What's going on?! Did we defeat Darkseid?!"

"Yup! We just did!" He quickly pulled every one of his friends into a group hug, which was embraced as they remembered two people who were coming to their senses as well.

"Now as for you two…"

"Well, it's not like anyone is gonna remember that I caused this, now would they? I'm the CEO of a multibillion-dollar company that teamed up with a conqueror from another dimension. We don't need this!"

"Until next time, Toon. You may have put up a good fight, but I would never go down against a being who is not to my standards. We'll be back…" The two went into a dark corner of the room and teleported away.

* * *

The Girls, now noticing that the Life Equation is being spread to all the headsets, made their way out, heading back to Jordan's house. They landed behind the house as they quickly changed into their normal forms as Jordan used a key to enter the house.

"Mom!" She was currently nowhere to be seen as they noticed the door to the house's basement.

"I'm in the basement!" Everyone rushed down to see Wannah behind the stairs. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" She showered him in kisses, embarrassing him a bit in a good way.

"So how did you do? They didn't strap a headset onto you did they?"

"Well, no. I decided to hide in the basement until the whole thing blew over. So I assume that the threat is gone?"

"Yeah, but I think he might return someday. They always return…"

"Ah."

* * *

Moments later…

* * *

Everyone was watching a report on the whole event, with Lex standing on a podium before an audience.

"It was this crazed lunatic named Darkseid. He hacked my headsets and… and forced everyone to serve him through some kind of equation!"

"Yes, and you were among the victims I presume?"

"Yes." He kept talking as Jordan nodded his head.

"See? What did I tell you? Rich people get away with anything."

"Okay, we get it. Now, in the midst of all of this, can we all go home and try to sleep on everything that just happened?" All of the Girls agreed and got in Jessica's van, which was still intact, and headed back home. That just left Jordan and Diana, as Wannah went up to her room to sleep. This gave them the perfect opportunity to finally admit their feelings.

"Hey, Diana? Remember when I wanted to tell you something last night but got interrupted by those two boys?" She giggled a bit. "Yeah, so listen. What I wanted to say was… well, in the time that we've known each other, I have developed this-" She stopped him there, admitting something herself.

"I knew. I always knew. I must admit…I have been feeling quite enamored with you as well." THIS caught Jordan by surprise.

"Wait… you really did?!"

"Of course I did! Through our times together, you really appealed to me, whether it be through your tragic life, your hilarious methods of battling…or you being flustered around my presence."

"Wow. I have to admit, this was unexpected. So you really do love me?"

"Of course! And you really love me?" Jordan gave his answer in the form of a hug, which both embraced. They then both looked into each other's eyes, lost.

"Um, I am going by what the other Girls have taught me, but I think we're supposed to kiss now." She puckered up, leaving Jordan flustered that his head morphed into a volcano, which made her giggle due to doing the same thing around Steve. But she did not want to wait anymore, she pulled him in and kissed him, holding him tightly. He returned the favor and the two just stood for a while. All the while Wannah was secretly watching them from upstairs.

"_She's a real keeper…!_"

* * *

**AU: I finally got this done! So for this two-parter, I wanted to introduce a team-up involving the Anti-Life Equation, and what better way to do it than introduce one of the most powerful villains in the DC Universe? I must admit, this was very hard for me to do because of the specialness of the episode, from the introduction of said villain, to Jordan and Diana FINALLY deciding to hook up, to the eventual release of #AllyCat, which kinda tied into this episode in a couple of ways. But I think I'm proud of myself!**

**Another reason for me taking so long is my recent love for **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_**, which I did not watch when it came out because I was young, but LOVED now that I am grown and comfortable with watching cartoons with an open mind! Lauren Faust did that show too, so…**

**I also wanted to extend a "Thank you!" to everyone who's still with me and supporting me because I really didn't expect this episode to get so far! Also, it is one day after the one year anniversary of the show, so I still think this ties in pretty well! Anyways, I'm going to do something special for a recurring character soon so be on the lookout!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	37. New Story Alert!

So I'm about an hour behind but it's up! A crossover with Lilmanclub! If you wanna check it out, go to the DC Super Hero Girls fanfic page! It's called Double Identity. As of right now, only Part 1 is up. Enjoy!


End file.
